Strong Intentions - Part 1
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Part 1, Pre-Written. In Storybrooke – a town in Maine with no magic – Emma Swan meets a man working at the Schoolhouse. Henry, on the other hand, claims this man is in his storybook, Once Upon A Time, but – like everyone else in the town – does not remember who he is. A crossover between The Lord of the Rings and the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time". AU.
1. Prologue: Dark Traveler

**Strong Intentions - Part 1**

 **By: Aria Breuer**

 **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ book trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material, including inspiration for the storybook-like introductions, from "Once Upon A Time" belongs to Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. All original material, including alias names for fictional characters, belongs to the author of this fan fiction story. Any other material, including characters from other works not found in _The Lord of the Rings_ and "Once Upon A Time", belongs to their respected owners.

* * *

The inspiration for this story came from one of my strange, but vivid dreams. In a way, I'm breaking new ground in the writer's world with this story. We still have our fictional characters from _The Lord of the Rings_. At the same time, we have their aliases in Storybrooke, who do not know they are from Middle-earth.

The story's plot is arched in a similar fashion to "Once Upon A Time". While there is the modern, less colorful world of Storybrooke, we also have flashbacks that bring us back to Middle-earth and Fairy Tale Land, which coincide with these events. I will not say who the eight men are in Middle-earth; only they are in the same fix as the fairy tale characters.

Also, I should mention, the Prologue is set during the episode "Skin Deep". The flashback below is with the Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin.

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **Dark Traveler**

 _X – X – X_

 _Once upon a time, in a land filled with every known fairy tale character, there lived a man named Rumplestiltskin. Although he lived alone inside a grand castle, Rumplestiltskin made deals that always guaranteed his customers pay a set price. In spite of his dark talent, Rumplestiltskin desired to find the thing he loved most, which was lost from him for years. His travels would take him far, sometimes as far as other worlds._

 _One world, imparticular, caught his attention…_

 _X – X – X_

Fairy Tale Land

The Evil Queen paced back and forth with impatience. _This is a matter of urgency._ She needed to send a message to Rumplestiltskin. Where was her knight, when –

The wooden doors creaked opened, allowing a knight in black armor passage into the stone chamber. The Evil Queen's gaze turned sharply on the black knight, as she asked, "What kept you?"

"Your majesty," said the knight, bowing before her. "The Huntsman demands an audience with you."

"Send him in," said the Evil Queen. She stopped her knight almost immediately. "Before you leave, will you inform the Huntsman to deliver this message to Rumplestiltskin?"

"Yes, your majesty," said the knight as he took the folded parchment. Then he bowed and left the stone room.

o-o-o

"I need more magic," murmured Rumplestiltskin, as he placed another potion bottle on the rack. "I need something more potent… something that will bring Baelfire back to me… but how?" He stared at the rack for another moment or two. A flicker of hope shined in his eyes, when he spoke next: "Maybe… just maybe, I can…"

The brass knocker banged three times against the door. Confused, Rumplestiltskin asked himself, "Now, I wonder who that could be."

As he walked towards the door, thoughts of Belle returned to his mind. The monotonous bangs from the door knocker continued. Once he stood before the double wooden doors, Rumplestiltskin opened them. Before his eyes stood a huntsman, whose expression was grave yet hard at the same time. A grey horse stood waiting for the huntsman at the bottom step of the castle.

Confused, Rumplestiltskin asked, "May I help you?"

"I have a message from the Queen," said the huntsman, handing to Rumplestiltskin a folded up piece of parchment, sealed in the Queen's insignia.

Rumplestiltskin took the parchment with reluctance. "Is there any word from Belle?"

"I haven't heard any," said the huntsman. Breaking the awkward silence, the huntsman finished the conversation, "Good day, Rumplestiltskin." With that, he climbed down the stone steps and approached his grey horse.

Rumplestiltskin watched the huntsman ride off down the cobbled road for several minutes. Once the huntsman was out of sight, Rumplestiltskin closed the creaking door. He was briefly reminded of Belle, who he hoped would return and help tidy up his castle. Sitting on a chair in the dining hall, Rumplestiltskin broke the seal with a long fingernail and unfolded the parchment. Inside was a message addressed from the Evil Queen herself. The message was written in fine ink:

 _Rumplestiltskin,_

 _Many treasures lay in wait, when you travel to Middle-earth. There, you will have possibilities for a new life, magic, and places you never sought. The answers you need may rest in this world._

 _Travel to my palace tonight. Be sure you are alone._

 _Signed,_

 _The Queen_

"The Queen asks me to travel to her castle tonight," said Rumplestiltskin, re-reading the message. "What to do?" He pondered long and hard over this decision. Could Baelfire have traveled to Middle-earth? Was this Middle-earth a land without magic? Was the Queen deceiving him into her own ends?

After several minutes of thought, Rumplestiltskin told himself, "I might as well oblige – _unless_ I find my own way to get to this Middle-earth."

Moving from his chair, Rumplestiltskin returned to his potion room. There, he brewed a new potion, one potent enough to allow him to travel between worlds. The potion took some part of the day to brew. When it was complete, he used the potion on a glass mirror. The mirror almost instantaneously took to the potion, creating a portal between Fairy Tale Land and Middle-earth. Pleased with his handiwork, Rumplestiltskin traveled into the mirror, vanishing from his castle in seconds.

* * *

Middle-earth

Escaping from the misty fog, Rumplestiltskin found he was near a green field. A massive encampment was laid out, with soldiers guarding almost every opening. Although he wondered whether this was Middle-earth, Rumplestiltskin decided he needed to ask one of the soldiers and find a suitable customer to meet his ends. As he searched for a way into the campsite, one of the soldiers – dressed in silvery-blue armor, with a white tree insignia on the centermost front of the chest plate – blocked the entrance.

Already suspicious of the outsider, the soldier asked, "What business brings you here, sir?"

"Pardon me for asking, kind soldier. This world wouldn't be Middle-earth?" asked Rumplestiltskin, attempting his devious approach on the soldier.

"This is merely a vast country called Middle-earth. The world itself is called Earth, or once it was known as Arda," explained the soldier, keeping the history of the World brief.

"I see," said Rumplestiltskin. Intrigued by this world called 'Earth', Rumplestiltskin continued asking his questions. "Is this a country without magic?"

The soldier shook his head. "No. The Elves and Wizards bear magical abilities. The Elves were the first to enter Middle-earth, leaving the Seas during the First Age."

"Intriguing," said Rumplestiltskin, fully interested. Changing the subject to something more recent, Rumplestiltskin now asked, "And what event recently happened in Middle-earth's history?"

"Why, the destruction of Sauron and his Ring of Power," said the soldier. He added, bluntly, "In fact, it's ironic you showed up at this encampment this evening. In the morrow, Lord Aragorn's coronation will begin at Minas Tirith." He pointed out the white city from behind Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumplestiltskin nodded. "Thank you, sir. I hope we meet again in the near future."

"You look tired, sir. Are you sure you don't wish to come inside the camp?" asked the soldier, being too courteous.

Rumplestiltskin faced the soldier again. "I think I can manage from here. Thank you again." With that, he walked across the Pelennor Fields towards the white city.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. :) Yes, I have returned to this story, but there's a reason I'm doing the three episode blocks for this full story and its sequel parts, which are still part of the main story. I figured the story would become too big and since "Once Upon A Time" is huge, and this story is already complete and with a huge cliffhanger by the end of the third episode block, that is the reason we are going into Part 2 sequel/fanfic. Now, I don't know if the Part 2 to this event fanfics will be the last one, since we don't know ourselves how far the show "Once Upon A Time" will go. So, yeah. :) Remember to review and let me know what you think. Okay, bye. :)**


	2. Episode I: The Curse

Similar to the chapters, these introductory teaser chapters follow the "Once Upon A Time" seasons in order. In a way, these episode-like teasers represent a moment in time in the television show, _The Lord of the Rings_ book trilogy, or somewhere in the story itself.

This first teaser chapter is set during the "Pilot" episode of Season One.

* * *

 **Episode I:**

 **The Curse**

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Emma Swan announced, "There it is: Storybrooke."

Henry Mills, Emma's biological son, was too focused on reading his fairy tale storybook, _Once Upon A Time_ , to notice. Emma said nothing to Henry for a short while. Her gaze stayed on the paved street, as her yellow slug bug car drove past a large wooden sign, decked in fine, bold letters that read: _**Welcome to STORYBROOKE**_.

Henry broke the silence, by blurting, "I should tell you about the curse."

"What curse?" asked Emma.

Henry exclaimed, "The curse that trapped everyone, brought them to Storybrooke."

Emma replied, trying to fit the pieces together, "Hang on. There's a curse in Storybrooke, Maine?"

"Yeah," said Henry in agreement.

Still confused, Emma told him, "Kid, I am sure there isn't any curse."

Henry spoke, glumly, "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"Oh," said Emma. "And you believe this curse will solve your problems?"

"No. The curse is the problem," said Henry. "You're the one who has to change things."

Emma asked, "By breaking this curse?"

"I told you," said Henry, "you're not ready."

Emma's gaze returned to the street. She told Henry, as calmly as possible, "Well kid, there's a fine line between reality and fantasy."

"I'm not making this up," said Henry, a little sharpness in his tone.

"I didn't say that," admitted Emma. "I'm only piecing together the facts." She changed the subject once they reached the downtown area of Storybrooke: "Okay kid, how about an address?"

Henry only answered: "24th Not Telling You Street."

Emma skid the car to a halt on the wet pavement. She stepped out of the car in frustration and slammed the door shut. As she did this, a cable box attached to a telephone line sparked, sending bright flickers hissing in the air.

Henry stepped out of the yellow slug bug car a moment later.

Peering up at the clock tower, Emma looked in confusion at the clock's hands, which read _8:15_ in a roman numeric font style. Briefly glancing at the clock tower, Henry approached Emma and explained to her that every known fairy tale and storybook character in his book, _Once Upon A Time_ , exist but were trapped in Storybrooke, Maine. However, Henry mentioned a catch in the curse: everyone in the town cannot leave; otherwise, bad things would happen to them if they did.

Henry and Emma's conversation was cut short when Henry's psychiatrist, Archibald Hopper, ran up to them. As Archie did, his Dalmatian Pongo trotted beside him, knowing their walk was not yet finished. After Henry introduced Archie to Emma, Emma received directions to the Mayor's house from Archie, which surprised her but saddened Henry. Only after Archie attempted to give Henry some advice about lying, while attempting to learn Henry's reason for why he missed his appointment, Emma ended their conversation fast. Archie politely told Emma "good night", before continuing his and Pongo's evening walk.

Once they were alone, Emma immediately asked Henry about his psychiatrist. Although Emma did not tell Henry he was crazy, but instead believed that Archie Hopper was not cursed, Henry told her flat out that Archie and everyone else in the town of Storybrooke did not know or remember who they really were, before the curse struck the Enchanted Forest. Emma briefly played along with Henry, only finding that Henry had an overactive imagination. Henry fought back in a playful manner, as he and Emma entered the slug bug car, with Emma once again driving down the paved street.

o-o-o

On the other side of the street, a man approached Mr. Gold's pawnshop. This man, in his late twenties, had short, dark brown hair and striking blue eyes. He wore a black-leather jacket, with two zipped pockets on the front, over a brown short-sleeved shirt, brownish-gray trousers, and tan leather boots. As he turned the doorknob, the man found the door was unlocked. He stepped inside the pawnshop, only to be greeted by a masculine voice:

"Sorry. The shop is closed for the night… oh," said the man with long brown hair. He rested on his black cane as he said, "You again. Tell me Mr. Beutel, what is it you were looking for?"

"I was just…" As he faced the door, the man with the light brown hair stopped him.

"Now I remember: you were looking for that pendant. Well, I'm sorry to say _Asher_ that will be a most difficult prize for you to obtain."

Asher now faced the man with a stern look. "Believe me Mr. Gold I'll get that pendant, even if I have to search your shop over and _over_ again."

"We'll see about that," said Mr. Gold. "You enjoy the evening."

Asher stormed out of the shop without another reply.


	3. 1: The Clock Ticks

The events in this first main chapter of this story coincide with the events following the rest of the "Pilot" episode of the ABC television show, "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **The Clock Ticks**

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

During his evening walk, Asher Beutel stopped by the cemetery to pay his respects. As he strolled through the cemetery, Asher stopped for a few moments to look at two headstones. One of the headstones was in the shape of a round-cut rectangle, while the second was taller and more oval-shaped. The names engraved were _Drogo Baggins_ and _Primula Brandybuck Baggins_ on the first headstone; the name on the oval-shaped headstone read _Boromir_. For as long as he could remember living in Storybrooke, Asher could not find any reasons as to why these three names were significant…

His thoughts were stopped abruptly by a high-pitched bark. Glancing over at a nearby open field in the cemetery, Asher saw an adolescent beagle looking curiously at him. The beagle cocked his head, but made no signs of leaving. As Asher left the cemetery, he noticed the beagle follow him. In spite of his efforts, Asher brought the beagle inside his apartment. After giving the beagle some water to drink, Asher examined the dog, only to find his left foreleg wounded.

"I'll bring you to the Animal Shelter in the morning," said Asher. As he petted the beagle, the beagle licked his hand. "How does that sound, Shiloh?" The beagle responded happily. He asked himself, "Shiloh? Then that's the name I'll call you." Before a thought entered his mind, Asher shook it away.

o-o-o

The next morning, after dropping Shiloh off at the Animal Shelter, Asher drove into the school parking lot. He was early, as usual. After his boss gave him a list of repairs, Asher started on fixing one of the water fountains that broke. He nearly had the fountain repaired when the mayor of Storybrooke, Regina Mills, stormed out of Mary Margaret Blanchard's classroom. He didn't need to know what episode just occurred between Mayor Mills and Mary Margaret. He finished his chore minutes after Mary Margaret walked out of her classroom with a woman who had wavy blonde hair and wore a red leather jacket. He stopped before the two, hoping to spur a conversation. The two women stopped talking after Asher approached them.

"Good morning, Miss Blanchard," said Asher, getting the school teacher's attention.

"Good morning, Mr. Beutel," said Mary Margaret, giving him a cheerful smile. Making introductions, Mary Margaret said, "Oh. Emma Swan, this is Asher Beutel. He's the school janitor, but he also knows Henry."

"Well, I've spoken to him more than once, if that's what you mean," said Asher, being modest.

Emma folded her arms. "So, you know where my son is."

"You should ask Miss Blanchard. I'm sure she can tell you more than I can," said Asher, leaving the two women to their conversation. As he rolled his trolley down the hallway, Asher overheard Mary Margaret give the location of Henry Mill's whereabouts. It seemed obvious now that Henry was at his "castle" yet again.

* * *

Middle-earth – Flashback

Minas Tirith, also called the White City of Gondor, had seven tiers with stone walls and gates. A towering bastion of stone rose up the levels, ending at the seventh; its edge was sharp as a ship-keel facing east. The Citadel stood on the seventh level, as did the flowering White Tree and the White Tower.

Rumplestiltskin hid in the shadows as the coronation ceremony started. Many of the faces Rumplestiltskin failed to recognize, as was expected. He was surprised to find four little people were taking part in the ceremony. He wondered if one of the little people was the Ring-bearer mentioned by the people. It seemed obvious when Rumplestiltskin noticed one of the little people's right third finger was a stump.

After the coronation, a celebration party was held throughout the White City. Rumplestiltskin chose then to intervene. As he asked around, eventually he was noticed by the soldiers who took him directly to see the new king of Gondor. Inside the citadel, the celebration was interrupted when the soldiers dragged Rumplestiltskin towards the king.

"This one has been asking for you, mi lord," said a Gondorian soldier, clutching Rumplestiltskin's arm.

"Then let him speak," said the new king. As the soldiers loosened their grip on Rumplestiltskin, the new king with locks of dark hair asked, "What brings you to Minas Tirith?"

"I was hoping to find my son, but it turns out I may have found something better," said Rumplestiltskin. "My name is Rumplestiltskin, at your service."

"Where is your son?" asked the new king.

"That's a right good question. I can now see my son did not come to this world," said Rumplestiltskin.

"Then what is your business here?" asked the new king.

"I seek the Ring-bearer who destroyed your Ring of Power," said Rumplestiltskin.

Gasps and whispers were heard amongst the crowd. One of the little people came out from the crowd. He had curly, brown hair on his head and on tops of his feet. He also had fair features, bright eyes, a cleft in his chin and, due to his Fallohide blood, lighter-than-usual skin.

Rumplestiltskin chuckled, "This cannot be the Ring-bearer."

"I am, sir, and I am a hobbit from the Shire. Frodo Baggins is my name. What business do you have with me?" asked Frodo, serious.

"More like a quest. See, I make deals with people and people always pay the price for them," said Rumplestiltskin. "It would certainly get you out of this city more often."

"What deal is it you make?" asked Frodo.

"Master Frodo, you shouldn't…" asked a sandy-haired hobbit, who was pulled back by two younger hobbits.

"Here is my deal: you go on this quest in the Enchanted Forest, bring me a lock of Rapunzel's hair," said Rumplestiltskin.

"What do I get in return?" asked Frodo.

Rumplestiltskin thought, "Oh, the pleasure of entering another land. I'll make it worth your while." He asked, extending a hand towards the hobbit. "What do you say?"

"Master Frodo, don't agree to this," said the same hobbit, willing to defend his friend at any chance.

"Sam, he doesn't look like he'll leave me alone otherwise," said Frodo. Facing the man with the gold skin, Frodo shook his hand. "We have a deal."

"Good. Then in two days' time, you'll escort me back to the Enchanted Forest the very same way I entered. How does that sound?" asked Rumplestiltskin. Before Frodo could say anything, Rumplestiltskin said, "That's what I thought, deary." He walked out of the citadel.

Frodo watched Rumplestiltskin leave before facing Sam. "What is it, Sam?"

"Master Frodo, you didn't have to agree to that bargain," said Sam.

"He's right, cousin," said a third hobbit.

"Look, thank you for your concern Sam, Merry, and Pippin." Frodo faced the citadel doors, which now closed. "I just hope I didn't agree to something I shouldn't."

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Henry poured over the words on the pages of his book, _Once Upon A Time_. On the right-hand page was a watercolor illustration of a hobbit, with his eyes on the reader. From the illustration, the hobbit had curly brown hair, bright eyes, a cleft in his chin, and wearing a velvet vest and a white shirt. On the left-hand page were a couple of passages, explaining the scene on the right-hand side of the book. One of the passages read:

 _During Rumplestiltskin's travels, he arrived at a world called Middle-earth. Middle-earth was known by the end of the Third Age for having its dark lord, Sauron, defeated. While in this world, Rumplestiltskin found the Ring-bearer, a hobbit named Frodo Baggins, at the White City, better known as Minas Tirith. It was here that Rumplestiltskin made a deal to the unwary Frodo to fetch for him a lock of Rapunzel's gold hair. With great reluctance, Frodo agreed to the challenging deal of entering the Enchanted Forest to bring Rumplestiltskin what he needed. His friends warily accepted that Frodo had made the right decision, but with great caution._

Henry continued reading the story in his bedroom, quietly to himself. He knew better than to trust his mom, Regina Mills, with the book. Somehow, the illustration of the hobbit, claimed to be Frodo Baggins, was the same man who worked as a janitor at Storybrooke's schoolhouse. It was only a matter of getting his biological mom, Emma Swan, to believe him.

o-o-o

Minutes after leaving the schoolhouse for the day, Asher drove his car to the Animal Shelter. Turning off the ignition, Asher stepped out of his car and entered the shelter. Inside, sounds of dogs, cats, and birds could be heard throughout the building. A man with olive skin, upon seeing Asher, walked to the back of the shelter. When he came back out, he had the beagle named Shiloh.

"He should be good as new in a couple of weeks," said the man. He went over with Asher the ointment he needed to put on Shiloh's leg, along with some painkillers to put in Shiloh's food.

Asher thanked the man for the license and the medicine for Shiloh. Once he bought a dog leash, Asher walked the beagle out of the shelter. Asher helped Shiloh into the car, before stepping inside the driver's side. He drove out of the Animal Shelter parking lot and onto the road, which was clear of other cars.

* * *

Middle-earth – Flashback

Two days passed. Inside the guest room, given to him by Aragorn, Frodo prepared his pack for the journey to the Enchanted Forest. The door opened to reveal his hobbit friends Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took. Merry and Pippin barged in moments after Sam entered the room. Frodo hardly had a reply to give to his friends as he continued packing.

"You're still leaving, Master Frodo?" asked Sam.

"Why?" asked Frodo. "I noticed you haven't stopped me."

"Master Frodo, you don't know…"

"What Sam is trying to say is that it would be unfit if you left Middle-earth alone. We don't even know what is in the Enchanted Forest," said Merry. "Couldn't we come with you?"

"What Merry said," said Pippin.

Frodo paused. "Look, I know what you three are up to. I'm sorry, but if I don't come alone."

"Then what would happen, Master Frodo? I don't trust this Rumplestiltskin," said Sam.

"I'll be fine. Really," said Frodo.

"I'm not sure you're ready to travel. You're not well," said Sam.

"Even so," said Frodo. "I'm still going, alone if I have to." He said to his three friends as he left his room, taking his leather pack with him, "I'm sorry."

o-o-o

Out in the courtyard, on the seventh level, Frodo found Rumplestiltskin staring at the clear night sky. Two stars shot across the sky. Rumplestiltskin turned the moment he heard footsteps.

"Ah, I see you've brought what you need. I don't recall agreeing to bring you back here," said Rumplestiltskin.

"Hopefully, once this deal is done, I can return home. When do we leave?" asked Frodo.

"Oh, right now," said Rumplestiltskin, as he pulled out a vial from his pocket.

"What is that?" asked Frodo.

"Our way out of this world and a way into the Enchanted Forest," said Rumplestiltskin. He opened the vial and poured the potion at the air. The air transformed into a flash of bright light. "Shall we?" He waited on the hobbit to pass through the light, before he himself entered the light. The light vanished moments later.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Inside the photographer's dark room, Asher hung the next photo he shot. The photo, when finished drying, revealed a lily in the center. Other photos he left hung to dry were of nature, Archie's dog Pongo, and some buildings in Storybrooke, including the abandoned library in the center of town. Asher watched as each photo finished drying to reveal these landscapes.

Minutes later, after taking down the photos and storing them in his portfolio, Asher left the dark room. Returning to his car, Asher spotted the clock tower from a few blocks down. The clock still hadn't moved… of course, the clock hadn't moved at all since he'd been here for twenty-eight years. Letting the thought pass, Asher stepped inside his car and drove back to the apartment complex. Once in the parking lot, Asher climbed up the stairs to the second floor. He was greeted, upon opening the front door, by Shiloh, who barked cheerfully when he heard footsteps. Asher greeted the beagle in return, moments after he closed the door.

o-o-o

On another side of Storybrooke, Emma Swan reached Granny's Bed and Breakfast. It was there that Emma asked for a room with the square view. As Granny checked Emma in, a man with long blonde hair and wearing a tuxedo entered the manor. Moments after collecting the payment, he said a final goodbye to Emma and then left the Bed and Breakfast. Granny and a woman in her twenties, Ruby, told Emma the man that just entered was Mr. Gold, who owns the town. Leaving the thought aside, after Emma proclaimed she would be staying in Storybrooke for a week, Granny gave Emma a key with a swan insignia. It was then Emma was welcomed to Storybrooke.

From his bedroom window, Henry watched as the clock moved for the first time in twenty-eight years. He knew, with a silent smile, that things now really were going to change in Storybrooke.


	4. 2: The Morning After

The events in this chapter coincide with "The Thing You Love Most" episode, from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time". Various ideas, in this chapter and previous chapters, were given to me by Silvered Anna.

Also, I know Rapunzel has gold hair in my story. Well, that's because I didn't know what Rapunzel looked like when I wrote this chapter. So, I'm keeping Rapunzel in her typical fashion for this story, instead of the way the show portrayed her.

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

 **The Morning After…**

 _X-X-X_

 _Over at Storybrooke, Maine, the clock's first tick meant the curse was beginning to break. Yes, the Evil Queen before had enacted the curse that sent every fairy tale and storybook character to our world. The curse was meant to keep time frozen. That, of course, changed when Emma Swan came to the town._

 _Everyone in the town of Storybrooke felt the change as they slept. What that meant for them was still unawares. So far, the Fellowship of the Ring who had been brought to the present-day world, the one world they were already familiar with except for its future state, would be in for a wake-up call…_

 _X-X-X_

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

By morning, everyone in Storybrooke noticed the clock tower ticking. As Asher prepared for a new day, he saw the clock tower from his apartment window. In all the time he spent in Storybrooke, this was the first time the clock had moved. He left his apartment minutes later, greeting Mary Margaret as he stepped inside his car. Deciding to make a stop at Granny's Diner, Asher went inside and ordered a cinnamon roll and a mug of coffee. He was surprised when a man named Donovan Masters, who has short brown hair, sat next to him.

Moments after Asher was passed his meal, Donovan spoke to Ruby, "I'll have two sunny-side eggs and some orange juice, please?"

"I'll get on it," said Ruby, leaving the two men alone.

Donovan told Asher, "The clock's ticking."

"I've noticed," said Asher. After taking a bite from his cinnamon roll, Asher asked, "Hey Donny, did you by any chance meet Emma Swan yet?"

"I heard about a woman coming to town two day ago," said Donovan. "What's her story?"

"She's Henry's birth mother," said Asher.

Donovan asked, "Is that all you know about her – this Emma Swan?" He was passed his meal by Ruby.

"That's all I found out. Why?" asked Asher, confused.

Donovan shrugged. "It's just you're always alone – besides the beagle. Don't you ever wonder if-"

"Donny, I can't help it if I'm a loner. Besides, she's Henry's mother. I'd rather not interfere," said Asher.

Donovan changed the subject. "After this, I should head to the bread store."

"Busy day ahead?" asked Asher.

"One can hope," said Donovan.

Asher took a sip from his mug of coffee, as he read the latest edition of the _Storybrooke Daily Mirror_. After eating a quick breakfast, Donovan said his farewell, before leaving the diner.

o-o-o

Later in the morning, as Emma Swan headed to Archie Hopper's office, she bumped into a man with sandy short hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, excuse me miss," said the man, courteously.

"Its fine," said Emma. "Hey, you wouldn't know why my son is in therapy?"

"You should ask his psychiatrist, Doctor Hopper. I'm afraid I only know his mother, Mayor Mills, put him in therapy," said the man. Before Emma walked away, the man asked, "You're Henry's birth mother, right? I'm Doctor Curtis Greenhow," said the man, extending a hand.

"Yes, I'm Emma Swan," said Emma in introduction, shaking the hand.

"Well, you'll find Doctor Hopper in his office," said Curtis.

"Thank you," said Emma.

"It's no trouble, Miss Emma," said Curtis. He returned to his office, where he was currently having a session with a girl named Paige.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

A bright light appeared in the Enchanted Forest. From the light came Frodo with Rumplestiltskin following him. Rumplestiltskin led the hobbit through the forest. When they came to a clearing, Rumplestiltskin pointed out a tall stone tower with only one window at the top.

"Rapunzel's there? How do I get up to her?" asked Frodo, desperate.

"Oh, you'll find a way. Good luck, Ring-bearer," said Rumplestiltskin.

"It's Frodo," said Frodo, correcting him.

"Whatever, deary," said Rumplestiltskin. "Meet me on the outskirts of the forest, when you've finished your task." He vanished from sight thereafter.

Deciding to take his chances, Frodo fled towards the tower. Once he was close to the bottom of the tower, Frodo called towards the window, " _Is anyone up there?_ "

Frodo watched as a woman with blonde hair called back, " _Are you a prince?_ "

"No, just a Hobbit… a Halfling," said Frodo. "Is there any passage to reach you?"

"No, just my window," said Rapunzel. "Why have you come?"

"I'd rather talk privately about that business. If that's all right?" asked Frodo, nervous.

"I'll send my hair down to you." Rapunzel disappeared from the window for a moment. When she returned, she flung her long hair down to Frodo.

Frodo moved back a little as the hair stopped before him. Using the hair as a ladder, Frodo climbed up to the top of the tower. Once at the top, Frodo was helped by Rapunzel inside the bedroom. He looked around at the paintings, the bed, and the tapestries.

"I know it isn't much…"

"No, it's fine." Frodo asked, "How long have you been here?"

"Ever since the witch brought me here," explained Rapunzel. "I've been trapped here, waiting for the day when a prince would come and set me free." She asked, "What brings you here?"

"You're Rapunzel," said Frodo. Rapunzel nodded. "I was sent to this… realm by Rumplestiltskin."

"Rumplestiltskin," said Rapunzel, horrified. "You shouldn't make deals with him."

"He asked me to collect a lock of your hair," said Frodo. "Please? All I want to do is go home, back to my world. Can you help me?"

"I'll grab the shears," said Rapunzel. After grabbing a small chest and some shears, Rapunzel cut a lock of her hair. Once the hair was inside the chest, she handed it to Frodo. "There. Don't say I didn't do you any favors. I know Rumplestiltskin will do something wicked with the lock of hair. Now, you must go before the witch returns."

Clutching the closed chest in one arm, and grabbing Rapunzel's hair in another hand, Frodo asked, "Will we meet again?"

"I don't know, dear Halfling," said Rapunzel. "You must go… now." She watched as Frodo climbed down the golden hair ladder.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Minutes before class started, Henry found Asher hanging up one of the school's clocks. Upon seeing Henry, Asher climbed down the ladder.

Asher said, "Hello Henry. What can I do for you?"

"Have you met Curtis Greenhow yet?" asked Henry.

Asher asked, confused, "No. Why would I go and see the shrink?"

"I think you should. I think he might be able to help you with your seclusion," said Henry.

Asher said, understanding, "This must be about your book you keep talking about."

"Just go and see him," said Henry. As the bell rang, Henry said last, "Think about it."

Asher shook his head. He murmured to himself, "I'm happy being alone. I'm not about to-"

Mary Margaret approached the janitor, "What did Henry ask you this time?"

"Oh, to go see Doctor Greenhow," said Asher, strained. "I don't need help."

"Why are you so tense?" asked Mary Margaret.

Asher glanced at the teacher. He hesitated, "I don't know. Maybe Henry has a point."

"Who does Henry say you are?" asked Mary Margaret, changing the subject. "I mean, what character from the book I gave him?"

"He thinks I'm Frodo Baggins. Honestly, it is farfetched," said Asher.

Mary Margaret nodded. As the second bell rang, Mary Margaret told him, "Well, I should get to class."

"Right," said Asher, as he moved the ladder off from the wall.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

Returning to the Enchanted Forest, Frodo searched for Rumplestiltskin. When he couldn't find the man with the gold skin, Frodo cried:

"Rumplestiltskin, are you in here?" asked Frodo.

"Here I am, deary," said Rumplestiltskin, startling the hobbit. "Have you got it?"

Frodo pulled out the chest. He said, "A lock of Rapunzel's hair, just like we agreed. Now, how do I get home?"

"Oh, wouldn't you rather stay here?" asked Rumplestiltskin.

"We had a deal," said Frodo, serious.

"Yes, but we didn't agree that you would return home. Enjoy your stay in this land, deary," said Rumplestiltskin.

Before Frodo could grab him, Rumplestiltskin vanished in a puff of purple smoke. Frodo searched the forest for hours, but could not find the man with the gold skin. As nightfall passed, Frodo made his way towards a log house. He knocked on the door three times, before the door opened to reveal a woodcutter and his two children.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I need a place to stay," said Frodo, politely. He explained, "I made a deal with Rumplestiltskin and now I can't find my way back home."

"Come in," said the woodcutter.

"Thank you," said Frodo, entering the house.

One of the children, a girl, introduced herself and her brother, "I'm Gretel and this is Hansel."

"I'm Frodo Baggins," said Frodo.

"You're not a dwarf, are you?" asked the woodcutter, getting Frodo's attention.

"No, I'm a hobbit or a Halfling," said Frodo. He spent the night explaining to the woodcutter and his children about the Shire and the nature of hobbits.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

After work, Donovan made his way towards the docks. On the docks, Donovan noticed a man with almost golden hair working on the boat dock. The young man made his way past Donovan as he returned to his chores.

"Excuse me, sir," said the man, as he set a harpoon down.

"Edric Tuck, it's me," said Donovan.

"Oh Donovan Masters," said Edric, remembering now. "I didn't see you there. What are you doing out here?"

"I guess I came by to see how the fishing goes," said Donovan.

"It's slow around this time, but then we're not in season," said Edric.

"Interested in going to Granny's diner later?" asked Donovan.

"I might. Just let me get back to work first," said Edric.

"I will, Edwin," said Donovan, leaving the docks.

o-o-o

Around the same time, Asher entered the building where the psychiatrists were present. Arriving at one of the office doors, Asher knocked three times. A moment passed before the door opened to reveal Curtis Greenhow, who looked quizzical.

"Can I help you, Mr. Beutel?" asked Curtis.

"Can we talk? I was hoping to speak to someone," said Asher.

"Sure. Come in," said Curtis. He waited until Asher was inside his office, before closing the door. As he sat down on an arm chair, while Asher sat on a couch, Curtis asked, "What's going on?"

"Well, I saved a stray beagle. Henry still talks to me, sometimes," said Asher.

"And how do you feel about that?" asked Curtis. "You sound unhappy."

"I don't mind it when Henry talks to me… he suggested I come see you." Asher went on, "I've spent my life as a loner. I have very few friends." He paused. "I am also aware that Mr. Gold stole something from me."

"What did he steal?" asked Curtis.

"A pendant on a silver chain," said Asher. "The pendant belongs to me, but Mr. Gold won't give it up."

"How do you know the pendant belongs to you?" asked Curtis.

"Well, why else would I spend the past twenty-eight years searching for something that's mine? It only took me up until five years ago to track it to Mr. Gold's pawnshop. He has the pendant, I'm sure of it," said Asher, determined.

"Let's focus on your living situation," said Curtis, trying to change the subject. "You say you have a new pet. How is that faring?"

"Shiloh's faring quite well," said Asher. His voice dropped. "Look, I know I've spent my time as a loner, but I can't seem to…"

"The issue with being a loner is you don't meet new people or see new things. Surely you don't want to be a loner your whole life," said Curtis.

"Are you with someone?" asked Asher, out of nowhere.

"Am _I_ with someone? No, of course not," said Curtis. "If I was, then it would be the right woman – someone who knows how to take care of the house, watches children, and be a good wife and mother. That's who I would consider." He ended the session. "Shall we pick this up again in two weeks?"

Asher nodded. "Sure."

Giving Asher a business card with the date, Curtis told him, "You should consider getting out of the house more, Mister Beutel. I hope you do just that before our next session."

"Thank you. I'll try," said Asher, hesitant. He left Curtis' office in a hurry.

o-o-o

Minutes after leaving the psychiatrists' building, Asher was met by Donovan and Edric. He knew Donovan was longtime friends with Edric. Before Asher returned to his car, Donovan and Edric invited Asher to Granny's Diner. Unable to refuse, Asher joined them. At Granny's Diner, the three sat at an empty booth. After placing their orders, the three fell silent.

Edric spoke up, telling Asher, "So, Asher, you still working custodial?"

"I am," said Asher, spreading butter onto a biscuit. "You two seemed to get along fine."

"We're friends, Asher. What's so bad about that?" asked Donovan.

Asher started, "Nothing. I-"

"Here's your food," said Ruby, passing to each man their meal.

After Ruby left, Asher turned to Donovan and Edric. He said, bluntly, "Look, you two know what it is like to be a friend. I don't have that." He asked, "How is it done?"

Donovan leaned in. "You don't know what it is like to have a friend, do you?"

"No," said Asher. "If I did, I would have already found one." He paused. "I did speak to Curtis Greenhow today."

"The psychiatrist," said Donovan, suspicious. He asked, "What for?"

"What did you two talk about?" asked Edric, curious.

"Edric, please," said Donovan, "I'm sure Asher has enough common sense not to tell the shrink too much."

"Donny, he was only trying to help me," said Asher.

"Yeah and how did that turn out?" asked Donovan, snapping.

"Quite well, actually," answered Asher, "He told me I needed to hang out with people, get to know new people. Unfortunately, there isn't anyone new in Storybrooke."

"You can hang around with us, if you want," said Edric.

"Thanks, but I should probably consider finding-"

"Asher, it's no trouble," said Donovan.

"I should go check on Shiloh, my beagle, anyway," said Asher, finishing his meal.

Seconds after Asher walked away, Donovan asked Edric, "Edwin, how is it we're the ones that have to straighten Asher out?"

"I don't know for certain why that is," said Edric, eating his meal.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

Late in the evening, Frodo looked out the window of the log house. He snapped out of his reverie when the woodcutter entered the room. Frodo watched as the woodcutter pulled up a chair.

"Having trouble sleeping?" asked the woodcutter.

Frodo shrugged. "I just thought I'd be back home by now. I miss my friends."

"I'll give you some supplies for your journey."

"Thank you. You've been so kind to me."

The woodcutter showed him his compass. "This compass has been in the family for some time. I know it's a small trinket-"

"I'm sorry. I can't take your compass," said Frodo.

"It was a suggestion." He changed the subject, "You spoke a lot about your kindred and your homeland. What's your world like?"

"Middle-earth is a fascinating world. We have elves, dwarves, wizards, Men – the race of men, talking animals and trees. Yes, there were trolls and goblins and orcs," explained Frodo.

"Sounds like a fascinating place to live," said the woodcutter. "Will you be up long?"

"Not too much longer. Thank you," said Frodo. He watched as the woodcutter left him alone.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

In the evening, as Asher went on his walk, taking Shiloh with him, he noticed Curtis leaving the psychiatrists' building. Asher reluctantly approached Curtis, getting his attention right away.

"Just leaving work?" asked Asher.

"Ah, Mr. Beutel!" said Curtis. "Out for an evening walk?"

"It looks that way." Asher added, "Still haven't found your love interest, I see."

"Mr. Beutel, I just left work. I haven't spoken to her yet."

"Who is she?" asked Asher, curious.

"Her name is Samantha Willow. She works at the grocery store…"

"Why are you hesitating?" asked Asher.

"I don't think she notices me," said Curtis. "Besides, my business with you is strictly that; nothing further."

"Why?" asked Asher. "You're not interested in finding friends."

"Please, Mr. Beutel, I should be asking why you're out by yourself. You didn't find any friends," said Curtis.

"I'm a loner, Mr. Greenhow. Friends aren't at the top of my list," said Asher. "Well, I should head back home."

"You have a nice beagle, Mr. Beutel," said Curtis.

"Thank you," said Asher, parting ways with his psychiatrist for the evening.


	5. 3: Transactions

Two sections of this chapter coincide with the events in "The Price of Gold", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time". The third Middle-earth flashback will have some elements from the Snow Queen fairy tale.

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Transactions**

Middle-earth – Flashback

Sam looked out the window. A solemn look crossed his face. It had been a week or so since Frodo left with Rumplestiltskin from Middle-earth. So far, there hadn't been any news of Frodo or his return from the realm where he was sent. Merry interrupted his stance, bringing him back to reality.

"Still no word from Frodo," said Merry. "I'm sure he'll return."

"That's what worries me, Mr. Merry. He's been gone for a week now. I thought he would send a reply, or return by now," said Sam. An idea popped into his thoughts. "I've got to go after him."

"And where do you suggest we start? Frodo could be anywhere," said Merry.

"Then I'll talk to Strider. See what he says," said Sam. He headed back to the throne room before Merry could say something. As a man parted ways with Elessar, Sam asked, "King Elessar, sir, I wondered if you heard news of Frodo."

"Alas, my friends, I haven't heard anything. After the deal Frodo agreed to, he left with that man named… Rumplestiltskin," said Aragorn, more known then as Elessar.

"Ah, I worry about him. Mr. Frodo will need us," said Sam.

"I am sorry, Sam, that I am not of much use. If you knew where Frodo is, that would do us a great service," said Aragorn.

"That's true," said Sam, thinking. "I'll ask around and see if anyone knows his whereabouts."

"Good idea, Sam," said Aragorn, as he let the next group speak to him.

o-o-o

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

The Evil Queen continued her pacing. She stopped the second Rumplestiltskin appeared in a purple mist. Her mood was not good.

"Where were you?" asked the Evil Queen.

"I was only traveling to the land where you sent me," said Rumplestiltskin.

"I had hoped we would travel to that land together," said the Evil Queen.

"Yes, deary, but things changed. I did bring someone from that land – Middle-earth was it," said Rumplestiltskin.

"You imp. The least you could have done was-"

"Yes, and I'm sure you expected some favors. Fear _not_ for not everything is lost," said Rumplestiltskin. "This young Halfling may prove useful to your cause. He already gave me what I wanted. If you want to play with him, go right ahead. I won't stop you." He vanished in seconds.

Turning to one of the magic mirrors, the Evil Queen said, "Show me this Halfling Rumplestiltskin brought from Middle-earth." Her mirror revealed a hobbit with curly brown hair and bright eyes. He appeared to be running through the forest. She called one of her guards. "Get my carriage ready. We're going to meet this Halfling."

"Yes, your majesty," said the black knight, following the Evil Queen.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

While collecting his groceries, Curtis Greenhow caught a glimpse of a woman with blonde hair. Curtis, realizing who it is, stayed by the bread section of the grocery store. After finding all that he needed, Curtis approached the counter. The same woman, who Curtis caught the name tag pinned to her buttoned shirt, charged Curtis for the groceries.

"Will you need anything else?" asked the woman.

"No thank you, Miss Willow," said Curtis, choking on his words.

Once Curtis paid Samantha Willow, Samantha told him, kindly, "Have a good day, Mister Greenhow."

"Same to you," said Curtis, grabbing the bag filled with groceries. As he left the store, Curtis made a regretful face.

o-o-o

Leaving his apartment, Number 2, Asher approached the door to apartment Number 3 and knocked. The door opened to reveal Mary Margaret. She appeared surprised to see him. Asher handed to Mary Margaret a twenty-dollar bill.

"Here's the money I owed you," said Asher, politely.

Taking the money, Mary Margaret said, "Thank you. Would you like to come in?"

"Why not," said Asher, entering the apartment. Seeing Emma unpacking, Asher spoke, "So, you decided to stay… for Henry, I mean."

Peering up, Emma said, "It looks that way."

Seeing only a few boxes, Asher asked, "Is that all your stuff?" He turned as he heard a voice, only to reveal Mr. Gold. A tense silence followed, which Asher broke with his words, "I should leave… now." Facing Mr. Gold directly, Asher told him, "Whatever you have to say to her, you can…"

"I wasn't going to talk to you, Asher. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to discuss which doesn't involve our business," said Mr. Gold.

"This isn't over," said Asher. He turned to Emma and Mary Margaret, telling them kindly, "I'll see you two later. Mary Margaret, I'll see you at the schoolhouse."

"You're not leaving now, are you?" asked Mary Margaret, confused.

Asher didn't answer as he left the apartment. After Asher's leave, Emma asked Mr. Gold, "What business do you have with Mister Beutel?"

"That's my business. Unfortunately, I'm in need to speak with you about someone…" Mr. Gold told Emma about Ashley Boyd, who snuck into his shop to find a contract.

o-o-o

When Henry entered Mary Margaret's apartment, he heard Emma ask, "Out of curiosity, kid, who is Asher Beutel in your book?"

"Frodo Baggins. It should have been obvious, due to his politeness. Also, his right middle finger is a stump. Ask him about it and you'll see that he doesn't remember how he ended up with it," said Henry.

"Who is Frodo Baggins?" asked Emma, confused.

"I thought you knew, or read about him," said Henry. "The other book he came from was _The Lord of the Rings_."

"A book that I did not read. I did watch the movies," said Emma, admitting. She grabbed a few clothes from one of her boxes.

"Well, he and the Fellowship of the Ring somehow ended up in the Enchanted Forest," said Henry. "That's why their story is in the book. There's more to their tale."

"And one of the shrinks is…"

"Samwise Gamgee: he's Frodo's best friend. I know from his speech impediment, since he addresses everyone formally," explained Henry. "Due to the curse, Asher and Curtis don't remember they were friends. The whole point now to breaking that part of the curse is getting them together. The Fellowship is here, and apparently so is Sam's love interest."

"And once this… Fellowship reunites, they'll break the curse that's trapping them here," said Emma, even more confused.

"That's what we're hoping," said Henry.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

After saying his farewells to the woodcutter and his children, Frodo stepped inside a carriage. The carriage brought him to a quaint village. After paying the driver, Frodo left the carriage and explored the village. He asked around about a portal to take him back home, but none would respond to his request. He nearly gave up hope when he saw a flash of light enter a wooded area. Frodo ran into the forest, where he spotted Sam lying on his back.

Helping his friend from the ground, Frodo asked, "Sam, what a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you. After I saw that light on the citadel landing, I knew somehow I would have to cross it. But now you're safe and we can go home," said Sam. He noticed Frodo gave no response. "Come on Master Frodo. We need to return home, to Middle-earth."

Frodo nodded in reply. Before the two hobbits left, they heard a feminine voice cry, "Leaving so soon? I was hoping you would stay for a spell."

"Who are you?" asked Frodo, confused.

"I'm Queen Regina. You two hobbits look like you came from a faraway land," said the queen.

"That we did, but now we need to return home. Come on Mr. Frodo," said Sam.

"Wait!" halted the queen. "Before you leave, I have something to give you. Something precious." She pulled out a mirror, handing it to Frodo. "Look in this mirror and you will see your deepest desires unfold."

"Mr. Frodo," said Sam, cautious.

"Anything I desire?" asked Frodo, cautious towards the queen.

"That's right," said the queen.

"At what cost?" asked Frodo, as he took the mirror.

"Oh, call it a free bargain," said the queen. "Enjoy." She returned to the village soon after.

"Mr. Frodo, you should've known better than to take that mirror," said Sam.

Frodo did not pay attention as he watched the mirror. The images that appeared were a wife and children, his children. Other images that crossed the mirror were the Shire, the Fellowship, and Bilbo. Frodo dropped the mirror as Sam dragged him towards the bright light. The two hobbits left in plain sight. When Queen Regina returned, she picked up the mirror, chuckling freely.

o-o-o

Middle-earth – Flashback

Out from the bright light rushed Sam, dragging Frodo alongside him. Frodo looked surprised to see they were on the seventh level, where the citadel of Minas Tirith resided.

"We're back, Mr. Frodo," said Sam.

"Frodo!" cried Pippin, rushing up to his cousin.

Merry followed afterwards, embracing Frodo at the same time as Pippin. "We're relieved your back – Pippin maybe more than me."

"Is that so?" asked Frodo.

"Are you all right, cousin?" asked Merry, worried.

"I'm fine," said Frodo, unable to hide his solemn expression.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Stopping at the bank, Asher checked with one of the tellers about incoming cash. The teller he spoke to had a beard and short grayish-dark hair. He was a portly man with a serious yet charming look about him. The man, Asher knew from the times he'd been to the bank, was Orville Lusk.

"Here's the amount in your account," said Orville, chipper that day.

"Thanks Ori," said Asher.

"Anytime Asher." Before Asher left, Orville told him, "Oh, and I noticed at the Rabbit Hole bar, one of the women spoke about you."

"I don't really have time for women, Orville," said Asher. "Thank you again."

"Oh, and how's Phillip Irving? I've been meaning to speak with him," said Orville, stopping Asher in his tracks.

"Phillip's all right. He's a gym teacher, remember? I don't think he realizes how busy he is," said Asher.

"I'll have a word with him after I get out of work, if that's all right," said Orville.

Asher looked stunned. "Sure, I'll let him know. I should go now." Asher left the bank, before Orville could stop him.

Stepping back inside his car, Asher drove to Granny's Diner. To his surprise, Asher found a man with wavy brown hair speaking with an elderly man. He knew the man with the wavy brown hair as Phillip Irving, the gym teacher, and the elderly man as Michael De Witte, the history teacher. Deciding to take his chances, Asher approached Phillip. Once Phillip ended his pleasant conversation with Michael, he turned his attention to Asher.

"Asher Beutel, up and about are we? You're a sight for sore eyes," said Phillip.

"Enough of the flattery. Orville's looking for you," said Asher.

"I thought Ori was still at work," said Phillip, confused now.

"He is, but he said something about having a word with you," said Asher.

"If he's asking me for another round of drinks at the Rabbit Hole bar, I'm afraid I'll have to decline again. Last time we went, I couldn't get Ori to stop drinking, to stop challenging me for another round," exclaimed Phillip.

"Well, don't shoot the messenger. That's only what he told me," said Asher.

"Yes, well thank you Asher. Oh, Michael's been meaning to have a word with you," said Phillip.

"How's Hadrian?" asked Asher, curious.

"Haven't seen him in a while. He should be… oh, there he is," said Phillip, leaving Asher's side to talk to a man with short blondish-brown hair.

Leaving Phillip alone with the man named Hadrian Basile, Asher approached Michael. From the look on his face, Michael seemed to Asher to be in a good mood. Asher invited Michael over to a booth, where the two ordered some food.

"So, how have you been, Michael?" asked Asher, curious.

"Asher, we've spoken at the Schoolhouse, last I checked," said Michael.

"That's right. Anything new you've meddled?" asked Asher.

"Asher, I'm not a meddlesome man. I heard you went to see Doctor Greenhow," said Michael.

"Yes, I did," said Asher. He noticed Ruby pass him a glass of water.

"So, you've decided to seek some help," said Michael.

"I don't see you doing the same," said Asher.

"Asher, I'm not the one in need of help," said Michael. "You're a fine young man. You should be exploring the world, seeing things you've only imagined."

"Now you are meddling in someone's life," said Asher.

Michael spoke, serious, "Don't take this the wrong way, but Emma Swan, the woman who recently moved to Storybrooke, she's something of an outsider of this town."

"I've noticed," said Asher.

"Well, go find out why she's here. Do your own investigation," said Michael.

"Michael, she's here for her kid, Henry," said Asher.

"The Mayor's son? Oh, well, I wish her luck," said Michael.

Asher took a drink of water.

"But I would suggest looking into this Emma Swan a bit more. Who knows? She may help you find what you seek," said Michael.

"You know, you do speak in riddles," said Asher.

"Just doing what I can," said Michael, as his and Asher's food arrived.

* * *

Middle-earth – Flashback

A week had passed since Frodo's return to the White City. As Sam entered his master's room, he noticed Frodo staring out from the balcony. Sam soon joined him, taking his place on the stone railing.

"Are you all right, Frodo?" asked Sam.

"I'm just thinking," said Frodo. "I wonder if I should return to the Enchanted Forest."

"You don't mean that, Mr. Frodo," said Sam. "Surely you don't."

"I can't stop thinking about it. Ever since I looked into that mirror…"

"I warned you not to take it from that queen. You didn't listen to me," said Sam.

Frodo turned his gaze to Sam, "You're probably right."

"I know I'm right, Mr. Frodo. That mirror was nothing but trouble." Sam then changed the subject. "Come on, Frodo. Supper is nearly ready." He dragged Frodo out of the room.

o-o-o

In the throne room, as he ate his meal Frodo noticed his friends talking amongst themselves. Legolas and Gimli appeared to be having a delightful conversation with King Elessar. Only Gandalf and Sam noticed something was bothering Frodo. Frodo, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about the mirror the Queen had given him to look at. Was there a possibility he could have a wife and children? The very thought seemed far-fetched in his eyes, since he had suffered through so much. How could any woman or hobbit lass love him, given everything he went through?

"Mr. Frodo, are you all right?" asked Sam.

"Yes, is something the matter Frodo?" asked Gandalf, intervening.

When Frodo's thoughts returned to the present, he continued to eat his meal in silence.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

As Asher walked down the street, he noticed Emma Swan's yellow slug bug car speed off from the hospital. He briefly caught a glimpse of Henry in the car, which confused him. He thought about taking Michael's advice and seeing Emma about his whereabouts for the pendant. He knew asking was risky, yet he didn't know what to do.

"Maybe it is better that I wait," said Asher to himself.

Asher continued walking down the street to the bread shop. Inside the bread shop, Asher was caught off guard by Donovan, who was wearing a baker's apron. Donovan approached the desk with cheerful eyes.

"What will it be today, Asher?" asked Donovan.

Asher replied, "How about some whole wheat bread and raison bread."

"I'll get those right up," said Donovan. As he readied the loaves of bread, Donovan asked, "Did you hear about Hadrian?"

"No. Why? What's happened?" asked Asher, confused.

"He's preparing for another survival lesson. Those of us who want to learn how to survive outdoors are supposed to speak with him," said Donovan. "I think it sounds fascinating."

After paying for the bread, Asher said, "Sounds fascinating."

"You should try it sometime. It would be good for you," said Donovan.

"I'm a loner. I can't be taking survival training. Thank you for the bread." Asher left the bread shop in a hurry.

"Well I'll be," said Donovan, amazed at Asher's quick reaction.

o-o-o

Returning to his apartment later that day, Asher was greeted by Shiloh, who wagged his tail in delight. Asher petted Shiloh until the dog couldn't stand it anymore. He told the beagle:

"Survival training. I don't think I could stand it," said Asher. However, something inside him was telling him to try out Hadrian's survival lessons. He shook the thought off, before heading into the kitchen, where he washed his hands and prepared dinner.


	6. 4: Finding the Pendant

Here is the chapter that started it all.

The events in this chapter fall between "The Price of Gold" and "That Still Small Voice" episodes from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**

 **Finding the Pendant**

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

That Saturday morning, Asher visited Apartment Number 3. He knocked on the door twice, before it opened to reveal Mary Margaret. She invited Asher inside the apartment, where she was having breakfast with Emma. Asher approached Emma then and there.

"Asher, what can I do for you?" asked Emma.

"You remember that confrontation I had with Mr. Gold?" asked Asher. He saw Emma nod. Pulling out a picture from his pants' pocket, Asher continued, "Turns out Mr. Gold has something that's mine. Five years ago I tracked the pendant down." He showed the picture to Emma. The picture showed a pendant on a silver chain. "The pendant's at Mr. Gold's pawnshop, in a grey strong box."

"Can't you get the strong box from Mr. Gold?" asked Emma.

"I've tried that already. He won't hand it over," said Asher.

"I think that's why he came to you, Emma," said Mary Margaret.

"I'll look into it," said Emma.

Asher sighed in relief. "Thank you. I appreciate it." He added, before he left the apartment, "Oh, and you can keep the photo, at least for a while. You may need it when you confront Mr. Gold."

"Thanks Asher," said Emma.

o-o-o

At the pawnshop, Emma showed Mr. Gold the photo of the pendant. Mr. Gold merely told her:

"Well I must say, Miss Swan, your friend Mister Beutel has run into another conundrum. I had hoped he wouldn't involve you," said Mr. Gold.

"Asher looked determined to find this pendant. Do you know where it is?" asked Emma. "He said you had it."

"Well I'll tell you Miss Swan, I don't know of any pendant," said Mr. Gold, truthfully. "I do know of a strong box that Asher Beutel seems to want so badly. Last time I had that strong box, I hid it in the woods. He'll never find it."

"Where did you bury the strong box?" asked Emma.

"Why the desperation for something so insignificant?" asked Mr. Gold, tiring of the conversation. "People like Mister Beutel just don't know when to give up on something as priceless as a pendant on a silver chain." He handed the photo back to Emma. "Try again."

Emma left Mr. Gold's pawnshop without another word.

* * *

Middle-earth – Flashback

Frodo continued to stare aimlessly at his surroundings. It had been a month since Aragorn's coronation, yet Frodo's thoughts still reeled at the mirror Queen Regina had given him. He was found by Sam, who noticed he was out on the balcony of his room. Sam approached his master with wary eyes.

"Mr. Frodo, are you sure you're all right? You seem lost," said Sam, noticing right away.

"Sam, I was just thinking about the mirror. Maybe I should return to the Enchanted Forest and retrieve it…"

"No!" said Sam, serious. "Mr. Frodo, you know better than to go looking for magical objects." He added, "I know there was something not right about that mirror, even during the moment the queen gave it to you. How can you want to go back and find something that's not worth looking into?"

Frodo knew the conversation was going nowhere. "Maybe you're right, Sam."

"Master Frodo, you know I'm right," said Sam, concerned. "Don't do anything reckless."

Frodo stared out the balcony, not looking when Sam left the room. "Right, don't do anything… reckless. Sure." He thought for a moment, but then reconsidered. As he turned away from the balcony, Frodo muttered to himself, "I can't stand this any longer."

o-o-o

Returning to the citadel, Frodo walked across the bastion. He cried, hoping that no one heard him, "Rumplestiltskin, are you there?" He murmured, "Is anyone there?"

Frodo turned in shock upon hearing a familiar, masculine voice, "Looking for me, deary?" Rumplestiltskin asked further, "Hoping to make another bargain?"

"I was hoping you could take me back to the Enchanted Forest," said Frodo.

"Oh, you see that, deary, I cannot do. You see, we haven't struck a deal. Travel between worlds isn't easy. It takes a lot of effort," said Rumplestiltskin.

"But you came here, to this world," said Frodo.

"Sorry deary. Unless you have something to offer me, I cannot help you." Before Frodo could say two words, Rumplestiltskin said as he vanished, "I wish you all the luck, deary."

After Rumplestiltskin evaporated in a puff of purple smoke, Frodo asked himself, "Now, what do I do?" Finding he was defeated, Frodo slunk back to his room.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Asher drove into the parking lot. After stepping out from his car, he made his way to Granny's Diner. Inside the diner, Asher found Hadrian Basile, who was having a conversation with Phillip Irving at the booth. Asher approached Hadrian moments after the man finished his conversation with Phillip. Once Phillip left the booth, Hadrian turned his attention to Asher.

"Asher, may I help you?" asked Hadrian.

"You know the survival training you're teaching?" Asher saw Hadrian nod. "I wonder if I can sign up."

Hadrian said, "Sure." He pulled out a sign-up sheet and a pen. "Return this paper to me when you're done."

As Asher filled out the sign-up sheet, the door to the diner opened. Emma entered the diner, finding Asher sitting at the booth. Emma approached Asher, knowing she should tell him the truth.

"Hey Asher, I spoke with Mr. Gold. He knows where to find your strong box," said Emma.

Asher looked up. "Did he tell you where he put it?"

"He said it's in the woods somewhere," said Emma.

Asher thought for a moment. "I'll come to the pawnshop with you, as soon as I finish this." He returned his gaze to the sheet, which he continued filling out.

o-o-o

Inside the pawnshop, Asher and Emma met with Mr. Gold. He appeared not in the mood to have the conversation he feared he would encounter.

"As I told you Mister Beutel, our business is our own. I don't think it was necessary to invite Miss Swan," said Mr. Gold.

Asher said, in a serious tone, "You know where that pendant is. It was in the strong box. As I recall…"

"But do you remember how the strong box ended up in my possession? No, you don't. In all fairness, I say you're out of luck," said Mr. Gold.

"I was only trying to help Asher," said Emma.

"And there we come to a dead end. I cannot help you," said Mr. Gold.

"What if we made a deal, Mr. Gold? Surely you cannot pass that up," said Asher, testing him.

"If I find you this strong box, you leave my sight," said Mr. Gold.

"Unless I owe you a favor," said Asher, finishing the sentence.

"You see, I already owe Miss Swan a favor. With you, Mister Beutel, there isn't one," said Mr. Gold. "We make this deal now, you promise to leave me alone."

"Until I need your help again," said Asher.

"How could you need my help?" asked Mr. Gold, testy.

"Something tells me it's going to happen. Do we have a deal?" asked Asher, extending his hand.

Mr. Gold shook his hand. He said, "Fair enough."

"Do you know where that strong box is?" asked Emma, determined to finish the search.

"As I said, it's in the woods. I remember where I buried it, too," said Mr. Gold.

"All right," said Asher. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

Queen Regina stared at the mirror with a convincing gaze. She wasn't surprised when Rumplestiltskin appeared inside her chamber.

"You've returned? What news have you brought?" asked Regina.

"I've returned from Middle-earth. The Halfling spoke of you and your mirror. He seemed desperate to return to this realm, to find you," explained Rumplestiltskin.

"Well, isn't that a surprising turn of events. Of course, I knew he would seek me. After all, the mirror you gave me was enchanted. However did you come across it," said Regina, curious.

"I'm a man of many trades. Finding that mirror wasn't easy, deary. But never mind how I got the mirror. What I'm asking is: what will you do now that the Halfling searches for you?" asked Rumplestiltskin.

Regina forced a smile. "Invite him to my castle, of course." She watched Rumplestiltskin vanish. Finding a soldier, Regina told him, "Ready my carriage."

o-o-o

Middle-earth – Flashback

Another month passed. Aragorn's marriage to the Lady Arwen spread throughout Middle-earth. Frodo missed his home, the Shire. Arwen gave to Frodo her pendant, a white gem like a star on a silver chain, but more than that she gave Frodo a chance to sail to the Undying Lands in her place. The next day, as Frodo prepared his things for the journey back, Frodo caught a glimpse of something or someone outside his room. Leaving his room, Frodo recognized the figure standing before a wall.

"This city certainly is impressive," said the feminine figure.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" asked Frodo.

The figure laughed. "Silly Halfling. Don't you remember me? I'm Queen Regina."

"I remember you, but you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" asked Frodo. "Do you have the mirror?"

The queen looked away. "First things first, Halfling: do you wish to return to the Enchanted Forest? This is a one-time offer."

"My name is Frodo Baggins." He hesitated. "Yes, I wish to return to the Enchanted Forest. I was hoping you had the mirror on you."

"And so I do. We should leave now," said the queen. "Are you ready?"

Frodo nodded.

o-o-o

Sam approached Frodo's room. "Mr. Frodo, Aragorn's been asking for you. We should… Mr. Frodo?" He searched the room, but found no sign of Frodo. "Oh no. Not again." He left the room in a mad rush. In spite of his efforts to have a search party, Sam knew only one thing: Frodo had gone missing, or was back in the Enchanted Forest. Sam didn't know which, but he realized they were one in the same.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

While traversing in the woods, Emma caught up to Asher. Mr. Gold stayed well ahead of the two. Emma got Asher's attention straight away.

"How did you end up giving the pendant to Mr. Gold?" asked Emma, curious.

Asher gave a blank stare. "I honestly don't know. All I remember is giving the strong box to Mr. Gold, telling him to leave it in safe keeping for me. When I went back to the pawnshop, hoping to retrieve the strong box, Mr. Gold wouldn't let me have it. I don't know why he would keep such a trinket, but he did. And now we know the fate of the strong box."

"Keep up," called Mr. Gold. "We're almost there."

"Yes we are," said Asher.

Emma asked, confused, "Wait, how do you know we're close?"

Asher answered, curious himself, "I can sense it, somehow."

Mr. Gold stopped at a spot next to a grove. He handed Asher the shovel. "You'll find the strong box here. I buried it as soon as I could. I couldn't risk anyone else finding it."

"So you buried it all the way out here?" asked Asher, as he shoveled.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do with it? I hadn't realized how desperate you were to search for the strong box, Mister Beutel," said Mr. Gold, stunned.

"Well, I was and still am," said Asher. He stopped digging the moment he hit something hard. Reaching into the hole, Asher brushed off what appeared to be a grey strong box. "This is it." He, with help from Emma, pulled out the strong box. Emma let Asher take the box. Turning to Mr. Gold, Asher said, "Thank you."

"Don't expect any favors anytime soon, Mister Beutel. Just because you now have what you're looking for, doesn't give us a chance to suddenly become friends," said Mr. Gold.

"Believe me, when I need your help you shouldn't be able to refuse what I ask," said Asher.

"We'll see," said Mr. Gold. He departed from the two, trudging his way back through the forest.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

At Queen Regina's castle, the queen entered her chamber. Frodo followed, moments after the soldiers left him and the queen alone. Frodo stared at the mirror again, surprised to see a wife and children in it. The mirror showed him a happy life, something he wished he had more of.

The queen spoke to Frodo, "Do you know why you're so attached to that mirror? You desire something, you long to have something that isn't in your grasp. Tell me what that is."

"Why do you want to know?" asked Frodo.

"That is a good question, deary. Nice pendant," said Rumplestiltskin, appearing in the chamber.

"Our business is done with, Rumplestiltskin," said the queen, in fury.

"Yes, for now. My business has to do with the Halfling here," said Rumplestiltskin.

"What do you want?" asked Frodo, confused.

"Oh, just the pendant you're wearing," said Rumplestiltskin.

"No. It was a gift. I'd rather keep it, as it gives me hope," said Frodo, clutching Arwen's pendant.

"Yes, but there are other ways for you to find hope, isn't there?" asked Rumplestiltskin. "Better yet, why don't you put it in this box?" In a flash of purple smoke, Rumplestiltskin now had in his hands a golden jewelry box. "That way, it will be locked up and kept safe."

"Will I get the pendant back?" asked Frodo, wary.

"Oh, you might or you might not. You can have it back, after you ask me to assist you with something in the future. What do you say? Do we have a deal?" asked Rumplestiltskin.

Frodo took off the pendant. He placed it inside the box. Rumplestiltskin closed the box and locked it with a key. He handed the key to Frodo. "You can keep this key. You might need it for a rainy day." He vanished into a puff of purple smoke, taking the box with him.

Frodo stared at the key for a moment, before putting the key in his breeches' pocket. The queen turned to Frodo and asked again, "What did you see in the mirror?"

"A wife and children. They were my wife and children," said Frodo. He sighed, longingly. "If only that were true… but I guess I'll never know."

"Well, you can stay here if you want. I won't bite," said the queen.

"Thank you, but now that I have the mirror… I'd like to return home," said Frodo.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to stay here, in my castle," said the queen.

Frodo shook his head. "No, I'd rather be home."

The queen sneered, "Very well. I'll send you home. You'll just have to find you way back." In one instant, the queen sent a puff of purple smoke at Frodo, making him vanish in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Inside his apartment, Asher took the strong box over to a wooden table. Grabbing a key from his bedroom, Asher tried it on the lock. The key fit, allowing Asher to open the lock. Taking the lock off from the strong box, Asher opened the box to find a white gem pendant that was like a star. The pendant rested on a silver chain. Asher sighed in relief knowing this was what he was looking for.

The beagle, Shiloh, barked at Asher, wagging his tail happily. Asher turned to the beagle in delight, "We'll go for a walk soon." Asher put the pendant around his neck, before he grabbed the leash and walked Shiloh out of his apartment.

* * *

 **Before any further confusion is made, here is the current list of characters and their Storybrooke counterparts, so far in this story:**

 **Frodo Baggins – Asher Beutel**

 **Samwise "Sam" Gamgee – Curtis "Kurt" Greenhow**

 **Rosie Cotton – Samantha Willow**

 **Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck – Donovan "Donny" Masters**

 **Peregrin "Pippin" Took – Edric "Edwin" Tuck**

 **Gandalf the White – Michael De Witte**

 **Aragorn – Hadrian Basile**

 **Legolas Thranduilion – Phillip Irving**

 **Gimli – Orville "Ori" Lusk**


	7. 5: Reprimands

The events in this chapter coincide with "The Shepherd", "Snow Falls", and the beginning of "The Heart is a Lonely Hunter" from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Five:**

 **Reprimands**

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

A week passed in Storybrooke. At the Nolans' white two-story house, a welcome home party was held for David coming out of the coma. The townsfolk were present inside the house, waiting for Katherine to arrive with David. Inside, David was greeted by the townsfolk, including Dr. Whale. Emma and Henry were there as well. As David greeted the people who came to the party, Asher decided to make his presence known.

"David, I'm Asher Beutel. I work at the Schoolhouse as a janitor," said Asher, shaking David's hand.

"You wouldn't know where Mary Margaret is?" asked David, curious.

Asher shook his head. "No, I haven't seen her."

David said last, "Well, it was nice meeting you." He approached Emma and Henry, who were sitting out in the entrance hall.

"Same to you," said Asher. As he made his way towards Curtis, he found himself blocked by Regina, who had just left the kitchen.

Regina asked, promptly, "What are you doing, Mister Beutel?"

"I was just…"

"Listen: if you think helping Doctor Greenhow find a lover is going to suddenly change things around here, guess again. Don't interfere in his life. In fact, don't ever interfere in people's lives again or I will do the same to yours," exclaimed Regina, sharply. "You enjoy the evening." She walked away from him.

Unable to face Curtis, Asher walked into the entrance hall. There, he found Emma and Henry, who were talking amongst themselves. As he approached the two, Asher noticed relief come across Emma and Henry's faces. "Emma, Henry, enjoying the party?"

"From the looks of things," said Emma.

Henry asked Asher, "Aren't you enjoying the party?"

Asher turned to Emma, "Emma, can I talk with your son? It'll just be a few minutes."

"Sure. I should go look for the punch bowl," said Emma, leaving the entrance hall.

Asher sat down with Henry. He asked, "Henry, when you told me to go see Curtis Greenhow, I thought you were joking. Now, I'm stuck in therapy."

"Is that a bad thing? You need people to talk to, Asher," said Henry, confused.

"Yes, but then you said that I was Frodo Baggins, a character in your storybook. It's difficult for me to comprehend," said Asher, feeling confused himself.

"Why?" asked Henry, confused and curious.

"How can I be a character in your storybook? Frodo Baggins was what? He's a hobbit, he's brave, and goes to such lengths to journey with friends. None of those sound like me," said Asher, admitting freely.

"Yes, those are all true. But Frodo was more than that. He spent some time alone after his parents died, until he was adopted by his cousin. He's what you would call a loner," said Henry.

"That sounds something like me," said Asher.

Henry whispered. "Just don't let my mom, the mayor, get to you. You'll find friends." He left Asher alone as he approached Emma.

Deciding he was done with the party, Asher said his farewell to Katherine. As he walked out of the Nolans' house, Asher realized that David had left his own party.

o-o-o

The next day, Asher went to see Curtis Greenhow, the psychiatrist, for his appointment. Asher spoke of many things during his appointment, but more importantly he spoke of what Regina told him at the party the other night.

"Regina told me I shouldn't speak to you… or at least get involved in your life," said Asher.

"Oh. Why do you think she said that, Asher?" asked Curtis.

"I'm not sure. She seemed determined to keep us apart," said Asher.

"And why do you think that?" asked Curtis.

"Well… it does seem farfetched for her to suddenly decide this," said Asher.

Curtis told him, "Well, I'll have a word with Miss Mills. As for what occurs between us here stays in this room."

"Thank you," said Asher.

"Shall we meet again in two weeks?" asked Curtis.

"Sure," said Asher. He asked, "But Curtis… why does it have to be strictly business between us?"

Curtis hesitated. "I'm not sure. It just is. Will that be all, Mister Beutel?"

Taking the card, Asher said, "For now. I'll see you again in two weeks." He left Curtis' office, closing the door after him.

As soon as Asher left the building, Curtis called Regina's office. He heard the phone click on the other side. Curtis spoke into the receiver, "Miss Mills, Asher was here. Yes, he told me about you speaking to him at the party. What should I do?"

He could hear Regina on the other end, tell him, "Do what you have to. Keep your business with Mister Beutel strictly that. Fail to do so and you may find yourself in a worse situation."

Curtis said, "Why can't Mister Beutel and I…"

"Don't start, Doctor Greenhow. Do your job, or I will fire you." Curtis heard Regina hang up on the phone.

Curtis hung up the phone on his end. He twiddled his fingers. "What am I to do now?"

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

Out from the puff of the purple smoke, Frodo landed inside a forest. He wasn't sure if he was still in the Enchanted Forest. Finding a dirt trail, Frodo followed it until he came to the edge of the woods. He fled back to the forest as a carriage sped by with four soldiers, wearing black, riding alongside it. The carriage didn't stop, but for a moment one of the soldiers did. He scanned the area. After finishing his search, the soldier rode off. Once the coast was clear, Frodo charged across the dirt road and into the forest. He ran until he couldn't run anymore. Resting his hands on his knees, Frodo stopped and recovered his breath. As he did, someone wearing a green cloak and brown fur as a vest stopped in front of him. Frodo looked up to see it was a woman with pale skin and black hair.

"Why are you running? Let me guess: you ran from the queen," said the woman.

"Yes. Who are you?" asked Frodo, out of breath.

"Snow White," said the woman in introduction. "Do you need any help?"

"No thank you. I think I can manage on my own, I hope," said Frodo, standing up.

Snow White shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Having second thoughts, Frodo followed Snow White through the forest. "I suppose I do need a guide. I didn't come from this realm."

"Ah, so you're from another land," said Snow. "How is it?"

"How's what?" asked Frodo, confused.

"Your land, of course," said Snow, finishing her question.

"Well, my land has Elves, Dwarves, Men, Hobbits like me, Wizards, talking animals, and trees that move and talk. I don't know what this land has," said Frodo.

"Have you ever met a troll?" asked Snow. "I was just about to give them these jewels in exchange for money." She showed Frodo the purse filled with jewels and a ring with a green gem in the center. "I'm on my way now, if you want to join me."

"Sure, but the only time I've met a troll, one narrowly killed me," said Frodo. He remembered his mithril shirt, but also remembered that he wasn't wearing it or his sword.

"Well, keep up. The troll bridge isn't far from here," said Snow.

After a couple more paces, Frodo and Snow made it to a damaged stone bridge. Snow took out a set of gold coins and placed them on the stone railing. Seconds passed before trolls jumped onto the bridge, surrounding the two. These trolls were different than Frodo was used to, close to the size of humans, yet they had the appearance of a troll.

"What do you bring us, traveler?" asked one of the trolls.

"I'm just here to give you some jewels. In return, I'd like some money," said Snow, aloud.

"You'll like it enough. Who is this?" asked the same troll, pointing his sword at Frodo.

"He's no one. Just someone I met on the road," said Snow. "Do we have a bargain?"

The same troll took the purse, giving Snow in return the amount of money she asked. The trolls thanked Snow for their business before departing with their loot. Frodo caught up to Snow, glad to be away from the bridge.

"My name is Frodo, by the way, Frodo Baggins," said Frodo in introduction.

"Nice to meet you, Frodo," said Snow.

"Same to you," said Frodo, grinning.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Coming out from the bread shop, Asher ate his donut in silence. As he walked down the street, he noticed Curtis heading inside the grocery store. Finishing his small meal, Asher went inside the grocery store. It was there Asher surprised Curtis.

"Mister Beutel, what are you doing here?" asked Curtis, stunned.

"I was about to ask you the same question," said Asher. "So, you like Samantha Willow?"

"That isn't your business, Mister Beutel," said Curtis.

"You can call me Asher, if you'd like. Did Regina get to you, too?" asked Asher.

"Why do you ask?" asked Curtis, timid.

"Because she told me I shouldn't interfere in peoples' lives, if I remember," said Asher.

"Maybe she's right," said Curtis, attempting to move past Asher but failing.

"Come on. It's Regina, we're talking about. You don't want her stepping all over you?" asked Asher. "Where's your courage gone?"

"Asher – Mister Beutel, this really isn't the best time for this," said Curtis, finally able to move past Asher.

"Just think about it. You're not one of Regina's lap dogs," said Asher. Realizing he said something he shouldn't, Asher left the grocery store in silence.

When Curtis got everything he needed, he approached the counter. Once again, Samantha Willow was there at the clerk. As Curtis paid for the groceries, he asked Samantha, "Hey, do you think I'm one of… Regina's lap dogs?"

Samantha shook her head. "You could be braver, though, in front of her."

"I was just asking," said Curtis.

"I know," said Samantha. "Is that everything?"

"Yes," said Curtis, slightly relieved. He left the store in a hurry.

o-o-o

Curtis found Asher the next morning at Granny's Diner. Before he approached Asher, Curtis was met by Regina, who seemed eager to separate Curtis from Asher.

"Doctor Greenhow, is there a problem?" asked Regina.

"Please let me through," said Curtis.

"Doctor Greenhow, you understand that Asher is only a patient, not a friend," said Regina.

"And who are you to determine who my friends are?" asked Curtis, fighting back. He stopped Regina before she could say two words. "You know, I've done some thinking. It occurs to me that you shouldn't need to bully me around on who I treat and who I find a friend. No, I won't back down on this. If you intend to do your worst, then I'll continue to fight to do my best. You may speak to Doctor Hopper all you want, but leave me alone to live my life and do my work. And you'll do the same to Asher. Is that understood?"

"I thought you were stubborn," said Regina.

"No, I'm being completely serious. Leave me and my patient alone or you'll face your own consequence. I'm going to keep treating Asher until he can be brave enough to stand on his own, and still gain friendships. As for you Regina, leave me to my work in my own way," said Curtis. He walked away from Regina, approaching Asher in seconds. He heard the door close, realizing that Regina had left the building.

Asher told Curtis, "Nice work. I knew you were brave enough to face her, Doctor Greenhow."

"You can call Curtis, or Kurt for short," said Curtis. "If Regina bothers you again, you tell me. I'll settle her straight."

"Thank you, Kurt," said Asher, grinning.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" asked Curtis, curious.

"I'm just going to walk my dog, as I normally do. Why? You interested in doing something?" asked Asher, curious.

"I was going to look at boats… look at them, not actually ride them. Then I was heading over to the floral shop to see how the plants are faring," said Curtis. "You can join me, if you want."

"I'm not that interested in plants, but looking at boats might be something," said Asher.

"Good," said Curtis. "Then I'll meet you at the docks on Tuesday afternoon. I'm sure Mister Tuck will be there."

"Let's hope so," said Asher, taking a sip of his coffee.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

"So, what did the queen do to you?" asked Frodo, as he followed Snow White through the forest.

"The queen is after me for many reasons. She blames me for ruining her happiness," said Snow. "Come on. We're close." Entering a large log, Snow told Frodo, "This is where I'm currently staying."

"It looks like a cave, in a log," said Frodo, observing the room.

"Well, don't get too comfortable. I'm heading out," said Snow, grabbing a bag full of objects.

"Then I'll join you," said Frodo.

As Frodo followed Snow, he stopped in front of the log's opening. He watched as Snow was careened in the air by a roped net. Coming out from behind a tree was a man who appeared as a prince. He wore a leather jacket and pants, while carrying on him a sword inside a sheath. The prince laughed at the sight of Snow White trapped in the net. Frodo became confused as the two talked, with Snow consistently calling the prince "Charming". Eventually, the two spoke about Frodo, getting the hobbit's attention right away.

"Who is your friend?" asked the prince.

"He's no one. Just someone I met on the road," said Snow, repeating her answer that she gave to the trolls.

"I'm Frodo Baggins," said Frodo in introduction. "I'm not from this land."

"An outsider, are you? It's not often I meet a thief and an outsider," said the prince, chuckling. Once his conversation was finished with Snow, the prince released her from the net.

o-o-o

Middle-earth – Flashback

Sam packed his things in a backpack. As he did, Merry and Pippin entered his room.

"Going somewhere?" asked Merry, getting Sam's attention right away.

"I'm going after Frodo. I know he followed that queen back to the Enchanted Forest," said Sam.

"Sam, you're not going alone," said Merry. "We'll find Frodo."

Pippin revealed an elvish sword and a mithril shirt. "Frodo forgot these."

Sam nodded. "We'll take them with us."

Merry nodded in agreement.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

That Tuesday afternoon, Asher waited on the docks for fifteen minutes. As he stood by his car, Asher noticed another car pull into the driveway. As Curtis stepped out of the car, Asher joined him. Together, the two approached the shed. There, they saw Edric Tuck making his rounds. He looked in shock upon seeing Asher and Curtis.

"Asher Beutel and Doctor Greenhow, this is a surprise. What brings you here?" asked Edric.

"I came to look at some boats," said Curtis. "If you have any available…"

Edric nodded. "I do. They're right down here. This way; follow me." He led Asher and Curtis out of the warehouse. As he showed them each boat, he noticed Curtis' wary gaze. "You don't like boats, Curtis?"

"I'm not a very nautical man, Mister Tuck. I'll admit that flat out," said Curtis, admitting freely. "What's that?"

"That's an anchor. It's meant to stop the boat out at sea," said Edric, showing him a large metallic anchor.

"All these boats look fantastic," said Asher, excited.

"Are we ready to leave, Mister Beutel?" asked Curtis.

"Sure," said Asher.

Asher said his farewell to Edric, before joining Curtis back on the dock. He noticed Edric return to the warehouse. Returning to his car, Asher followed Curtis out of the driveway and back on the road. Arriving at the floral shop, Asher and Curtis stepped inside. The two were greeted by Moe French.

"What can I do for you, lads?" asked the florist.

Asher started, "We were just browsing…"

"Actually, I was hoping to look for some poppies. They're…" Curtis fired into a conversation with Moe French, surprising Asher.

Realizing Curtis didn't need him, Asher went outside the shop. Curtis followed him out. In shock, Curtis asked Asher, "You're leaving?"

"Well, you could handle yourself in there. I didn't know you liked plants so much," said Asher.

"I was just doing an errand in there, but it can wait. We don't have to stay here," said Curtis.

"No, you can go. Finish your errand," said Asher.

"What will you do?" asked Curtis, concerned.

"I…" Asher didn't answer. Instead, he got inside his car and sped off back to his apartment. Once there, Asher took his beagle Shiloh out for a walk. His mind reeled over the display he made at the floral shop. He wondered if he made the right decision.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

When Sam, Merry, and Pippin arrived in the Enchanted Forest, by means of a silver portal, they right away began their search for Frodo. Their search took them minutes. Finding Frodo, the hobbits rushed towards him and embraced him.

Merry asked Frodo, "What happened to you?"

"We were worried about you," said Sam.

"I'm all right." Frodo introduced his friends to the woman he was chatting with, "Sam, Merry, Pippin, this is Snow White. She's been helping me." He took the mithril shirt and the sword Sting off Pippin's hands. "Thank you."

"I haven't heard of you before, Miss Snow," said Sam, politely.

"Well, I haven't heard of you either," said Snow, casually. She turned to Frodo, "Shall we return?"

"Return where?" asked Merry, curious.

"We'll show you," said Frodo, following Snow White back to her log cave. He noticed Sam, Merry, and Pippin follow his lead.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

In the evening, Asher entered Granny's Diner. Inside, Asher sat down in one of the booths. Ruby approached him, asking him for his order. Asher ordered a soft drink, right as Curtis entered the diner. Shortly after Ruby walked away from the booth, Curtis sat down across from Asher. Sheriff Graham continued to shoot darts at the target.

Asher asked Curtis, bewildered, "Curtis, what are you doing?"

Curtis took the menu. Surprised, he answered, "I'm going to order dinner." He asked, concerned, "Hey, you all right? I'm sorry for any misgivings made this afternoon."

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine," said Asher.

"You see? You shouldn't push people away. It isn't very nice," said Curtis.

"I know that now. I'm sorry," said Asher.

"I forgive you," said Curtis.

Ruby returned with Asher's drink. After she got Curtis' drink order, Ruby walked away. Asher's attention fell to Graham, who shot another bulls-eye. As Emma left the diner, Graham shot a dart at the door, missing Emma by inches. Emma snapped before leaving the diner. Graham followed after Emma out the door. Asher's gaze returned to Curtis, who also didn't understand what was wrong.


	8. 6: Changes

This chapter coincides with events before and during the episode "True North", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Six:**

 **Changes**

 _X-X-X_

 _Time passed in Storybrooke, Maine. Sheriff Graham was dead and Emma Swan became the new Sheriff of Storybrooke. Still, things continued to change in Storybrooke. Asher Beutel and Curtis Greenhow's friendship was forming. Donovan Masters and Edric Tuck soon learned of this friendship, deciding to intervene in any way they could. While these four men's lives were changing, others in Storybrooke also felt the change…_

 _X-X-X_

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

One evening, the bank teller Orville Lusk stopped at the Rabbit Hole bar. He met the gym teacher of the Schoolhouse, Phillip Irving, who was sitting at a table, waiting for him to show up. Inside the bar, Phillip and Orville had a drinking contest. As the two ordered a fourth round of liquor, the survivalist instructor Hadrian Basile walked into the bar. He stopped at the bar table and sat down, as the crowd cheered Phillip and Orville on.

Hadrian asked the bartender, "I'll have a whiskey." He noticed the bartender pulled out a whiskey bottle. After the drink was passed to him, Hadrian watched Phillip and Orville as they had another round.

"That's a good drink," said Orville in a Scottish accent. "Give me another one."

"Ready to end this round and call it quits, Ori?" asked Phillip, his voice also in accent.

Orville shook his head. "I'm ready for another round. How about you?"

Phillip pulled out the money he owed Orville. "No, I'm done for the evening. I can't risk drinking too much. I'd rather recover than risk being seen drunk at the Schoolhouse tomorrow."

Orville shrugged. "Oh well." He called to the bartender. "Get me another round."

Phillip approached Hadrian. Sitting down at the bar table next to his friend, Phillip asked, "How are you today, Hadrian?"

"Same as always. My survival lessons continue to go well." Hadrian asked, "You?"

"I enjoyed another drinking contest with Orville. That man can drink," said Phillip. "What happened between you and Michael?"

"De Witte?" Hadrian saw Phillip nod in reply. "I don't know. He wanted to tell me something, and I refused. He seems different… odder than he normally is."

"He's old. That happens," said Phillip.

"I'm not sure if it's his age that has anything to do with it," said Hadrian.

"I'll ask him tomorrow, when I see him. Hopefully, he'll remember me," said Phillip.

Hadrian shook his head. "I don't think it's his memory either, Phillip."

"I'll ask him anyway. Hadrian, you need to lighten up," said Phillip, optimistic. "Okay? Whatever the case, I'll find out what's bothering Michael."

"Could you do that for me, Phillip?" asked Hadrian.

Phillip nodded. "You're my friend. Of course I'd do anything to help you out."

"Thank you," said Hadrian. He drank down the shot of whiskey.

* * *

Middle-earth – Flashback

In the throne room, in the citadel at Minas Tirith, Aragorn asked one of the soldiers, "You're sure that's the last time you saw them?"

The soldier explained, "I was doing my rounds. They fled through a silvery light. I'm not sure what it was…"

Legolas interrupted. "It was a portal. My father's seen many in his lifetime. Tricky devices; one can't always tell where they'll take you… unless one knows how to use them and know their destination."

"So, the hobbits left us," said Gimli.

Aragorn said, as he approached Éomer, "Keep a lookout for them. They can't have just vanished."

"We don't know where they went," said Legolas.

Arwen said, joining in on the conversation, "I do. I overheard Sam, Merry, and Pippin."

"Lady Arwen. A pleasure to see you," said Legolas, bowing before her.

Aragorn approached his wife. "Do you know where they are, Arwen?"

"The hobbits, especially Frodo, kept going on about an enchanted forest. I don't know what it means… could they have traveled to another land?" asked Arwen.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," said Aragorn.

"If that's where they travelled," said Legolas.

"You're not suggesting we search an entire forest for them," said Gimli.

Aragorn told the soldier. "Tell the men to begin a search party. If they aren't in the city, then wait for my orders." He told his friends and his wife, "I do hope they return on their own."

"And in the likelihood the hobbits don't return?" asked Éomer, confused.

"Keep a sharp eye out. We may find our friends soon enough," said Aragorn.

"Mi lord, they're your friends. Not mine," said Éomer. He added, "My men are hoping to return to Rohan. If the hobbits don't come…"

"Knowing my friends, they will return," said Aragorn. "That is all I need to know." He returned to his throne. "We'll prepare the Host for the journey back. That should be enough to satisfy your request."

"Thank you, mi lord," said Éomer, bowing before him.

Aragorn muttered to himself, "Frodo, what did you get yourself into?"

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

At lunch hour, Phillip tracked down Michael. Michael waited until the children were out of the classroom before speaking to Phillip.

"Phillip," said Michael. "You hear to talk about lunch?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something," said Phillip.

"All right. What would you like to know?" asked Michael, folding his arms.

"You seem different. Hadrian's noticed, too," said Phillip.

"I'm fit as a fiddle, Phillip. There's no need to discuss anything with you," said Michael.

"On the contrary, I think we need to have this discussion here and now," said Phillip. "If there's anything you'd like to tell me…"

"Phillip, I told you. I'm fine," said Michael.

"You do seem different," said Phillip.

"Well, that's your opinion of me," said Michael, tense.

Mary Margaret knocked on the door. "Hey, if you two are coming for lunch…"

"We'll be right there, Mary Margaret," said Michael. He turned to Phillip, "We'll have this discussion another time."

"Why are you so tense?" asked Phillip.

"Why do you want to know my business?" asked Michael.

Asher entered the classroom with his trolley. He grabbed the garbage can, dumped the contents inside his larger garbage can, and returned it to its proper place.

Michael turned to Asher and said, "Asher, you don't think I'm different, do you?"

"A lot is changing in Storybrooke. I'm sure you've noticed, felt it," said Asher.

"Yes, I have." Michael turned to Phillip, "You're right. I am different, just like a tree budding its first flowers in the springtime."

"Well, you are speaking more in riddles," Asher admitted. He added, "I'm about to go to lunch, if anyone is willing to join me."

"Mary Margaret asked us first, Asher," said Phillip.

"No, it's fine. We can go with Asher, too," said Michael to Phillip.

"Great," said Asher. He left the room, taking the trolley with him.

"You see. Everything is going to turn up all right," said Michael.

Phillip nodded in agreement.

* * *

Middle-earth – Flashback

"Mi lord, the hobbits have returned," said one of the soldiers, entering the throne room.

The four hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, approached Aragorn's throne. They bowed before the Gondorian King. Aragorn stood up and walked towards the hobbits.

"My friends, I already told you, you need not bow before anyone," said Aragorn.

"We're dearly sorry. It's a force of habit," said Frodo.

"Still, you came back. I thought you would have left for sure," said Aragorn.

"We'll return home soon, Aragorn," admitted Pippin.

"Tell me about your journey," said Aragorn, seating himself at his throne.

Frodo, avoiding telling about the mirror the queen gave him, went into detail over his adventure. His three hobbit friends added details that Frodo forgotten. They told the king over dinner about their venture in the Enchanted Forest, and meeting Snow White. After dinner, Frodo returned to his room. As he looked into the mirror, seeing the same vision in it, Frodo heard Sam enter the room.

"Mr. Frodo, what are you doing?" asked Sam, concerned.

Frodo attempted to hide the mirror, but failed. Sam approached him. Grabbing the mirror from Frodo's hands, Sam tossed the mirror out the balcony. Before Frodo could run off, Sam grabbed him.

"Mr. Frodo, what do you think you'll gain by holding onto that mirror?" asked Sam.

Frodo fought to break free from Sam's grasp, but failed. "I have to find that mirror."

"No you don't. Do you honestly think that mirror will give you what you desire? You're addicted to it," said Sam.

Frodo, feeling sense knock into him, gave up. He noticed Sam release him. He asked his friend, "Why weren't you affected by it? You could have taken it, just like you did with the Ring."

"I told you, Frodo, I wasn't interested in the Ring. I'll admit it was tempting, but that's all it was. The Ring was evil, and that mirror wasn't any different," said Sam. "So, why wasn't I tempted this time? I don't have a strong desire to have something I can't have. That mirror was just giving you illusions, not truth."

Frodo stared out the balcony, unsure what to do with himself.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Entering the diner, Hadrian found Phillip talking to Michael and Asher.

Approaching Phillip, Hadrian asked him, "How is he? Michael?"

Phillip glanced at Michael, before returning his gaze to Hadrian. "He says there isn't anything wrong with him. Although, he did admit he felt different."

Hadrian returned his gaze to the front door. Entering the diner was a woman with dark hair, wearing a red dress. She approached the long, silver table. As she sat down, she noticed Hadrian's gaze on her. Ruby approached the woman, writing down her order.

Phillip spoke to Hadrian, "Why don't you go over there and talk to her?"

"What would I say to her?" asked Hadrian.

"Anything that comes to mind," said Phillip.

Hadrian heaved a sigh. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Phillip said last.

Hadrian approached the woman. As he sat down next to her, Hadrian asked her, "Hello. Might I ask for your name?"

"It's Teresa Shriver. I work at the floral shop," said Teresa. "Who are you, and what do you do?"

"I'm Hadrian Basile," said Hadrian in introduction. "I teach survival skills."

"Oh, so you're the one who teaches survival?" asked Teresa, enlightened. "Maybe you can teach me sometime."

Hadrian chuckled. "I might."

Hadrian pulled out another sign-up sheet and a pen. After Teresa signed up, Hadrian talked a little longer to her. Ruby passed to them their food, before leaving them alone. Phillip watched in surprise at Hadrian, shaking his head in understanding.

* * *

Middle-earth – Flashback

At Rohan, Theoden's funeral took place. To Frodo's surprise, Merry wept before the dead king. After the funeral, a feast was held in the golden hall at Edoras. During the feast, a dove flew in from an open window. Frodo took the note that was on the dove's foot, moments before the dove flew off, back out the same window. Unfolding the parchment, Frodo read the letter to himself:

 _Dear Frodo,_

 _I'm staying at the seven dwarves' house. They send their condolences. I do hope you return and help me face my step-mother. I cannot do it alone. You are and will be one of the dearest friends. I look forward to meeting you again, whether on the battlefield or on the road._

 _Signed,_

 _Snow White_

As Merry looked over Frodo's shoulder, Frodo told him, "It's a letter sent by Snow White. It seems she's doing all right."

"Let me see," said Merry. He was passed the letter by Frodo. As he read the letter to himself, Merry told him, "Cousin, we may not return to the Enchanted Forest."

"I know. It's just what she's telling me happened to her," said Frodo.

Aragorn approached the hobbits. "Something wrong, gentlemen."

Having the letter back, Frodo merely said, "No, just a letter from the Enchanted Forest."

Aragorn told him, "Frodo, you don't have to return to the Enchanted Forest."

"I know, but maybe there's a way… no, I guess not," said Frodo. He watched Aragorn walk away from him, finding Legolas and Gimli.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Later that evening, Asher took Shiloh on another evening walk. As they entered the downtown area, Asher saw Emma and Henry talking in front of Emma's yellow slug bug car. Before he had a chance to approach them, Asher looked out at the street. A motor sounded in the near distance. What followed the motor sound was a motorcycle. The biker stopped across the street. Taking off his helmet, the man revealed he had short, cropped brown hair and a clean face. The biker asked Emma if there were any rooms available, which led Emma to tell the biker to go to Granny's Diner.

Asher watched the biker as he drove off. Confused, Asher ran towards Emma and Henry. Shiloh greeted Henry with a waging tail. Asher asked, "Emma, who was that?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't give a name."

Asher said, "Must be a newcomer, just like you were." He said last, "Well, I should get going." He told Henry, "See you, Henry." He continued his walk with Shiloh.

* * *

 **Here is another character and Storybrooke counterpart:**

 **Arwen Undómiel – Teresa Shriver**


	9. 7: The Storm

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "7:15 A.M.", before "An Apple Red As Blood", and during "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:**

 **The Storm**

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Early in the morning, Asher drove to Granny's Diner. Inside, Asher saw Mary Margaret and Emma already in the diner. As he sat down, he noticed Mary Margaret approach him. Emma looked stunned, but concerned for her friend. After getting a call from the station, Emma left the diner.

Asher turned to Mary Margaret. "Mary Margaret, what can I do for you?"

"You're a loner, right Asher? Maybe you can help me," said Mary Margaret.

Asher chuckled. "With what?"

"Well, you don't know much about women. How do you get love out of your head?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Now you're asking the wrong person," said Asher.

"Just try to think," said Mary Margaret.

Asher thought for a moment. "If I were ever in love with someone… I'm not sure what I would do, but I certainly wouldn't try to keep love out of my mind. Why are you asking me this?" He ended the conversation fast. "I should go. I've got survival training today." He left the diner, noticing a storm was brewing in the sky.

* * *

Middle-earth – Flashback

Months passed over the land. As the hobbits stayed in Rivendell, Frodo continued to receive letters from Snow White. The recent letter he received from her told him that she was going to help rescue her Prince "Charming" from his father's grasp. He knew Snow White wanted his help, but was he going to take it? At his room, Frodo was approached by Sam, who looked determined to help him.

"Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam, concerned.

"I'm fine, Sam," said Frodo.

"You're still thinking about travelling to the Enchanted Forest again, aren't you?" asked Sam.

"Sam, Snow White might need my help," said Frodo. "I know that's asking a lot… what more can I do?"

"You could just decline it. You don't have to go," said Sam. "Besides, you gave me your sword Sting as a gift, remember?"

"I haven't forgotten," said Frodo. "I just wish there was some way I could help her."

"Help her with what? Mr. Frodo, you can't be serious," said Sam. "If you are going, at least let me come with you."

"Sam, I couldn't risk you doing that," said Frodo.

"It's the same way I feel about you going out there alone," said Sam. "Don't do it, Mr. Frodo, please?"

Frodo knew he wasn't going to win this fight. "All right, Sam. We'll do things your way, for a time."

"Thank you, Mr. Frodo. I'm glad you see sense," said Sam.

Yet Frodo's heart still thought of helping Snow White rescue the prince.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

As the storm thickened up, gradually it brought down the rain. David escorted Mary Margaret inside an abandoned log cabin, where they talked about them seeing each other at 7:15 a.m. Inside the forest, Hadrian and his class were also caught in the storm. They built a couple of tents minutes before the storm hit Storybrooke. Asher happened to share the same tent with Curtis, who agreed to sign up for Hadrian's survival class. As they waited for the storm to pass, Asher had a thought that needed to be brought up.

"Kurt, why did you join Hadrian's class? I know that's asking…"

"Would you have preferred that I didn't join?" asked Curtis.

"No, I'm glad you signed up," said Asher.

"Look, I'm not an expert but I know something's bothering you. You still want to be a loner?" asked Curtis.

"It's what I'm used to," said Asher.

"I know, but don't you wonder if meeting friends is a good thing, having a relationship with someone you really care for?" asked Curtis.

"Who's that? I've only seen the same people," said Asher.

"Yeah, but don't you wonder what it would be like to fall in love with a woman?" asked Curtis, curious.

Asher paused. "I haven't really thought about it." He hesitated. "I don't know. I'm not sure what would happen if I met the right woman. She would have to be unique for starters." He changed the subject, "Any luck with the grocer?"

"Her name is Samantha Willow." Curtis hesitated this time. "I've spoken to her a few times."

"And what?" asked Asher.

"Mister Asher, I think it's a touchy subject. I'd rather help you," said Curtis.

"Why can't I help you?" asked Asher, chuckling. "If you care for this Samantha, then I don't see why you shouldn't talk to her more, get to know her, see if she's the one."

Curtis listened to the wind outside the tent. "It stopped raining."

Leaving their tent, Asher and Curtis regrouped with Hadrian and the rest of the class. Teresa seemed eager to get out of the cold weather. Hadrian helped his students tear down the tents. He ended the lesson a few hours later, with a return trip out of the forest back to the downtown area of Storybrooke.

* * *

Middle-earth to Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

When Legolas went with Gimli to the Glittering Caves, the elf was in awe. The caves were as Gimli described them: filled with gems and crystals and dark pools. As they explored the caves, the two found a portal. The two traveled through the portal, only to end up in the Enchanted Forest. They were near a cottage.

"Where do you think we are, Gimli?" asked Legolas.

Gimli thought. "I can't be sure. Did we enter Fangorn?"

Approaching the cottage, Legolas said, "Perhaps I should knock."

Legolas knocked on the door three times. Opening the door revealed a man wearing mining clothes and a brown hat. He had big ears. Also, the man's expression was grumpy.

"Can I help you with something?" asked the man.

"Excuse me, sir, but my dwarf friend and I came through a portal. I wonder if we came to Fangorn Forest or Mirkwood," said Legolas.

"Perhaps this man knows nothing," said Gimli.

"I'm a dwarf and you came to the seven dwarfs' house. If you don't mind…"

A woman with black hair, pale skin, and wearing trapper's clothing approached the dwarf, blocking the door. "No, it's okay Grumpy. They might know what happened to Frodo." She approached the door, leaving Grumpy no choice except to return inside. She asked the two, "So, you came from another land?"

"You mean we're not in Fangorn," said Legolas.

"What's Fangorn?" The woman recovered, "Never mind. You two are in the Enchanted Forest."

"I knew we weren't home at Middle-earth," said Gimli.

"Gimli," said Legolas.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" asked the woman.

"I'm Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and this is Gimli," said Legolas in introduction.

"I'm Snow White," said the woman.

"The lady Frodo spoke of," said Legolas.

"So, you know Frodo," said Snow.

"Legolas, maybe it's all right if we cut our journey short for a while," said Gimli.

"Well, I'm about to rescue the prince. If you two would like to join me," said Snow. "I'll send word to Frodo again. Hopefully, he can answer this time."

"If he doesn't?" asked Gimli.

"Then at least I tried," said Snow.

o-o-o

Middle-earth – Flashback

In Rivendell, a dove entered Frodo's bedroom. Picking up the dove, Frodo took off the folded note from its foot. The dove flew away as soon as he released it. Opening the parchment, Frodo read Snow's message:

 _Frodo,_

 _I am heading to the castle to find my prince. Legolas and Gimli, your friends, are here. If you wish to return to the Enchanted Forest and help me, you may do so. Otherwise, I will know your answer and understand._

 _Snow White_

Minutes passed before Sam knocked on the door and entered the room. There, he found Frodo preparing a pack. Sam knew, somehow, where Frodo was heading.

"Leaving again," said Sam.

"Sam, Snow White needs me. I cannot abandon her," said Frodo.

Taking the sword Sting from his belt, Sam passed it to Frodo. Frodo rejected the passing and said, "Sam, I cannot take Sting. I gave the sword to you."

"And now I'm giving it back to you, to use when you help out Miss Snow. Bilbo would have wanted you to have this sword," said Sam.

Frodo took the sword then. "Thank you, but what will you use for a weapon?"

"I still have my sword that Tom Bombadil gave me," said Sam, admitting freely.

Merry and Pippin entered the room, as if on cue. Merry said, "We couldn't help overhearing."

Pippin asked Frodo, "You're going again?"

"To the Enchanted Forest. Snow White needs me and I feel if I don't return there…"

Merry said, "It's a new land and you're interested in it. We understand, except the part where you're leaving us behind."

"I have to. I'm sorry," said Frodo.

"But you can't," said Sam.

"Sam, what do you want me to do? Take you three along?" asked Frodo.

"Yes," said Merry and Pippin in unison.

Merry inquired, "Frodo, if you go out there by yourself, you'll either become lost or in danger. We can't let you face it alone."

"Mister Merry's right, Frodo," said Sam. "I won't let you go on alone, either."

At that, Frodo grinned. "My friends, what would I do without you?"

"Well, either be lost, in danger, or worse on your own," said Pippin.

"Pippin." Merry turned to Frodo, "So, when do we leave?"

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Later that same day, Emma returned to the apartment complex. There, she found Asher going into his mailbox to sort through his mail. Emma decided to greet him.

"Asher," said Emma, getting his attention straightaway.

"Oh, Emma," said Asher. Glancing up, Asher told her, "By the way, I have to thank you again for helping me find my strong box."

"It was no trouble." She noticed the portfolio. "What have you got in there?"

"Just a bunch of photos. It's nothing special," said Asher, being modest.

"Would you like to show me them anyway?" asked Emma. "I've got time."

Closing the mailbox, Asher told her, "I'll have to show you the photos in my apartment."

"That's fine. I'll come with you," said Emma, following Asher's lead.

Reaching his apartment, Asher unlocked the door and stepped inside. He allowed Emma passage into his apartment, before closing the door. Asher set down his portfolio on the table, before finding a place for the mail. Emma sat down at the table as Asher returned, unzipping the portfolio. Once the portfolio was open, Asher and Emma looked through the photographs Asher had taken. Emma was stunned.

"You did all this?" asked Emma, convinced.

"It's a hobby," said Asher. He repeated, "It's nothing special."

"It's better than what I would have done. Why don't you go into this?" asked Emma.

"I'm a janitor. Nothing more. Besides, who would look at my photos?" asked Asher. "I'm sure Regina would have something to say."

"I think if you have a gift, you shouldn't waste it," said Emma. "You understand?"

Asher sighed under his breath. "I suppose you're right."

"These are good, Asher. I'm sure…"

Asher tensed up. "All right. I understand you like my photos, but that's as far as I can go with this."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" asked Emma.

"What else is there?" asked Asher.

Emma leaned in. "I figure if you're doing something you love, you don't let other people influence your decision. You know what I mean?"

Asher sighed. "I suppose I do. Thank you."

"If you need my help again, all you have to do is ask," said Emma. As she grabbed her coat and gloves, Emma noticed Asher indeed had a stump for a middle right finger. She asked, curious, "What happened to your finger?"

Asher peered down at his missing finger. A blank stare came across his face. "I don't know. I've always had it for as long as I can remember."

"What do you remember?" asked Emma.

Asher looked up at her. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

Emma nodded. She walked out of Asher's apartment, closing the door after her.

o-o-o

The next morning, Curtis entered the grocery store. Inside, he saw Samantha Willow at the clerk desk once again. Walter Clark was also present, sorting through and stacking a shelf. Taking Asher's advice, Curtis approached the clerk desk. He got Samantha's attention right away.

"Doctor Greenhow, how may I assist you?" asked Samantha.

Curtis hesitated. Bravely, he asked her, "What are you doing on Friday?"

Samantha shrugged. "Work. Why do you ask?"

"I was hoping, when you got done with your shift…"

"I leave work at five. Shall we meet at Granny's Diner then?" asked Samantha.

"On Friday?" asked Curtis.

Samantha chuckled. "No silly, after work today."

"Oh, I suppose," said Curtis. "How about at the lunch hour? I'll be working at the psychiatrist's facility, but I'll get out then."

"Great, it's a date," said Samantha.

"Sounds good," said Curtis. He left the grocery store, relieved.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

Legolas checked the window to see if anyone had come. So far, there hadn't been any sign of his companions. Gimli approached Legolas then, looking concerned.

"Maybe they won't show," said Gimli.

"I did send Frodo a dove," said Snow, heading outside the cottage. As she looked, a portal opened a few feet away from the cottage. Out from the portal, much to Snow's relief, came the four hobbits. "He's here, and he's brought friends."

Approaching Snow, Frodo asked, "Did you miss me?"

Snow shrugged. "I'm surprised you came back. It's been weeks since we last spoke."

"Really? It's been months for me," said Frodo.

Merry asked Snow, interfering, "Where is your prince?"

"He's been imprisoned by King George. We better hurry," said Snow.

Snow led the four hobbits inside the cottage. As they came inside, the hobbits greeted Legolas and Gimli.

"It's been a long time, my friends," said Legolas.

"Aye, that it has," said Gimli.

"Time to show this king what seven dwarfs can do," said Grumpy, picking up his axe.

"Eight dwarves, Grumpy. Remember, I am one of your kin," said Gimli.

"I don't see it," said Grumpy, noticing he frustrated Gimli.

"Remember why we're going," said Snow.

"To save your prince. We remember," said Grumpy.

Legolas pulled Frodo off to the side. He whispered, "Where are Aragorn and Gandalf?"

"They didn't come with us," said Frodo.

"What a shame. We could have need of a wizard," said Legolas.

Pippin called, "Oi, when you two are ready, we're about to depart."

"Come on, Frodo," said Legolas, returning to Gimli.

Once the group was ready, they departed from the seven dwarfs' cottage. Snow told them they would meet up with Red Riding Hood and her grandmother. When they did, Snow alerted the two to her plan. Red and Widow Lucas were well-prepared.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

At the lunch hour, Asher stepped inside Granny's Diner. There, he saw Curtis and Samantha together, sitting at a booth. Deciding to leave the two alone, Asher made his way to the long white table, where he sat down and ordered some food and drink. As he waited for his food, Asher looked about the diner for a few minutes. Then he saw Phillip Irving talking to Hadrian Basile. Eventually, Ruby came over with Asher's food.

"Here you are. Can I get you anything?" asked Ruby.

"No, thank you," said Asher.

"Okay," said Ruby, leaving Asher alone.

As he ate his meal in silence, Asher's thoughts returned to what Emma said to him. Was it possible he could become a photographer? The very thought seemed farfetched, yet it was a hobby he enjoyed doing. However, with Regina in charge, he doubted he could be of use. When Ruby came back, Asher called her over. He asked her, bluntly:

"Ruby, you wouldn't know if there are any job openings for photographers?" asked Asher.

"I don't. I'm sorry," said Ruby.

Asher nodded. "All right, I was only asking."

As Ruby moved away from Asher, Asher noticed the stranger enter Granny's Diner. Asher said nothing as the man sat down, setting his box underneath the table. Asher looked away as the man ordered a drink and some food. He figured he would leave the man alone, but something was telling him to go and talk to him. He let the matter rest as he dug into his food.


	10. 8: Valentine's Day

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Skin Deep" and during the episode "An Apple Red As Blood" and the "Pilot" episode, from ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:**

 **Valentine's Day**

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

On the day before Valentine's Day, Asher entered Granny's Diner. As he sat down at the long bar table, Asher noticed Mary Margaret exchanging conversation with David from across the way. He momentarily paid attention to Mary Margaret's conversation with Emma, Ashley Boyd – who had just walked in with her baby girl, and Ruby. His attention was brought back when Ruby approached him, getting his order. After Ruby left him alone, Asher heard the doorbell ring. Curtis sat down next to Asher, giving his order to Ruby.

"Are you doing anything special tomorrow?" asked Curtis, directly to Asher.

"No," said Asher.

"Come on, it's Valentine's Day," said Curtis.

"That's why I'm not bothering. It's just another excuse for commercialism," said Asher. "There's nothing special about Valentine's Day for me. I'll just be back at my apartment, taking Shiloh out for a walk."

Curtis told him, "Well, you let me know when you get tired of being a loner."

"I'm not tired of it. Besides, I have much better things to do with my life," said Asher.

"And that is what? Working custodial for the rest of your life? Asher, I'm only telling you because I'm your psychiatrist," said Curtis, concerned.

"And as a friend?" asked Asher, looking at him now.

"As a friend, I'm telling you the exact same thing. What do you love to do?" asked Curtis.

"As a hobby?" asked Asher. He thought momentarily, "I like taking photos."

"There you have it. Ask Mary Margaret. I'm sure the school wouldn't mind having pictures taken for Valentine's Day," said Curtis.

"Maybe," said Asher, solemn. Shortly after Emma left, Asher waited a few moments before he advanced towards Mary Margaret. He asked, hesitant, "Mary Margaret, I wonder if the school is in need of a photographer."

"Why are you asking?" asked Mary Margaret, curious and confused.

"I…" Asher was about to walk away, when Mary Margaret grabbed him.

"No. Asher… maybe you could ask the superintendent. I'm sure he would be fine giving you a position," said Mary Margaret.

"Are you sure? I heard the superintendent is strict," said Asher. "All right, I'll ask him. Thank you." He returned to his seat.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

At nightfall, Snow led the seven dwarfs, plus Gimli, Legolas, the four hobbits, Red Riding Hood, and Widow Lucas to the castle. It was there they attacked the guards and searched for the prince. The fairies gave their aid to Snow White and the group. Snow, instead of finding the prince, found herself in front of Queen Regina's mirror. Regina made a parlay with Snow. When Snow returned to her friends, they asked her what happened. Snow explained the situation, leading the group to a chamber where a round wooden table was kept.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Frodo.

"I have to. It's a parlay, and it may be the only way I'll get Prince James back," said Snow, pulling out her weapons from their sheaths.

"But Snow…"

"Look, I'm sorry you came all this way, but this has to be done… alone," said Snow.

"You wanted my help, remember?" asked Frodo.

"And now you are. I'm sorry," said Snow.

"At least let us help you," said Merry.

"No, I'm going alone," said Snow. She thanked everyone that showed up and helped her, before leaving the castle alone.

Sam turned to Frodo. "You know something's not right."

"We just have to trust her," said Frodo.

"Are you sure? It could be a trap," said Sam.

"I know it is," said Frodo. He fell silent a moment later.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Asher returned to the Schoolhouse later that day. Before everyone left the offices, Asher managed to get a walk-in appointment with the superintendent. Asher could see the secretary was still present.

"No, that's fine Roland. Thank you," said the superintendent.

"If you're sure there isn't anything else, Mister Irving," said the secretary named Roland.

"No, go on," said the superintendent.

Roland bowed, and then left the office.

The superintendent turned to Asher, telling him, "It's been another long day. What can I help you with?"

"You're not related to Phillip Irving, are you?" asked Asher.

"Phillip's my son," said the superintendent. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping, if the school needed a photographer…"

"Someone already has that job," said the superintendent. "If you wish to be his assistant, I'm sure we can find a way to make it suitable."

"Who's the photographer?" asked Asher.

A knock was heard on the door. In walked the school's photographer, handing a photocopy to the superintendent. Asher recognized the photographer as a friend he'd long forgotten: Fred Dewey.

"You're working here?" asked Asher, getting Fred's attention.

Fred ignored him. He told the superintendent, "Here's the latest proof. Tell me what you think?"

The superintendent said, stunned, "These are very good." He remembered, "Oh, and Fred, Mister Beutel has been asking for a photography job. I told him he can work as an assistant photographer."

"Well, did you interview him yet?" asked Fred.

"Maybe I should just go," said Asher.

"Nonsense. Sit down," said the superintendent. "Let's set up an appointment, and we'll talk later."

"Sure," said Asher.

The superintendent wrote on a business card. He handed the card to Asher, shortly before Asher left. Asher noticed the superintendent continued to speak to Fred.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

When Red, Widow Lucas, the dwarfs, Legolas, and the hobbits found Snow White on the hill above the stables, they found she had no breath. Realizing Snow had sacrificed herself to save her friends and her kingdom, the dwarfs built a glass coffin in a log. The hobbits joined the seven dwarfs, after Legolas and Gimli left Fairy Tale Land to alert those in Middle-earth of the impending danger ahead. It wasn't long before the same prince Frodo had met in the forest with Snow arrived on horseback. The prince got off his horse and approached the log, where Snow White lay.

As the dwarfs told the prince Snow was gone, Frodo chimed in, "There isn't anything you can do."

"Mr. Frodo," whispered Sam, out of respect.

"Sam, what hope is there?" asked Frodo.

The prince only said these words to both the dwarfs and the hobbits, "At least let me say goodbye."

The dwarfs opened the glass coffin, moving the lid across the log. As the prince kissed Snow White, a rainbow stream rippled out over the land. The hobbits looked in awe as the rainbow stream passed. Snow was awakened moments later, relieved to see her prince again.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

As Asher took Shiloh out for their evening walk, he noticed a commotion occur at an abandoned log cabin. Asher quickly pulled out his cell phone, calling the Sheriff's station. He waited a few minutes before hearing the phone click on the other end.

"Sheriff Swan," said Emma.

Asher spoke into the receiver, "Emma, I think you come to the abandoned log cabin right away."

"What's wrong?" asked Emma, concerned.

"I think Mr. Gold is involved," said Asher.

"I'm on my way," said Emma.

Asher hung up his phone. He shushed Shiloh, who started barking. Minutes passed before Emma arrived, driving the Sheriff's car onto the dirt road. Emma followed Asher inside the abandoned log cabin, where they witnessed Mr. Gold beating his walking stick against Moe French. Emma stopped Mr. Gold before he could continue his beating.

When the ambulance arrived, Asher watched as Moe was brought to the back of the truck. He noticed Emma talking to Mr. Gold, before cuffing him. Mr. Gold glanced over at Asher, a stern look coming across his face.

Mr. Gold told Asher, aloud, "You may be off the hook this time, Asher Beutel, but if you expect me to help you out with a certain task, you had better try something more sophisticated. You know what I mean?"

"You were hurting that man, Mr. Gold. I couldn't stand by and watch you beat someone up. It was the right thing to do," said Asher.

"Oh, the right thing. We'll see about that, won't we?" asked Mr. Gold. "Enjoy the evening, while you can."

"What about that deal we made? You still owe me your help," said Asher.

"Only when the time comes. In the meantime, stay away from me," said Mr. Gold. He was helped by Emma inside the sheriff's car.

Emma asked Asher, "Hey, you okay?" She told him last, "Don't let Mr. Gold get to you."

"If only I had the courage to… forget it," said Asher.

"No. To do what, Asher?" asked Emma.

"Look, people have been telling me what to do for as long as I can remember. I'm getting tired of having to deal with that," said Asher. "You know what I mean?" He apologized a moment later, "I'm sorry. It's just how I feel."

"You're brave enough to say it. I wasn't trying to tell you what to do that day," said Emma.

"I know… it's just…"

"You hope other people would hear you out," said Emma, finishing his sentence.

Shiloh barked.

Asher said, "Looks like I'd better get home. Take care, Emma." He walked on through the woods, Shiloh in the lead.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

At the seven dwarfs' cottage, Frodo wrote on a piece of parchment paper. As he did, Sam entered the dining room.

"Who are you writing to?" asked Sam, curious.

"I'm writing a letter to Legolas, letting him know that Snow White is alive," said Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo, will we ever get home?" asked Sam.

Frodo sighed. "I don't know. Maybe once things are set right here, we can return home. Until then…"

"You'd rather stay and help Snow White. I understand. I just hope we don't stay too long," said Sam.

Frodo chuckled. "I know, Sam. You miss home. You miss the Shire. We'll see it again." Folding up the parchment, Frodo set it on a dove's leg. At a window, Frodo released the dove.

"Do you think that dove will find them?" asked Sam.

"I have high hopes it will," said Frodo. "I just do."

o-o-o

Middle-earth – Flashback

Leaving Helm's Deep, Legolas spotted a dove fly down to him. Allowing the dove to perch on his arm, Legolas took the parchment off of the dove's leg. The dove flew away moments later. Gimli watched as Legolas unfolded the parchment, reading the letter quietly to himself:

 _Legolas,_

 _Snow White lives, much to our gratitude. She's planning on taking back her kingdom, with help from the prince who saved her. I'm planning on staying behind to help her, as I'm sure Sam, Merry, and Pippin will agree to. If you'd like to help, meet me at the dwarves' cottage. Bring Aragorn and Gandalf if you wish. Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Your dear friend,  
Frodo_

"Ah, looks like the lad has gotten himself into mischief once again," said Gimli, reading the letter over Legolas' shoulder. "Any ideas, my friend?"

"Well, we certainly cannot abandon them. Aragorn may not wish to come to the Enchanted Forest, if he has business in Gondor. Gandalf on the other hand…"

"Might lend aide," said Gimli.

"We'll speak to them when we reach them, at Edoras. I do hope Aragorn is still there," said Legolas. He rode on across the plains of Rohan.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

The next morning, Asher ate alone at Granny's Diner. As he ate his breakfast in silence, Asher noticed Donovan Masters enter the diner with Edric Tuck. The two shared a booth and spoke casually, but loudly. Asher also noticed Curtis enter the diner with Samantha. As the two found a place to sit at an empty table, they were greeted by Donovan.

Asher said quietly to himself, "Happy Valentine's Day. I'm alone again." He murmured, "Worst day of the year." He finished his meal in silence and left the diner, moments before anyone spotted him.

o-o-o

Later that day, Asher visited the bookstore. While browsing each section, Asher spotted a woman with locks of blondish-brown hair and wearing a blue dress. Quietly, Asher approached the woman, who looked stunned when he got her attention.

"So, you like books?" asked Asher.

"I'm just browsing," said the woman.

"I'm Asher, by the way," said Asher.

"Anabeth Tuck, but everyone calls me Annie," said Anabeth in introduction. She recognized him then and there, "You're Edwin's friend, aren't you? How is he?"

"Edwin's fine." He looked stunned, "Anabeth, now I remember you. You're Edwin's sister."

"I'm the eldest, yes," said Anabeth. "Edwin is quite the handful."

"I'm sure he's all right," said Asher.

Anabeth said last, "Well, I should get going. Good luck getting that photography job."

"Same to you," said Asher. He continued his browsing, and eventually found a book he was looking for. After paying the clerk, Asher left the bookstore.

* * *

 **Here are more characters and their Storybrooke counterparts:**

 **Radagast the Brown – Roland Bateman**

 **Thranduil – Thomas Irving**

 **Fredegar "Fatty" Bolger – Fred Dewey**

 **Pearl Took – Anabeth "Annie" Tuck**


	11. 9: Reconciliations

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Dreamy", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Nine:**

 **Reconciliations**

 _X-X-X_

 _Things continued to change in Storybrooke, Maine. Emma, as Sheriff, proved to be good at what she did. Mr. Gold did eventually get himself out of jail. Henry still believed that every storybook and fairy tale character existed in Storybrooke, Maine but did not know who they were. Yes, everyone seemed changed, but Asher's change was moving slowly. While he did manage to get an assistant photographer's job, still working custodial, his friends worried about him…_

 _X-X-X_

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

At Granny's Diner, Donovan Masters and Edric Tuck ate at the long white table. As they did, a conversation was had amongst them.

"Why can't I meet your family, Edwin?" asked Donovan.

Edric shrugged. "I don't know what my family would think of you."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure they're not that bad," said Donovan.

Edric simply said, "Donny, if there's one bloke out there that appreciated my family, and my family in return, I'd probably be a rich man by now."

A few seconds passed by. Entering the diner was Mary Margaret, with a sign-up sheet. She spoke about Miners' Day and how she would like to have volunteers for the candle booth. However, due to her affair with David, the people of the town weren't interested. After Leroy left Granny's Diner, Donovan followed suit. He was blocked by Mary Margaret, of course.

"Oh, Donovan, I know your schedule is tight right now, but we can work…"

"Actually, you can take me off the volunteer list," said Donovan.

Mary Margaret looked stunned. "What? Why?"

"Oh, don't give me that. The whole town's talking about you and David. Honestly, I can't work with people like you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd best be on my way to work," said Donovan. He noticed Mary Margaret move as he approached the door.

After Donovan left the diner, Edric said to himself, "Well, that was rude." He finished eating his meal and left the diner, keeping his gaze off from Mary Margaret.

o-o-o

At the field where Miners' Day was held, Donovan bumped into a woman with locks of dark hair. The woman dropped her stack of books. As common courtesy, Donovan helped the woman pick up her books.

"Sorry about that," said Donovan.

"No, it's all right," said the woman.

The moment they locked eyes, the two said nothing for a while.

After collecting her last book, the woman said, "Thanks for your help."

Donovan caught up to the woman, he said, hesitant, "If there's anything else I can do for you, let me know."

"Well, we're just setting up the ring toss booth, if you'd like to help out there," said the woman.

"I'd be delighted," said Donovan. "I'm Donovan, by the way."

"I'm Elsa, Elsa White," said the woman, in introduction.

Edric soon caught up to Donovan. He said, in concern, "Donny, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." He noticed Elsa, "Who's the dame?"

Donovan made introductions, "Edwin, this is Elsa. Elsa, Edwin."

"Pleased to meet you. We're just setting up, if you'd like to help," said Elsa.

"Uh… sure," said Edric. He turned to Donovan, "Donny, since when are you into Miners' Day?"

"I'm not, Edwin. Given the circumstances, I might as well be."

"I can't imagine why," said Edric. He gave a brief grin at Elsa, before continuing to help set up.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

At a campsite, the hobbits listened to the orders given by Prince Charming and Snow White. The orders were simple: find a way to break through Queen Regina's forces, as well as King George's army. When the meeting ended, Snow White approached Merry and Pippin.

"Merry, I have a job for you," said Snow.

"More important than the war?" asked Merry.

Snow chuckled. "It's just a reply to the outer provinces. I need you to let them know that we are taking back the kingdom."

"We'll get straight to it," said Pippin.

"Uh… yes we will," said Merry in agreement. After Snow left to search for Frodo and Sam, Merry turned his attention to Pippin. "Pippin, this task is important."

"Right. So I'm coming with you," said Pippin.

"Pippin, I…"

"Merry, I'm not backing down. I want to help you," said Pippin.

"Then let's find some ponies," said Merry.

o-o-o

Finding two ponies among the horses, Merry and Pippin rode out of the campsite. They did their best to avoid the road, traveling faster through the woods. When they reached the outer provinces, Merry delivered his message to the nearest villager. Merry and Pippin then stopped their ponies for a drink, while they searched for a tavern. They found one and went inside, ordering some food and drinks. The two hobbits noticed people staring at them, yet they didn't bother saying anything. Then one of the villagers spoke up:

"Aren't you two too short to be here?"

"Don't mind them. They're with Snow White's army. See the insignia on their armor?" said a second villager, warning.

"They don't scare me." The first villager asked Merry, "Hey Halfling, what's a bloke like you carrying a weapon around for? Isn't that a bit dangerous for someone your size?"

"Be a bit dangerous for you, if you don't watch your mouth," said Merry, chirping back.

The villager pulled out a knife. "Then let's see what you're made of, Halfling."

Merry faced the villager, saying bravely, "I don't intend on fighting worms, such as you. Should I ever need to fight-" He was cut off when the villager's knife slashed his right cheek.

"I said, let's see what you're made of," said the villager.

Merry quickly pulled out his short sword. Where the villager slashed, Merry rebounded. Metal clanged with metal. Soon Merry had the advantage. Knocking the villager to the ground, Merry landed in front of him, brandishing his sword close to the villager's throat.

Pippin stopped Merry with his words. "Merry, don't do it."

The villager showed a bloody grin. "You had better listen to your comrade."

Merry spat on the wood floor; he said promptly, "I don't need to fight you. Go on. Get lost."

Merry moved his sword away from the villager. As he walked away, the villager stood up and advanced towards him. Merry, moving swift, punched the villager in the stomach. He returned to Pippin as the villager winced, before leaving the tavern.

Merry said, sitting down, "He won't bother us again…" He winced at the throbbing pain on his cheek.

"Maybe someone should look at that," said Pippin. He saw Merry nod, seconds before he passed out. Pippin asked the innkeeper for a healer, before returning to Merry's side. Merry became conscious a few minutes later.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

The Miners' Day fair, during the afternoon hours, proved to be a success. A majority of the townsfolk came to the celebration. After helping Elsa with the ring toss booth, Donovan and Edric were allowed to explore the fair. The two even returned to the ring toss booth to try their hand at it. So far, the candle booth was not faring as well as the rest of the fair. No one was buying candles from Mary Margaret and Leroy. When Asher showed up with Curtis and Samantha, Donovan and Edric joined them.

"Enjoying Miners' Day?" asked Donovan.

"Donny, fancy meeting you here," said Asher. He turned to Edric, "Edwin, good to see you. You know, I met your sister at the grocery store."

"Annie told me she saw you," said Edric.

Donovan stiffened upon seeing Curtis. "Doctor Greenhow, it's nice to see you."

"I see you still are in an optimistic mood," said Curtis.

"Well, we can't all be too fortunate in life," said Donovan.

"Curtis, maybe we should leave these three to talk," said Samantha.

"Good idea." Curtis spoke to the three in unison, "I'll see you later. Asher, I'll meet you at our next session."

"Okay," said Asher. He noticed Donovan's glare. "What?"

Donovan asked, "Asher, how can you be friends with a psychiatrist? It's unheard of."

"Donovan, if you have trouble with my friends, then maybe you're not a decent friend," said Asher. He recovered, "I'm sorry."

"No, you're right. I haven't been a good friend. You deserve better. You enjoy Miners' Day," said Donovan, snide. As he walked away, he noticed Edric follow him. "What now, Edric?"

"You've been acting mighty rude these days," said Edric. "Asher's our friend, Donovan."

"Well, maybe he's right. Maybe finding new friends is best."

"Come on, Donovan. Surely you don't mean that. Who else is Asher going to hang around?" Edric told him, serious, "Donny, Asher is our friend. I think you're being harsh."

"Oh, is that what you think?" asked Donovan. He thought it over for a few moments. "You know what? Maybe you're right. I haven't been the best friend. Maybe it's for the best."

Edric asked, confused, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going… I'm going to Granny's," said Donovan, slouching.

Edric watched him leave, before returning to the fair.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

After the healer looked Merry over, he healed Merry's wound. The healer also gave Merry an antidote to help clear his head. Merry thanked the healer for his help, before riding with Pippin out of the outer provinces. The two returned to Snow White's campsite by morning. Frodo and Sam were the first to greet the two hobbits.

"Merry, what happened to your cheek?" asked Frodo, concerned.

"Some villagers just don't know when to stop mocking us hobbits," said Merry.

"A villager cut Merry's cheek with his knife," inquired Pippin.

"Ouch," said Frodo.

Sam said, "The good news is you two are back safe."

Merry showed Frodo the vial with the antidote, "A healer gave me this antidote. He said it was to help heal my wound as I slept. I hope he's right."

"Well, you look like a mess," said Frodo.

Snow approached the four hobbits. "I see you four are chattering away, when there's a war going on." She turned her gaze to Merry, "Merry, what happened to your cheek?"

"A villager cut me, while he mocked me," said Merry.

"I hope you're well," said Snow.

"Merry and I delivered your message. You should hear from the outer provinces soon," said Pippin, delivering the message back.

"Good," said Snow. She turned to Merry again, "You should get some rest."

"Thank you, mi lady," said Merry, bowing before her. He was led by his friends back to their tent.

o-o-o

Later that day, while Merry slept, Frodo peered out from the tent's curtain. Sam approached him, fidgety and cautious.

"How's Mister Merry doing?" asked Sam, whispering.

Frodo looked at Merry, who seemed sound asleep. "He should recover well. Whatever the healer gave him worked. He's knocked out." He changed the subject, "Sam, I've been thinking about home… what if we never see it again."

Sam looked troubled, "Mr. Frodo, you don't mean…"

"Well, we've been gone for a couple of months now. It's possible that…"

"Mr. Frodo, what you're talking about… it just doesn't make sense." Sam said, reassuring, "We'll see home again. I promise."

"Sam, I don't know," said Frodo.

"Come on, Mr. Frodo. We'll be back home and everything will be set right," said Sam.

"I do hope so," said Frodo. "I wonder where Aragorn is, and Legolas, and Gimli. I wonder if they got the message."

"We just don't know, Frodo. That's all I can say," said Sam.

Frodo nodded in agreement, before returning his gaze to the woodlands surrounding the encampment.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Edric found Donovan that afternoon, still at Granny's Diner. He joined his friend at the white counter, where Edric was given a drink. Edric drank down some of the drink, before hearing Donovan out.

"I've been thinking a lot about what I said… to Asher, you know," said Donovan.

"And… what did you conclude?" asked Edric.

"That I've been nothing but a sorry jerk that didn't see the light, when his friends did," said Donovan. He took another swig.

"So, you've finally come around to apologize," said Edric.

"Do you know where Asher is? Maybe I can talk to him," said Donovan.

Edric said, "He's still at the Miners' Day fair, if you want to join him. I'm sure we can find him."

"Good, because sitting here drinking's not doing any good for me right now." Donovan finished his drink, paid the tip, and left with Edric.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

When Merry awoke, he saw his friends watching him. Merry checked his cheek, but found that the pain had gradually slowed to no more than an itching pain.

Merry asked, groggy, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days," said Frodo.

"You were out cold," said Pippin.

Frodo continued. "I've asked Snow White about when we can return home. She told us whenever we were ready. We don't have to stay here, while their war is going on."

"Why not? I thought you wanted to help Snow White," said Merry.

"I guess more important matters changed my mind," said Frodo.

"So, when do we leave?" asked Sam, eager.

"One thing at a time, Sam," said Frodo. He turned to Merry, "We'll leave when you feel well…"

Snow entered the tent. "I'm sorry for interrupting. Frodo, you'd better come see this."

Ending the conversation there, Frodo followed Snow outside the tent. Sam and Pippin followed, with Merry watching from the tent's curtain. Riding into the campsite were Gondorian soldiers; Legolas and Gimli were among the group. Two familiar faces also accompanied them. Frodo was overjoyed upon seeing the faces of Gandalf and Aragorn.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Returning to the Miners' Day fair, Donovan and Edric searched the crowd for Asher and Curtis. It wasn't long before Donovan, led by Edric, reunited with them.

Edric said, "Asher, Curtis, Donovan has something he'd like to tell you."

Donovan, after waiting a moment, said, "I'm sorry I've been acting like a jerk. I know it was wrong and I apologize. I guess I can't always see past my ego."

Asher waited until after Donovan finished, before saying, "I forgive you."

"Really? You do? That's great," said Donovan.

"Hopefully, you'll trust my friends before you judge them," said Asher.

Curtis announced, "I guess that means you owe me an apology, Mister Masters."

"No I don't." He was slugged by Edric. "I'm sorry as well, for misunderstanding you."

"You see? That wasn't so bad. Don't worry, Mister Masters, you'll learn to like me," said Curtis.

"The formality could use some work," said Donovan.

"Donny," said Edric. "At least Doctor Greenhow is considerate of others."

"When is he not?" asked Asher, boldly.

o-o-o

Late in the evening, Leroy axed the power circuit, sending the town of Storybrooke into a blackout. This led to Asher and the townsfolk buying candles from Mary Margaret and Leroy, until they sold out. Leroy gave the money to the nuns to help pay off their rent. Mary Margaret was welcomed back into the community that night, which led to Donovan giving an apology to her. Around that time, David was brought into Emma's sheriff car. The whole town was confused, wondering what David had done this time.

* * *

 **Here are more characters and their Storybrooke counterparts:**

 **Estella Bolger – Elsa White**


	12. 10: 'Taking Action'

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Heart of Darkness", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Ten:**

 **"Taking Action"**

Middle-earth – Flashback

Legolas rode on through the night and into the following morning. He stopped his horse mostly for rest. When he found Aragorn and the Rohirrim, they were still at Edoras. Legolas traversed back to Meduseld, before getting off his horse and rushing past the wooden doors. Gimli attempted to dismount, but ended up crashing flat on the ground. Aragorn, Gandalf, and Éomer looked up as Legolas approached them, out of breath.

Aragorn spoke to the elf, "I trust you have something to say."

Legolas revealed the letter. "Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin are still in the Enchanted Forest. They sent word that the maiden Snow White is reclaiming her kingdom."

"And why would the hobbits want to get themselves involved in another war?" asked Gandalf.

"Frodo says to meet him at the dwarfs' cottage, should we intend to travel there. We must help them," said Legolas.

Gandalf huffed. "Frodo must be desperate. I do hope this doesn't detract from all that's happening here."

Aragorn nodded. "I'll summon the soldiers and see what they think. If there is a way to the Enchanted Forest, then we'll find it."

"Good idea," said Legolas.

Gimli trudged inside the golden hall, panting. He approached Legolas as Aragorn continued his conversation with Gandalf and Éomer. "Did I miss anything, lad?"

"I just gave word to Aragorn and Gandalf about Frodo. Hopefully, a resolution is made," said Legolas.

"There had better be one," said Gimli.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Hadrian addressed his class, "Today, we will learn how to track animals. Tracking is an essential part of survival in the wild. Without it, how is one supposed to find a deer, a rabbit, or even a squirrel?" He finished with, "Right. So, if you will all get into your groups, we can begin."

Asher immediately joined Curtis and Donovan. Edric had decided against the survival class, for reasons related to boating as he pointed out. Once the groups were put together, Hadrian passed out a sheet of paper with the tracks to each group. After that was done, Hadrian led the group into the wilderness. When they reached a point, Hadrian told the group to split up and to meet up at the Toll Bridge. Asher, Donovan, and Curtis traveled ahead of the others.

"So, what are we looking for?" asked Donovan.

"Well, we need to find these tracks," said Asher. He listed, "A rabbit, deer, chipmunks, squirrels, muskrat, and ducks."

"You three look like you're in need of a fourth person," said Hadrian, catching up.

"Hadrian, fancy meeting you here," said Asher.

Curtis asked, "What about the other groups?"

"All the other groups have four people. You three are missing a fourth, so I thought I'd join you," said Hadrian.

"Come on. Let's search for these tracks," said Donovan.

As they picked out each track, Asher spent time talking with Hadrian. "So, how did you wind up being a survivalist teacher?"

"I've been doing survival training for much of my life now. I like being one with nature. Besides, it helps to be away from the technical aspects of life from time to time. For centuries, people have been around nature. Nowadays, people hardly notice it due to their busy lives. Me, I'd rather stick with the animals and nature itself," explained Hadrian.

"So, you're not worried about Regina?" asked Asher.

"Regina leaves me alone as I do her. Yet we both like nature, just in our own way," said Hadrian.

"Right," said Asher, not fully understanding.

After they found all the tracks, Hadrian led the three to the Toll Bridge. There, the rest of the class met up with them. Hadrian explained the next part of the lesson with the class, before leading them back to the downtown area of Storybrooke. As soon as the class ended, the group went their separate ways. Hadrian, now off, visited the bank, where he put more money into his account. As he did, Hadrian spoke with Orville:

"So, I heard Mary Margaret is in jail. Whatever for?" asked Hadrian, concerned.

"Well, I heard that Mary Margaret killed Kathryn Nolan, but it has to be a rumor," said Orville.

"Let's hope it stays that way. Mary Margaret's a sweet teacher. However did she end up in jail," said Hadrian.

"Will that be all, Mister Basile?" asked Orville.

"Yes. Thank you, Ori," said Hadrian.

"Anytime Hadrian," said Orville.

Hadrian grabbed his wallet, put it in his back pocket, and left the bank.

* * *

Middle-earth – Flashback

"You said the portal came from the Glittering Caves?" Aragorn asked Legolas, as they and the Gondorian soldiers traversed towards Helm's Deep.

"Gimli and I were just walking and we stumbled across it," said Legolas.

Gimli pointed out, "Legolas… look!"

Before them stood a pillar of silver light; it radiated in the air. Aragorn halted the soldiers. He and Gandalf rode first towards the silvery light. As Gandalf touched the light with his staff, the light bounced off, creating a rippling effect. Aragorn knew there wasn't any time to waste. In one swift movement, Gandalf charged through the light first. Aragorn followed, with Legolas, Gimli, and the Gondorian soldiers last. As soon as the last soldier crossed the barrier, the light vanished.

o-o-o

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

When they reached the seven dwarfs' cottage, Aragorn halted the host. The door opened, revealing seven dwarfs. Aragorn spoke to the dwarfs in unison:

"I am looking for Snow White. I hear she passed this way," said Aragorn.

"Well, she's over at the campsite now." The dwarf named Grumpy then gave directions to the campsite.

After he received the directions, Aragorn said, "Thank you, dwarf; may you find peace." Receiving no response from Grumpy, Aragorn led his soldiers onwards through the wilderness.

Another dwarf, named Doc, asked Grumpy, "Who was that?"

"A royal, by the looks of him," said Grumpy. He led the dwarfs back inside the cottage, in preparation to return to Snow White's campsite.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Early in the afternoon, Hadrian visited the Rabbit Hole bar. Inside, he ordered a martini dry. Once again, Phillip and Orville were having a drinking game. As Hadrian drank, he heard cheering from the crowd. From the looks of it, Phillip and Orville were at the last legs of their drinking game. Hadrian noticed Michael De Witte joining him at the bar table. Michael ordered a round for himself, moments before he spoke to Hadrian.

"Did you have another survival class today?" asked Michael.

"I did," said Hadrian.

"How did it go?" asked Michael.

"The class went well. I'm happy to see them learning, the students I mean," said Hadrian.

"A teacher always is glad to see a student willing to learn," said Michael. "Hadrian, it has come to my attention that Asher seems less sociable."

"He isn't a very social man. What more do you expect from him?" asked Hadrian.

"That's what troubles me. Someone like him needs to get out more, do more things," said Michael.

"Now you sound like a psychiatrist," said Hadrian, admitting freely.

"Well, psychiatrics isn't something I work with. I'm a history teacher, by gum," said Michael. He finished with, "Just see to it that he's more sociable."

As Michael left, Hadrian said, "I will in my own time."

Hadrian took another drink, before leaving the bar. On his walk, Hadrian caught up to Asher, who was busy walking his dog. He noticed Asher stopped to greet him:

"Hello Hadrian," said Asher.

"Hello. I just spoke with Michael. He seems worried about you," said Hadrian.

"He's not the first to be worried about me," said Asher, unsurprised. "I'm fine."

"Are you?" asked Hadrian. "Asher, if you need help with anything…"

"I'm sure I'll be all right on my own. Thank you for your hospitality, but I can only afford so much," said Asher.

"Asher…"

Asher interrupted. "You know, I have to head back home anyway. I'll see you around." He left, continuing his walk with Shiloh.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

Arriving at the campsite, Aragorn and the host saw Snow White, but also the hobbits leaving a tent. Merry stood behind the tent's curtain, observing the scene before his eyes. Aragorn dismounted and approached Snow, with the Gondorian soldiers, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf following suit. Aragorn bent and kissed Snow's hand.

"What brings you here? I see you've brought Legolas and Gimli with you," asked Snow.

"We came to assist you in your war effort," said Aragorn.

"Well, you've arrived right on time. We were just going over the battle plans," said Snow. She led Aragorn inside one of the larger tents.

Legolas and Gimli approached the hobbits. Frodo chose to speak first:

"You came back. I wondered when you two would chance a return," said Frodo. "I did say meet me at the dwarfs' cottage."

"We got a little side-tracked," said Gimli.

"What happened to Merry?" asked Legolas.

"One of the villagers slashed his cheek. He's recovering as we speak," said Frodo, whispering.

Legolas understood. The hobbits invited him and Gimli inside their tent, moments before Gandalf decided to join them. The Gondorian soldiers, meantime, waited for Aragorn's orders.

o-o-o

Late in the evening, Aragorn met Frodo outside his tent. The two watched the stars from a log they sat on. Eventually, Aragorn spoke to the hobbit:

"How are you, Frodo?" asked Aragorn.

"I've been faring well," said Frodo.

"How are your wounds?" asked Aragorn.

"Slowly, the pain has been returning. I do hope the pain goes away, but I cannot be certain," said Frodo. "How are you, Aragorn?"

"Duty calls, but here it seems what matters is getting Snow White's kingdom back," said Aragorn.

"We'll find a way," said Frodo.

"I know, but are you sure this is what you want?" asked Aragorn. "You can return home."

"I know, but here… it's more important as of late," said Frodo. "All Sam asks for is to return home. I know it's in his heart and his best interest to come back home soon."

"Well, I hope we return. I have a duty to Gondor and to Middle-earth. Once peace is in this land, we will return home. Gandalf said that our presence here may have changed the course of people's lives," said Aragorn.

"I hope not too much," said Frodo. He noticed Aragorn chuckle, before Aragorn clutched his shoulder.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

As Hadrian walked down the sidewalk, he saw Teresa Shriver in passing. Catching up to her, Hadrian managed to stop her in time to talk.

"Teresa, where are you headed?" asked Hadrian.

"To the florist's shop. Why?" asked Teresa. "Hadrian, you look out of breath."

"I need your help. What do you know about Asher?" asked Hadrian.

"He's a solitary fellow. There isn't much to tell, based on his life. He's a loner," said Teresa. "Everyone knows that." She stopped Hadrian from talking, "Hadrian, let Asher come into his own. You can't expect him to become a sociable person overnight."

Hadrian sighed. "I suppose you're right." He followed Teresa to the florist's shop.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

As the days passed, Aragorn helped Snow White and the prince figure out their battle strategy. So far, Snow White and her army had successfully broken the defenses of a third of Queen Regina's kingdom. When Merry recovered, he regrouped with the others inside the tent.

"What did I miss?" asked Merry. The cut on his cheek was now a scar.

Frodo said, grabbing his shoulder, "It's good to have you back."

"We were just discussing our next move," said Aragorn.

"Great. How far are we into winning the war?" asked Merry. He heard laughter from amongst his friends. "What? I'm asking a serious question."

"When the war is over, then we'll be glad," said Pippin.

Aragorn told Snow White and her prince, "What if we move the men out here. It'll give us a fair advantage against the queen's army."

"I like that plan," said Snow.

"True, but it could leave our defense open around this area," said the prince. "I suggest we bring the men to this area, leaving a third group in the center. It'll draw our forces closer to a victory."

"I see now," said Aragorn.

"Did everyone forget that we have Gandalf at our side? I'm sure he can come up with something spectacular," said Frodo.

"Now you underestimate me, Frodo Baggins," said Gandalf.

"What you're asking for is risky. I don't know how we'll pull it off," said Legolas.

"It's our best chance. Besides, Aragorn, you brought an army with you. We'll bring your men to the center of the battle," said the prince.

"I'll take my chance, if for an easy victory," said Aragorn. He shook the prince's hand.

"No victory is easy," said Gandalf. "But we'll do as asked."

The prince said last, "Then I'll see you out on the battlefield." With that, the meeting ended.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

On his way up to his apartment, Asher collected his mail from the mailbox. As he climbed the stairs, Asher noticed Henry reach the door to Apartment Number Two.

Confused, Asher asked, "And where would you be heading off to, Henry?"

"I found proof to help Emma," said Henry.

Asher grunted. "Henry, if this is about your book again…"

Henry pulled out a set of skeleton keys. "I'll show you, if you don't believe me." He tried the keys on the lock to Asher's apartment.

Asher, unwilling to believe him, said, "Henry, stop. Okay, I get it. You think everything in that book of yours is real, but I'm telling you right now that it isn't…"

"Here. You try this key," said Henry, showing Asher the key he was holding.

Asher grunted a second time. "All right, but this is the last one." He grabbed the key and tried the lock. To his surprise, the key fit into the lock. Turning the key, Asher opened the door. Once more to his surprise, the door opened.

"Now you believe me?" asked Henry.

Asher asked, "Henry, whose keys do these belong to?"

"My mom, the mayor," said Henry.

Asher handed back the keys. "I hope you don't steal anymore of your mom's things."

"So, you believe me?" asked Henry.

"I'm starting to," said Asher, unsure how to explain what happened. Entering his apartment, Asher waited until Shiloh entered before closing the door after him. He met Shiloh on the couch, where he asked, "What was Henry up to, do you wonder?" He murmured, "Maybe there is more to this town than meets the eye."

As he tried to forget the thought of what just happened, Asher searched through his portfolio for two photos. He found the ones with the headstones with the names _Boromir_ , _Drogo Baggins_ , and _Primula Brandybuck Baggins_. He found himself wondering if the names related to the skeleton key he just fitted into the lock. The thought drove him mad for the rest of the night, only to end up in a series of dead ends. By morning, he let the thought go.


	13. 11: Confusion

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "The Return", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven:**

 **Confusion**

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Granny's Diner was packed. As Asher looked for a seat, he noticed Curtis with Samantha. Taking his chances, Asher sat down at the booth, surprising Samantha but also Curtis.

"What brings you here, Asher?" asked Samantha.

"Come on, Samantha. I'm sure Asher doesn't want us getting into his personal life," said Curtis.

"I was only asking a question, Curtis," said Samantha, stunned.

"I should probably get going," said Asher.

"Why? You don't want to stay and eat something," said Samantha.

Curtis encouraged, "Yeah. Come on, Asher. At least eat something."

Asher thought for a moment, and then sat back down. Ruby approached their booth, asking for their orders. Once that was done, Ruby left them alone.

Asher asked, "Hey Curtis, what do you think of Henry?"

"Smart boy, wild imagination; he's obsessed with fairy tales, from what I've picked up. Why do you ask?" asked Curtis.

"He showed me something. I don't know. Maybe it is better if I just…"

"Asher, you shouldn't encourage Henry. It's better that he sticks to reality, as should you," said Curtis.

"Maybe, or maybe there's more than meets the eye," said Asher. "We're just missing in life."

"It's hard to say, Asher," said Samantha. She looked up as Ruby brought them their food.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

The host, led by Aragorn, and Snow White and Prince Charming's army fought battle after battle. Eventually, they had King George's castle surrounded. Instead of killing King George, Prince Charming let him live. As the soldiers awaited another battle day, Merry entered one of the tents, only to find Frodo, Sam, and Pippin talking about another battle strategy. When Pippin and Sam walked away, Frodo noticed Merry approach him.

"The battles go well," said Merry. "How are you, Frodo?"

"I've seen better days," said Frodo.

"That's not what I asked you," said Merry. "Are your wounds paining you?"

Frodo hesitated. "As I've said, I've seen better days. Look, I don't want to burden you with my pain."

"Come on, Frodo, I'm your cousin and your friend. If you need anything…"

"I know. Thank you, but that's as much as I can ask for," said Frodo.

"So, what are we looking at?" asked Merry, changing the subject.

"We were just planning our next move. King George shouldn't bother the prince anymore. As for Regina… well, she'll be tougher to capture," said Frodo.

"Right," said Merry. "But we're getting closer to victory."

"So I've noticed," said Frodo.

Merry clutched his shoulder. "It will get better, cousin. Have faith." He left the tent and Frodo to his thoughts.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Due to Mary Margaret's release, thanks to Emma finding Kathryn Nolan, a party was held that same day in her honor. Everyone who was Mary Margaret's friends showed up, including Asher and Phillip. Curtis also made an appearance, as well as Hadrian. While Asher spoke with Donovan and Edric, Hadrian pulled Asher off to the side.

"Hey, about what I said a few days ago, I hope that didn't bother you," said Hadrian.

"No, I've long forgotten about that day," said Asher.

"But still, Asher, it's come to a lot of people's attention that you're a loner. Your friends want to help you," said Hadrian.

"Look, I've given it a lot of thought. Being a loner is fine with me. I have friends that care, but it isn't nice to meddle. You're starting to remind me of Michael," said Asher.

"Just think about it. Do you really want to spend time being a loner? It isn't healthy," said Hadrian.

"Well, you're not my therapist. So, who are you to tell me what's healthy and what isn't?" asked Asher.

Hadrian thought it over a moment. "Maybe you're right. But if being a loner is all you're asking for of life, then you're not giving it much thought of what living means." He walked away, leaving Asher pondering.

Once he was left alone, Asher advanced towards the punch bowl. As he grabbed a glass and poured some punch in it, Asher noticed Emma talking to Mr. Gold. The moment their conversation ended, Emma approached Asher. Asher looked relieved to see her.

"You certainly have a relieving look about you. Something you want to tell me," said Emma.

"Just these people trying to tell me how to live my life," said Asher.

"Yeah. It must be rough," said Emma.

Asher paused. "Your son, Henry; a few days ago, he showed me the mayor's skeleton keys. Turns out they fit into any lock."

"I know about them. What about it?" asked Emma.

Asher hesitated. "I just have this funny feeling there's more to Henry's book than meets the eye."

"Come on. You don't suddenly believe what Henry says is real?" asked Emma, unconvinced.

Asher retaliated. "Be grateful your son has an imagination. If what he says is true, then there's more happening here that we overlooked."

"And who are you to tell me what's real and what's not?" asked Emma.

Asher sighed heavily. "You may be right, or you may be on the wrong track, Emma." He walked away from Emma, approaching Mary Margaret with a cheery expression.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

With the war nearing its end, Frodo could tell he was closer to going home. All that was needed was to capture Regina and free Snow's kingdom from her grasp. Frodo waited inside the tent for word, which came swiftly.

A Gondorian soldier entered the tent, keen with news. "Sir, the queen wishes to speak with you."

Frodo solemnly left the tent. He followed the Gondorian soldier inside another tent, where Snow White waited with her prince. After summoning the soldiers away, with Aragorn following, Snow approached Frodo.

"How goes the war elsewhere?" asked Frodo.

"We're almost at a victory," said Snow. "Then the kingdom will be restored. You can leave at any time. Aragorn is planning on leaving when the war is over. With him will travel Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli. Even your hobbit friends are planning on leaving." She turned to Frodo, who looked saddened. "You don't wish to leave."

"Now that the war is almost over, I was hoping I could stay a little longer," said Frodo.

"Well, Charming and I will have our wedding, officially, after the war is over. If you wish to attend…"

"I do," said Frodo. He regretted it a moment later. "If that is all right with you."

Snow grinned. "I would be delighted." She finished their conversation with, "You should return to your friends." She watched Frodo leave her tent.

Returning to his tent, Frodo noticed Merry was waiting for him. Merry said, "How went your meeting with Snow? We can return home after the war."

"I'm thinking about staying behind," said Frodo.

"You can't be serious. Frodo, this isn't home," said Merry.

"But this is new to me. I'm sorry, but I guess I'm not ready to leave," said Frodo.

"Sam won't like this," said Merry.

"I know he won't, but you have to trust me. Get Sam home. I'll send word when I'm ready to leave," said Frodo.

"Good luck to you," said Merry.

"Thank you," said Frodo. He watched Merry leave his tent, before looking at a map. He looked back once to see if anyone else was entering his tent.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Later in the day, Asher drove to the docks. Leaving his car, Asher searched the warehouse for Edric. When he failed to find him there, Asher walked out onto the docks. He could see Edric working on one of the boats when he got his attention. Asher winced, grabbing his chest.

"Are you all right?" asked Edric, concerned.

"Same thing every March," said Asher. He recovered from the pain. "How's work?"

"This boat needed repair. Another needed the sails fixed," said Edric.

"Sounds like you have a lot on your plate," said Asher.

"Yeah, I wish I could go out but I'm busy right now. You know," said Edric.

"I can see that. I'll leave you to it," said Asher.

Asher returned to his car and drove away from the docks. As he drove to the downtown area of Storybrooke, Asher's car broke down. After he parked the car, Asher looked under the hood. He banged his head the moment someone approached. He peered up at Donovan, who was wearing a hoodie sweater.

"Your car broke down?" asked Donovan.

"Looks like it," said Asher. "I'm not great at fixing cars."

Donovan said, "Well, you should get someone to repair it."

Asher pulled out his cell phone and called the mechanics. They arrived in a couple of minutes. Once the mechanic Michael Tillman changed the battery, Asher drove to Granny's Diner. He and Donovan stepped out of the car and entered the diner.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

When the war reached its end, Aragorn and his men prepared for the journey back to Middle-earth. They said their farewells to Snow White and Prince Charming. Aragorn then said his goodbyes to Frodo, as did others in the Fellowship of the Ring. Frodo said his farewells to his hobbit friends last.

Pippin looked saddened. "Are you sure you can't come back with us?"

"I'll return soon," said Frodo.

"We really don't want to leave you here by yourself," said Sam.

"I won't be alone, Sam. Besides, I know Snow White. She'll protect me," said Frodo.

Merry embraced Frodo. "Good luck to you."

"Same to you," said Frodo.

Gandalf looked on Frodo, before regrouping with the others. The group vanished by means of silver portals. Once they were gone, Frodo returned to Snow White and Prince Charming.

"You could have gone with them," said Snow White.

"I know. I guess I would rather wait until after the wedding," said Frodo.

"Then we have a long road ahead," said the prince.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Inside Granny's Diner, Asher and Donovan found an empty table. When the two sat down, Ruby approached them, asking for their orders. After Ruby left, Donovan spoke to Asher.

"How goes the photography job?" asked Donovan.

"It's tough having two jobs, but it's worth it," said Asher. "How goes work at the bakery?"

"I'm a bread maker. But if you must know, it's rather rugged," said Donovan.

"Baking? I'm sure that's not true," said Asher.

"Curtis told me you spoke with Henry. I hope you're not getting ideas," said Donovan.

"Ideas for what? Maybe Henry has a point," said Asher.

"Asher, the last thing you need to take advice is from a ten-year-old. Please be careful," said Donovan.

"Donovan, I don't need to be lectured on what I can and can't do," said Asher. "Please understand me."

"Well, who else is going to straighten your life?" asked Donovan.

"Just as I said," said Asher.

"Where are you going?" asked Donovan.

"With luck, home," said Asher. He left the diner in seconds.


	14. 12: Realization

The events in this chapter coincide with the episodes "An Apple Red As Blood" and "A Land Without Magic", and during the "Pilot" episode, from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve:**

 **Realization**

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

Inside Snow White's castle, Frodo dressed in a green vest, jacket, and brown breeches. When he was ready, Frodo left the chamber. He arrived in the hall a few hours early. The guests were just arriving, including the seven dwarfs. Grumpy stood on Frodo's right.

"I heard you abandoned your home," said Grumpy, whispering.

"It's just until the wedding ends. I'll return home," said Frodo.

More guests filled the hall. When the hour came, the prince waited for Snow to come down the aisle. The wedding proved awe-inspiring. Snow and Prince Charming said their vows to each other. Before they had a chance to kiss Regina showed up wearing black robes and leather pants. Regina warned the people that she would take away everyone's happiness. Just as Regina walked away, the prince narrowly got Regina, but the woman vanished. Prince Charming and Snow held each other close.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Just as he walked out the door to his apartment, Asher heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He locked the door before checking to see who it was. To his relief, and surprise, it was Emma.

"Emma, you're back. I noticed you left last night," said Asher.

"Yeah, I did. Is Mary Margaret here?" asked Emma.

Asher gestured to the stairs. "She's up in her apartment."

"Thanks. Hey, listen, about what you said, about Henry, I'm not sure whether to believe you," said Emma.

"It's Henry's word, not my own, that you should concern yourself with," said Asher. He turned away, heading down the stairs.

Leaving the apartment complex, Asher brought his dog to the pet shelter. The doctor was in, so Asher was able to let him give Shiloh his shot. Once that was done, Asher led Shiloh back to the car. He was able to bring Shiloh back to his apartment before he left again, taking his camera with him.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – Flashback

Moments after Regina was out of sight, Frodo told Grumpy, "I should leave. I have to warn the peoples of Middle-earth about the curse."

"It was just a threat. I'm sure it will pass," said Grumpy.

"But if it's true, then there won't be much time to prepare," said Frodo. "I have to go back home." As he walked out of the chamber, Frodo noticed he was followed. He turned around in time to see Snow White. "I'm sorry. I have to leave. I-"

"I understand. Warn those you love about the curse. Maybe with chance, your land will be saved too," said Snow.

Frodo embraced Snow. "I'll miss you."

"I already am," said Snow. She released Frodo. As the hobbit walked away, Snow asked, "How will you get back home."

"I'll find a way," said Frodo. His prayers were answered when he found a silvery portal in a courtyard. Taking his chances, Frodo ran towards the silver portal, vanishing in seconds.

o-o-o

Middle-earth – Flashback

Out from the portal, Frodo landed chest-first on the plains of Rohan. He noticed he was a short distance away from Edoras. Getting up from the ground, Frodo made a dash towards the city. When he walked past the gates, Frodo saw coming up to the hall of Meduseld that Aragorn and his army were still present. He called at the top of his lungs:

"The evil queen from the Enchanted Forest… she threatened everyone with a curse!" Frodo sank to his knees, panting. "There's a curse coming."

"Are you sure, Frodo?" asked Gandalf.

"I'm not sure when the curse will come, but I know it will be soon," said Frodo.

"I must send word to the council. I'll find Radagast the Brown if I have to," said Gandalf.

"Gandalf, where are you going?" asked Merry, confused.

"I'll be back, Merry Brandybuck," said Gandalf.

"He's really leaving us," said Frodo.

"Again," Pippin added.

Managing to get back on his feet, Frodo was met by Sam, "Do you think he will return?"

"I'm not sure when, but if he does return there may be hope," said Frodo.

"Cousin, you have to tell us everything," said Merry, dragging his eldest cousin inside the Golden Hall.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

"How is everything, Asher, really?" asked Curtis.

Asher sat down on the couch. "Besides you telling me how to live my life."

"I'm sorry?" asked Curtis.

Asher intervened. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's my life. I'll live it the way I feel is best. I don't need your help."

"That's exactly the way someone who needs help would say," said Curtis.

"Can't you understand-"

The phone rang. Curtis picked it up and spoke into the receiver. Once the conversation was finished, Curtis told Asher, "Henry Mills is in the hospital. Apparently, something happened."

"Is he all right?" asked Asher.

"I don't know yet," said Curtis. He stood up the moment Asher did. "Wait, where are you going? Maybe I can help you."

"The last thing I need right now is your help. I'm sorry," said Asher.

Curtis yelled as Asher left his office, "Wait, Asher. _Asher!_ "

o-o-o

When Asher arrived at the hospital, he asked one of the nurses about Henry. After convincing the nurse, Asher was brought to a room occupied by beds. Asher approached the bed where Henry lay.

Asher shrugged. "Well, I took your advice. I do have friends now, but… I can't do it. What's the use of being a loner when… all I really am is a loner. I don't know what I'm doing, and half the time I wonder if anyone is really listening to me." He sighed. "I wish you would wake up, but…" He stopped there, unable to spill another word.

As Asher walked out of the room, he spotted Mary Margaret. Before he left, Mary Margaret grabbed him.

"How is he? How is Henry doing?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I don't know. He's barely responded," said Asher.

Mary Margaret grabbed his arm. "Hey, look, I know you don't like people telling you what to do and that's okay. You shouldn't have to take it out on people. It isn't very polite."

"At the same time, have those people not understand? Mary Margaret, as much as I would like to hear you out, I'm afraid there's nothing you can do to help me. I just rather be alone. It's much easier than being around people," explained Asher.

"Look, I'm sure you feel that way, but wouldn't it be better in your life to have people around. If you choose to be alone for the rest of your life, where would you be?" asked Mary Margaret.

"At least I wouldn't get hurt," said Asher. "I've been fine alone before."

"But you've also been unhappy," said Mary Margaret. "I'd better go see Henry." She said last, "Things will get better. You just have to learn to trust people. Your friends want to help you. You should listen to what they have to say."

"Without being harangued? I have enough going on than…" Asher calmed down, "Look, I'm sorry, but I really should leave."

"If you're sure you don't need any help…" Mary Margaret watched helplessly as Asher left the hospital.

* * *

Middle-earth – Flashback

In the months that passed, the Battle of Bywater came and went. From the battle, the hobbits gained a victory, but the price the Shire had taken was worse. After Frodo's failed attempt at convincing the hobbits to show compassion towards Saruman, Frodo and his friends helped rebuild the Shire.

Word of the curse spread throughout Middle-earth. Many prepared for the dark day when the curse would arrive. Gandalf had managed to find Radagast, but were unable to find the two Blue Wizards. The two Istari watched from an overlook as a puff of dark purple clouds came across the landscape.

"This is it, Radagast," said Gandalf.

"Shouldn't we at least warn someone," said Radagast.

"They'll be aware of the curse by now," said Gandalf.

"What should we do, Gandalf?" asked Radagast.

"We need a barrier, one strong enough to block the curse from a part of the land…" As Gandalf said those words, a barrier formed in the East, protecting a large part of a landscape. Before Gandalf and Radagast did anything, the curse struck, hitting their land.

Elsewhere in Middle-earth, others witnessed the curse sweep across the land. Gondor was the first to be struck by the curse. As the curse spread, others fled inside certain rooms, in failed hope of avoiding the curse. Soon, the whole of Middle-earth was caught and consumed by the dark curse, sending most of the inhabitants to Storybrooke, Maine.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Early the next morning, Asher stopped by the bread shop. Entering the store, Asher was greeted by Donovan, who entered the room with a sheet of donuts.

"Ah Asher, what can I do for you?" asked Donovan.

"Maybe you can," said Asher.

"What?" asked Donovan.

"Look, I know I haven't been very supportive of your help or anyone's help and I want to apologize," said Asher.

"You've spoken with Curtis, I'll assume," said Donovan.

Asher shook his head. "No, I haven't and I fear I might not get the chance."

"So, you're asking for advice. Is that it?" asked Donovan.

"Actually, I'm not sure. Nothing makes sense anymore," said Asher.

"Did you come here to talk, or are you interested in buying something?" asked Donovan.

Asher understood. "Never mind. I hoped to have someone who understood me. I guess I was wrong." He left before Donovan could say anything further.

As Asher stepped into his car, a ripple of rainbow light hit him. Memories from the past struck all at once. He remembered the Shire, his friends, the Fellowship of the Ring, and his journey in the Enchanted Forest. He remembered his deeds, aiding Snow White, nearly destroying the One Ring, Sauron's ring. By the time the memories stopped, Asher shut off the ignition. Realization hit him that Henry was right: he was Frodo Baggins and was, before Storybrooke, a hobbit.

 _End of Episode I_


	15. Episode II: Broken

This second teaser chapter is set towards the end of "A Land Without Magic", from Season One of "Once Upon A Time". This chapter, after it ends, starts the chapters for Season Two.

* * *

 **Episode II:**

 **Broken**

Storybrooke, Maine

Frodo stepped out of the car. Now that his memories were back, while still having the memories Asher Beutel possessed, he decided to search for his friends. His main reason was to apologize to Sam, who was Curtis Greenhow, but also to Merry, who was Donovan Masters, and Snow, who was Mary Margaret Blanchard. His second reason was to find his friends and see who else was in Storybrooke that had previously lived in Middle-earth. As he left the car and went inside the bread shop, Frodo noticed Merry picking up what donuts crashed to the floor.

"I'll help you out in a minute," said Merry.

"Merry, it's me. Frodo," said Frodo. "What are you doing?"

Bringing the donuts over to a trash bin, Merry returned and looked stunned to see the man standing before him. After realization struck him, Merry approached Frodo. "Frodo, it is you."

"Listen, I'm sorry for my behavior and my attitude. It was uncalled for," said Frodo.

Merry believed him. "I know, but we don't have time right now. We need to find the others."

Frodo nodded. "Yes, we do."

After pulling off his apron, Merry joined Frodo outside the bread shop. The two didn't take long to find Pippin, who was Edric Tuck. Pippin had left the docks moments after the rippled rainbow light struck him. Now that all three men were together, they searched for Sam. They found him outside the psychiatrists' building. The moment they embraced, Frodo advanced towards Sam.

"Sam, I need to apologize. What I said to you…"

Sam intervened. "I knew you would come back, eventually. It was only a matter of time."

Tearing up, Frodo embraced Sam for a few moments. Merry and Pippin watched the two, waiting for them to release. The moment they did, somehow Frodo knew everything was going to turn out all right.

o-o-o

Aragorn, who was Hadrian Basile, searched the streets for his friends. He managed to find Gandalf, who was Michael De Witte, talking to Radagast, who was Roland Bateman, at the Schoolhouse. The two stopped their conversation the moment they saw Aragorn approach.

"Gandalf, Radagast, where is Legolas and Gimli?" asked Aragorn.

"I did see them. They were just looking for you," said Gandalf.

"Aragorn!" cried Legolas, who was Phillip Irving. The moment Aragorn approached, he told him, "What kept you?"

Aragorn clutched Legolas' shoulder in a manner of friendship.

"It's been too long since we left home," said Aragorn.

"I'm surprised Arwen hasn't showed up today," said Legolas.

"Ah! I thought I would find you three here," said Gimli, who was Orville Lusk. Joining the group of men, Gimli told them, "How goes everything?"

"It won't mean anything unless we find a way to leave this town," said Legolas.

"Very true," said Aragorn.

"Aragorn!" said Arwen, who was Teresa Shriver, advancing down the hallway.

"Go to her," said Legolas.

Aragorn nodded in agreement. "Thank you, my friend." He left the group with a cheeky grin. The moment he did so, Aragorn ran up to Arwen and embraced her.

"I knew I would find you here," said Arwen.

"Did you have any doubts?" asked Aragorn.

Not taking another moment to wait, Arwen and Aragorn kissed passionately. Their kiss was long but well deserved. After their kiss, Aragorn embraced Arwen yet again. Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, and Radagast watched the scene unfold before their eyes.

"Should we stop them?" asked Legolas.

Gimli shook his head. "Nah! Let them have their moment."

"I agree with Gimli," said Gandalf.

o-o-o

"So, how do we get back home?" asked Merry.

"We still haven't found everyone yet," said Frodo.

"Come on, Frodo. It's been too long since we last saw home," said Pippin.

"When we get that far, we…" Sam stopped, noticing the wind changing. "What's going on?"

Frodo looked in the direction the wind was coming from. He, Sam, Merry, and Pippin stopped talking the moment they saw a huge cover of purple mist heading in their direction. The four men held onto each other as the mist surrounded them. The purple mist climbed up to the clock tower, which moved to the next number: 8:15 a.m.


	16. 13: New Horizons

For this part of the story, the flashbacks will be seldom. Instead, and this also goes to those who have read _The Lord of the Rings_ books and other works by J.R.R. Tolkien, certain canon characters from said books and OC(s) – including one coming up – will make their appearance, bringing about a few new storylines.

This chapter is set during the episode "Broken", from Season Two of "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen:**

 **New Horizons**

The Eastern Lands, Middle-earth

The vast expanse of the Eastern Lands was huge, and well out of range of the Númenórean lands; towards the center of this land stood a tall, metallic tower. While the Eastern lands survived the dark curse, the daily activities didn't stop, even after time started to move again.

Inside the tower, a lone human worked for the two wizards clad in sea-blue. After his chores, this human was given lessons on magic and how to control it. He always proved himself to be a successful student, but the two wizards were secretive on whatever they hidden from sight. The human named Rider suspected the elderly wizards Alatar and Pallando of dark magic, something that caused their downfall. That is what most was saying about the two Blue Wizards.

As Rider continued his training in the arts of magic, a storm passed over the land. He stood up and approached the window, which was always open. A dove perched on the wooden table where the candles lay. After the dove flown away, Rider picked up the message that was folded up:

 _The Curse is_ **Broken** _._

"Ai, boy. What do you have there?" asked Alatar, snapping the human out of his reverie.

Rider turned to the wizard, showing him the message: "The dark curse is broken. Should we leave the eastern lands now?"

Alatar shook his head. "We need not worry about traveling west."

"But if the curse is broken…"

Alatar patted him on the back. "Now young lad, I know your desire is to travel west, but there's enough work that needs doing here. You understand we need you here, Rider. Pallando and I need you."

Rider knew he couldn't win this battle. He shrugged and sighed, "Yes sir."

"Good. You'll be sweeping the chandeliers next," said Alatar, leading Rider away from the window. Alatar grabbed Rider's message and threw it in the fire. "See? There's nothing to worry about now. You go on and do your chores. There's a good lad."

"Yes sir," said Rider, being escorted by Alatar out of the room.

Alatar closed the double doors after him. Entering the entrance hall, Alatar climbed down the stairs to meet with Pallando. As the two wizards talked, Rider scanned the room. He knew he had to escape in order to find out if the message was true. But how would he escape? That would prove difficult to answer.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

The purple mist faded. Frodo moved his hand away from his face. His friends released their grip on him and each other. The moment the mist evaporated, the four men stared in confusion at the scene that just occurred.

"What do you think it was?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling who conjured the smoke," said Frodo.

Frodo led his friends down the street a ways. When they reached Granny's Diner, they saw Snow White embrace Red Riding Hood. Frodo knew it was time to give Snow White an apology.

Approaching the group, Frodo told Snow, "Listen, about what I said, before… I'm sorry."

"Is that you, Frodo?" asked Snow.

"Yes," said Frodo.

"Relax. I forgive you," said Snow.

"Snow," said Frodo, embracing her.

Frodo's friends, Sam, Merry, and Pippin joined in the embracing as they hugged Red Riding Hood, Granny, and Prince Charming. Moments passed before the seven dwarfs showed up, bowing before Snow White and Prince Charming. As Snow and the dwarfs embraced, Frodo wondered where Gimli and the others were in Storybrooke. With the curse broken, as Snow spoke about finding her daughter, Emma showed up with Henry. As the family embraced, with Snow telling that Emma saved everyone, Frodo said:

"Somehow, I knew she would save us," said Frodo.

Just as the dwarfs asked about the smoke, Merry and Pippin chimed in:

"What was that smoke?" asked Merry and Pippin, in unison.

"It was magic," said the Blue Fairy, approaching the group.

Henry asked about magic, but all the Blue Fairy could say was without fairy dust or a wand there was no way to perform magic. Grumpy suggested taking out Regina, but Emma thought of Mr. Gold. Frodo chimed in:

"While you look for Mr. Gold, we'll look for the rest of the Fellowship," said Frodo.

"So, it's true. I didn't read those books," said Emma. "I did watch the movies, and… that isn't important right now."

"What books? Asher was aware of the films… about me and my companions," asked Frodo. "Now come to think on it, Asher did have memories of reading those books, but they were different than Henry's storybook." He turned to his three friends, "Anyway, come on you three. We'd better find Aragorn."

"We'll see you all later," said Sam. He followed Frodo, Merry, and Pippin down the street. Sam asked Frodo, "Why didn't you tell us about J.R.R. Tolkien's books?"

"Maybe they have information we need," said Merry.

Frodo stopped his friend. "Listen, whatever's in those books, it's passed… at least most of the events have passed."

"You're not planning on sailing away west, are you?" asked Merry, chasing after Frodo.

"To heal," said Pippin.

"Maybe I don't need it at home," said Frodo.

"What are you saying, Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam, stopping his friend again. "You have to go, if it means healing."

"Well, none of us are going anywhere now. Are we?" asked Frodo, ending the discussion. "Come on, we better find Aragorn and find out what's happened here." He led his friends straight to the Schoolhouse: his first guess on where the rest of the Fellowship had gone.

* * *

The Eastern Lands, Middle-earth

Rider pondered over a few pages in a book. He had to know what caused the curse to come in the first place and who conjured it. As he looked through the pages, Rider noticed some spells were curses, while others were filled with dark magic. Before he delved further into the book, Rider closed it, relieving himself from the dark magic that seeped out from the book's pages.

Pallando cried, "Rider, what are you doing in there?"

"I'm studying," said Rider.

Pallando approached the door. "Sounded to me like you were about to use dark magic…"

"No, I wasn't," said Rider, defending himself.

Pallando huffed. "Well, get back to work."

"Yes sir." Rider murmured, "I will." He opened another book, studying the words for another couple of minutes.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Arriving at the Schoolhouse, Frodo opened one of the double doors. As he and his friends walked down the first hallway, Frodo spotted Gandalf, Radagast, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn with Arwen. As Aragorn and Arwen released their grasp, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin approached the men. Reunited, the remaining eight Fellowship members ended up in a series of embraces. Radagast watched in amazement, before Pippin spoke:

"Gandalf, who is this?" asked Pippin, curious.

Gandalf made introductions, "Pippin, everyone, this is Radagast the Brown. Here, he was known as Roland Bateman, a secretary to the superintendent of this school."

"And who is the superintendent, or was?" asked Legolas.

"That would be me," answered a voice. Advancing towards the group was a man with dark, wavy hair sleeked back, bushy eyebrows, and bright eyes. The tone in his voice was demanding, yet noble all at once.

Legolas bowed before the man. Frodo asked, concerned, "Legolas, do you know this man?"

"Yes, he is my father, Thranduil the Elf-king of the Woodland Realm," said Legolas.

"Here, I was called Thomas Irving," said Thranduil. He turned to Frodo, "I believe we had a conversation here once, Ring-bearer."

"I believe we did," said Frodo.

"If the curse is broken, why are we still here?" asked Gimli, murmuring aloud.

"That is a good question, my friend," said Aragorn.

"We're still figuring that out," said Frodo, pointing out his friends Sam, Merry, and Pippin.

"Maybe we should go to the one responsible and have a serious talk," said Gimli.

"I know what you have in mind, Gimli, and it's more than talk," said Legolas.

Gimli sighed. "If only. Maybe we should find the seven dwarfs Snow is with and ask them about…"

Legolas shook his head.

Gandalf intervened, "I know for a fact that it will be harder to return home. I know this Earth is Middle-earth of the future. We would have to use time travel, in order to go back."

"I do hope Bilbo's all right," said Frodo.

"I didn't see him," said Merry.

"If the curse struck Middle-earth, then the Shire and Rivendell were struck as well. Bilbo has to be here," said Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo, we don't know if Bilbo made it this far," said Sam, concerned.

Frodo turned to Aragorn for help. Aragorn sighed. "We'll see what we can do, Frodo."

"Thank you," said Frodo.

Arwen chimed in, the second she saw the pendant around Frodo's neck. "I see you've kept the pendant I gave you."

Frodo held the pendant in his hand. "I looked everywhere for it." He told the truth, "I gave the pendant to Rumplestiltskin to keep. I had no idea where it was afterwards, but I'm glad to have it back."

"How could you trust that imp?" asked Sam.

"I didn't, and I still don't, but Rumplestiltskin owes me a favor," said Frodo. "I guess that favor is to find my sword."

"We'll talk to Rumplestiltskin after we find Bilbo, if he's even here," said Aragorn.

Radagast pulled Gandalf off to the side, "Gandalf is there a way to return to Middle-earth? We can't use eagles to fly our way back."

"No, and the eagles here aren't as magnificent as the eagles at Middle-earth, but are nice to watch. Don't worry, Radagast, we'll find a way back," said Gandalf, encouraging.

o-o-o

It took most of the morning to track Bilbo Baggins down. Once Aragorn knew the location to Bilbo's house, he directed it to Frodo. Frodo drove the car he had straight to the two-story house. Stepping out of the car, Frodo looked in awe at the house. In some ways, he was reminded of Bag End. How Bilbo ended up getting a luxurious house was beyond his knowledge. After a climb up the stairs, Frodo knocked on the front door. A servant came and answered the door, before directing Frodo into the parlor. There, Frodo found a wrinkled elderly man seated in a wooden armchair. The elderly gentleman called to his servant:

"Sylvia, who's at the door?" asked the elderly man.

The servant Sylvia answered in whisper, "Frodo Baggins is here to see you."

"Frodo?" asked the elderly man in surprise. "It's been a long time since I've heard that name."

"It's me, uncle," said Frodo, getting his attention.

The elderly man named Bilbo whirled around in delighted astonishment. Frodo ran up to Bilbo and embraced him. Bilbo let Sylvia leave the room, which she did in understanding, before turning to his nephew and cousin.

"I wondered when you would come to me," said Bilbo.

"It's been too long, Bilbo," said Frodo, taking a seat in an opposing armchair. "After the curse broke, it was a matter of tracking you down. And I'm glad I did."

"You took long enough, my lad," said Bilbo.

After Sylvia left the tea to them, Frodo explained to Bilbo all that had happened. He jumped into details about the Enchanted Forest and how he helped Snow White reclaim her kingdom from her step-mother. Frodo also recalled snippets of conversations he had in Storybrooke, during the curse. Eventually, Frodo arrived at recent events.

"It's good that you got your pendant back from Rumplestiltskin," said Bilbo.

"I'd be lost without it," said Frodo.

"So this Emma Swan, do you fancy her?" asked Bilbo.

"I'm not sure. She's more into keeping her child than in having a relationship. No, I still haven't found someone to love," said Frodo.

"A young lad like you?" asked Bilbo, stunned. He gave in, "Oh well. If you ever find the right woman, I'm sure it would go well."

"I do hope so," said Frodo. He finished his tea, before helping Bilbo with the dishes.

* * *

The Eastern Lands, Middle-earth

Robin packed up what supplies he needed. Before he left his bedroom, Robin snuffed out a nearby candle. The day was growing late. If he wanted to leave, it would have to be soon. He just made it out of the tower when Pallando appeared.

"Ai, boy, where do you think you're going? You have chores to do," said Pallando, demanding.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take anymore abuse," said Robin.

"Abuse? What do you mean? Haven't Alatar and myself been kind to you? You don't have to leave. You haven't finished your training," said Pallando.

Robin dropped his pack. "I have to leave."

"Why lad? So you can chase dreams?" asked Pallando.

"Don't go, lad. The trip isn't worth it," said Alatar, coming up to Robin from behind.

"Then why was this land safe? Surely you two know something about the dark curse, that stripped most of the peoples of Middle-earth away from this land," said Robin. He received no response from the two wizards, "At least tell me the truth. You two know something about the curse."

Alatar shook his head. "I knew this day would come." He led Robin back inside, with Pallando grabbing his pack. "Come lad. We'll tell you what we know."

o-o-o

As the day waned, Robin learned the story in full. He learned of Alatar and Pallando's plan to save a third of Middle-earth from the terrible fate of the dark curse. Alatar and Pallando went into detail about their preparations and how they created a barrier, shielding a part of the Eastern Lands from the dreadful curse. They spoke of how time stopped throughout Middle-earth for twenty-eight years. When they came to the conclusion of their tale, Alatar insisted:

"Now, lad, can you stay and complete your training?" asked Alatar.

Robin only said, "I'll stay until the time is ripe. Then I'll leave and you two won't have to see me again."

"Sounds fair enough to me," said Pallando.

"Me, too." Alatar faced Robin, "All right, lad. You can stay until you are fully trained. We'd best get to work."

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Later that afternoon, Frodo showed up at Mr. Gold's pawnshop with Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Mr. Gold wasn't surprised to see the four together.

"Ah, so the motley crew of hobbits returns. I see you've brought friends Mister Baggins," said Mr. Gold, melancholy.

"We have a deal, remember. You said you could help me find something," said Frodo.

"As I recall, you were cursed," said Mr. Gold.

"I meant the one before the curse, but all matters aside," said Frodo.

Mr. Gold obliged. "Fair enough. What is it you need help with?"

"I need to find my sword, Sting. Do you have it?" asked Frodo.

"Now that I can help you with," said Mr. Gold. He searched the shop for several minutes. When he found the sword's box, Mr. Gold returned to the glass desk. "Here it is." After cleaning the top, Mr. Gold opened the box to reveal an elfish, leaf-bladed short sword and sheath. He saw Frodo's awed look, before telling him, "I hope this is all you're looking for."

"Me, yes," said Frodo. "My friends, I'm not sure."

"Here's my plow," said Sam.

Mr. Gold inquired to the four men, "You realize you can't just barge in and take what you want."

"We can, since the stuff here was already ours to begin with," said Sam, inquiring back.

As Frodo took the short sword and the sheath, Mr. Gold told him, "I hope that's all you need."

"It is, for now," said Frodo. He approached his friends, who were still sorting through the items.

o-o-o

Later that evening, a wraith attacked Regina at the Sheriff's station. Emma, Snow, and David managed to stop the wraith for a little while. It was just enough time for them to head over to the mayor's office and grab Jefferson's hat. As David fought the wraith, Regina was helped by Emma to get the hat to work. When the wraith was sucked into the hat, it grabbed Emma's boot, sending her into the hat. Snow followed Emma, but David was too late.

David asked where Snow and Emma were, but Regina only told him that they were sent to oblivion and didn't know if they were alive. Regina used magic against David, sending tree branches to nearly suffocate him. Henry saw the scene and didn't want to stay with her. When Regina asked where he would go, David claimed that he would let Henry live with him. Moments after David and Henry arrived at Mary Margaret's apartment, David told Henry he would always find Emma and Snow.

o-o-o

Frodo returned to Apartment Number 2. Although he was greeted by Shiloh, who he was still getting used to due to his fear of dogs returning full-force, Frodo knew he wasn't home. He also knew this was possibly his last night sleeping in the same apartment, before he would come to live with Bilbo. Frodo looked at the photos inside the portfolio. Having no clue what to do with himself now that the curse was broken, Frodo aimlessly flipped through the photos. He stopped at the pictures showing the tombstones of his parents and Boromir. He told himself he would wait until morning to visit the cemetery. He spent that night asleep, with Shiloh jumping on the bed a few minutes after he was tucked in.


	17. 14: The Barrier

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "We Are Both", from Season Two of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen:**

 **The Barrier**

Storybrooke, Maine

The next morning, Frodo walked to the cemetery. When he arrived, Frodo walked past the many tombstones. He stopped upon finding the tombstone that said _Boromir_ and a second that had the names _Drogo Baggins_ and _Primula Brandybuck Baggins_. He stared at the grave markers for a time. He looked up as Sam approached him.

"Sam, strange that you should be here," said Frodo.

"Same to you, Mr. Frodo." Sam stopped in front of the second tombstone. "So, this is where your parents are buried."

"And Boromir, it seems," said Frodo. "It's been too long since we last saw them."

"If your parents weren't in that boating accident, you…"

Frodo choked back tears. "I know, Sam. I know. I would still have my parents."

"Merry and Pippin are meeting us at the welcome sign," said Sam, hoping to enlighten him.

"I'll meet you there, after I'm done here," said Frodo.

"If you'll be all right," said Sam.

"Just give me a couple of minutes," said Frodo.

Sam nodded in understanding. He left the cemetery, looking back once at Frodo, who was now shedding tears.

o-o-o

Frodo met Sam, Merry, and Pippin at the sign that said: _**Welcome to STORYBROOKE**_. Finding a spot close to the sign, Frodo opened a spray can and drew an orange line from one end of the street to the next. Once that was done, he faced his friends:

"Now, the dwarves loyal to Snow White are on the opposing street. Our task is to investigate here the line from this street," said Frodo.

"Maybe it would have been better if we stuck with the dwarves," said Sam.

"Who would like to find out if we can cross the barrier?" asked Frodo.

"Maybe we should have drawn straws," said Merry.

"Can we go home now?" asked Pippin.

Frodo snapped the three out of their reverie. "My friends look: we were hobbits back home. We're just as brave here as we were there, I hope."

"That doesn't give us a lot of encouragement, cousin," said Pippin.

"I've got an idea. Why doesn't Pippin test the line first?" asked Merry.

"Works for me," said Sam.

"Wait, what?" asked Pippin, befuddled.

"You're up, Pippin," said Frodo, pulling Pippin close to the line. "You all right, cousin?"

Pippin thought against the idea. "Maybe if we push a stick over, instead of me, we would…" He was pushed by Frodo over the line.

Frodo held back Sam and Merry as they watched Pippin jolted by blue sparks on the other side of the line. Frodo cried out to Pippin, but found it useless.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth

Diamond Took continued her healing to the injured hobbits. Since the curse broke, the hobbits wondered where Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were. The Rangers of the North searched, but found no trace. Not even Gandalf returned.

Bag End, like most of the hobbit holes, suffered damage and near destruction. The hobbits that remained stayed at homes that weren't damaged due to the curse. With the curse now broken, many hobbits were biding their time to rebuild and refurbish the hobbit holes, including Bagshot Row and Bag End.

Running through the town, Folco Boffin approached Diamond with the latest news.

"The hobbits from Scary are willing to join our cause. They're helping other towns gather what resources they have to help rebuild the Shire," said Folco.

"Any sign of from our four warrior hobbits?" asked Diamond.

"No word," said Folco. "I do hope Frodo comes back."

"Well, keep searching. If you hear more news, report it to me immediately. Mayor Will Whitfoot grows worried," said Diamond.

Folco nodded. "Have you heard anything from Long Cleeve?"

"My family is willing to help us," said Diamond.

"That's good," said Folco. He ran off in search of the Rangers.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Outside Storybrooke's Town Hall, there was a gathering of people. The nuns brought to one table a collection of bottled waters. Signs were posted on the billboard about missing family members. Red Riding Hood told the people about where they should go for help with what they needed. Prince Charming returned, asking for Blue's help with getting his family back. As the seven dwarfs arrived with Sneezy telling them he was Tom Clark, Grumpy warned the town that if they crossed the line their cursed selves would become their only selves. Moments passed before Frodo showed up with Sam, Merry, and Pippin.

Frodo, approaching the prince, told the townsfolk, "We have a problem." Turning to Pippin, Frodo said, "Pippin, tell them who you think you are."

"What do you mean, 'who do I think I am'? My name is Edric Tuck. I work at the docks," said Pippin in a cursed state.

Grumpy inquired, "We're having that same issue with Sneezy."

"So, everyone here knows that your cursed selves become your only self when you cross the line?" asked Frodo.

Prince Charming, after quieting the townsfolk down, told them he would come up with a plan in two hours. He also told them to meet back at the Town Hall by that time.

Sam turned to Frodo, just as he walked away, "Frodo – Asher, what should we do now?"

"Wait for a miracle, otherwise we won't get home," said Frodo. He spotted the Blue Fairy and approached her, "Blue, is there any chance of returning to Middle-earth?"

"Not as far as I know. Seems your friend is in a worse state," said the Blue Fairy.

"Well, we found out what happens when you cross the line," said Frodo.

"So you've said," said the Blue Fairy. "But without fairy dust, it'll be hard to make a trip anywhere."

Asher, or Frodo, said, "Thanks for trying to help." He ran back to his friends, as Merry, or Donovan, tried convincing Edric he was Pippin.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth

One of the Rangers rode to Hobbiton. He stopped at the healing tavern, where Diamond was currently at. Diamond opened the door just as the Ranger dismounted. Diamond rushed to the ranger's side.

"Tell me the news. What happened?" asked Diamond.

"Wolves are increasing in number. I've never seen a pack so large," said the Ranger.

"I'm glad you're safe," said Diamond.

"If I hadn't maneuvered like I had, I would have been killed," said the Ranger.

"Have you heard any word from Bree?" asked Diamond, even though she didn't want to ask the question.

"They're sorting out the wolf problem there. Seems the evil hasn't left Middle-earth," said the Ranger.

Diamond passed the Ranger a ladle filled with water. After taking a drink, the Ranger passed the ladle back to the hobbitess. The Ranger mounted his horse and rode back down the road. Diamond guessed he would report to other villages and towns about his encounter.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Inside the town hall, the townsfolk waited for Prince Charming, or David Nolan, to show up. He didn't answer Henry's calls, yet Ruby or Red Riding Hood kept telling him to try again. The doors opened by themselves, revealing Regina wearing a black dress. When Archie, Leroy, and Asher attempted to stop Regina, Regina used magic to throw them back. Henry stood up to Regina by telling her to leave the townspeople alone. Regina took Henry before closing the doors using magic.

Asher, or Frodo, was helped from the floor by his friends.

"Asher, you all right?" asked Sam, or Curtis.

"I'll be fine," said Asher. "But Regina took Henry."

"There isn't anything we can do for him, cousin," said Merry, or Donovan.

"David should have been here by now," said Asher. "Where is he?"

Asher looked around, but saw the townspeople leave the meeting room. He attempted to stop them, but to no avail, as the people filed out of the room and out of the hall. Asher followed Ruby out of the hall in search of David. They found David at Granny's Diner. As Ruby convinced David to help bring the townspeople together, Asher went in search of Regina. He spotted Hadrian, or Aragorn, with his friends. They looked like they were leaving town. Sam and Merry regrouped with Asher, or Frodo, there.

"What are you doing?" asked Frodo, as soon as he caught up to his friends.

"We're leaving, Frodo. We can't stay here," said Aragorn.

"You can't. If you leave, you'll lose your memories, maybe even yourself," said Frodo. He explained as soon as he had their attention. "Look, I may not know much about life, but I know what it means to be whole. Yes, we have two conflicting lives stuck battling each other. Asher was afraid to speak with people, let alone find friends. He even hurt my friends. In spite of the weaknesses, I need them as well as my strengths. So do you, because we are both. We may be stuck in a town, but we can get through it. We can do whatever we want here. Live in the woods, work in any place we like. We can do this, because the town needs us and we need them. What do you say?"

Aragorn pulled his dufflebag from the back of his truck. Legolas and Gimli joined him. Gandalf and Radagast approached Frodo.

"Well spoken, Frodo," said Gandalf.

"Yes, well done indeed, lad," said Radagast.

"I might as well say something on our behalf," said Frodo.

"Now I can get back to what I really love doing: gardening," said Sam. "I'm going to talk to Moe French about a job there."

Frodo nodded, and then grinned. "I have no doubt you would think of gardening, Sam."

"What will you do, Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam.

"I don't know yet. Maybe something I love will show up," said Frodo. "First, I'd better have a talk with Regina or Mr. Gold."

"I think that's a wise idea. What for?" asked Merry.

"Find out if Middle-earth still exists," said Frodo.

Merry grabbed his arm. "Good luck, cousin."

"Thanks," said Frodo. He ran off in moments.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth

Folco stared at the sunset from a table at the Green Dragon inn. He hardly noticed Diamond sitting next to him.

"Do you think they're out there: Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin?" asked Folco. "Why didn't we get caught in the curse?"

"I don't know," said Diamond. "Pippin was brave for traveling with his cousins."

"So, you care for Pippin?" asked Folco.

"I do, from time to time," said Diamond. "I'm surprised they're not back, now that the curse is broken. It was awful having to live when time froze."

"Yet we lived through it," said Folco.

Diamond chuckled. "Yes, I suppose we did." She ended the conversation early. "I should return to helping the wounded."

"Sure," said Folco. He stood up at the same time as her. "Do you want any help?"

"We should be fine," said Diamond.

"I'm serious," said Folco.

"Do you want to help? We could use a few more hands," said Diamond.

Folco shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" He followed Diamond into a healing house.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Finding his way to the pawnshop, Frodo opened the door. There he found Mr. Gold moving around the back of a glass desk. Mr. Gold wasn't surprised to see him.

"Well, well. Back again. What can I do for you now, deary?" asked Mr. Gold.

"All I want is for you to answer one question," said Asher.

"And then you'll leave me in peace," said Mr. Gold.

"Why? Are you afraid of Asher?" asked Asher.

"Asher Beutel I can handle. It's Frodo Baggins that worries me," said Mr. Gold. "What's your question?"

"Does Middle-earth exist, or is it in the Void?" asked Asher.

"Yes, Middle-earth exists, but I don't know how one gets there. If that's all that troubles you, you can leave my shop," said Mr. Gold.

"My friends noticed the problem with the barrier surrounding this town. I guess we'd best not cross the line," said Asher.

"That may be, Asher. Have a good day." Mr. Gold watched as Asher left his shop.


	18. 15: Recollections

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "The Crocodile", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen:**

 **Recollections**

 _X-X-X_

 _With the commotion settled, the town of Storybrooke reopened its businesses and the Schoolhouse. Although the people were stuck with two lives battling each other day in and day out, they used their strengths and weaknesses to their advantage. Samwise Gamgee managed to get a job at the florist's shop. Merry Brandybuck invested his time at the stables, working with horses, and even spending his hobby working at the docks to build boats with Pippin Took, who was his cursed self Edric Tuck._

 _Elsewhere, in Middle-earth, things were looking bad. The wolves were returning, but also the wargs and the orcs. Rider was learning all he could from Alatar and Pallando, before his fateful day when he would finally leave them for his own adventures. At the Shire, the rebuilding took place and as the Rangers of the North continued to protect the hobbits, other dangers were looming. It was not the end, only the beginning of a rumored final battle…_

 _X-X-X_

Storybrooke, Maine

Frodo felt the first signs of pain in his left shoulder. It had been twenty-eight years since he had been in pain, so it was long overdue. After his left shoulder subsided, the pain in his neck started. Finding a phone, Frodo called the hospital. The lady on the other end told him to come to the emergency room as quick as he could. The conversation ended there, leaving Frodo with little choice except to drive over. He left his apartment shortly after getting dressed. Finding his car started, Asher drove to the hospital. In the emergency room, Asher waited until he was called before coming into a room with a hospital bed. He waited a couple of minutes before Dr. Whale entered the room.

When he felt Asher's left shoulder and neck, Dr. Whale asked about them. "How long have you had these wounds?"

"For thirty years," said Asher, answering truthfully.

"And these wounds haven't healed since that time?" asked Dr. Whale.

"No. The first sign of pain came this morning, when I woke up," admitted Asher. Frodo added, "I had hoped a healer could heal these wounds, but I have my doubts in this town."

"We'll have a nurse look you over. If there are any more injuries that you have, please let us know," said Dr. Whale. He left the waiting room.

A nurse came by to check up on Asher. She wrote a prescription for him and sent him on his way. Asher thanked the nurse, and then left the hospital.

o-o-o

In the mines, the dwarfs and Prince Charming picked the rocks in search of fairy dust. Gimli arrived with Legolas, who noticed a change in his friend. Gimli inhaled when he entered the work site.

"Can't you smell it, Phillip? That's the smell of hard-working dwarves and mining rocks," said Gimli, thrilled.

"The last time you were this happy was in the Glittering Caves," said Legolas.

"And I'll be glad to be happy again," said Gimli. He asked Grumpy, "Toss me an axe. I'd like to help you lot mine for fairy dust."

Finding a fresh axe, Grumpy said, "Don't cut yourself."

"I wasn't planning on it," said Gimli. He chipped away at a nearby rock wall.

Legolas asked, "Can I help?"

"Sure. We're always in need of more hands," said Grumpy, passing to Legolas an axe.

Legolas joined Gimli at the rock wall. Gimli stared at Legolas in disbelief, but only momentarily. When the moment passed, the two mined the wall together with the other dwarfs. Prince Charming left the mines, deciding to take over the Sheriff's station until Emma returned. After several minutes passed, Legolas had enough of digging mines.

"Well, I should go find Hadrian," said Legolas.

"You're not leaving now, are you?" asked Gimli.

"I've had enough of mining for a while," said Legolas, grabbing his jacket from the rope hangar.

Gimli sighed. "Yeah, mining isn't the life for an elfish princeling."

"I'm sorry, Leroy," said Legolas, advancing towards the dwarf.

"You might find something else that's just as interesting. Dwarves always work in the mines," said Grumpy.

"I know," said Legolas. He followed the tunnel back to the surface.

o-o-o

Legolas found Aragorn at Granny's Diner. As the two spoke, they noticed the door open. In walked Frodo, who looked a bit queasy. He didn't sit down with Aragorn and Legolas. Instead, he chose to sit at the long white table, where he ordered an ice tea, but asked to make it strong. As soon as Ruby returned with the tea, Frodo drank it down until it was half full. Ruby noticed the change in Frodo.

"Are you all right? You don't look too good," said Ruby, growing concern.

"Old wounds have returned," said Frodo, gaining some of his accent back. "That's all."

"Well, if you're feeling under the weather, then maybe you shouldn't have come here," said Ruby.

"I'll be fine," said Frodo.

After Ruby left him alone, Aragorn approached Frodo. Taking a seat, Aragorn told him, "The wounds from our quest have returned, so you say."

"They have," said Frodo, taking another long drink of his tea. "I can hardly find rest here."

"Well, you should take it easy," said Aragorn. He returned to his seat in the booth.

Just as Frodo gulped down his drink, images appeared of the nine Nazgul across his vision. Frodo yelped, clutching his left shoulder as more images appeared. The last image was Sauron's fiery eye. Frodo stumbled out of his seat, fleeing the diner. Outside, he witnessed more images, including Gollum and how he strangled him for the One Ring. Frodo felt his forehead, knowing he wasn't at all well. Finding his car, Asher drove out of the parking lot and back to his apartment. He was unaware that he was being followed.

* * *

Rhudaur, Middle-earth

On the road back to Bree-town, one of the Rangers stopped on the road. Dismounting, the Ranger noticed a track imprinted on the road. Taking a closer look, the Ranger saw the track belonged to a warg, but the track was larger. Mounting his horse, the Ranger rode on.

o-o-o

The Ranger stopped his horse at a campsite. Already, there were a dozen Rangers guarding the camp. The Ranger dismounted from his horse. He approached the captain of the Rangers, bowing before him.

"Forgive me, captain, but I have something to report," said the Ranger.

"More wargs present?" asked the captain.

"The tracks I saw didn't come from a warg. There's something bigger out there," said Ranger. "It had the tracks of a giant wolf."

"A werewolf, perhaps? We've all heard the tales before," said the captain.

"Possibly a werewolf. Those tracks were headed for Bree, sir," said the Ranger.

"Go to sleep. Werewolves are legend. The last time a werewolf was spotted was when Sauron was in these lands," said the captain.

"I know it sounds crazy, but there is something out there," said the Ranger.

"No more stories tonight, son," said the captain. He led the Ranger into the camp, where he was given a hot supper.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Inside Apartment Number 2, Asher hardly looked at Shiloh. In his bedroom, Asher lied down on the bed. Shiloh looked at him with a worried expression, moments before jumping up on the bed. The second Asher fell asleep, he dreamed of the One Ring, Sauron, and Gollum biting his finger off for the Ring. He woke up with his right middle finger in pain.

Getting out of bed, Frodo walked up to his dresser, which had a long mirror embedded. As he stared at his reflection, Frodo saw for a split-second what appeared to be another realm. He jumped in shock upon seeing the place, moments before it vanished. He stared at his right middle finger, which was nothing more than a stump. Hearing a whisper from outside, Frodo approached his bedroom window. Looking down, Frodo thought he saw a hooded black figure in the mist. The figure looked at him once, before turning solemnly and leaving the apartment complex. Just as the figure walked away, Frodo felt pain in his left shoulder. Whatever the figure was was no longer in sight.

o-o-o

Stepping inside his car, Asher drove to the downtown area of Storybrooke. He parked next to the sidewalk, close to a glass door. Finding his way up the stairs, Asher knocked on the door to Archibald Hopper's office. The yellow door opened to reveal a man with ginger hair and wearing glasses. The man came out of his office, confused and concerned.

"Asher Beutel. May I help you?" asked the man.

"You're Archie Hopper, Henry's therapist," said Asher.

"Henry was my client until the curse broke." Archie added, apologetic, "You must be looking for Curtis. He's no longer…"

"…A psychiatrist, I know. Curtis is Samwise Gamgee, and a friend of mine," said Asher. "Actually, I came here to see you. I'm not at all well."

"Well, if there's something you'd like to discuss, please come in," said Archie.

"Thank you," said Asher, heading inside Archie's office.

Archie closed the door soon afterwards. Finding a seat on a cushioned chair, while Asher found a spot on a couch, Archie asked him, "What did you want to discuss?"

"I keep having these dreams, similar to what I had experienced back home in Middle-earth. It's typically the same: I'm in Mordor and Gollum is there." Asher added, "Also, I saw a shadowy figure outside the apartment complex. I don't think the evil has passed."

"Why do you think that?" asked Archie. "I understand you went through a lot on your journey."

"Yes. The pain has returned after twenty-eight years," said Asher.

"You don't look well, Asher," said Archie.

"So I've been told, and how I've been feeling as of late," said Asher.

Archie paused. "Frodo, what can I do to help you?"

"No hospital for me. They wouldn't know how to help fix me or my wounds. No, I need elvish work to heal my old wounds," said Asher.

"I see," said Archie. "Have you spoken to the Blue Fairy?"

"No. I'm not sure how the fairies can help. Maybe they can get Pippin out of his cursed state. But my wounds run a lot deeper," said Asher.

"You should ask Mother Superior. I'm sure she can help you with your wounds," said Archie.

"Do you have any advice for me? The dreams won't stop," said Asher.

"How often have they been troubling you?" asked Archie.

"Recently, like an old memory resurfacing after so many years," said Asher. "What should I do?"

"You could try talking about the dream. Also, try to think of something else, something happier. Keep telling yourself this and I promise you the nightmares you've been having will stop," advised Archie. "If they keep disturbing you, you can always come back and talk with me."

Asher nodded. "Thank you. What am I do about the shadow figure?"

"If you see it again, tell someone. The last thing we need is dark magic," said Archie.

Asher said, "Well, thank you anyway." He left Archie's office.

* * *

Bree-land, Middle-earth

That same evening, the Ranger was sent on a watch. Other rangers accompanied him. For a couple of hours, there had been no movement. Then the Ranger heard a twig snap. Keeping his post, the Ranger pulled his sword out of his sheath. The other rangers followed suit, pulling out their swords and their bows and arrows.

A dead silence followed.

The Ranger witnessed what happened next so quickly: a huge wolf came out of the darkness, ambushing the rangers. The wolf wasn't alone, for a pack had followed him. The Ranger went straight to the warning bell and rang it. A wolf barred its teeth at him, before advancing closer to its prey. The Ranger rang the bell again, but only too late. The wolf charged towards the Ranger, knocking him clean to the ground. The wolf pinned him down fast, before the Ranger could grab his sword. The wolf barred its teeth at him. The wolf readied to strike, but was thwarted by another ranger who slew the beast.

The warning bell's ringing woke the captain. Grabbing his gear, the captain of the rangers left his tent. As he witnessed the battle, the captain pulled out his sword and joined in the fighting. The wolves were thrown off-guard by the attack of the rangers. Soon enough, the wolves fled the scene. The Ranger watched as the last wolf left the campsite. The injured were taken inside the healer's tent.

The captain turned to the Ranger, "Keep me posted. If the wolves attack again, let me know."

"Yes sir," said the Ranger, bowing before him. He had no idea what started the attack, but the Ranger had a feeling the Enemy was returning to Middle-earth.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

As he drove, Asher spotted the floral shop called _Game of Thorns_. Parking his car, Asher walked down the sidewalk and into the floral shop. The smell of flowers and plants helped lift his spirits, making Asher forget his pain for a time. Inside the shop, Asher saw Curtis giving the plants and flowers water from a green hose. Curtis glanced up at Asher, before continuing his work.

"Mr. Asher, surprised to see you here," said Curtis, happily.

"Hullo Kurt, or as I recall Sam," said Asher. "Always tending to the plants and flowers."

"I like gardening. It allows me to appreciate life," said Curtis. "Are you feeling better, sir?"

"Better than I was, now that I'm here," said Asher.

The door opened, revealing Moe French. He looked surprised to see Asher.

"Oh, hello Asher," said Moe. Turning to Curtis, Moe told him, "How's the flowers coming, Curtis?"

"Better now that they have a drink of water," said Curtis.

"Why are you out of breath?" asked Asher, directly to Moe.

"My daughter Belle left me. She left! I won't see her now, or maybe ever," said Moe. "I sure hope she'll be all right out there, without me to protect her."

"Children are like plants, Mr. Moe. They have to grow up at some point," said Curtis.

"Yeah? And what do you know about children, Sam?" asked Moe.

"I haven't had any to know that, Mr. Moe. I just know from my experience with gardening," said Curtis.

"You always were good at that, Sam," said Asher.

"Why thank you, Mr. Frodo," said Curtis, blushing. "Will you be all right now, sir?"

"I think I'll stay in here for a while. At least it's helping to take my mind off things," said Asher.

"Let me know if you need anything, Mister Beutel," said Moe, heading into another area of the greenhouse.

"I will," called Asher back to him.

As Asher browsed at the plants and flowers, thoughts of his quest flooded back to him. He remembered the friends he cared about and lost. He also remembered the time he spent with Sam, during the darkest hours of their quest. He wondered then if he would ever see the Shire or Middle-earth again, now that he knew Middle-earth existed, but what of the Shire? He wondered if he would ever truly know the answers to his questions.


	19. 16: The Stables

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode, "The Doctor", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen:**

 **The Stables**

Storybrooke, Maine

The week of Halloween had come. Merry shoveled manure from one of the horse stalls. As he moved the manure into a wheelbarrow, Merry saw Estella approach. Merry continued his work, while Estella spoke to him.

"You're busy," said Estella.

"Somebody has to clean up after the horses," said Merry. He stopped working to catch his breath. "What are you doing out here?"

"I wondered if you needed company," said Estella. "I heard what happened to Pippin."

"Everyone in town did, at least those who were outside the town hall," said Merry. "I can't reason with Pippin, not yet. Mother Superior said she needs fairy dust to help bring Pippin back. Until then…"

"I was thinking, after you get done with your chores here, we could go to Granny's Diner. That is, if you don't mind," said Estella.

"That works for me. I'll see you later," said Merry.

Estella said, ending the conversation, "Okay. I'll meet you at Granny's." She walked off, noticing Merry was watching her leave.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth

Folco entered the healing house. Spotting Diamond with a wounded hobbit, Folco advanced towards her. In his hand were a pile of herbs.

"Diamond, I have the herbs you asked for," said Folco.

Diamond pointed out a wooden table. "Put the herbs on there." She spoke to the patient, "There now. Everything's going to be better soon." She called for a hobbit healer, who assisted her with the patient.

Folco asked, nervously, "Will he be all right?"

"I don't know. He's lost a lot of blood," said Diamond.

Feeling queasy, Folco left the healing house. He looked back once at Diamond, but noticed she was busy. Diamond saw Folco leave, before continuing her work.

o-o-o

A few hours passed. Diamond found Folco sitting on a bench outside the healing house. Approaching the bench, Diamond said as she sat down:

"I thought you couldn't stand healing houses."

"It's the blood that gets me," said Folco. "How is he? The hobbit you were trying to save."

"He'll live, bless his soul," said Diamond. "What's wrong?"

"I just thought, with time moving again, Frodo would be back by now," said Folco.

"He'll return one day," said Diamond.

"And with all these new threats in Middle-earth…"

"He'll come back, and so will Pippin," said Diamond.

"How do you know that?" asked Folco.

Diamond thought for a moment. "Frodo is brave, Pippin is brave. I just have a feeling they're alive and they're out there somewhere. They're return. You need to have faith."

"It's been too long since Frodo left us," said Folco.

Diamond called, "I'm heading back. Would you care to join me? We can eat at the Green Dragon, as friends."

Folco grinned at her. "I'd like that." He stood up and followed Diamond on the road to Bywater.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

On his walk to Granny's Diner, Frodo saw Dr. Whale leave in the same direction he had taken. Frodo looked back once, before approaching David.

"What happened?" asked Frodo, curious. "Did Dr. Whale say something to you?"

"He asked me if all lands still exist. So far, I don't know," said David.

"Middle-earth exists. Rumplestiltskin told me himself," announced Frodo. "Now the question is getting back home."

"Getting there will be hard, Asher," said David.

"It's worth a shot," said Frodo. He hardly heard the next thing David told him. Standing on the sidewalk ahead was a figure wearing an all black tuxedo. As the figure walked away, Frodo's attention reverted back to the present moment.

"What is it? Frodo?" asked David.

"I just thought I saw something," said Frodo.

"Well, I have to get Henry. We're going to the stables today," said David.

"Say hello to Merry – Donovan for me," said Frodo.

"I will," said David, running off.

o-o-o

That same morning, Merry saw David's truck park in the driveway at the stables. Once David left Henry to the horse, Merry arrived in the stable carrying hay. He greeted Henry on his way inside the first stall.

"Hey Henry. Are you here to feed the horses?" asked Merry.

"My grandpa gave me a chore. Take care of this horse," said Henry, patting the painted horse.

"Well, let me know if you need anything," said Merry, setting the hay down.

"I will. Thanks," said Henry.

Merry pushed his wheelbarrow to the next horse. He continued setting the hay in the stalls until the last horse was fed. Just as he fed the second to last horse, Merry noticed the horse growing anxious. As he calmed the horse down, Merry spotted what was spooking the horses: a man with short brown hair with blood on his hands. Merry's attention returned to the horse.

"Calm down, will ye?" asked Merry.

David arrived on the scene with Regina. Merry witnessed David grab Henry and told him to run. Henry stopped at the stall where Merry was at.

"Are you all right?" asked Merry.

"Yeah," said Henry.

David ran up to the two, grabbing Henry.

Merry inquired, "He says he's fine."

"Are _you_ all right, Donovan?" asked David.

Merry nodded. "I should be fine. Who was that?" He noticed Regina turn the man into dust.

"An old love of Regina's. Dr. Whale brought him back," said David.

"You mean he was dead before, the man?" asked Merry.

"Yeah," said David.

"What was he doing here?" asked Henry, confused. "He scared the horses."

"Come on, Henry," said David. He turned to Merry, "Thank you."

"It's no trouble at all, David," said Merry. "I can look after Henry while he's at the stables."

"Can you? I would appreciate the help," said David. He told Henry, "Come on, Henry. We'd better get out of here."

Merry called, "I'll just be here then."

As he pushed his wheelbarrow, Merry watched Regina who was in tears. Feeling pitiful, Merry set down his wheelbarrow and approached Regina. Regina, out of defense, left the stable. Not sure what to do, at first, Merry returned to his wheelbarrow and fed the last horse. He looked out on the field, where he found the painted horse. Grabbing the painted horse, Merry brought the horse back to its stall.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth

The hobbit waitress came back with Diamond and Folco's food. The two hobbits thanked the waitress, moments before she left them alone with their meal.

Folco asked, "Diamond, how do you know that Frodo will return? We have no clue where he is, or his other friends."

Diamond said, "I told you. I have faith that they're alive. I'm not about to give up on them, neither should you."

"I just wish there was a way to find where they are," said Folco.

"Maybe with luck, something will turn up," said Diamond. She dipped into her soup.

"Yes, but this time I feel like they disappeared without any reason why," said Folco.

"There was a reason. That purple smoke took them away from Middle-earth," said Diamond.

"I know. It's just hard," said Folco.

"You need to have faith, Folco. The curse took a lot of people from Middle-earth, even here in the Shire. The rangers say there's evil brewing again across all countries," said Diamond.

"Any hope the rangers will win against this evil. We've already had one extreme evil come to the Shire," said Folco.

"I hope they do. The last thing we need is wolves entering the Shire," said Diamond.

"I fear the wolves have come," said Folco.

"Then we're already doomed," said Diamond, taking a sip from her drink.

"Maybe not yet. I heard talk from the Bounders. They're helping stop the wolf packs, lessen their defensives," said Folco.

"Even so. Wolves are something we need to be cautious about, Folco." Diamond understood. "You're not thinking of joining them."

"Someone needs to keep the lands safe," said Folco.

"Folco, you're a good hobbit. You shouldn't have to fight," said Diamond.

"What else am I supposed to do? The wolves must be stopped, and any ruffian that tries to enter the Shire again," said Folco. "Someone needs to do something."

"Yes, but fighting. Folco, you're not the best with a sword," said Diamond.

"How would you know, Diamond? I'm going to help fight this evil. You can continue healing the sick and wounded." Folco added, "There's not much else I can ask."

Diamond nodded. "All right, but be careful."

"Don't worry. I won't let a few wolves scare me," said Folco, gently touching Diamond's hand.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Later that day, Merry met Estella at Granny's Diner. The two found an empty booth and sat down. They were greeted by Ruby, who asked for their drink orders. Once Ruby left, Estella spoke with Merry in a whisper:

"You smell like horse, Merry," said Estella.

"That, that is the scent of working in the stables. Getting my hands dirty," said Merry.

"Well, I know how much you love working there," said Estella, grinning.

"It keeps me busy, but it's worth it. I've always had an intrigue for horses and boats, but I'll take boats as a hobby any day," said Merry.

"As long as it keeps you happy," said Estella.

Ruby returned with their drinks. Moments after Ruby left the two, so they could decide what to order, Merry noticed Frodo enter the diner. He watched Frodo as he sat down at the long white table. Merry excused himself before joining Frodo. He startled his cousin the second he got his attention.

"How are you feeling, cousin?" asked Merry.

"Merry, you scared me," said Frodo.

Merry paused. "How have you been? I heard what happened from Aragorn."

"Did you? Well, I've been feeling better. Of course, I keep seeing this strange man. I think he's been following me," said Frodo.

"Did you get a good look at him?" asked Merry.

"Not yet. I have a feeling he might be Sauron returned in another form," said Frodo.

"I thought Sauron died in the war," said Merry.

"I thought so, too. Maybe he's come back. If he does, then…"

"You need to take it easy, cousin. Just forget about him," said Merry.

"I'll try, but I don't know," said Frodo, taking a sip from his drink.

Merry finished the conversation there. "Well, I should get back to Estella."

"You go then. I know how much she means to you," said Frodo. He returned his gaze to his drink, the moment Merry left him alone. He knew the strange figure was following him, but why? That remained the question on his mind.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth

Outside the Green Dragon, a gathering of hobbits was had. Diamond and Folco joined the crowd, curious about the conversation. The bounders' leader spoke to the assembly, telling them his plans:

"We know what's out there and what's back! The wolves won't stay hidden for long. Word is the ruffians have returned. I ask you, hobbits, anyone who is brave enough to join the bounders may step forward." The bounder's leader waited for a response, but didn't receive it the first moment. "Come now. Surely there must be someone brave enough to join us."

"I will go!" called Folco. He stopped Diamond, before stepping through the crowd.

"And what is your reason, Mister…"

"Folco, Folco Boffin. I've lost my friends due to the curse. I won't lose them again. If there's a chance I can find them by helping you bounders, then by all means let me," said Folco.

The leader nodded. "Very well, Folco Boffin. You may join us." The leader called, "Is anyone else interested?"

Six more hobbits joined the bounders. Diamond looked at Folco in wonder. She knew how much he missed Frodo Baggins, but she hadn't expected this kind of bravery from him. She gathered that he was doing something with his time than just sitting around, waiting for something to happen. Diamond noticed Folco's gaze turn to her. In a way, the two understood why Folco was traveling with the bounders. Diamond hoped Folco would find the hobbits and bring them back to the Shire. Only time seemed to be the enemy at that point.


	20. 17: A Brave Soul

I should inform you, the readers – as a disclaimer – this story, while it may sound similar to _Stranger in a Strange Land_ , has differences from said story, which makes the story different in its own right.

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Child of the Moon", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen:**

 **A Brave Soul**

The Eastern Lands, Middle-earth – Flashback

Robin was just a boy when he first heard of Alatar and Pallando, the two Blue Wizards. As he heard, the two wizards were at their tower, performing magic as people would say. They inspired a lot of people to do things most would consider unnatural. That only made Robin all the more curious. One day, Robin snuck through the town on his way to the wizards' tower. He had to be cautious, or risk being spotted. Though he was poor, Robin had a knack for pick-pocketing.

Today, Robin heard the wizards would be stopping at his town. It was an ample opportunity to meet them and see what they could do. He could hear cheers from the crowd as he drew closer to the festival area. Then he saw them: on a stage stood two elderly wizards wearing sea-blue robes and hats. They were performing magic and doing it so well the crowd applauded and cheered them for more. While the crowd was distracted, Robin pinched from the members of the audience. He thought he was in the clear until one of the wizards spotted him.

Robin knew he was in trouble. He pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, hoping to find an escape. He was only too late when he was grabbed by a soldier and hauled like a prize pig back to the stage. Before the soldier could cut off his arm, the two wizards stopped him with their magic. The other soldiers retaliated, but one of the wizards calmed them. They then turned to Robin, who was baffled by the current situation.

"What's your name, boy?" asked the first wizard, who Robin learned later was Alatar.

"I'm Robin," cried Robin, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Do you have a family you can run back to? The world doesn't need pick-pockets," said the second wizard, who was Pallando.

"I'm alone, sir," said Robin.

"He has manners, too," said Alatar. "Boy, how would you like to learn from us wizards. You'll be our… new apprentice."

"I'd love to, sir," said Robin, growing excited.

Pallando then said, "For your efforts, how would you like to be given a new name? How about Rider?"

Robin nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Pallando said, "Rider you shall be called from now on."

Pallando grabbed Rider's hand. The crowd cheered as Rider handed back the money he stole. Alatar and Pallando watched Rider very closely as he performed the generous deed. Afterwards, Rider helped Alatar and Pallando with their stage show. He knew in his heart that things were changing for the better.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Another month passed. While mining for fairy dust, Gimli heard Happy give the call for happy hour at Granny's Diner. He was excited by this, because he knew Legolas – or Phillip would be at Granny's within the hour. Just as Grumpy admitted that because people didn't have to come to happy hour, in spite the title, Gimli jumped into the conversation:

"But happy hour might be good for us, Leroy. We can all have a pint at Granny's and then be…"

"Gimli, we can't have a drink now. We're working," said Grumpy.

"What a shame. I was hoping to have a glass of ale by now," said Gimli, or Orville.

"Dwarfs, we're busy working to collect fairy dust, to help Charming bring Snow and Emma back." Grumpy pounded the rocks with his axe. "And that's – what I'm – _GONNA DO!_ " The rocks collapsed, forcing Grumpy to tumble inside a cave.

One of the dwarfs called the station, informing David of what happened in the mines. David drove to the mines in the sheriff's car, bringing Henry and Mother Superior with him. Concerned, Phillip got in his car and drove in the same direction. He was followed by Hadrian, or Aragorn, who brought Frodo, or Asher, and Sam, or Curtis, with him. Once all three cars were parked in front of the mine entrance, the group followed David into the mines. There, they were met by Happy who showed them the opening where the rock wall collapsed. Inside the cave, they saw the diamonds on the ceiling.

Frodo admitted, "We're one step closer to giving Pippin back his memories." He grinned at Sam, who looked just as relieved.

o-o-o

That evening, the seven dwarfs, plus Gimli, celebrated at Granny's Diner with David, Mother Superior, Aragorn, Legolas, Frodo, Sam, and Merry. After drinking a hearty beer, Frodo noticed Sam walk over to a booth nearest the door. Frodo followed his friend and sat down across from him.

"Sam, what is it?" asked Frodo.

"It's just… Mr. Frodo, as much as I'm excited about getting Emma and Snow back here, I'm just as concerned about what dangers may have arisen back home." Sam added, "We don't know how many of our kin are here or other kindreds came from Middle-earth. It just concerns me, sir."

"Sam, I know how much you miss the Shire. Me, on the other hand, may have to leave there anyway, if my wounds keep paining me," said Frodo, realizing he may have said too much.

"I know you changed during the quest. I just didn't realize how much," said Sam.

Frodo said, "Well, I'm fine now. I've had better days. You would think after twenty-eight years, the pain would just end. It hasn't."

"Mr. Frodo, you really should take care of yourself." Sam added, out of concern, "Merry told me what happened, that you said you saw a shadowy figure. Do you know what it was?"

"I know I wasn't hallucinating… maybe I was, but I keep feeling like I'm being followed," said Frodo. "It's distressing."

"Maybe you should take a few days off to clear your head," said Sam.

"I'm not a child, Sam. I can take care of myself," said Frodo.

"Sometimes I wonder about you, how you're feeling," said Sam.

"I know, Sam. You've always been there for me," said Frodo, taking a drink.

* * *

The Eastern Lands, Middle-earth – Flashback

Alatar opened the doors to the tower. He was followed by Pallando, who escorted the boy named Rider inside the entrance hall. Rider looked at the tower in wonder. It reminded him so very much of birds and the air. It seemed everything about the tower made Rider feel free, as if he was made for the skies and the weather pattern.

Alatar explained, "Rider, my lad, you will perform daily chores for myself and Pallando. You will be given tasks that we hope you will accomplish by the end of the day. At night, we stargaze, searching the stars for any threat of evil that's out there. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Alatar," said Rider.

Alatar went on, "Pallando will show you around."

"Come with me, lad," said Pallando, taking Rider by the hand.

Rider watched Alatar as he climbed up the stairs and inside what appeared to be a study. After a crossing down the hallway and up a flight of stairs, Pallando opened the doors to an antechamber meant to be a study. On almost every surface were a stack of books and loose parchment. Candles were set on top surfaces, even on top of the books. A lone arched, glass window overlooked the end of the room. Rider looked in awe at the room, hardly imagining he would see so many books.

Pallando told him, "This will by your study. You are to report here after lunch. This is where Alatar and I will train you with how to use magic. Do you have any questions?"

"When do I start training?" said Rider.

Pallando laughed, "My dear boy, your training doesn't begin right away. You have work to do first, studying these books, before you can start your lessons with magic." He closed the doors, leaving Rider alone in the study.

Rider turned, finding two bookcases side by side against the wall. Although he had the notion to start putting the books on the shelves, Rider stared at the covers, unsure what the words meant. He called Pallando, who came back in a flurry.

"What is it, lad?" asked Pallando.

"I can't read," said Rider.

Pallando said, saddened, "Oh. That's too bad."

"Can one of you wizards teach me?" asked Rider.

Pallando grinned. "Your training begins now."

Pulling up a chair, Pallando grabbed some parchment, two quills, and a half-filled ink bottle. He gave Rider one of the quills, before beginning work with letters, numbers, and words.

o-o-o

A week passed. As Rider walked down the halls, ready to take on his next chore, he stopped upon hearing Alatar's voice. Rider hid behind a wall as he listened in to Alatar's conversation with Pallando:

"I don't think the boy is ready, Pallando," said Alatar. "Magic users take time to learn spells. This boy may not even have such a talent."

"I could feel something, Alatar. The boy will be a great wizard one day, greater than either of us," said Pallando. "If what the Palantir said is true, in the years to come…"

"That is years away, now isn't it?" said Alatar.

"What if the boy we found may be the one to help end these new threats? The boy came to us for a reason, Alatar. Surely there must be some way," said Pallando.

"Saruman betrayed us, Pallando. We cannot risk another wizard doing the same," said Alatar. He changed the subject, "How are we coming?"

"The War of the Ring is coming, we both know that. If Sauron pushes his advances on Dol Guldur, then…"

"Of course that is far away from us," said Alatar.

"The Easterlings are allied with Sauron. If we could somehow… help those that are allied with Gandalf and…"

"What help can simpletons be to us? We're the Istari and nothing's going to change that," said Alatar. "Least of all that boy we found in the gutter."

"Rider will become a great wizard. We just need to give it some time," said Pallando.

"Pallando, he may grow up to be a good wizard, but his powers will never match our own. That much has always been certain…"

Not standing to listen to the conversation any longer, Rider quietly fled down the hall. From what he heard, an evil was abrupt on Middle-earth. But something else caught his mind: would he indeed grow up to be a great wizard? Could the truth be right before his feet? Either way, Rider knew he had to be mindful of Alatar. Pallando, on the other hand, felt like an ally of his.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

The next morning, Frodo took his morning walk with Shiloh. As he walked down the downtown area of Storybrooke, Frodo for a moment saw the shadowy figure. The figure vanished into a black mist, leaving Shiloh to bark aggressively. Frodo shushed the beagle, but looked again. The figure was gone, but Frodo had gotten a better look at the strange figure.

"Come on, Shiloh. Let's head back," said Frodo.

Shiloh, although desperate to bark, followed his new master back to the apartment complex. On his way up the stairs, Frodo had the strange feeling that he was being watched. Ignoring this feeling, Frodo unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside. As he came inside his apartment, Frodo saw the window to his living room was open. Standing by the table was the man wearing an all-black tuxedo. The man's face was pale, yet his eyes were red with fury. Frodo closed the door after him. Shiloh spent much of this time barking at the stranger.

"How did you get in my apartment?" asked Asher, knowing the answer was obvious. "Look, I don't mean to sound rude, but you have to leave."

"Do I?" asked the strange man. "What a shocking introduction, hobbit."

"How did you know I was a hobbit once?" asked Asher.

The strange man huffed. "Don't play games with me, hobbit. I know you were in Mount Doom when the Ring was destroyed. I also know the gangly creature, Gollum, fell to his death, along with the Ring. You had the Ring before him… tell me, how did it feel carrying that power?"

"Why should I answer that?" asked Asher, feeling uneasy.

"If you don't, then I'll shut your dog's mouth," said the strange man.

Shiloh fell into a silence, which caused him to lie down next to Asher's feet.

"That's better," said the strange man, showing a toothy grin. Turning to Frodo, the strange man asked again, "How did it feel when you had the Ring of Power in your possession? Did you feel powerful?"

"No. Why would you ask me that?" asked Frodo, feeling threatened.

"How did it feel, boy?" asked the strange man, demanding yet his voice was hushed.

Alarmed, Frodo hesitated. "During my time spent with the Ring, I felt often about getting rid of it, destroying it so no one else was tempted…"

"You didn't answer my question. How did it feel when you had that power in your hands?"

Frodo was dumbfounded. What was the stranger asking him to admit? He knew the answer, but he was afraid to announce it, fearing it might return to haunt him. He did give the answer eventually, but he didn't enjoy having to admit it to the strange man:

"Honest, having the Ring at my side made me feel… power, like I could do anything without having anyone willing to fight me. I'll never come near power like that again, not in my lifetime," said Frodo, nervous.

The strange man clapped his hands. "There. We have an answer."

"Who are you, sir?" asked Frodo.

The strange man stopped at the window, turned slowly, and said, "Some call me Sauron."

The figure vanished into a mist, before fleeing out the window. Frodo looked out his window as he heard a masculine cackling in the winds. Being quick, Frodo slammed the window and locked it. He looked back at Shiloh, who was lying on his side and looking queasy. Frodo approached the dog, stroking his back in a gentle manner.

"Shiloh, what did Sauron do to you?" asked Frodo. He looked around the apartment, making sure there wasn't anyone else present. There wasn't any sign of anyone else breaking and entering.

* * *

The Eastern Lands, Middle-earth – Flashback

Twenty years passed. Rider progressed greatly during that time. Alatar and Pallando were beginning to believe he could be a great wizard, but Alatar was always cautious. While working on another chore, which was to clean the floor, Rider looked up as Alatar and Pallando entered the entrance hall. Apparently, something huge was on their minds.

"Alatar, Pallando, what news have you heard?" asked Rider.

"Word is spreading about a dark curse, one that will rip everyone from their loved ones. We think it is Sauron," said Alatar.

Pallando grabbed Alatar's wrist, "We can't be certain if this curse was brought about by Sauron. Sauron's dead. He can no longer take on another form."

"Well, whoever is concocting this curse knows dark magic," said Alatar.

Rider asked, concerned, "What can we do?"

"We need to shield this part of Middle-earth from the dark curse. It's the only way we'll be saved from the curse," said Alatar.

"What about the other lands?" asked Rider.

"Unless Gandalf and Radagast can perform a powerful spell, shielding them from the curse, I'm afraid we can't do anything to help them," said Alatar.

"Yes, but we could help them," said Pallando.

"We could, but we must remain cautious," said Alatar.

"Alatar, this will work," said Pallando. He told the two, "Come with me." Entering the top room of the tower, Pallando said, "We can perform the spell here."

"Now boy, let's see how your training has progressed," said Alatar to Rider.

"I'm not a child, not anymore," said Rider.

"Ready?" asked Pallando.

Altogether, Alatar, Pallando, and Rider used hand magic to shield the tower and everyone who were several miles from the tower. In moments, a purple smoke came crashing into Middle-earth. From where the purple smoke came was unclear, yet it spread across a vast distance.

Rider asked, "What do we do now?"

"We wait twenty-eight years for someone to break the curse," said Pallando.

Rider followed Alatar and Pallando back down the stairs.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

"How long has it been since Sauron entered your apartment?" asked Gandalf.

"How did you know it was Sauron?" asked Frodo.

"One of his Orcs showed up at Granny's front door," said Merry, entering the apartment.

As his friends searched the apartment, Frodo asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Something that maybe Sauron left behind. A trinket or a ring," said Merry, searching the couch. "Do you have any of those that might have drawn Sauron here?"

"First off: how do you know that Sauron was here?" asked Frodo.

"Well, we slew the Orc after interrogating him. Actually, it was Legolas' father, Thranduil, who performed the deed," said Merry.

Gandalf answered, "One of Radagast's animals informed me that the Dark Lord had returned. Naturally, we thought of the first person Sauron would come after."

"Me," said Frodo, alarmed.

Sam knocked on the door. After Frodo let him in, Sam asked, "Mr. Frodo, are you all right?"

Frodo closed the door. "Boy, news sure spreads fast around town. Does everyone know that Sauron was here?"

"Relax, Mr. Frodo. We'll find him," said Sam, encouraging.

"I do hope so. Although, I fear another return might happen," said Frodo.

While the others searched the apartment, Frodo glanced out the window. As he did, he spotted the shadowy figure yet again, glaring directly at him.

Sam called, "Mr. Frodo, do you see anything out there?" He and Merry joined Frodo at the window.

Merry cried, "That's him! That has to be him! Sauron can't have returned this… soon." He watched the shadowy figure disappear into a cloud of black mist. "I just saw him. Did everybody see that?" He got no response, except for Gandalf checking the window. "Or not."

Gandalf turned to Hadrian and said, "Aragorn, keep looking."

Aragorn returned to the entrance hall. He announced, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't find anything that belonged to Sauron."

"There must be something we can find. Surely," said Merry.

Frodo asked, "Where's Gimli and Legolas?"

"They're back at Granny's Diner, either having another drinking game or helping stop the mob from harming Ruby," said Aragorn.

"Well, keep looking. There's got to be something," said Merry, heading into the next room.

Frodo caught up to his cousin. "And what exactly are we trying to find?"

"Something like this," said Merry, pulling out from the vent what appeared to be some sort of tracking device. "My guess is Sauron was using this to track you. Possibly using magic."

"How could he have known where to look?" asked Frodo, concerned.

"That's just it. We don't know how he got in." Merry asked, "Do you remember how Sauron got in here?"

"The window was wide open, but it was closed before I left this morning," said Frodo. Realization struck him, "Unless Sauron's found a way to get in by using magic." His expression looked panicked. "What am I to do? Sauron could return any minute."

"Cousin, if you can find some way to shield yourself. Maybe Mother Superior can help us," said Merry.

"Maybe, but she needs fairy dust." Frodo then thought in realization, "Sauron's going to be after me, isn't he? He won't rest until I'm dead."

"Then we'll just have to find a way to stall him, Mr. Frodo. That's the only way we'll stop him," said Sam.

Frodo nodded. He wasn't sure how this plan would work, but it was the best one they had.

* * *

The Eastern Lands, Middle-earth – The Present

Rider finished packing his backpack, filled with supplies and food. Pallando gave him an extra bottle of _miruvor_ , which Rider took graciously. On his way out of the tower, Rider was followed by both Alatar and Pallando. They stopped in front of the tower, before saying their farewells.

As he shook Rider's hand, Pallando embraced him in a fatherly manner. When he released Rider, Pallando said, "You be careful out there in the real world. There are dangers out there you need to be watchful. It isn't as friendly as being with me and Alatar."

"I will be careful. And thank you for the warning," said Rider. He turned to Alatar, who stood proud. Shaking the wizard's hand, Rider said, "You were a tough teacher, Alatar. I'm going to miss that."

In one shocking moment, Rider embraced Alatar. The wizard was taken by surprise for a few seconds. Calming his nerves, Alatar embraced Rider back. Once the two released, Alatar only said:

"You be careful. Don't get yourself into trouble again, like you did when we first met you."

Rider winked. "Don't worry. I've had enough of your training to learn to be cautious."

"Indeed you have," said Alatar, grinning. "Good luck out there."

"And to you," said Rider.

Rider, as he turned to leave, looked back once at Alatar and Pallando. The wizards waved to Rider in a manner of farewell. Rider waved back, while attempting to hide his tears. Then Rider left, walking off into the sunrise, not knowing what dangers or adventures awaited him. Somehow he knew, in his heart, there was always a light side out of the darkness, that there was always hope.


	21. 18: Hunting Party

The events in this chapter coincide with the episodes "Into the Deep" and "Queen of Hearts", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen:**

 **Hunting Party**

Storybrooke, Maine

Sauron reappeared in the woods. After a walk, Sauron approached a tree with a very wide trunk. He knocked twice on the wood. By doing this, the tree opened up, leaving a door to appear before him. Sauron entered the tree, moments before the door closed behind him. A few Orcs were gathered around a table. Although the Orcs were human, they had retained some of their features from Middle-earth, including their pointy ears. The Orcs wore garbs of tattered grey clothing. Sauron joined them at the wooden table, where the Orcs bowed before him.

"How is our progress?" asked Sauron.

"We moved twenty Orcs to the river. They will stay hidden until you give the word," said one Orc.

"Good. I will keep track of Frodo Baggins, to make sure he doesn't interfere in our plans. If we're lucky, he'll become a new ally of mine… or rather a new servant," said Sauron.

"We'll wait for your word, my lord," said the same Orc.

Sauron nodded. "Keep hidden until I say. Then we'll attack this town and overthrow it."

The Orcs cheered in a wicked manner. Sauron left the tree, grinning in triumph. Already, his plan was set in motion. He expected no one would stop him, like before.

o-o-o

Using his staff, Gandalf sealed the windows with protection spells. Once his work was done, Gandalf returned to the first room. Frodo was busy talking with Sam and Merry, who looked suspicious and worried. Frodo turned to Gandalf, cutting off the conversation.

"Well?" asked Frodo, or Asher.

"I've sealed the windows using protection spells. Sauron will have to think twice before opening those windows again," said Gandalf, or Michael.

"Good," said Frodo, feeling relief wash over him. "What about the door?" He looked over at Aragorn, or Hadrian, as he set a new lock onto the door.

Aragorn said, testing the lock. "There. No one should be able to get in that way."

Merry told Aragorn, "Hey, did you see that news reel the other day on…"

Frodo's attention was diverted to the window in the living room. He approached the window and looked out: on the ground stood the same figure in the black tuxedo. Frodo knew, by now, this figure was Sauron, but also guessed he couldn't get into his apartment now; still, the sullen expression on Sauron's face made Frodo cringe with worry. His attention was reverted to the present by a familiar hand, touching his shoulder. Frodo jerked around in shock, startling Sam in the same instant.

"Are you all right, Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam, concerned.

"Yeah," said Asher, calming down in relief.

"Merry wanted to let you know that we're heading for Granny's Diner. If you want to come along, you can," said Curtis.

Asher nodded. "All right. I'll be there."

"We're leaving now, cousin," said Merry, or Donovan.

Frodo grabbed the keys, along with his portfolio. He then followed Sam, Merry, Gandalf, and Aragorn outside his apartment. Asher closed and locked the door, double-checking that it was locked good and tight. Once the task was done, Asher followed the others downstairs to the parking lot.

* * *

Bree-land, Middle-earth

Word spread quickly across Buckland about the wolves. Yet, in spite of this knowledge, the rangers kept their distance from the hobbits. They couldn't risk interfering in their lives. Nonetheless, the wolves were a problem that needed to be resolved.

At their campsite, the captain of the rangers split them up into separate hunting parties. He gave each ranger an assigned area of Bree and Rhudaur to keep watch. While some of the rangers were not happy, the Ranger accepted the terms. He was teamed up with a blonde-haired ranger, who looked as if he had seen many battles and slain many orcs. When they were alone, the blonde-haired ranger ranted:

"Another hunting mission," said the blonde-haired ranger. "Those wolves don't scare me."

"Believe me, there are lots of reasons to be scared of wolves and orcs," said the Ranger. "You'll understand someday."

"We should be at Minas Tirith, helping to restore the land. Not here in Bree-land and Rhudaur, where there are enemies ever present," said the blonde-haired ranger.

The Ranger sighed. He guessed this ranger was young and didn't understand what predicament was in store for them. The Ranger could admit he had seen his fair share of battles, enough to know caution but also to be prepared for the fight. Whatever evil lurked on the lands had resurfaced. It was only a matter of time before the world fell into peril once again.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Granny approached the booth with Asher's food. She told him as she set down the plate, "There you are! On the house. Don't say I wasn't ever kind to you."

"Thank you, Granny. It smells delicious," said Asher, or Frodo.

After Granny left them alone, Merry or Donovan told Frodo, "So, we can be sure it's Sauron. He won't come anywhere near us."

"Why is that, Mr. Merry?" asked Sam, or Curtis.

"We're out in the open, in the public. I doubt Sauron would have the guts to attack Frodo here," said Merry, setting his napkin on his lap.

Frodo peered out the window. The figure in the black tuxedo was staring him down, showing an evil smirk across his face. Frodo looked again and saw the figure was gone.

"To think, when we were in our cursed state we hardly knew one another. I had just gotten along with Asher – Frodo before the curse broke," said Curtis.

Asher chuckled. "I remember the last thing I did, when I said I didn't need your help. I'm sorry Sam. I know that now how wrong I was."

"Well, it's in the past now," said Curtis. "You used to always say that."

"It's safe to say we can forgive each other, now that we know who we are," said Asher.

Asher looked back as the door opened to reveal Regina. Asher said nothing as Regina approached Rumplestiltskin and Belle. He overheard Regina talk about her mother and that Rumplestiltskin had a weakness, which was Belle. Asher looked at Curtis and Donovan, but the two said nothing. After Regina left, Donovan or Merry continued the conversation:

"So I spoke to the Blue Fairy the other day and she told me that a memory potion could bring Pippin's memories back," said Merry.

"That's better than nothing," said Frodo.

"Only if it works, according to the Blue Fairy," said Merry. "I think she can make it work."

"We won't know until the dwarves ground up the diamonds," said Sam.

"Then let's hope that's soon," said Frodo, "otherwise, I'd worry for Pippin."

* * *

Bree-land, Middle-earth

That night, the Ranger waited in the wilderness. He already lit a good campfire and prepared a coney for his and the blonde-haired ranger's meal. The blonde-haired ranger was keeping watch.

"Do you think the wolves will come tonight?" asked the blonde-haired ranger.

"They're probably hiding, waiting for an attack," said the Ranger.

"Well, if those wolves come, I'll be ready for them," said the blonde-haired ranger, flaying his sword.

The Ranger stopped him. "Do you not know anything of war? Those wolves are dangerous and lethal. I saw them attack the campsite one night. Their teeth are like razors. They nearly killed my men."

The blonde-haired ranger joined him. "How's the coney doing?"

"It looks almost ready to eat," said the Ranger.

Once the coney was ready, the two rangers ate diligently. As they ate their meal, the Ranger looked around, hearing twigs snap here and there. He thought it was the campfire crackling, yet his senses told him differently. Away from the campsite, a few glowing pairs of eyes reflected in the night, looking angry.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

As Frodo walked down the street, he saw Regina leave the pawnshop with Mr. Gold. Curious about what the two were up to, Frodo followed them. By the time he caught up to them, Frodo saw Regina and Mr. Gold enter the mines. Fearing they were up to something bad, Frodo ran off to alert Leroy. Leroy was outside Granny's, talking amongst the dwarves. Gimli was with them.

Catching his breath, Asher told him, "Leroy, you need to come to the mines. I fear Regina and Mr. Gold are up to something."

"You followed them?" asked Leroy.

"Leroy, what…" Happy was stopped by Leroy's raised hand.

"What did you see, Asher?" asked Leroy, concerned.

"I think they're after the diamonds," said Asher.

"Show me," said Leroy.

Asher followed Leroy straight to the mines. They were minutes too late. By the time they arrived at the mines and walked through the stone corridors, they found the diamonds were gone. Leroy pulled out his cell phone and dialed in a number.

"What are you doing? Who are you calling?" asked Asher.

"I'm calling Ruby. She needs to know about this," said Leroy. The phone rang until a click was heard on the other line.

"Hello," said Ruby on the other end.

"Ruby, you need to come to the mines. It's urgent," said Leroy.

"I'll be there," said Ruby, ending the conversation.

Leroy put his cell phone away. Minutes passed before Ruby arrived, asking what Leroy was worried about. Then she saw it: the diamonds were gone. Figuring they knew who was responsible, Leroy and Ruby left the mines in search of the dwarfs. Frodo left the mines in search of his friends. He found them walking on the sidewalk together in the downtown area. Catching up to them, Frodo alerted them about Regina and Rumplestiltskin's doings.

Aragorn or Hadrian chimed in, "I saw Regina and Mr. Gold heading into the woods."

"We have to stop them," said Frodo.

"We may be too late, Frodo," said Gandalf or Michael.

Frodo shook his head. "No. Whatever Regina's doing needs to be stopped now."

"What can we do?" asked Merry.

"We need to track them down first," said Frodo. He followed Merry towards the woods.

* * *

Bree-land, Middle-earth

Midnight dragged on. It was the Ranger's turn to watch the camp. The blonde-haired ranger slept peacefully a few inches away from the dying firelight. The Ranger heard another few twigs snap. He shook the blonde-haired ranger.

"Wake up. Wake up!" whispered the Ranger, aloud.

"Did you find them, the wolves?" asked the blonde-haired ranger.

"No, but…" The Ranger was stopped by another twig snap.

In one bound, the wolves attacked. The Ranger threw them off as best he could, killing a few in one or two swings. Where the wolves attacked, the Ranger parried. He caught a glimpse of the blonde-haired ranger fighting off the wolves as best he could.

 _Not much of a hunting party_ , the Ranger thought.

After a couple more blows, the wolves ran off, back into the wilderness. The Ranger turned to the blonde-haired ranger, who was now on the ground in a disheveled state. The Ranger made his way towards him, checking his wound. The wound was deep.

"I'm not going to… make it," said the blonde-haired ranger.

The Ranger shushed him. "You'll be all right. Just think of the wildlife."

The blonde-haired ranger chuckled. "The same wildlife that attacked us." He said last, "Don't give up on the Rangers. They need you." He drew his last breath.

The Ranger, sad to see another ranger pass on, closed the blonde-haired ranger's eyes. "You fought long and hard. Rest in peace, my friend."

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Merry stopped before reaching the woods. "Listen Frodo, no matter what happens, good luck to you."

"You're not coming?" asked Frodo.

"I should tell the others where you're going. Good luck," said Merry, taking off in the other direction.

Asher looked around until he saw Ruby and Henry heading off into the woods. Asher followed them until they stopped at a well. There, Asher found Regina and Mr. Gold. He watched the scene unfold: Henry bravely telling his adopted mother that Emma and Mary Margaret were coming back. Before Ruby and Frodo had a chance, Mr. Gold pushed the two out of the way using magic.

After some convincing, Regina used magic to stop the green curse in the well. Once she achieved this, Frodo looked in surprise as Emma and Mary Margaret came up out from the well. The rest of the Fellowship arrived in time to witness their return. Emma spoke briefly about Regina's mother and how she was a piece of work. With nothing to do, the rest of the Fellowship made their way back to the downtown area of Storybrooke. Asher, meantime, chased after Mary Margaret.

Inside Mr. Gold's pawnshop, Asher witnessed Mary Margaret wake David up from his sleeping curse. As the group left, Mr. Gold spoke briefly to Regina. After Regina left the pawnshop, Mr. Gold stopped Asher with his words.

"I know you tried to help bring Emma and Mary Margaret back, but the question that now remains is Regina's mother, Cora, and whether she'll find a way to get into Storybrooke. If I were you, I'd be cautious. If Sauron is in town, that could spell trouble if he plots with Cora," said Mr. Gold.

"How do you know about Sauron being in Storybrooke?" asked Frodo. "How do you know him at all?"

"I hear rumors. But you're a brave lad, Mister Beutel. I'm sure you'll think of something. Sauron will have two ways to seal your fate: either by killing you or making you his personal slave," said Mr. Gold.

"Then I'll have to stop him before he does either," said Frodo. "Thank you for your consent, but I'll need more than that against Sauron." He left Mr. Gold's pawnshop in silence.

o-o-o

Sauron waited on the docks. The time was closing in. He knew something was coming. He could feel it in his bones. Then he saw it: the pirate ship coming out from a watery portal. Sauron grinned mischievously.

"Ah. Now's the time to meet you, Cora," said Sauron. "I do hope for a warm welcome." He cackled, softly to himself.


	22. 19: The Next Step

The events in this chapter coincide during the episodes "The Cricket Game" and "The Outsider", from Season Two of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen:**

 **The Next Step**

Storybrooke, Maine

Sauron waited and watched as the pirate ship drew closer to the harbor. When night passed, Sauron hid in the shadows as the ship docked. He witnessed two figures leave the ship: one was a man with short, cropped brown hair and a middle-aged woman with ginger hair and wearing a violet dress. He was impressed when the woman turned a fisherman into a large fish, before aimlessly kicking the fish into the water. Deciding to take advantage of the situation, as the woman and the pirate man walked across the dock, Sauron advanced towards the two.

Sauron chuckled, as he leaned against a few crates. "Well, well. You have magic, it would seem. But if you plan on getting past Rumplestiltskin, you'll need more than a few simple magic tricks."

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" asked the woman, already annoyed.

"My name is Sauron and you could use my expertise," said Sauron in introduction. He moved away from the crates and approached the two.

"Well, as you see now, we come to an impasse," said the pirate with a hook for a hand. "If I am to enact my revenge on Rumplestiltskin, I might need something strong."

"Which is where I come in, Hook," said the woman. "Getting to Rumplestiltskin will be a challenge unless we do this right."

"And for that, you could be in need of another sorcerer, one who's had experience dealing with such troublemakers," said Sauron. "Isn't that always your play, Cora, to get inside a person's head and then crush it?"

"How you know my name is irrelevant." Cora chuckled. "Still, it's a wonder how you came to cross my path, Sauron. Perhaps there is use for you after all, but how do you propose to help us."

"Through trickery and use in stealth. I have a few tricks of my own." Sauron then informed the two his doings. "You see, I have my own revenge to deal with, and the host I'm trying to capture isn't an easy target."

"Then by all means, mate. Join us," said Hook.

"Wait," said Cora. She thought for a moment. Turning to Sauron, Cora said, "Do you know how intricate plans are?"

"Some of the best plans are typically the hardest to master, always complex," said Sauron.

Coral said, impressed, "Very well. Let's test your powers after I find my daughter." She led the way off the docks, with Hook following next, and Sauron last. Sauron greatly informed the two of his plan to ensnare Frodo Baggins, a name Hook was unfamiliar with but knew a bit about the origin of the name.

o-o-o

The next evening, a welcome home party was held at Granny's Diner. The party was for Emma Swan and Mary Margaret Blanchard, or Snow White, whose return trip to Storybrooke was a little rocky. Still, the two were glad to be home, as David Nolan or Prince Charming was especially glad to have his wife back. Those who were Snow's friends attended the party, which included the Fellowship of the Ring. To everyone's surprise, except for Emma, Regina showed up at the potluck party with lasagna. When Leroy said the lasagna might have poison, Regina said there were red pepper flakes in the lasagna.

Several minutes into the party, Frodo watched Regina as she walked out of Granny's Diner alone. Emma followed her outside. Frodo's attention was brought back by Merry, who tapped his arm.

Merry, or Donovan, asked his cousin, "Hey, you with us?"

"You don't think Regina's going to change, do you? I mean, I'll admit she did help Emma and Mary Margaret return here," said Frodo, or Asher.

Sam, or Curtis, asked, "Why should we be concerned with her, Mr. Frodo?"

"Probably just a thought," said Frodo.

"Any news on our shadow tracker?" asked Merry, referring to Sauron.

"No. I haven't seen Sauron all day. I wonder what he's up to," said Frodo.

Gandalf, or Michael, joined in on their conversation. "The relief here is that Frodo's all right."

"Sure seems that way, Gandalf," said Sam.

Aragorn, or Hadrian, approached Asher. "Frodo, if there's anything you need…"

"You've already given me enough, Aragorn," said Frodo. He admitted to his friends, "I don't know. Something tells me Regina could change."

"Frodo, Regina's the Evil Queen. Evil doesn't change its way once it's started," said Merry.

"People can change, Merry. It's quite possible," said Frodo. He finished eating the food that was on his plate, before saying, "You know what? I'm done for tonight." He got up and addressed Granny, Mary Margaret, and Emma last. When he reached Emma, Asher told her, "It was a good party. I should leave now."

"We're going to have cake. You sure you don't want to stay for a piece?" asked Emma, as the cake was brought out.

Frodo gave in. "All right. Just for a piece." He followed the crowd to where the cake was being cut. He was unaware that Sauron was still spying on him, before Sauron vanished to report to Cora and Hook.

* * *

The Borders of the Shire, Middle-earth

Folco looked at the tracks in wonder. Two weeks had already passed and yet Folco felt as if he was getting the hang of finding tracks. He reported to the Bounders' leader, who was overseeing plans.

Folco whispered in his leader's ear, "The wolves are close."

"Goodness me. Thank you Folco," said the leader.

"How long did you have to search?" asked one of the Bounders.

"A few minutes, but the tracks are huge," said Folco.

"That can't be good," said the same Bounder.

"No," said their leader. "With wolves approaching the Shire, none of the hobbits will be safe."

Folco remembered Diamond. He feared the wolves would reach Hobbiton and cause alarm there. Folco asked his leader, "Pardon me, but would it be all right if I start scouting around Hobbiton."

The leader nodded.

"Thank you," said Folco. He picked his best pony and left the Eastfarthing. He hoped to reach Diamond in time to warn her. But would the wolves advance on Hobbiton? He couldn't let that happen. Not today or any day.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Sauron watched from the hedges as Regina fought back against Emma and the Blue Fairy. He assumed Regina wanted her son back, but the evidence was piling up against her. Sauron grinned at the sight, convinced that Regina was breaking down. He returned to the dock that evening, to tell Cora and Hook the news.

"Regina vanished. She appeared broken," said Sauron.

"Oh, she's getting broken. Thank you, Sauron. You may prove useful to me after all," said Cora. "When you find that Halfling you're looking for, make sure you can break him down, too. It might be your only chance to get his attention. As I said, love is weakness and my daughter's about to lose everything."

"It's a good plan, but I have a few of my own," said Sauron. He vanished in a puff of grey smoke.

Cora gave her respite then and there. "Coward. You never run from a fight."

Sauron reappeared in a different spot. "I never said I was a coward, Cora. Then again, Hook and I share the same interest for vengeance."

"Of course, your majesty, and you'll get your revenge soon enough," said Cora. "Just until my daughter is fully broken, and then she'll have to come to me. Give it time, Sauron. All will turn out well, according to our plans."

Sauron cracked a grin.

"Any luck we'll find your hobbit," said Hook, pulling out a telescope.

"He's around. He'll have to show himself, and then he'll be mine. He can't stay with his friends forever," said Sauron. He cackled softly.

"By the way, that reminds me. I have a gift for you," said Cora, speaking directly to Hook.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth

When Folco arrived in Hobbiton, he dismounted from his pony and began his search for Diamond. He had just reached the Ivy Bush inn when two ruffians grabbed him and pulled him into the shadows. Diamond poked out of the Ivy Bush inn for a minute, before returning inside.

One of the ruffians told Folco, "We're going to take you to our master. He'll be in a cheerful mood."

The second ruffian said, "Come now, little weasel."

Folco was blindfolded.

o-o-o

Folco lost track of the time. He knew he was on the outskirts of the Shire, or somewhere close to the border. But which border? Folco did not know which. When the blindfold was taken off of him, Folco found he was at a campsite, very close to the borders of Evendim. There were ruffians all around. Just before Folco could escape, he was punched in the stomach. The leader of the ruffians spoke, keeping himself to the shadows.

"You won't escape that way, little weasel," said the ruffian leader. "Don't you know it's impolite to attack people?"

"That depends on the people," said Folco, bravely.

"You're a spunky lad, ain't you?" asked the ruffian leader. As he came out of the shadows, he revealed himself as a portly man with a scruffy brown beard. His head was balding, with long dark hair coming from the sides. His eyes were brown, yet they appeared to have seen so much war. The ruffian leader addressed Folco. "What makes you think you're leaving this camp? No one will find you out here."

"I have friends. They'll want to know where I am," said Folco. "Release me, now. I order you."

"You're ordering me? Last time that happened, the ruffians were sent out of the Shire," said the ruffian leader.

"And the same thing will happen again," said Folco. "Us hobbits aren't scared of you ruffians."

"Hm. We'll see if your friends come or not, little weasel. But I wouldn't trouble yourself with them. They won't find you," said the ruffian leader. He spoke into a Palantir. "The plan is in motion."

"Good. Then see to it that no hobbit leaves the camp. Is that clear?" said a gruff, hollow voice in the Palantir.

"Yes mi lord," said the ruffian leader.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

News of Archie Hopper's murder spread across the town like wildfire. Asher and the rest of the Fellowship came to Archie's funeral, along with the townspeople. It was a sad day for all, since Archie was a conscious mind for the people of Storybrooke. After the funeral, Asher went back to his apartment, where he pulled out a whiskey and started drinking from a shot glass. A loud rap was heard on the door, but Asher ignored it.

"Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo, it's me Sam. Please let me in," said Sam, or Curtis, from the other line.

Asher unlocked the door fast. He told his friend, "Okay, it's open."

Curtis barged into the room. Asher went into the kitchen, where he pulled out another shot-glass from the pantry. He returned to the table, setting the shot glass down in front of him. "Care for a drink?"

Curtis shook his head. "No thanks, Mr. Frodo." He asked, as Asher took another swig. "Why are you drinking, sir?"

"I have to do something with my time." Asher paused. "Archie's dead."

"I know that, sir," said Curtis.

"Then we need to find the person responsible…"

"Mr. Frodo, enacting vengeance isn't a good idea," said Curtis.

"Sure beats drinking by a long way," said Asher, drinking down another shot.

Curtis said, "Let's do something, Mr. Frodo, something to lighten your spirits."

"Why should I?" asked Asher, down on his luck.

"Because you're not behaving like yourself," said Curtis.

"And you know what's best for me," said Asher, defensive.

"I'm only asking you as a friend." Curtis stood up. "Come now. We're leaving."

"And where would we go?" asked Asher, aloud.

"Why, to Bilbo's place, of course. Come on. It'll lighten your mood," said Curtis.

Asher looked at the bottle of whiskey, before replacing it in the refrigerator. He then took the two shot glasses into the kitchen. He replaced the clean shot glass back in the pantry, before washing out the shot glass he used. After grabbing his coat, Asher followed Curtis out of the apartment. To their surprise, they saw Archie running up the stairs.

Asher asked, surprised, "Archie? How is it that you're alive?"

"Where's Emma?" asked Archie, in a hurry.

"She's inside Apartment Number 3. Why?" asked Asher.

"Because it wasn't Regina. Cora framed her," said Archie.

Curtis, unsure what that meant, told Archie, "We're on our way to Bilbo's house."

Archie nodded. "All right. Good luck to you both." He admitted to Asher, "Asher, you look drunk."

"I was just celebrating your demise – which didn't happen," said Asher, still stunned. He followed Curtis out of the apartment complex.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth

Hours seemed to pass on. A few Bounders arrived in Hobbiton, looking for Folco Boffin. Diamond came out of the healing house for the evening, after a long day of working there. She noticed the Bounders out on the street. One of the Bounders stopped Diamond.

"Miss Diamond, have you seen Folco Boffin?" asked the Bounder.

"No, I haven't seen him all day. I thought he was working as a bounder," said Diamond.

"He is… but now it seems he's gone missing," said the Bounder.

"Is he all right? Did something happen to him?" asked Diamond.

"That's what I fear. I'm going to alert the other Bounders. See if they've gotten any leads," said the Bounder.

A second Bounder approached. "We heard word from Scary. They say Folco was taken by ruffians to their camp, up in the Greenfields."

"We'll have to search there tonight," said the Bounder.

"And travel all the way to the Greenfields at night. It's a long journey to make," said the second Bounder.

"Walking, yes. Riding, it'll take a shorter span of time. We need to find him," said the Bounder. He looked at Diamond, who looked a little relieved.

"Just find him," said Diamond.

The Bounder nodded. "We'll do our best." He grabbed his pony, mounted it, and rode on with the other Bounders following. A few Bounders stayed in Hobbiton to do their rounds.

o-o-o

Folco experienced a disturbing dream, where he was captured by ruffians and tortured. The dream was partially true, as when Folco woke up the first time, he saw he was still in the ruffians' campsite, his wrists bound by cords. He was awakened the second time by a hand, which covered his mouth. To his relief, it was a Bounder, who cut his cords. Folco grabbed the nearest weapon he could find.

The Bounder whispered, "We're getting these ruffians out of this campsite tonight."

"How are we to do that?" asked Folco.

The Bounder shushed him.

Before they thought they were going to make it out of the campsite, Folco stepped on a twig. The ruffians were roused, one after another. Given the signal, the Bounders with Folco's help fought against the ruffians. Some ruffians died that day, while others eventually retreated. Folco knew once the campsite was clear, and some of the Bounders gave chase after the ruffians, that the Shire was going to be safe from ruffians, at least for a while.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Inside Bilbo's house, Frodo and Sam enjoyed hearing the same stories about elves, including Bilbo's adventure. Once Sam knew Frodo was all right, he left the room to make some tea. He was helped with the task by Sylvia, who Sam got to know a bit.

"They seem all right," said Sam.

Sylvia said, "I'll admit, Mister Bilbo looks mighty pleased now that Frodo is with him."

"So, you're Mr. Bilbo's servant?" asked Sam.

Sylvia shook her head. "No, I wasn't back at Middle-earth. I was a maid working at the Prancing Pony inn. Until the curse came, my life didn't exactly turn out for the better. I was and still am a woman among Men, but a woman of heart."

"Mr. Bilbo's glad to have someone like you working for him," said Sam.

"Mister Bilbo is old and feeble. It's the least I can do for him," said Sylvia. She observed Frodo talking with Bilbo. "They both seem happy."

"Mr. Frodo's been through a lot. He should be grateful he has Mr. Bilbo and myself to keep him company, and that's saying a lot," said Sam.

"To each his own, as the saying goes," said Sylvia. She glanced at Sam once, glowing as she showed a smile.

Frodo, meantime, was enjoying his conversation with Bilbo. The two talked long about the past, until present events were brought up.

"I heard about Doctor Hopper's murder. I'm sorry, lad," said Bilbo.

"It's all right. Archie's not dead. Never was," said Frodo.

"Oh really? What happened to make you say that?" asked Bilbo.

"I hardly know," said Frodo.

"Any luck with Miss Swan?" asked Bilbo.

"Bilbo, I'm a bachelor, same as you," said Frodo.

"You take too much influence off from me, lad," said Bilbo.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Frodo.

"Frodo, lad, you're not like me. I know we don't often talk about women," said Bilbo.

"Bilbo, what woman could love us? I mean, we're both odd. You knew that after you returned from your adventures," said Frodo.

"Yes, that is true," said Bilbo.

"I don't really see the need to continue this conversation. Enough talk about women, all right?" asked Frodo.

Bilbo shrugged. "It's only a matter of time. Nevertheless, we are where we stand."

"Isn't that true?" asked Frodo.

"I do wonder the fate of my Ring. You say it's lost," said Bilbo.

"And it is, Bilbo. There's nothing more to discuss," said Frodo.

Bilbo said, "I suppose there isn't. Oh well."

After several minutes of silence, Bilbo nodded off. Making sure he didn't disturb him, Frodo stood up and approached Sam, who returned to the parlor with their tea. Bilbo awoke right on time, which ended up giving Sylvia a chuckle, as well as Sam and Frodo.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth

Folco rode into Hobbiton. The other bounders went their separate ways to continue their rounds. When Folco found Diamond, the two embraced in a manner of friendship. Folco led Diamond over to a bench, where he reported to her his latest news and the turmoil he went through.

"I'm glad you're safe," said Diamond. "You say there are wolves in the Shire."

"Not exactly. I did find huge paw prints on the borders of the Eastfarthing," said Folco.

"What does that mean?" asked Diamond, concerned.

"It means it won't be long before the wolves enter the Shire, or something larger and fiercer," said Folco, standing up.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Diamond, standing up as well.

"I have to report back to the nearest Shirriff about my findings," said Folco.

"Folco… good luck, but I worry for you. With Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin gone… I think it's unwise for you to do this. Please reconsider," said Diamond.

"Diamond!" Folco stopped her then and there. "I have a job to do, as do you. Help those who are in need of healing."

Diamond reconsidered her last thought. "Good luck to you."

"And to you," said Folco. He kissed her on the cheek, before mounting his pony. He rode on out of Hobbiton.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Later that evening, Asher looked through his portfolio again. The images he poured through were artistic, in a sense, yet Frodo could not help staring at the two pictures of his parents' gravestone and that of Boromir's. One image did catch his attention, which was a large tree in autumn with leaves all over the grassy ground. On the tree's large branch was a tire attached to a long thick rope. That's when he saw standing beside the tire a shadowy figure wearing a black tuxedo and a black cloak.

He heard a twig snap loudly by the window. Asher looked up as he saw the same shadowy figure watching him from the other side of the window. The shadowy figure, Sauron, attempted as he might to unlock the window, but noticed the protection spell.

Sauron whispered loudly in the air. "You won't always have your Istari friend to help you. I will find a way to get you. This I promise." In a flash, he vanished from sight.

Asher looked back at the wall, stunned. Nervous, Asher quietly told himself, "He can't get me. He can't get me…" He continued this mantra for a few moments, before returning to the images. One of the pictures, to his surprise and delight, was of Shiloh staring directly forward and up. He looked desperate for food in the picture or attention. Either way, Frodo was delighted to see the picture, which calmed his nerves.

o-o-o

That same evening, after getting the yellow shawl back from Hook's ship, Mr. Gold drove towards the town line; Belle rode on the passenger's side. When Mr. Gold parked the car, he and Belle stepped out of the car and stopped before the orange line. After Mr. Gold put some potion on the shawl, Belle wrapped the shawl around his neck. As Mr. Gold stepped over the line, the blue sparks touched him. Yet he remembered everything, including his name Rumplestiltskin. Belle told Mr. Gold he could now find his son.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard, hitting Belle in the back. Belle, due to the force of the blow, was pushed over the line. Mr. Gold brought Belle back over to the other side, but Belle did not remember who she was, or that of Rumplestiltskin. Before Rumplestiltskin could throw a fireball spell at Hook, an unfamiliar car drove over the town line. The driver, once Mr. Gold pushed Belle away, hit Hook square on the shoulder. The driver then lost control and smashed the car into a large rock. Mr. Gold didn't recognize the car, but knew an outsider had come to Storybrooke.


	23. 20: A Ranger of Heart

Inspiration for the Ranger's back story came from _The Lord of the Rings_ fan film "Born of Hope".

Also, this chapter coincides with the events from the episode "In The Name of the Brother", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty:**

 **A Ranger of Heart**

 _X-X-X_

 _So it was that during Hook and Mr. Gold's confrontation, another stranger entered the town of Storybrooke. An ambulance and Emma Swan did arrive on the scene, but the question remained who was the outsider. As Emma figured out that the world, or a person outside Storybrooke, had arrived in the town, she knew the outsider would start questioning what went on in the town. She knew that couldn't happen, but news spread throughout the town of the outsider soon enough._

 _Eventually, news reached the eight remaining members of the Fellowship and anyone else from Middle-earth about the stranger. But who was he and why did he come to Storybrooke? That was the last thing anyone wanted to discuss, yet they had to…_

 _X-X-X_

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Hadrian Basile, or Aragorn, arrived at the hospital minutes after the ambulance arrived. He was followed by Phillip Irving, or Legolas, and Orville Lusk, or Gimli. Together, the three went inside the hospital. There, they caught up to Emma Swan, who was waiting in the waiting room with Mary Margaret and David. Leroy had joined them.

"Does anyone know who he is?" asked Leroy.

"No, he drove into town. We know as much as you," said Mary Margaret.

"Hey," said Emma, as Aragorn joined the conversation. Frodo was also there, as was Sam.

"What did we miss?" asked Hadrian.

"I'll fill him in," said Asher. Pulling Hadrian over to the side, Asher said, "An outsider entered town. The nurses are looking after him now."

"Is Dr. Whale with him?" asked Hadrian.

"He's looking into it now," said Asher.

"Well, keep me posted," said Hadrian, walking down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" asked Asher, following him.

"I'm going to see who he is," said Hadrian.

Asher stopped him. "You can't do that, Aragorn!" He said in a calmer tone, "Look, you may have been king in our world, but here you're just an ordinary man like everyone else in this town."

"What's your point, Asher?" asked Hadrian.

"My point is we need to think about this with a clear head. Gandalf's coming now. He'll know what to do," said Asher.

"Maybe, or maybe he'll be in the same rut we are," said Hadrian.

"At least give this a chance to cool down," said Asher.

Hadrian sighed. "All right, for your sake. Let's go back to the waiting room."

"Finally, some sense," said Asher, as he followed Hadrian back down the hallway.

* * *

Rhovanion, Middle-earth – Flashback

It had been some time since the Rangers and their families separated into secret settlements. Balion's family was among them. Balion was a dark-haired boy with crystal grey eyes. During his boyhood years, Balion dreamed of helping the Rangers defend Middle-earth. As he played with another boy, his mother called him:

"Balion, come quick!"

"I have to go, Tarsus," said Balion to the other boy.

Balion was seven years old at the time. He rejoined his mother, moments before the orcs ambushed the settlement. Balion was thrown back by the very same orc, who attacked his mother. Try as he might, Balion couldn't fight the orc. In one punch, Balion was knocked unconscious.

o-o-o

When Balion came to, he was shaken awake by his father Aredü. It took Balion a couple of minutes before he came around.

"Balion?" his father called.

Then Balion remembered the battle and the attack on the settlement. "Where's mum?"

His father sighed. "She didn't make it. An orc killed her." Aredü helped Balion to his feet. "Come, son. The settlements moving out." He then said, "I pray that one day the heir of Isildur comes and saves us all."

"Do you think he exists?" asked Balion.

"Rumors spread that he's in Rivendell, but that's as far as we know," said Aredü. "Or at least he was in Rivendell for a time." Aredü patted his son's cheek, before leading him inside the house.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Hadrian looked over at Phillip, who was busy calling his father. So far, Phillip received no answer and tried again. Hadrian approached Phillip and Orville, just as Phillip received another busy signal.

"I'm going to try to call my father again. He has to be home by now," said Phillip.

"Any chance that Thomas – Thranduil's in a pleasant mood. What will you tell him when he finds out?" asked Orville.

"Keep trying, Legolas. If anyone knows how to keep people off their land, it's him," said Hadrian.

"I know that all too well," said Phillip.

Hadrian looked over at Asher, who was talking to his three friends. It seemed obvious they were talking about someone. Hadrian left Phillip to his work as he approached Asher.

"How do we know Fredegar can keep people out of Storybrooke?" asked Curtis.

"He helped the Shirefolk before. I'm sure this isn't any different," said Asher.

"How are my hobbit friends coping?" asked Hadrian.

"Hullo Aragorn," said Donovan.

While a conversation spurred among the three men, Asher watched as Emma and the group followed Dr. Whale into the supply room. Phillip, meantime, left the hospital with Orville following him. As they left, and just as Asher got Hadrian's attention, Michael De Witte entered the hospital. Michael approached the group in due time.

Donovan right away told Michael, "Gandalf – Michael, an outsider entered town."

"So I've noticed," said Michael. He turned to Hadrian, "How are you doing, Aragorn?"

"I'm going to question the injured man, see if he knows anything about Sauron," said Asher.

"Good idea, Frodo," said Michael.

Asher left the others and walked down the hallway. Inside one of the rooms, Frodo knocked on the door. Hook seemed in the mood to talk, which surprised Frodo a little.

"Ah, another renegade wondering why I'm here. I haven't seen you before," said Hook.

"Who are you?" asked Frodo, serious.

"Aren't we one for introductions? The name's Hook," said Hook, introducing himself. Heaving, Hook said, "Who might you be?"

"I'm Frodo Baggins, although here my name has been Asher Beutel. What brings you to Storybrooke, Hook?" asked Frodo.

"Frodo's an odd name to have," said Hook.

"It's the only name that suits me, besides Asher," said Frodo. He repeated, "I asked you what brings you to Storybrooke. You hurt Belle, from what I recall hearing. So far, that gives you a bad name."

"So you want to sully me now? I hurt Rumplestiltskin's heart, just like he hurt me," said Hook. "I'm doing this for the sake of revenge. I hope that pleases you."

"Where's Sauron?" asked Frodo.

"Aren't we one for questions," said Hook, groaning.

"Oh, don't play games with me. By your coming here, you're bound to have run into Sauron at some point," said Frodo.

"For all I know, he parted ways as I did to him and Cora. We each have our own mission." Hook added, "He spoke of you, you know: Sauron. He wants to have his revenge on you for the destruction of his Ring. It's all he ever talks about. It bloody was getting annoying."

"Why did he come to you?" asked Frodo, demanding.

"I already told you. He wants his revenge, and he'll see to it he gets it. For all I know, he and Cora are working together. You won't see him anytime soon, unless he finds you," said Hook.

"You had better be telling the truth," said Frodo.

Just before Frodo left the room, Hook called to him, "There's a fine line between a fair trade and making deals. I hope Sauron lives up to his bargain. Be a shame to lose whatever he's offering."

Frodo stared at Hook. "Then I'll make sure Sauron doesn't get his share." He left the room, leaving Hook to his thoughts.

* * *

Rhovanion, Middle-earth – Flashback

When Balion was fifteen, he trained long and hard with the Rangers. He somehow knew his time would come when he would have to face the forces of Mordor. War was coming and it could be seen throughout the landscape. Mirkwood had a sickness on it, filled with a growing evil. Balion heard rumors that a lone man wandered the hills and lands of Middle-earth, hunting down orcs and other fell creatures. He wondered if this ranger was the heir of Isildur. His father Aredü clapped for him after Balion landed another blow, yet stopping inches from the ranger's throat.

"Well done, Balion. You're turning into a fine young ranger," said Aredü.

"Thank you, father," said Balion. He peered over at a teenage girl with dark hair and blue eyes. As Aredü spoke to Balion's friend Tarsus, Balion approached the girl. He hardly noticed his father watching him, as Balion took a walk with the girl named Viola. Once they were away from earshot and onto the berry bushes, Balion told her, "I'm going to be leaving soon for my first hunt."

"I see," said Viola.

"The Rangers will be moving out on separate, secret missions. As a new ranger, it's my duty to assist them." Balion added, "I must go with them, if only to help end the evil now spreading throughout the land."

"Just be sure you come back. I'd be lost without you," said Viola.

"As I you, Viola. You're a light that shines in the darkness, something I long for and need," said Balion.

"Just remember to find your light. We'll need all the courage we can muster in these dark days," said Viola.

"There's something I've been meaning to do, ever since we first met," said Balion. In one swift movement, Balion kissed Viola on the lips. The moment was passionate until they released. Balion then said, "Farewell, Viola. May we meet again in time."

"I hope you return quickly," said Viola.

Balion nodded, and then ran back to the village.

o-o-o

Months passed. As Balion returned to the village, he spotted several sets of boot prints. Realizing trouble had reached the village, Balion rushed as fast as he could back to his home. Finding his way inside, Balion fought off a group of orcs. Where they swung, he parried. Soon, all the orcs were cut down. Balion reached his father, who had a deep wound. As he tried to stop the wound, Aredü grabbed his arm.

"There's nothing you can do, son," said Aredü.

"Of course there is. You're going to be all right, father. I'll make you better," said Balion.

"You've done enough, son. Now you must go off on your own. Leave me," said Aredü. He drew his last breath.

Before Balion had a chance to shed tears, more orcs paraded into the house. Balion killed as many orcs as he could before leaving the house. The rangers helped get the orcs out of the settlement. Balion only needed to look around before he found Viola's dead body, lying in a heap on top of another body. In that moment, Balion knew he was alone. His heart broke that day.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Inside his house, Fredegar Bolger or Fred Dewey entered the parlor. He was surprised to find a wooden box sitting on the nearest table. Out of the blue, a hollow voice startled Fatty:

"I've always taken a hobbit's interest to heart. Of course, one of your own did destroy my ring," said Sauron. "Is your name Fatty or is it still Fred Dewey?"

"How did you get in here?" Fredegar then remembered. "If you don't leave now, I'll call my cousin, perhaps even the Sheriff."

"I don't see why you should do that. I merely came here for a truce," said Sauron.

"You're the Dark Lord of Mordor. I don't think you came here for a truce," said Fatty.

Sauron chided. "You could be right. Still, I have a feeling you already know what is inside the box. I want you to deliver that to Mister Beutel before the sun sets tomorrow morning. You do that for me and we have a bargain."

"What's inside the box?" asked Fatty.

"You'll see," said Sauron. He vanished moments later.

Finding a phone, Fred called Asher. The phone clicked and Asher's familiar voice could be heard on the other end, "Hullo?"

"Frodo, it's me Fredegar. Sauron just came here. He gave me a box," said Fred.

"What's inside it?" asked Asher. "Hopefully nothing dangerous."

Fred opened the box's lid, only to find something surprising. Inside the box was a map of the Shire, but also a few other trinkets, such as a telescope and a brown satchel. "You're not going to believe what's inside it."

"Why? What did you find?" asked Asher.

"I'll tell you when I bring it over," said Fred.

"Fredegar, we don't know whether it could be dangerous. I'll come over, as soon as I'm done in the hospital," said Asher. The phone clicked, ending the conversation.

Fred murmured, "Oh Asher, I do hope you hurry."

o-o-o

The second Asher closed his cell phone, he was grabbed by Hadrian.

"Asher, I know what you're thinking is right, but you need to be careful," said Aragorn.

"I know what's at stake here. Let me go," said Frodo.

Aragorn nodded, then released Frodo's arm. "Just come back when you're done. We don't know how long we'll be here."

"Come on, Mr. Frodo. At least wait until morning," said Sam.

Asher, in regret, opened the cell phone and searched for Fred's number. Once he pushed the _send_ button, the phone on the other end rang until there was a click. Asher spoke into the receiver, "Fred, it's me Asher. I'll be over soon. Yes, I'm just double-checking. I'll see you then." He pressed the _end_ button and closed his cell phone.

Curtis followed Asher, as soon as Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Leroy, and Ruby left the supply room. Curtis told Asher, "Wait Mr. Frodo, you can't be serious. Why won't you wait until morning?"

"Sam, this issue won't resolve itself until I find out what Sauron gave Fredegar. Please let me go," said Asher. "I need to do this."

Curtis, after some consideration, told Asher, "Just come right back."

Asher nodded. "I'll see you soon." He walked out of the hospital.

* * *

Rhovanion, Middle-earth – Flashback

Five years passed. By now, Balion had become a rugged man used to hunting down orcs. In all the time he spent wandering the valleys and hills of Middle-earth, he hardly saw any other rangers. Sure, he saw some rangers every now and again, but most of his ventures were solo. And that was how he preferred it. Balion knew he was a Dúnedain. That much had always been clear to him. Then one day, Balion crossed paths with the ranger called Strider. He was on the hunt for the creature Gollum, as he had done for the past six years. Balion only told the ranger what he knew.

"I haven't yet seen this creature, but I heard he takes fresh fish whenever he pleases," said Balion.

"Do you know where he went?" asked Strider.

"Last I heard he was crawling around Rhovanion, this region. I haven't heard news since," said Balion.

Strider nodded. "Then I'll have to work with what is said."

Balion said, "It seems you will, Strider. I'm surprised our paths haven't crossed before, until now."

"Then I'm glad we met when we did, Balion. It's nice to find another of my kin," said Strider.

o-o-o

The next day, Balion and Strider parted ways. Strider was planning on continuing his hunt for the creature Gollum. Balion, meantime, would travel close to the borders of Gondor to learn more news from that country. In Balion's mind, the time he spent with Strider had been well. Now, if only he could help the rangers in their quest to defeat Sauron, or at least weaken him and his forces.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo knocked on the door to Fredegar's house. The door opened to reveal Fredegar, who showed Frodo to the parlor. Frodo walked straight to the table where the wooden box rested. Frodo nodded to Fredegar, as the man opened the wooden box. The box fell apart, revealing the objects that were inside. Frodo picked up the map of the Shire, only to feel a powerful dark magic attempt to surround him. Frodo dropped the map on the floor.

Fredegar said, "Do you want me to get that?"

"No, it's fine. Just don't touch it," said Frodo. As he picked up the map, images blurred across his vision. The images included his seeing the Eye on the Seat of Amon Hen, his torture session in Cirith Ungol, and his feat inside Mount Doom itself where he lost his finger. Frodo dropped the map hard on the table, right as the images went away.

"Frodo, are you all right?" asked Fredegar.

Frodo raised a hand. "I'll be fine, but I think I need to leave." His voice faltered as Fredegar looked at the telescope. "Why would Sauron want me to have these objects?"

"I don't know. He seemed determined that you should have them," said Fredegar.

"So he could track me," said Frodo.

"If you didn't take them, I fear he might do something horrible to me," said Fredegar.

Frodo nodded. "I wouldn't want to put your life in danger, Fred." As a branch hit the window, Frodo looked out of it, only to see the shadowy figure in the black tuxedo once again. He seemed pleased to see him looking at the box. "I don't know what plan Sauron has in mind, but I know it can't be good. I should tell Gandalf about this."

Asher opened his cell phone and called Michael. When Michael arrived, Asher and Fred explained the situation. Michael agreed that the objects were dangerous, but he also informed the two he would take the objects to his house for further examination. Asher looked out the window, only to see the maddened look on the shadowy figure's face.

* * *

Minas Tirith, Middle-earth – Flashback

The people of Minas Tirith were in celebration. Sauron had been vanquished and the One Ring destroyed. As Balion spoke to his fellow Rangers at the coronation party, he noticed a gold-speckled man be dragged towards King Elessar. As the gold-speckled man spoke, introducing himself as Rumplestiltskin, Balion was surprised when the man asked for the Ring-bearer. He was shocked when he saw the Halfling step forward.

"No," Balion cried softly. His voice had betrayed him, as he spotted Rumplestiltskin's gaze fall on him for a moment.

Later that evening, Balion was met by Rumplestiltskin, who seemed eager to talk.

"It's been a long night. I'm surprised you didn't join your posse," said Rumplestiltskin.

"I have other things to tend to, one of them, by order of the king, keeping you away from the Ring-bearer," said Balion.

Rumplestiltskin pretended to gasp. "Oh, I see. And what makes you think you can keep the Ring-bearer from me, sir? Are you not impressed with my actions this evening?"

Balion said, serious, "Just keep your mind off of him."

"What's the rush, deary? You seem like a man who knows about true love," said Rumplestiltskin. He saw the faltering look on Balion's face. "I thought so. Tell me, deary: what's she like?"

"She's dead. No other woman can cross my heart, after what damage was done," said Balion. "You've spoken long enough for tonight."

"On the contrary, I think we might come to an agreement," said Rumplestiltskin.

"I don't make bargains with outsiders," said Balion.

"But this is a one-time offer to find your true love. All you have to do is sign the contract," said Rumplestiltskin. Appearing out of thin air, Rumplestiltskin now held a gold parchment with fine print on the front. In his hand, Rumplestiltskin held a brown quill.

"What's your bargain?" asked Balion, interested. "What do you get in return?"

"Oh, let's just say I'm invested in your future. Do we have a deal?" asked Rumplestiltskin.

Balion, reluctant, took the quill and signed the contract. Rumplestiltskin then took the quill and evaporated both it and the contract.

"Where do I find my true love, if she even exists?" asked Balion.

"You fell in love once. Let's say when the moment comes, you'll see it," said Rumplestiltskin.

Balion then continued his rounds, only looking back at Rumplestiltskin once. The gold-speckled man grinned sheepishly at the ranger.

o-o-o

Several months passed. As Balion helped the Rangers of Ithilien protect Gondor from the orcs, he heard a faint crash of thunder. Balion looked at the same time as the Rangers. Much to his surprise, a purple smoke was spreading across the land.

"Balion, what is that?" asked one of the rangers.

"Something bad. Brace yourselves!" cried Balion.

The purple smoke quickly engulfed them. When Balion opened his eyes, he found the land ravaged. A few trees fell down on the ground. Balion checked himself to make sure he was still there. He sighed in relief for a moment. Then realized there were now only a few rangers present, besides him. Balion rode back to Minas Tirith. After several hours travel, Balion reached the White City, only to find it in ruin. Balion asked where the king and queen were, but the people did not know if they had survived. When Balion reached the citadel, he checked inside. Much to his surprise and woe, Aragorn and Arwen were nowhere to be found.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Asher returned to the hospital alone. He walked down the hallway until he reached the door to Belle's room. Frodo looked on at Belle, who was currently asleep. Frodo glanced upon seeing Sam.

"Do you think she'll recover?" asked Sam.

"She doesn't remember who she is, much in the similar situation as Sneezy and Pippin. It's hard to say, Sam," said Frodo.

"So you found out what Fredegar had been given," said Sam.

"Gandalf's going to look into it further, see if there's anything useful. But the objects came from Sauron. I doubt there's anything good about them," said Frodo. "We can only hope, Sam."

"Then let us keep some hope, at least for a while," said Sam. He noticed Frodo looked on at Belle, before following him back to the waiting room.

* * *

Rhudaur, Middle-earth – The Present

One evening, the Ranger eventually found his way to the captain's campsite. Ever since the wolf attack and the loss of another ranger, the Ranger had to keep a calm mind. Yet he was too frazzled by the attack to stop now. When he reached the ranger's campsite, the Ranger asked for the captain. He was led directly inside the captain's tent, where the captain was speaking to two rangers. The two rangers left the captain alone with the Ranger.

"Well?" asked the captain.

"We lost another ranger to the wolves," said the Ranger.

"I feared as much, Balion," said the captain. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Captain, we must call of the hunting parties, before another ranger is killed," said Balion.

"Bah! If we are to have any luck stopping the enemy, it must be soon," said the captain. He stopped Balion with a hand. "No, we will continue the attacks. We need to have an advantage, if we are to survive this new threat. I will give you orders in the morning. Get some rest. You look like you've traveled a long way."

"Yes sir," said Balion, bowing before him. He left the tent rather sleepily. He was led by one of the rangers to an empty tent. The second he found a bed, Balion fell asleep.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Returning to his house that night, Michael set the wooden box down on the nearest table. He worked long into the evening examining each object. The telescope, when looked in, showed the vast landscapes of Mordor. Gandalf then observed the satchel and found a number of elixirs and ingredients. Gandalf checked the map and found a red x on the village of Bywater and Hobbiton. That's when he heard a racket coming from the kitchen. Gandalf prepared himself with a spell, jetting it at Sauron who failed to repel it.

"You have good aim, Master Gandalf, but not good skill," said Sauron.

"You have no place here, Sauron. You were supposed to be vanquished," said Gandalf.

"I am sorry for your loss," said Sauron. "Now free me."

"I will not. Why were you giving these objects to Frodo?" asked Gandalf.

Sauron chuckled. "Always on the side of good, are we? Frodo will be mine soon enough. Those were supposed to be his. I'll see to it he gets them. Good evening, Mithrandir." Finding a way to release himself from the spell, Sauron vanished into a puff of dark smoke, before fleeing the scene by breaking through a window.

Although relieved Sauron was gone, Gandalf was flustered. How had Sauron managed to get inside his house? Worse, why did he want to give the objects in the wooden box to Frodo? Gandalf continued his work until late in the evening. He stashed the wooden box in a secret area, using a cloaking spell on the box, before heading off to bed.

o-o-o

Early the next morning, Emma confirmed to Henry that Dr. Whale was Viktor Frankenstein. Henry, upon looking at his storybook _Once Upon A Time_ , said that Frankenstein wasn't in the story, yet he now became confused about _The Lord of the Rings_ and whether others from other worlds and lands came to Storybrooke. Henry was in the right, but Emma was flabbergasted but knew she had a long night. When Mr. Gold entered Mary Margaret's apartment, he told Emma that she needed to live up to her agreement and find Mr. Gold's son that day. Mr. Gold also warned the Charmings that if anything happened to Belle, he would do something horrible to them.

In the hospital, Greg Mendell spoke to Her on his cell phone, about what he witnessed the night of the crash.


	24. 21: Time Grows Short

This chapter coincides with the events from some portions of the episodes "Manhattan" and throughout the episode "The Miller's Daughter", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One:**

 **Time Grows Short**

Storybrooke, Maine

Sauron climbed up the stairs in Regina's house. In Regina's bedroom, moments after Hook left, Sauron saw Regina talking with Cora. Cora was now wearing black clothing and her ginger hair was down.

"Is there a problem?" asked Sauron.

"I'm glad you've come. We need to talk," said Cora.

"I hope you weren't talking about Rumplestiltskin again, were you Cora? Because I have business to attend to with that hobbit, who scrutinized me when he avoided that wooden box I gave him," said Sauron.

"I thought you said it worked, that you would find him," said Cora.

"Oh it did work, but now that box and those magic items are with the Istari named Gandalf. He still has my box. The way this could backfire is if-"

"Gandalf the White finds out where to locate you," said Regina.

"And that would be dire for me," said Sauron.

"Forget them. We're searching for Rumplestiltskin's dagger. Do you know where he kept it?" asked Cora.

"If I knew that, I would have seen it. What's obvious is I was caught in the same curse Regina brought here. I didn't remember who I was, so how would I find a dagger when I myself didn't see Rumplestiltskin hide where it is?" asked Sauron.

"Who are you in this world?" asked Regina.

Sauron paused. "My name was Magnus Beecher. I say it's a rather fitting name for the situation."

"Sauron – Magnus, we will do everything we can to help you stop the Halfling," said Cora. "You just have to trust me. First, we need to find the Dark One's dagger."

Sauron shook his head. "No. I'll do this myself, if I have to." He stormed out of the two-story house.

* * *

Rhovanion, Middle-earth

In Erebor, Rider looked through the assortment of goods the dwarves had gathered at their workbenches. He was curious at the many gems and weapons they had in stock. True, it had been some time since Rider had been with Alatar and Pallando, the two Blue Wizards, but he got along fine. As he looked at one of the wares, a dwarf pulled him over.

"You have a message, wizard, from Thorin Stonehelm. He wants to meet you," said the dwarf.

"Where shall I meet him?" asked Rider.

"In Lake-town, I presume. That's where he said he was meeting you," said the dwarf.

"Anything else?" asked Rider, curious.

The dwarf shook his head. "That's all I know, sir. Good day to you." The dwarf bowed and left him alone.

Rider said to himself, "A dwarf king wants to see me. It must be important."

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

As Asher walked his dog in the downtown area of Storybrooke, Donovan ran up to him. Asher stopped as Donovan spoke to him. Shiloh barked in excitement, wondering if someone would pet him. Shiloh sniffed Donovan's leg, just to check and make sure he was friendly.

Donovan told Asher, "Emma's back, but Mr. Gold has been injured."

"How…" Asher stopped upon hearing his cell phone vibrate. Holding the phone to his ear, Asher spoke into it, "Hello?"

"Frodo, its Gandalf. You need to come to my house at once," said Michael on the receiver.

"But Emma's back in Storybrooke," said Asher.

"Do not make me come and find you. Just meet me at my house as soon as you are able," said Michael.

"You found something?" asked Asher.

"I'll tell you when you get here," said Michael. He hung up the phone.

Donovan asked Asher, "Anything new?"

"Merry, I think Gandalf needs to see me. He must have found something with that wooden box," said Asher.

"I'm coming with you, cousin," said Donovan.

Asher said, "All right, come on." He turned to Shiloh, telling him, "Come Shiloh." The beagle barked before following Asher on speedy legs across the sidewalk.

o-o-o

When they reached Gandalf's house, Frodo knocked on the front door repeatedly. Merry and Frodo waited until the door opened before Gandalf allowed them to enter his house. Shiloh entered the house first, excited to see Gandalf. Gandalf petted Shiloh as Frodo closed the front door.

"You wanted to see me, Gandalf," said Frodo.

Gandalf, after finishing his petting of the beagle, said, "Yes, follow me." As they entered the parlor, where the wooden box laid open, Gandalf said, "It took me a full day and a half to piece together what Sauron was up to, but thanks to work of my own accord, it'll work in our favor."

"You mean that Sauron put dark magic on the objects?" asked Frodo.

"Yes he did, I dare say he did. He wasn't pleased when he came here in the night, and I doubt he'll be happy now that we're using these objects against him," said Gandalf. "But they're still covered in dark magic, I'm afraid."

"Why would Sauron want Frodo to have these?" asked Merry.

"Isn't it obvious? Sauron wants me dead, and he'll make sure I am in any way possible," said Frodo.

"Correct Mr. Baggins, but you're partially right," said Sauron, who appeared out of nowhere. "You see, I had hoped we would come to terms and you'd be my willing slave. Now, it seems that I can't do either. Oh well." After casting a spell, the objects disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Sauron drew the smoke into him, causing the smoke to evaporate.

"Why are you here?" asked Frodo.

Sauron chided. "Oh, don't play games with me. You know I want you… dead or alive. It's your choice, but I had hoped we'd come to an agreement."

"Frodo isn't going to agree to anything you say!" snapped Merry.

"Now that I doubt," said Sauron. He faced Frodo, "Come lad. Surely we can come to an arrangement."

"I'm not interested in any bargain you may have concocted," said Frodo, bravely.

Sauron shook his head. "So brave and yet so foolish. I'd hate to see you die, but after the events that lost me my Ring. I should say otherwise."

Frodo asked Gandalf, "Gandalf, where's your sword?"

"Let me look," said Gandalf.

Before Gandalf could go after his sword, Sauron knocked him unconscious. Merry faltered for a second. Finding a Westernesse dagger, Merry threw it at Sauron, hitting the shadowy figure on the chest. Sauron heaved for a moment, before throwing Merry across the room.

"No!" cried Frodo.

"And now for you, lad," said Sauron.

In one swift movement, Sauron found his way on top of Frodo. Shiloh barked aggressively, finding a way to tussle Sauron's pant leg. Sauron then flexed his fingers, causing his nails to grow sharper and longer. Merry grabbed Gandalf's sword and threw it to Frodo, moments before he came over to Gandalf's side. Frodo reached over to Glamdring, but was stopped by Sauron, who pushed the sword further away.

"Get off me!" cried Frodo.

As he pushed his hands against Sauron's stomach, Frodo became surprised when the force of his push sent Sauron careening in the air, smacking against the bricks of the nearest fireplace. Frodo crawled fast towards Glamdring and picked it up. Just as Sauron rushed towards him, Frodo jabbed the sword into Sauron's stomach. Sauron grimaced, but drew himself closer into the blade.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Sauron, his voice hollow.

"Frodo!" Merry cried, sliding a Westernesse dagger towards his cousin.

Frodo grabbed the dagger and stabbed it into Sauron's chest. The dagger glowed, as did Glamdring. Frodo quickly released his grip on the dagger as Sauron, feeling the rushing pain, vanished into a puff of dark mist. Frodo stood up, admiring the sword.

"Your sword is amazing, Gandalf," said Frodo. He then turned to Gandalf, who looked in pain.

Merry told his cousin, "Go call the hospital. He needs medical attention."

Frodo nodded. "Right." He pulled out his cell phone and called the hospital. Once that was done, Frodo returned the sword back to its place on the fireplace's mantelpiece.

Gandalf murmured, "You did good, Frodo. Now Sauron may not come back, nor find a way to return…" He groaned.

"Maybe it's better if you didn't speak for a while," said Merry. "The rules are different here, remember Gandalf?"

"Ah Merry, that I do recall," said Gandalf. "I'm not as strong here as I was back at Middle-earth."

"You need to take it easy, Gandalf. The ambulance is on its way," said Asher.

"Good, that'll be relieving," said Donovan.

The ambulance arrived in minutes. Asher and Donovan watched as the paramedics placed Michael on a movable bed, dragging the bed out to the ambulance truck. Asher and Donovan stepped inside Asher's car, as Asher drove back to his apartment to drop off Shiloh. Once the task was done, Asher drove to the hospital. Donovan looked out the window on the passenger's side, wondering about Gandalf's fate.

* * *

Rhovanion, Middle-earth

Lake-town drew closer by the minute. When Rider docked his boat, he searched the town for the dwarf Thorin III Stonehelm. He knew he had to be around there someplace. The docks were seldom crowded, giving Rider time to search. That's when he saw the dwarf, looking at a silver coin. The dwarf didn't look back, but knew the man was approaching.

"So you're the wizard from the East," said Thorin.

"And you're a dwarf," said Rider.

Thorin laughed. "Yes, it would seem I am." Facing the man, Thorin gestured, "Let us take a walk. I know the best tavern in all of Lake-town to sit and eat."

The two walked and talked for some time. Upon reaching the tavern, Thorin led the way inside. Rider noticed various glares his way, but he did his best to ignore them. The two sat down at an empty table, where they were waited upon by a fair young maiden. When the maiden went away, Thorin spoke to Rider:

"You seek something, don't you lad?" asked Thorin.

"Seek? I only just got here," said Rider.

Thorin raised his hand. "We'll have none of that. You know, ever since that curse broke, things haven't been the same in Middle-earth. Foul beasts have returned and are growing in numbers. There's been talk of wolves in Eriador, wargs and spiders here in Rhovanion. I don't know what manner of beast lay further East, but it cannot be good."

"How long have these disturbances been happening?" asked Rider.

Thorin shrugged. "Been a couple of months, no doubt. Everything's turned upside-down, now that the king of Gondor is missing, as is his queen."

"I see. And no one's been there to help stop the situation?" asked Rider.

Thorin shook his head. "The Rangers keep their watch throughout Middle-earth. As long as they're around, everyone's safe."

"I could help," said Rider.

Thorin chuckled. "Haven't you helped enough with your magic tricks?"

"I can perform real magic," said Rider.

Thorin sighed. "If only that were true."

"I'll prove it," said Rider. Just as he stood up, he was grabbed by the wrist by Thorin.

"These time's are dangerous, son. There'll be no need to magic, light or dark, in these halls," said Thorin.

"You don't think I can do it," said Rider.

"I think it's better to wait. These times are difficult, and will be even more so without our heroes to save us. Don't worry. We have heroes these days. We won't be needing magic," said Thorin.

Rider nodded in consideration. He knew he lost this fight, yet he felt determined to do something.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Asher watched from outside the room. It appeared that Michael was asleep. His head wound had been bandaged. Donovan returned to the ER, greeting Asher when he arrived.

"How is he?" asked Donovan.

"It looks like he'll recover, or so the doctor says," said Asher. "He just won't remember much from today."

"That's good that he's doing well," said Donovan.

Curtis walked into the ER, apparently with news on his mind. "Asher, Donovan, Cora's been defeated."

"Is everyone all right?" asked Asher. "Mary Margaret, David…"

Curtis said, "Everyone's well, but David is searching for Snow now." He then turned to the opened room. "How's Gandalf?"

"He'll recover," said Asher.

"We should go find Mary Margaret," said Donovan.

"Good idea, Merry," said Curtis.

Asher stayed a little while. He silently said, "I'll see you soon, Gandalf." He ran off after Sam and Merry.

* * *

Rhovanion, Middle-earth

When Thorin Stonehelm left the tavern, he spotted Rider who was apparently giving directions to someone. Thorin approached Rider with a suspicious glare.

"And what may I ask are you doing, lad?" asked Thorin.

"I was only…"

"I know what you're trying to accomplish, but only a great wizard can bestow peace on all borders. You're still young and you don't know what lies ahead on the road," said Thorin.

"I'm not a coward," said Rider, offended.

"That may be, but we need time to sort this out," said Thorin.

"You don't think I don't know what's going on. You'll see. I'll prove that I can handle myself in this wide world," said Rider, determined.

"Where are you going?" asked Thorin.

Rider said, "Back to Erebor. Maybe the dwarves need a good wizard who can show them the way."

"Wait, what? Rider!" called Thorin. After a time, he joined the man. "Well, I wouldn't consider your actions alone, boy. What made you think I would guide you back to my house?"

"So, you missed me?" asked Rider, grinning.

"Not in the least," said Thorin.

o-o-o

Throughout the day and well into the evening, Rider helped the dwarves with their problems. He offered as much healing as he could give to the sick, and gave counsel to the dwarf rulers. Thorin was impressed, but wondered if Rider's coming to Erebor was worth the time. Later in the afternoon, Rider and Thorin had tea in one of the halls.

"Things really came together today," said Rider.

"I hope you do more things often in Erebor." Thorin added, "Why don't you stay, lad? You've proven useful to the dwarves already."

"If that is my place," said Rider.

Thorin shrugged. "We're always in need of a healer, and times are changing. Why not?"

"I had hoped to explore Middle-earth, sightsee, do things one wouldn't expect." Rider reconsidered. "All right. Just for a couple of months. Hopefully, things won't change."

"We never know, lad. Things happen, but for now Erebor is at peace," Thorin said.

Rider said, taking a sip from his tea, "That's good to hear."

"Now onto business…"

Thorin spoke to Rider long and hard over what needed to be done in Erebor. Although Rider was perked up on the news, he somehow longed to be elsewhere. He wondered when he would ever get the chance to see the whole of Middle-earth. Time seemed to have no end in the hallowed stone halls of Erebor, yet Rider felt welcomed there.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Later that day, Frodo visited Gandalf in the hospital. Gandalf seemed more alert than he had. As Gandalf ate his food, Frodo inquired:

"I'm glad it wasn't too bad of a head injury," said Frodo.

Gandalf nodded. "I have to agree with you, Frodo; although, the fight with Sauron winded me."

Frodo asked, "Do you think he'll come back? Sauron, I mean?"

Gandalf shook his head. "That was the last we'll ever see of him. If he does find a way to return, then we'll find a way to stop him. But I doubt he'll come back. He can't take another form, especially after his Ring is destroyed."

Frodo said, "So Sauron's gone at last? That's relieving."

"It should be," said Gandalf. "Now, go on. Let me finish my meal."

"When will you get out of the hospital?" asked Asher.

"As soon as the doctor clears me. That's as far as I'll say," said Michael.

Asher nodded. "I'll let you eat your meal. I'll see you around, Gandalf."

"And to you, Frodo," said Gandalf. He continued eating his meal in silence.

Just as Frodo got up to leave, he noticed the doctor enter the room. Before he left, Frodo overheard the doctor say he would keep Gandalf for the night, and if he was better he would be discharged. Frodo left the hospital with a good mind, but he couldn't help feeling watched. Outside the hospital, Frodo thought he saw a grotesque creature watching him from the bushes. The next he looked, the creature was gone.


	25. 22: A Slow Friendship

This chapter coincides with the events from the episode "Lacey", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two:**

 **A Slow Friendship**

Storybrooke, Maine

As Merry walked through the downtown area of Storybrooke, he stopped at the docks. There, he found Pippin, who was still his cursed self Edric Tuck, working on another boat. Merry, after entering the boat, knocked on the wood of the door. After hearing Edric's voice, Merry entered the crew's quarters. Edric peered around, realizing it was only Merry and not someone he knew.

"Oh, it's you again. Listen, Mr. Masters, I don't know what your business is with me, but you should leave this boat now," said Edric.

Merry peered at the boat. "Nice handiwork here. I used to go boating in Buckland," said Merry.

"Interesting. What's Buckland?" asked Edric.

Merry then remembered the situation. "Right, you've forgotten." He said, "Okay. I'll make you a deal. Let me help you remember who you are, Pippin, and I promise you that…"

"Look, I know who I am. I'm a Boatwright and that's a big deal for me." Edric said, escorting Merry out of the crew's quarters, "Look, you're going to have to leave this boat now. Find someone else you can torment with your nonsense."

"Nonsense? Pippin, I've known you ever since we were children. Surely, you can't pass that up," said Merry.

"You think you know me. The man I knew who was my best friend was Donovan, all right? You may still be that man, but you're talking rubbish and I don't believe in fairy tales," said Edric.

"Come on. Why don't you just give me a chance?" asked Merry. "All right, if you don't want to know what it feels to have a friend again, then I wouldn't blame you."

Edric stopped him. "Wait. Maybe you are telling the truth, but you could also be making stuff up."

Merry turned around, telling him in a serious voice, "If I were lying to you, then how come what I say isn't real?"

"Like I said. I once knew this man named Donovan Masters. We'd been friends for as long as we've been here. You may think you're this… Merry Brandybuck, but you got that idea from Henry's book," said Edric.

"So, you think I'm crazy," said Merry.

"I know you're crazy. You just won't admit it to yourself," said Edric. "Now please, let me get back to my work."

An idea struck in Merry's thoughts. "Spend the day with me."

"What?" asked Edric, confused now.

"Take the day off and come sightsee with me. It'll give you a break from the work you're doing," said Merry.

"I'm fine here. What you're asking almost sounds like a…"

"I'm not courting you. I wouldn't do that, only to women. This is something friends do," said Merry. "What do you say?"

"No. I have my life to live. I earn my way, make a living. It's what a responsible person would do," said Edric.

Merry paused. "All right." He wandered into the main office, where he found the docking owner. To his surprise, the dock owner was someone he knew. "Why Farmer Maggot – Mr. Maggot, I didn't know you worked here."

"Eh? Is that you Mr. Meriadoc?" said Farmer Maggot, looking at a chart on a clipboard. "Well, there aren't any farms around here, except for what's been going on at the magic bean farm. So, I keep myself busy here. I see your friend, Mr. Peregrin, is keeping himself busy… I must say he's overworking himself. So, how have you been?"

"I have the day off from the stables. Other chaps are working there on my days off. Plus, it gives me some free time." Merry inquired. "I wonder if you can get Pippin to have the rest of the day off. I was thinking of sightseeing with him, for respectable purposes." He whispered, "I was hoping it would help him remember who he is."

"Oh, I see," said Farmer Maggot. He called to Edric, "You there?! Edric, come here at once!"

Edric, after bumping his head against the door's ceiling, left the boat he was working on and ran inside the office. "Yes, Mr. Watergreen?" He noticed Merry was standing at the counter. "Oh, it's you again."

Maggot inquired, "Mr. Masters here tells me you've been overworking yourself. I wouldn't blame him, as you are my top employee."

Edric nodded. He wondered where there was a point to the conversation.

Maggot then said, "I'm putting you off-duty for today."

"You're doing what?" asked Edric, stunned.

Maggot said, clearly, "You're off-work today, Mr. Tuck. You have too many hours in as it is. I say Mr. Masters came at the right time."

"Always doing my duty, sir; no matter where it comes," said Merry.

"Yes," said Maggot. He stopped Edric from saying another word. "No, I won't have it. You have vacation time, starting now. I expect you to be back at work on Monday of next week."

"Yes sir," said Edric. He shrugged at Merry.

Merry said, pleased with himself, "Well then, shall we sightsee?"

"This had better not be an excuse to get my memories back, if I had anything to remember?" asked Edric.

Merry said, as he followed Edric out the door, "Nonsense. Why would you say that?"

o-o-o

Inside Greg's apartment, he spoke to a woman with olive skin. Her name was Tamara, and it seemed she was double-crossing, working on a plan to destroy magic. Greg knew the plan was in a dire situation, but Tamara inquired that she would handle some of the rougher details. Greg was still on the search for his father, which he hoped to accomplish no matter what. They left Greg's apartment with a ready agenda, hoping to meet their ends in a reasoned time.

* * *

Rhudaur, Middle-earth

Balion awoke to horn calls. Leaving his tent, Balion asked the first ranger he saw: "What's going on?"

"The captain's ordering us to move out. There are wargs nearby," said the ranger.

"Can't we attack them? I thought we were better than this," said Balion.

"You should ask him," said the ranger.

Balion, after some small consideration, searched the campsite for the captain. He found him in minutes. "Captain, why are we leaving camp?"

"We have no time. The king may return…"

"That's not the point." Balion asked, "Why are we moving out?"

The captain said, serious, "Don't you talk that way before your captain."

"You're not answering my question," said Balion.

"Balion, you've been a good ranger for who knows how many years, but things are changing. It's time we move on," said the captain. "Now please, move. You're accompanying us."

"Who says I'm going to?" asked Balion. "Never mind. I'll leave today."

"You can't part with us now. You're the best ranger we've had," said the captain.

"All the more reason to leave. Let me go," said Balion.

The captain nodded. "Fine. You're on your own."

Balion waited until after the captain left before he returned to his tent. He grabbed as much gear and food as he could carry. When that was settled, Balion wandered away from the campsite and the rangers there. The rangers watched him leave with astonished eyes.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Through some part of the morning, Edric and Merry spent time at the stables, where Merry taught Edric how to ride a horse. Edric was nervous, but after a while enjoyed the teaching. He got along with the chestnut horse, who at first attempted to buck him off. Eventually, Edric was escorted by Merry back inside the stable, where Merry returned the horse to its stall.

"I can't believe you do this for a living," said Edric.

"I couldn't believe you hadn't been to stables before. Those of us who know how to ride, or love being around horses, wouldn't trade it for nothing," said Merry.

"When you were your typical self, you never went to the stables. You were always working at the bread shop, as I was working on the docks. Now, I have a full week off to do whatever." He added, "It's not something I'm used to."

"You pulled in a lot of hours. I wouldn't blame Mr. Maggot – Mr. Watergreen for telling you to take a few days off," said Merry.

"But a week? It's unlike Mr. Watergreen," said Edric.

"Don't worry, Pippin. I'm sure we'll find you something suitable…"

Edric stopped him. "All right, let's make things clear. I don't know who this Pippin is, but he isn't me."

"Of course he's you," said Merry. "I know you anywhere, Pippin."

"You're going to keep calling me that, aren't you?" asked Edric.

Merry patted Edric on the back. "Come on. Let's go eat at Granny's."

"I've got a better idea. Let's head to the Rabbit Hole bar," said Edric.

"Later, Edric," said Merry.

"No, let's head there now," said Edric.

"Why the rush?" asked Merry.

"I have a feeling we should be there now," said Edric.

Merry shrugged. "All right. Let's go."

o-o-o

Merry and Edric arrived at the Rabbit Hole bar a few minutes before noon. Merry complained about his stomach, but Edric seemed determined to head to the pool table. There Mr. Clark was but so was a woman with brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue shirt. The woman looked to Merry to be Belle, but he couldn't quite tell. Merry overheard the bartender tell Mr. Gold, who arrived a few minutes after Merry, that the woman was Lacey. Merry felt certain she was Belle, but like Sneezy and Pippin, was in her cursed state. As Mr. Gold spoke to Lacey, Merry, or Donovan, approached Edric who was ordering a few rounds.

Edric looked pleased to see him. "Donovan, care to play a few rounds of pool? I was just telling Mr. Clark and Lacey about…"

"Edric – Pippin, listen, we need to order some food," said Merry.

"Good. Then let's order and have a few drinks," said Edric.

Merry said, "Are you sure you want to be here?"

"Like I have anything better to do," said Edric.

Merry asked, "Why don't we stop at Granny's? Get out of this dump…" He turned to the person standing behind him, before he faced Edric. "You know what I mean."

"I see. You don't want to look embarrassed in front of your friends," said Edric.

"Can you hear yourself?" asked Merry.

Edric said, fed up, "What's your problem? We used to come to the bar every weekend with Asher. What makes this any different?" He shook his head, as if shaking the thought off. "You know what? Never mind."

Merry tried again. "Look, you sensed something earlier. It could have been… Lacey."

"Look, I don't know how I did it. All I know is that I sensed I would be here. Now please, let me play pool for a time," said Edric.

"Come to Granny's with me, at least once," said Merry.

Edric looked at him. He said, "All right. We can go there tonight, if you want. Now would you quit haranguing me?" Once the waitress came with the drinks, Edric took a long sip.

Merry knew then he wasn't getting through to him. "What can I do to convince you you're Pippin?"

"You see, you can't do anything. You might as well quit while you're at it," said Edric. He then said, after some thinking, "All right. After I finish playing pool for one round, then we'll go to Granny's Diner."

"Thank you," said Merry. "I'll just be over here."

As he sat down, Merry told the waitress he didn't want anything. Then he watched the scene unfold as Lacey joined Edric and Mr. Clark. They seemed to be getting along fine in Merry's eyes. Minutes passed before he saw Legolas and Gimli enter the bar. As he approached the two, Merry noticed they were deep in a conversation. Legolas and Gimli sat down at an empty table. They didn't notice Merry until he spoke up.

"Legolas, Gimli," said Merry, sitting down at the table across from either.

"Ah Merry, come to join us for a drink or some food?" asked Legolas.

"Maybe I should order something," said Merry.

A waitress came to the table and got their orders. After she left, Merry returned to the conversation at hand. Edric peered over once to see Merry talking with Legolas and Gimli.

"How goes your work on your secret project?" asked Merry, murmuring softly to Gimli.

"The dwarves keep me busy, but that's the way of things. I only stopped for a quick break, then I'll be heading out again," said Gimli.

"Why are you here, Merry?" asked Legolas.

"I'm still trying to convince Pippin who he is, but so far no progress. I might as well accept the terms for now," said Merry.

"I thought Blue was working on a memory potion with the diamonds the dwarves and I collected," said Gimli. "With that stuff, Pippin should be back to his old self in no time."

"I hope so," said Merry.

Edric approached the table, surprising Merry. "All right, make it tonight at Granny's. This is still something friends do, right?"

"Yes Pippin – ah, Edric," said Merry.

"Good. Let's hope it stays that way," said Edric, leaving the three alone.

"I should invite Frodo and Sam. I'd bet they'd love to talk to Pippin," said Merry.

"Let's hope you know what you are doing, Merry," said Gimli.

"I hope so, too," said Merry.

The waitress returned with their drinks.

* * *

Rhudaur, Middle-earth

Balion set up a campfire that evening. If there were wolves around, Balion was armed and ready for them. As he cooked and ate boar-meat, Balion heard a rustling sound in the nearby bushes. He set the boar-meat down before investigating the nearby area. He managed to catch a wandering ranger. After the code of the rangers was said, Balion allowed the ranger to sit down and eat with him.

"My name is Arëthir," said the fellow ranger.

"I'm Balion," said Balion in introduction. "Tell me, what has brought you here on your travels?"

"I saw your light. I wondered if trolls had come, but the light was small," said Arëthir. "I have been tracking trolls for six days now."

As he ate some of the boar-meat, offering some to Arëthir, Balion said, "Have you done well on your hunt."

"I learned news that the trolls had come from the Ettenmoors. They've been massing in Rhudaur for some time," said Arëthir. "Tell me, what has brought you in this area?"

"I have left the rangers I was grouped with. They wouldn't listen to reason, so I abandoned them," said Balion.

"That must have been stressful," said Arëthir. "Where will you go?"

"I have news that the new king of Gondor may yet return. I am heading back to Gondor. Surely the Rangers of Ithilien will see me," said Balion.

"Gondor is a long way from here. Pray you make your journey swiftly," said Arëthir. "These are dangerous times."

"Nevertheless, my journey has already begun. No trolls, wolves or wargs can keep me from the path I must now take," said Balion.

"Our paths will stay the same tomorrow. I am on my way to Rivendell to speak with Elladan and Elrohir. I hear word the wolves surrounding Imladris are growing in number," said Arëthir.

"I see. Any sign of trolls in those woods?" asked Balion.

"As many as can be found, and none too pressing to trouble the elven land," said Arëthir. "All the more reason to protect those lands."

Balion and Arëthir continued to eat their meal in silence, with occasional talk every now and again. As Arëthir spoke of the enemies entering Rhudaur, Balion hoped in silence that the road to Gondor was open and safe from the new threats, no matter how large or small they seemed.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

That evening, Merry walked into Granny's Diner. There he found Frodo and Sam, talking at the long white table. As Merry joined them, he began to wonder where Edric was. Frodo noticed Merry's fidgety behavior.

"You all right, Merry?" asked Asher.

"I'm just wondering where Edric is. He should have been here by now," said Donovan.

"I'm sure he'll come," said Curtis.

"And if he doesn't?" asked Donovan.

Asher inquired. "You have to have faith in these things, Merry. Pippin wouldn't miss seeing friends. It's not in his character."

"Yeah, but we're talking about Pippin's cursed self. He wouldn't…" Donovan stopped the moment he saw the door open to reveal Edric. Donovan waved to him, before telling Asher, "I knew he would come."

Asher took a sip from his drink. "I wasn't doubting it."

Edric sat down next to Asher. "So, how are you Asher? It's been a long time since we spoke."

"You mean since everyone's memories returned," said Asher.

"I'm not following," said Edric.

Asher said, "I wouldn't expect you to."

"Donovan's been trying very hard to make me think I'm Pippin," said Edric. "Personally, I think it's all farfetched."

"Because you are…" Merry was grabbed by Sam, who shook his head.

"I wouldn't, Merry," said Curtis.

"See? Even you think he's someone else, Curtis," said Edric. "I don't know who this Pippin is, but…"

"Pippin was… Frodo's friend, similar to our friendship," said Asher, finding it difficult to say his own true name.

"Right, but as I was saying…"

As Edric jabbered on, Asher noticed Mr. Gold enter the diner with Lacey, who looked like she was about to order a strong drink. Asher watched the two for a moment before returning to the conversation at hand. So far, Edric seemed to find it better to speak with Asher than to Donovan, who eventually gave up trying to convince Edric he was Pippin Took.

* * *

Middle-earth

After leaving Arëthir and returning to his own journey, Balion trekked through the wilderness of Middle-earth. He stopped at Eregion's nearest village to pick up supplies and spend the night at an inn. Balion's journey was long and treacherous, but it often found him alone. Eventually, Balion reached Dunland and found the same rangers he had left in Rhudaur. Balion was slow approaching the campsite, but soon bravely entered it nonetheless. The rangers were surprised to see him. Even the captain was stunned.

"I hope you can forgive my absence, Captain Witlock," said Balion.

Captain Witlock said, clasping Balion's hand. "It's good to have you back." He went right to the point, "The Rangers were setting out for Gondor, to assist the White Company. If you're willing to come with us…"

"Yes, captain," said Balion.

Captain Witlock nodded. "Good. I've missed a capable ranger, such as you. You're a good fighter to have in these dark times."

"As many are," said Balion.

Balion joined Captain Witlock inside his tent, where they debated over their next move. The sun continued to rise over the horizon, bringing in a new dawning day. Balion hoped the day would prove blissful, yet he had no idea what lay on the road ahead. So far, everything was peaceful, which was a good sign.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

When Tamara arrived on the opposing street that said **Leaving Storybrooke** , she got out of the truck. There, she and Greg spoke about "the package" Tamara brought. Tamara opened the door of the crate, revealing inside the pirate Captain Hook. Having no idea how he ended up back in Storybrooke, Hook was in a white gag and tied to a chair.


	26. 23: Remembrance

This chapter coincides with the events from the episodes "The Evil Queen", "Second Star to the Right" and "And Straight On 'Til Morning", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three:**

 **Remembrance**

Storybrooke, Maine

That same evening, the four men left Granny's Diner on good terms. Edric spoke with Donovan as they walked down the street. They were unaware that Hook was watching Mr. Gold with Lacey from the top of the broken clock tower. Asher meantime spoke with Curtis, who seemed just as glad that Donovan was at least trying to get through to Edric. When they reached Asher's car, Curtis, or Sam, spoke to him:

"Now that Sauron is gone, maybe the pain will subside," said Sam. "How have you been since the incident?"

"The pain has lessened. Maybe we'll be fortunate. Besides, Gandalf said Sauron may not return. I'd be worried if he did. Gandalf said he can't take another form, because he won't be allowed to." Frodo added, "I'm sure he won't return."

"Well, good night Mr. Frodo," said Sam, walking away.

"Good evening, Sam," said Frodo. Asher stepped into his car and drove back to the apartment complex. When he returned to apartment number 2, Asher heard Shiloh barking. Shiloh whimpered when Asher entered the apartment, moments before closing the door.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth

The Bounders, after the incident with the ruffians, kept a closer watch of the Shire. One evening, out on the Greenfields, Folco heard a twig snap loudly in the distance. He looked around, pulling out his sword. The bounders did the same, as if prepared for an ambush or an attack. Howling could be heard in the near distance.

"Here they come. Sound the alarm!" cried one of the bounders.

The warning bell rang in seconds. The wolves bounded meters away with barred teeth. After hearing the warning bell, the wolves darted northwards. Folco made a run after the wolves, but was stopped by the Shirriff.

"No, let them go! There's no point chasing something that has already wandered off," said the Shirriff.

"But they might return," said Folco.

"All the more reason to keep watch," said the Shirriff. He cried to the other bounders, "False alarm! They ran off!"

"We could see them, sir," said another bounder. "There's nothing to worry about now, is there?"

Folco look on, dumbfounded.

o-o-o

At the _Golden Perch_ inn, Folco and some of the bounders made their stop for the night. Folco ordered food and drink, as did the other bounders. It was a packed house that evening, with the crowd joining in songs and dances. As Folco drank his fill, the bounder sitting across from him spoke:

"It'll be nice once the Shire isn't invested with all manner of evil," said the bounder.

"I'll be glad once Diamond doesn't have to heal anymore injured hobbits," said Folco.

"You care for her. Don't you, Folco?" asked the bounder, curious.

"No," said Folco. "She's in love with Pippin, wherever he is."

"Come on. I've seen the way you look at her, the way she looks at you. Face it. You like her," said the bounder.

"No," said Folco, shaking his head this time. "I like her as a friend. Nothing further." He changed the subject, "I still wonder what would have happened had that curse not taken Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin."

"They'll be back. You have to have faith when it comes to them. They're like Mad Baggins. They'll turn up in no time. You'll see. And we'll be rid of this evil," said the bounder.

"I hope you're right," said Folco. He looked out the window, before the food came.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

The next morning, Hook took a walk towards the Town Hall. He was on his way towards the building when a hollow voice whispered in the wind:

"Hook… _Hook!_ "

Hook thought, _I must be imagining things._

Still, the voice persisted. It sounded nearby, causing Hook to draw his sword from its sheath.

"Who's there?" called Hook, defensive.

"Calm down. I know what you want. I can give you it," said the voice.

"Leave me alone," said Hook, slightly aloud.

"Don't you want to help me? We could work together," said the voice.

Materializing in the air was a ball of dark light. Hook looked stunned to see the ball.

"Never mind. Your actions are elsewhere, to help those two. I'll find him myself," said the voice. It faded away as did the ball of light.

Hook said to himself, "How strange." He continued on his way to the Town Hall, where he would find Regina.

o-o-o

At Granny's Diner, as Emma walked in she bumped into Tamara. Tamara's purse slipped off, spilling a few contents. As Emma helped Tamara pick up her stuff, she caught a glimpse of the paper Tamara carried, which had the names of the people from Storybrooke and their fairytale counterparts. Emma gave back the paper to Tamara, but remained suspicious of her. Emma later told Mary Margaret that Tamara was the She August spoke about, before he was reverted by Blue from a wooden puppet back to a real boy. Henry overheard everything Emma and Mary Margaret spoke of, leading him to tell Emma that Operation: Cobra was back on.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth

Folco rode into Hobbiton, bringing his horse to the stable. When he asked the healers where Diamond was, they directed him to the village of Bywater. Folco soon found Diamond at the market, picking up fresh fruits and vegetables. He caught Diamond by surprise, before kissing her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" asked Diamond.

"Come here," said Folco, leading Diamond over to a nearby bench. He got straight to the point, "Diamond, for the longest time, I've been meaning to tell you something."

Diamond nodded. "Yes, what is it?"

"Diamond… I think I'm falling in love with you," said Folco.

"Oh. Folco, we're friends and I'd rather keep it that way," said Diamond.

Folco was crushed.

Diamond explained herself, "It's not that I don't mind you speaking your feelings, but it's just happening so quickly."

"You still care for Pippin? Is that why we can't be together?" asked Folco.

Diamond said, "Folco, you have to understand that my feelings for you are mutual. I care for Pippin, yes, and I think he's fantastic and going to be a great Thain someday soon. What we have can't happen. I know that's difficult for you to understand. I hope we can be friends."

Folco nodded consistently. "I understand. Okay. Fine."

"I'm sorry, Folco. I really am. I hope you find love someday, but it can't be with me," said Diamond. "I know that well enough." She left Folco sitting on the bench by himself, as she returned to the market to pay for the fruits and vegetables in her basket.

Folco said to himself, aloud, "Maybe I will find love one day, but with whom? I don't understand." He looked up as he witnessed a few bounders wandering the village at ease. Folco stood up and left the bench, approaching the bounders. "Where do we meet next?"

"Folco, don't you want to rest for a time? There isn't any activity," said one of the bounders.

"I'm heading back to the Greenfields," said Folco, determined.

"Very well," said the bounder, not stopping him.

Folco ran back to the nearest stable. Once he had his pony, Folco rode off, unsure where he was headed. Only one thing remained clear: how to get Diamond out of his mind.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

The next morning, as Emma, David, Mary Margaret, and Neal searched the docks for Regina, Asher returned to his apartment early. Shiloh greeted him with his barking and jumping up on Asher's leg. Asher sat down on the couch, moments before Shiloh jumped up next to him. For a while, everything seemed all right. Then a ball of dark light stopped at the closed window. Frodo stood up at he watched the ball of dark light. A whisper could be heard, calling his name. Frodo went into his room and grabbed Sting from one of his suitcases. When he returned to the living room, the ball of dark light emitted a dark ripple, toppling Frodo to the wood floor.

The ball of dark light evaporated, reappearing in the apartment. Frodo watched as the ball of dark light morphed into the sword.

"No!" cried Frodo.

Just before he could reach the sword, another ripple of light hit him, sending him backwards. Shiloh barked aggressively at the ball of dark light, but was struck by the ripple of light as well, forcing him to whimper as he rested on the couch.

Frodo dared to grab the sword. As he touched the hilt, images formed in his mind of his travels during the War of the Ring: his meeting with Gollum, the trek through the Dead Marshes, seeing the Black Gate loom ahead, his travel through North Ithilien and meeting Faramir. By the time the last images appeared of the Crossroads and the trek through Mordor, Frodo released the sword. The dark light absorbed into him, causing Frodo to topple over and fall unconscious.

o-o-o

By the time Frodo came to, as Tamara left one of the dock buildings in search of Greg and Hook, Frodo received a phone call from Sam. Asher pulled out his cell phone and spoke into it:

"Sam, what is it?" asked Asher.

"Where are you?" asked Curtis.

"I'm still at my apartment. Did something happen?" asked Asher.

"You better get to Granny's Diner. I think Blue got the memory potion ready," said Curtis.

"I'm on my way," said Asher. He closed the cell phone. Just as he grabbed his coat, he noticed Shiloh whimpering. "I'll take you on a walk later. I promise." He left his apartment in seconds.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth

Folco eventually stopped his pony in Budgeford. He stayed for a moment, before deciding to ride onto the village of Scary. He was halfway there when he stopped his horse in the middle of nowhere. Thoughts spread as he got off his pony. He knew then Diamond was not his match, for she had made her decision plain. However, something else drove his thoughts elsewhere. He approached the grass and saw what appeared to be an old tooth from an animal.

"Where could this have come from?" asked Folco, murmuring to himself.

Then he saw tracks on the ground. He looked back at his pony, before investigating the area. Eventually the tracks stopped at a mound of dirt. Folco returned to Budgeford and asked for a shovel. Once he had that equipped, Folco rode back to the spot where he found the mound. As he dug, Folco spotted a rock hewn with writing. The writing appeared to be in a black speech format, yet it was written in Westron, the Common Tongue. The writing read:

"Forty glimpses on a blackened moon.  
Search long and hard to find the star  
Whose pale light lingers  
Against a burning sunset."

Folco took the stone tablet with him to the Greenfields. There, he found one of the Shirriffs and showed him the stone tablet's message. The Shirriff looked at it with a quizzical gaze.

"I don't understand what it means," said the Shirriff.

"It's a riddle. Bilbo was good at riddles, from what I've heard," said Folco.

"Bilbo isn't here, now is he?" asked the Shirriff. He handed the stone tablet back to Folco. "Find out what it means yourself. From what I can tell, it means nothing good. Of course, that's what I read."

"It must mean something," said Folco. "I'll ask around."

"Good luck, but you won't figure it out," said the Shirriff.

"Have some faith, Tom. I'm sure it means something," said Folco, being optimistic. He left the Shirriff's office with a clear head. While the riddle on the stone tablet may have meant something, Folco knew he would eventually figure out the riddle. He just needed the right findings in order to succeed in this new task.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

After Blue passed to Asher and Leroy the two small vials filled with a blue liquid, the Blue Fairy passed to Leroy a third vial. She told him with care:

"This needs to be given to Belle. It may help her restore her memories," said Blue.

"Thanks," said Leroy.

Just after Leroy walked away, Blue looked at Frodo with concern, "You all right? You look like dark magic has touched you."

"I'll be all right. I'm sure it'll pass," said Frodo.

"No. Tell me everything," said Blue.

When Frodo explained the incident at his apartment, he declared, "What if the ball of dark light was Sauron? Maybe Gandalf was right, that he could have returned in another form."

"Be careful. The last thing we need is a dark lord returning. Find a way to stop him, before he has the chance to return," said Blue.

"I will, and thank you for the vial," said Frodo.

"It will help your friend restore his memories, as long as he drinks it from something that's his," said Blue. "Good luck."

Frodo left Blue on good terms. When he reached Granny's Diner, Asher felt weakened. The feeling passed in moments, yet it left Frodo in a state of distress. Frodo shook off the feeling before entering the diner. Inside, he found Merry and Sam with Edric, who looked confused.

"What am I doing here?" asked Edric. "Donovan said you had something for me."

Asher said, "I did. Merry, do you still have Pippin's favorite mug?" He was passed Pippin's mug by Merry.

Asher poured the blue liquid into Pippin's mug, before passing it to Edric. Moments after Asher corked the vial, he, Curtis, and Donovan watched Edric drink the liquid. In a flash, Edric's memories were restored, allowing him to remember he was Peregrin Took, more commonly called Pippin.

 _End of Episode II_


	27. Episode III: Setting Sail

This third teaser chapter follows the rest of the episode "And Straight On 'Til Morning", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time". After this chapter ends, it begins the chapters for Season Three.

* * *

 **Episode III:**

 **Setting Sail**

Storybrooke, Maine

Although Pippin's memories were restored, Frodo knew he had to tell him what was happening. As Pippin embraced Merry, Sam, and Frodo, Frodo guessed it was time to tell Pippin the truth of their current situation.

"Pippin, there's something I need to tell you. We're about to die," said Frodo.

"What do you mean?" asked Pippin, concerned.

More hollow noises of vines were heard throughout Storybrooke.

"I think that's what he means," said Merry.

Frodo went on to explain, "Regina created a detonation, that would transfer this town back to a forest. It means that whoever wasn't born in this world would die."

"What about us? We were born in this world, just from a different time," said Pippin.

"I don't know," said Frodo.

Ruby and Granny checked the surroundings. The four men prepared for the worst. Emma, upon finding her way into the diner, told Henry what Regina was doing to save everyone from the detonation. Altogether, the group had a plan that would get the detonation diamond through a portal to destroy it, which they all agreed on. Frodo decided to stay at the diner, as did Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Once the plan was set, Emma left the diner with Mary Margaret, David, and Henry following.

o-o-o

When the four returned to the mines, they found Regina, who was using all her power to stop the detonation diamond. With Emma's help, Regina was able to stop the diamond, but not without the diamond sending off a rippled blast towards the two women. Their magic together worked, and Storybrooke returned as a town once again.

o-o-o

The vines retreated back. Frodo looked out the window from Granny's Diner, as he told his friends:

"I think it's stopped," said Frodo.

"You mean we're going to live," said Pippin.

"I hope it's passed," said Merry.

"Let's see," said Sam.

Frodo opened the door to Granny's Diner. Sam, Merry, and Pippin joined him outside. They witnessed the vines going away and the buildings return to normal. This relieved them. Before they had a chance to enjoy the moment, Frodo heard commotion coming from the docks. He walked towards the area, with Sam, Merry, and Pippin following him. There they found Mr. Gold and Belle grouping with Emma, David, Mary Margaret, and Hook, who was preparing his ship to sail.

"What's happening?" asked Frodo.

David spoke, before entering the ship. "We're going to save Henry. He was taken by Greg and Tamara."

"Who?" asked Frodo, confused.

"They must have been the outsiders that came to this town, Mr. Frodo," said Sam.

Frodo inquired, "Well, if Henry's in danger, then I'm coming."

"Mr. Frodo!" cried Sam, shocked.

"You can't, not without us," said Merry.

"Please Frodo, stay," said Pippin. "You don't have to go on this venture."

Frodo embraced his friends. "I'll be back. I promise." He turned to Hook and called, "I'm coming too! Count me in."

"Mr. Frodo," said Sam, shocked. "We're coming with you."

"No Sam. Not this time. You, Merry, and Pippin help our Fellowship in Storybrooke. They need you here," said Frodo.

"You can't just leave us behind," said Merry, confused. "We're your friends."

"You're all needed here. Henry knows me. I might as well be of use," said Frodo.

Sam paused. Tearing up, Sam said, "Just come back to us."

"I will," said Frodo.

Frodo climbed aboard the _Jolly Roger_ , just as Belle kissed Mr. Gold. Once the ship was ready to sail, Frodo waved to his friends. When the group was out at sea, with Hook on the helm, Mr. Gold used a tracking device to find Henry. It turned out the destination was Neverland. Hook then threw a magic bean towards the water ahead. As the ship sailed towards the portal, Mr. Gold warned the group that there was someone awaiting ahead they should all fear. The ship dipped downwards into the green whirlpool portal, moments before the portal vanished in a rippling watery light.


	28. 24: To Neverland

For the first couple of chapters in this part of the story, we're going back and forth between Neverland and Storybrooke. The second half will return to flashbacks alongside the present.

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "The Heart of the Truest Believer", from Season Three of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four:**

 **To Neverland**

Neverland

The trip through the whirlpool portal was rough. Frodo held onto the ship's ropes as tightly as he could. Minutes passed before the ship flew out of the portal, sailing on uncharted waters. They had reached their destination, as the island of make believe stood a distance away. As the ship sailed, Frodo watched the waves for a time. Hook glanced at him once as Frodo walk across the stern.

"You've got your sea legs, mate? I'm surprised you came on this venture." Hook asked, curious. "Why did you come aboard this ship? Was it just to save Henry?"

"Yes," said Asher.

"Or was it for something more?" asked Hook. "When people travel to Neverland, they never age. All they have to think about is their past and present. We have no future here."

Frodo shrugged. "All the more reason for me to keep looking." Asher added, "I know Henry. If anyone's going to find him, I'm sure it'll either be me or Emma. Emma doesn't give up so easily."

"Yes, so I've noticed," said Hook.

Frodo nodded before finding his way onto the amidships. As he peered over the railing, Asher was stunned to see Emma come to greet him.

"How are you holding up?" asked Emma.

"I'm fine," Frodo lied. He changed the subject, "What do you think will happen once we arrive on land. Is Neverland going to be all happy?"

"On the contrary, deary," said Rumplestiltskin in a different wardrobe. It was the same wardrobe Frodo had seen when they first met. "Neverland isn't what you'd expect. Imagination runs wild here. As long as you believe, you may yet get past this. As for Emma, I don't think so." He rambled on about Emma still being the bail bonds person, seeking proof instead of just believing. He then disappeared from the ship.

o-o-o

On the island, Mr. Gold eventually found Greg and Tamara. Greg's shadow had been ripped from him, but Tamara was still alive. When asking for the whereabouts of Henry, Tamara said that she told him to run and he did through the woods. Tamara admitted she didn't know who she was working for and that Peter Pan and the Lost Boys were the Home Office. Unable to forgive Tamara, Mr. Gold ripped out her heart and crushed it right in front of her. Tamara drew her last breath. With the chore done, Mr. Gold began his own solo search to find Henry.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Curtis, or Sam, upon arriving at the hospital, drove into the parking lot. As he walked through the halls, Curtis greeted Dr. Whale, who was taking care of another patient. When he arrived at Michael De Witte's, or Gandalf, room, he found Hadrian, or Aragorn, talking to him. Curtis politely knocked on the door, getting Hadrian's attention as well as Michael's. Curtis entered the room in due time.

"Mr. Gandalf, how are you?" asked Curtis.

"Sam, always a pleasure to see you," said Michael.

Hadrian told Curtis, "He'll be fine, Sam. He's recovering."

"When will you be discharged?" asked Curtis to Michael.

"In another day or two, I hope," said Michael. "Dr. Whale said once I recovered, I should be free to leave." He changed the subject, "But never mind me. Where is Frodo?"

Curtis paused. Still hurt, Curtis said, "He left with Emma and Mary Margaret in search of Henry. I have no idea where he is, but I do hope I could have gone with him."

"You mean you didn't go with him," said Michael, stunned.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time. Now I'm filled with regret. Regret that I didn't go with him. Regret that I wasn't there to assist him," said Curtis, taking a seat. "I don't know what else to do."

"Did he say anything to you?" asked Hadrian, concerned.

"He said our Fellowship needs me, Merry, and Pippin. I do hope he's right, since I have a feeling there may be more outsiders coming to Storybrooke," said Curtis.

"Sam, we'll deal with them if they do come. Since our Fellowship is strong, I'm certain we will do just that," said Hadrian.

"I hope so, Strider," said Curtis.

Curtis, during his conversation with Michael and Hadrian, wondered about Asher's fate. Did he make it to where he was going? And what was it that he was keeping secret from his friends? He wondered if he would get the answers he sought.

* * *

Neverland

As the ship sailed ever closer to the island, Frodo looked down. He saw the ball of dark light was inside his chest, glowing in ferocity. Just from touching his chest, Frodo felt a twinge of darkness seep into him, almost as if attempting to kill him on sight. A hollow voice called to him, as if in the air:

"You cannot go back… we are one in the same, you and I… you belong to me…"

"No," murmured Frodo.

"Come on. You may be fifty years old, but you're still a boy," the hollow voice murmured. "Give in to your anger, hatred. It's the only thing that will save you now…"

"Go away," murmured Frodo, feeling pain.

The voice growled. "I'm coming back for you… this isn't over…" The voice faded and the pain stopped, forcing Frodo to jerk forward slightly.

Moments later, Asher felt the ship jerk from side to side. Hook announced there were mermaids attempting to sink the ship. As Snow White and Emma caught a mermaid, Regina used magic to bring the mermaid onto the ship. The mermaid blew into a conch shell as a cry for help. What came afterwards was a fierce storm. Regina, growing tired of the mermaid, turned her into wood, causing huge waves and a storm to rock the _Jolly Roger_. All Asher could do was hold onto the ropes, yet he noticed Snow and Regina fighting, as were Hook and Charming.

"Stop fighting! This ship will sink if you continue this pointless arguing," said Frodo.

Emma, who was also trying to stop the two pairs from fighting, jumped ship. This worked, causing Charming, with Hook's help, to dive into the water after her. Charming found Emma and with help from Snow and the others, Emma was brought back on the ship. Emma, after a few moments, sputtered. Emma was in the right about the storm, that it was their doing and not the mermaid that caused it.

o-o-o

On the run from the Lost Boys, Henry met a fourteen-year-old boy who was also running from the Lost Boys. Together, Henry and the teenage boy ran in search of the Echo Caves, where they hoped to be safe from the gang. Grabbing the pixie dust from the teenage boy, Henry opened the vial and, telling the boy they needed to believe, flew in the air. The two eventually landed in a good spot near the Echo Caves. There, the boy made himself known to Henry that he was, in fact, Peter Pan and had witnessed Henry's proof to him that he had finally found the Heart of the Truest Believer. Pan then called the Lost Boys to him, where they gathered around Henry.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Merry was glad Pippin had his memories back. The first thing they did after Frodo's leave on Captain Hook's ship was head to the bread shop. Merry paid for a bag of donuts, which he and Pippin ate to their delight. As Merry and Pippin took a walk in the downtown area of Storybrooke, Pippin's thoughts troubled him.

"Merry, where do you think Frodo is by now?" asked Pippin.

"I don't know, Pippin. For all we know, Frodo could have ended up in the Enchanted Forest. It's hard to say," said Merry.

"I wonder if he survives," said Pippin.

"Pippin, let's think happier thoughts," said Merry.

"When I was cursed, twice now, I wondered who my real friends were. For a while, I thought you were crazy with the thought that I was who I'm supposed to be. Now, I know for a fact that you were telling the truth," explained Pippin. "It's just hard realizing that I'm still two different people in the same body."

"We can't help what happened. After all, it was Frodo who pushed you over the town line," said Merry.

"Only because you, Sam, and Frodo agreed that I should go first. Why is it always me that ends up in these situations? Just because I'm the youngest of you three doesn't mean I should be forced to do things like that. It isn't right, nor is it fair," said Pippin.

"Pippin, I'm sorry we did that. Maybe there's a way to make up for it. Who knows?" said Merry. "What I do know is that now it's Frodo's turn, and I'm guessing he's going through some peril right now. We offered to come with him and he refused. We can only hope he'll come back alive and in one piece."

"Poor Frodo," said Pippin, pitying his cousin. "Always Frodo that ends up in difficult spots, or facing worse enemies. He was the only one among us who didn't get a grand adventure and return home victorious."

"He got the grand adventure, just not in the same way we did," said Merry.

"Right," said Pippin. He and Merry stood for a while in silence.

o-o-o

Arwen Undómiel, as she prepared to leave her apartment, looked at herself in the dresser mirror. She could admit she was fair like Lúthien and as gentle. She figured this was one reason why Aragorn fell in love with her. As she kept looking at her dark hair and other features, thoughts passed through her mind: where was her father, Elrond Halfelven? Was he in Storybrooke now? Why hadn't they returned to Gondor, to Middle-earth? She was at a loss for words.

She told her reflection. "My father has to be here somewhere. He couldn't have escaped the curse… unless he didn't come. Oh Aragorn… what are we to do?" She glanced down at her hands. They were so delicate. "There is always hope. One day, we'll see hope again."

She stood up and grabbed her purse. Somehow, this was going to be a big day for her. She would meet Aragorn at the hospital and see how Gandalf was faring. Yes, that would be her plan for today. The only question that remained was when they were going to see home again.

* * *

Neverland

After weighing the anchor, Hook and the others stepped onto a boat and rowed to the far side of the island. Frodo watched the waves, lost in his own thoughts. His thoughts were interrupted by other thoughts not his own.

 _Come to me_ , whispered the same hollow voice, only this time inside his head. _Be my slave._

 _No. Get out of my head_ , thought Frodo back.

 _Come to me_ , the voice repeated.

 _No, I won't._ Frodo then thought the question he dared to ask. _Who are you?_

 _My name is Sauron_ , the voice murmured in his thoughts.

 _Sauron is dead. He cannot take another form_ , thought Frodo.

The voice paused. Then it whispered in his head, _You're very wrong. I have one last form up my sleeve. It's the only form I have left to take. Should I fall, so will you and your wounds. How is the Nazgul blade still piercing inside your chest?_

Before Frodo had the chance to think over the question, the voice faded. Yet somehow Frodo could still feel dark tendrils working inside his head and his heart.

Frodo's thoughts were interrupted the second the boat docked on shore. Hook tied off the boat as the others got off the ship. Emma announced that she had become their leader, and that they needed all their skills in order to find Henry. Asher looked about the shore, where he saw what appeared to be a wide, dense forest. Once the group was ready to set out, they left the shore in search of Henry. Frodo hoped that Henry was all right, but he wasn't sure with Peter Pan around.


	29. 25: Lost Boy

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Lost Girl", from Season Three of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five:**

 **Lost Boy**

Neverland

Asher followed the five at the rear, keeping watch of what lay behind them. For a long time, he didn't see anyone. Just as the group stopped before thorny branches, Hook explained they were called dream shade, which had poison that could kill. Frodo heard a few twigs snap. When he looked again, he noticed the others weren't around. Asher moved past the dream shade branches before taking a different direction. Reaching an opening, Frodo whirled around upon hearing a voice.

"Lost, are we?" said the voice, belonging to a fourteen-year-old boy. He had sandy brown hair and wore green forest clothes. "You don't know who I am, do you? I'm Peter Pan."

"I should find my companions, and then we're going to find Henry. Now, where did you take him?" asked Frodo, demanding.

"Now that's no way to treat your host," said Pan.

"You're not my host," said Frodo.

"But I had to see who I'm up against," said Pan with a smirk. "Who were you back in Middle-earth, Frodo? A hero? No, you were the Ring-bearer, charged with taking Sauron's Ring to Mordor." He added, "Back in Storybrooke, you're nothing. Only the name Asher Beutel was given to you. How long did you think you could hide your past and even yourself from your friends? Sooner or later, one of them is bound to turn up."

"How do you know so much about me?" asked Frodo.

Pan chuckled. "Here's my advice: turn around and go back to the ship because I doubt you'll find what you're looking for here."

"And if I refuse?" asked Frodo, testing him.

Pan said, raising an eyebrow, "Don't you know: I never fail. Search for Henry all you want, but I sense there's something else you'll need, something you've been longing for but haven't found it yet. And when you find out what that is, I'll be back."

Frodo looked around upon hearing a twig snap. When he looked back, Pan had vanished. He began searching the woods for Emma and the others. He found his way to a cliff, where he saw overhead a massive jungle.

"Emma, where are you?" asked Asher.

Asher took the route to his left. As he walked, he heard Emma and the others setting up camp. He joined them at once, stunned to see them all preparing to go to sleep.

"How much have I missed?" asked Asher.

"If you had followed us a while back, you would have seen where we were," said Regina, snide.

"Let's be fair, mate," said Hook, optimistic. "You may have a good story in mind to tell us."

"Pan confronted me earlier. He said I was in search of something I hadn't found yet, something I longed for," said Asher.

"Maybe you were just lucky," said Regina.

"I wonder what he meant by it," said Frodo.

"Take a seat. We can talk more here for a while," said Mary Margaret.

"Thank you," said Frodo, finding a spot on an empty log.

"Why should we invite Asher back in, after all he's done?" asked Regina, demanding.

"It's better that we invited him back to begin with. Asher's not a threat to us," said David.

"I have to agree with him. But how much of a companion is he, I wonder," said Hook.

Frodo mindlessly pulled out his sword Sting from its sheath. As he looked at the blade, from where it stood midway in the sheath, the voice of Sauron returned inside his head.

 _I know what you want, Baggins. I'm willing to give it to you… for a price, of course_ , thought Sauron in his mind.

 _I want nothing from you_ , thought Frodo back, bravely.

Sauron cackled. _In time, you will know. Even Pan knows what you desire. I'll be back for you very soon._

As Sauron's voice vanished, Frodo received an image in his mind of the fiery, lidless Eye. When he came to, Frodo noticed Mary Margaret and David watching him, as well as Regina. He kept quiet for a long time, even after everyone prepared to go to sleep.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Arwen found Gandalf in the emergency room. Dr. Whale showed up and told Gandalf he would be released the very next day, much to Arwen and Gandalf's delight. Gandalf and Arwen spoke for a while, before Arwen decided to leave Gandalf alone. When Arwen left the hospital, she spotted a familiar figure with short dark hair head into the hospital. As Arwen followed the figure, she managed to catch up to him. When he turned around, Arwen was surprised to see him.

"Ada, is that you?" asked Arwen.

"Does the name Elrond Halfelven sound familiar? When was the last time I'd been called that name?" asked the middle-aged man.

"It is you, Father," said Arwen, embracing Elrond. "I wondered what became of you."

"Were you leaving?" asked Elrond.

"I can stay for a little while longer," said Arwen. "Where were you going?"

"I was about to visit my dear friend Gandalf the White," said Elrond.

"Then I'll join you," said Arwen. She followed her father through the halls of the hospital, eager to hear his tale and time in Storybrooke.

o-o-o

A few hours passed. Hadrian checked the time on his phone. He was expecting a package, but he didn't know if it would show up today. Then a truck came. When the truck stopped and Hadrian signed the papers, he thanked the men before taking the package inside his one-story house. Stepping inside his house, Hadrian set the package down on the table. He un-wrapped the package to discover it was a wooden clock with strange elvish symbols on the two front doors and on the back. He was pleased with what he had received. After pulling out his cell phone, Hadrian called Curtis.

Curtis spoke from the other end. "Hullo?"

"Sam, its Aragorn. I have something that may help us all out. Tell me: do you know anything about time travel?" asked Hadrian, speaking into the receiver.

"I've heard time travel is difficult to achieve. Why do you ask?" asked Curtis, confused.

"Come to my house and you'll see what I mean," said Hadrian. He hung up and put his cell phone away. Somehow, he had a feeling the clock would work; he just needed the right time and place to experiment with the clock.

* * *

Neverland

Rousing awake, Emma heard someone crying in the distance. Everyone else was still asleep, except Asher who also heard the crying. The two were thrown off-guard upon finding Peter Pan, who admitted even he heard the crying. He introduced himself to Emma and promised her a map that would lead her straight to Henry, but the trick to reading the map was if Emma stopped denying who she truly was. Pan wasn't finished yet, as he asked Asher:

"Still haven't found what you're looking for, I'd take it?" asked Pan.

"Why do you still ask that?" asked Frodo, confused.

"Because the only way you'll ever stop Sauron is if you accept what you're finding, what you've lost so many years ago and haven't forgotten," said Pan. "Only you can stop Sauron. Isn't this his final form?"

Asher's gaze fell on the blank piece of parchment Emma had. When the two looked up again, Pan was gone. After everyone was awake, Emma tried as hard as she could to figure out how to read the map and make it appear on the paper. Nothing she did worked, so Regina used a locator spell to find Pan's campsite. Frodo followed the others after the map, finding Pan's campsite in no time. Hook warned the group the arrows were dipped in dream shade, so it was something that needed to be handled with care. As the group fought the Lost Boys, David was cut across the rib by one of the arrows. Frodo soon fought against one of the Lost Boys, but stopped upon seeing a familiar look in his eyes, something he himself had given before in his life. He released the Lost Boy, same as Emma did for another Lost Boy.

"Cheaters never win at games," said Pan. He asked Frodo, "Didn't you already know that? Find what you lost and long for, Frodo. It's really not that hard." Pan left the area with the Lost Boys.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Curtis arrived at Hadrian's house in due time. After parking his car in the driveway, Curtis turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car. He knocked on the door and waited a few moments before Hadrian opened it. Hadrian allowed Curtis inside his house.

"Sam, nice to see you again," said Hadrian.

"Strider, what did you want to show me?" asked Curtis.

"This way," said Hadrian, leading the way. He showed Curtis to a wooden table, where the clock stood. "Here it is."

As Curtis peered at the craftsmanship of the clock, he noticed three different times on the white surface: the innermost was in roman numerals, the middle was the numbers one through twelve, and the outermost was in military time. There was also, towards the center, numbers written in elvish and in Shire handwriting. Curtis stared at the clock for a little while, until he set it back down on the table.

"It's beautiful, Strider. Such intricate detail," said Curtis, awed.

"It's the clock I was searching for. I finally found it, inside a warehouse in Storybrooke. No one had offered to take it, but I knew somehow we would have need of it," said Hadrian.

"We're going to time travel back to Middle-earth? Are you sure there isn't any other way?" asked Curtis.

"This is the only one way I found so far that works. Now we just need the Fellowship together and…"

"Strider, Rosie's here in Storybrooke but so are others from Middle-earth. Shouldn't they have a chance to return home? We need to think about them first," said Curtis.

"We wait until Frodo returns from his venture. Then we'll discuss things further," said Hadrian.

"On your word, Strider. As far as I know, Frodo knows nothing about this," said Curtis.

"Then we'll also wait until Gandalf is recovered to discuss this," said Hadrian. "Have faith, Sam. We'll see home soon."

"I sure hope we do," said Curtis. He looked at the clock again, still amazed at its wooden design.

* * *

Neverland

Back at their campsite, David and Mary Margaret spoke to Emma, who was still figuring out how to read the map. Hook found Asher sitting by himself on a rock. He joined Asher in seconds, surprising him.

"You have a lot of spirit for one so young," said Hook.

"I'm older than I look, even here," said Asher.

"When we fought the Lost Boys, you let one of them go. Why?" asked Hook.

"He didn't deserve to die," said Asher.

"No, it was because of another reason. Tell me," said Hook.

Frodo, or Asher, spoke hesitantly, "It's not my place to trust a pirate, or back home you would be called a corsair."

"Ah yes, a fancy word for pirate," said Hook.

"Why do you care about what happens to me?" asked Frodo.

"Lad, I've been in Neverland long enough to see the look of a lost one. You have that across your face. Would you care to explain why that is?" asked Hook. "You can trust me."

"I don't give in to trusting pirates," said Frodo. "It's wrong to perform piracy."

"And yet, here we are," said Hook.

Frodo paused. "I let that boy go because I know all too well what it's like to be an orphan. My parents drowned when I was twelve years old. My time with them growing up was cut short and I ended up living at Brandy Hall until I turned twenty-one." He got to the point. "But that isn't the point. I saw in his eyes the exact same look I had growing up: never knowing when I would ever see my parents again, why I was orphaned at a young age, and the joyful hope of learning what my parents' taught me. I long to see my parents again, even though I know I'll never find them, not in this life. I miss them terribly."

A glint of red light caught Frodo's eye. The moment he looked down, he picked up what appeared to be a ruby.

Hook said, impressed, "Well, whatever you were searching for seems to have been found."

"How would Pan know that?" asked Frodo.

"Maybe because you accepted who you are. That's good form, mate," said Hook.

"I wonder where this goes to," said Frodo, staring at the ruby.

Minutes passed, after Emma and the others had the map on hand, before Frodo left the campsite in search of food. As Frodo found a couple of bushes filled with berries, Pan appeared leaning against a tree.

"Don't eat the blue ones. You were successful in your finding. That ruby will serve you well out here for a task. You see, even games have tasks that need to be performed," said Pan. "Is it all right if I call you a lost boy?"

"And you seem to know a thing about lost boys," said Frodo.

"Every orphaned boy that comes to Neverland is lost, wondering where their parents are and why they were abandoned. You come from a long line, Frodo," said Pan. "Believe me, when you find Henry, he won't want to leave, but I doubt you'll be looking for Henry but your own journey. Let's call this the first task completed successfully by Frodo Baggins. I'll see you soon." He vanished in moments, as Frodo found his way back to the campsite.

Frodo looked back, stunned. "What did he mean this is only the first task completed?"

 _Frodo_ , Sauron whispered in his head.

 _I will find a way to get you out of me, Sauron_ , thought Frodo. _You can count on that._

Sauron sneered inside his head. _I wish you well, but you'll never find the way… not in Neverland._

 _You may be wrong yet_ , thought Frodo with new hope. He returned to the campsite in due time, as Emma returned from her own berry picking.


	30. 26: Tinker Bell

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Quite a Common Fairy", from Season Three of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six:**

 **Tinker Bell**

Neverland

As they walked through the jungle, Asher and the others stopped the second the map showed the red X was behind them in the distance. Hook told them, correcting Regina at the same time, that Pan was moving his camp. Emma wondered how they were going to find Henry if the camp kept being moved. Even though Regina suggested magic, Hook told her that Pan's camp was shielded from magic. When Hook recommended a fairy that still lived on the island that had pixie dust, more potent than fairy dust, Emma announced that the fairy they were looking for was Tinker Bell, who she read about as a child. Asher sparked an idea.

"Wait, if this Tinker Bell is here, do you think she could help me with my current issue?" asked Frodo.

"It's quite possible, mate. What's your hurry?" asked Hook.

Frodo told the group the truth. "When I was back at Storybrooke, a ball of dark light entered my apartment. It absorbed itself in my sword Sting. Since I touched the sword, the ball of dark light went into my chest. I think it's trying to kill me."

"Great. Now there's a ball of dark magic hanging around. What else could go wrong?" asked Regina, snide.

"I think the ball of dark light was Sauron. If Pan's right, Sauron is in his final form. He won't be able to take another," said Frodo.

"Well, that's a relief," said Hook, smiling.

Asher shook his head. "No, it isn't. If Sauron's inside me, he could be killing me from the inside. I've been hearing his voice in my head."

"Then perhaps Tinker Bell can assist you," said Hook.

"That's what I'm hoping. I still don't know where the ruby goes, but here's hoping," said Asher.

"I remember hearing a voice in the air. Perhaps Sauron was still in Storybrooke," said Hook.

"So, maybe Henry isn't the only one who needs saving," said Emma.

Regina, nonetheless, thought it was a bad idea. Mary Margaret, David, and the others heard Regina say that getting help from Tinker Bell was a bad idea, as she was certain the fairy wasn't going to help them.

As the group started out again in search of Henry, Regina made her way in the rear, not knowing she was being followed. Regina soon caught up to Emma and informed her of a way to use magic, which Emma denied. All that was important to either of them was finding Henry. Asher said nothing for a long time.

o-o-o

Peter Pan woke Henry up, before tossing a ripe red apple at his feet. Although Henry was against eating apples, Pan assured him he was using the apple to play a game involving a crossbow. Once Pan got the arrow dipped in dream shade, he allowed Felix, another lost boy, to place the apple on his head. Henry, not wanting to hurt him, shot the arrow at Pan, who caught it before it touched his chest. Pan was impressed, but told Henry he had something to show him.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

That afternoon, Merry and Pippin went to Granny's Diner. They sat at the white long table and ordered their favorite foods. Ruby left the white long table with their orders.

"Do you think Frodo is safe?" asked Pippin.

"It's hard to say, Pip," said Merry.

"I bet Frodo's having quite the adventure. It's a shame he didn't bring us along," said Pippin.

"I thought you said Frodo has it hard, what with everything following him," said Merry.

"Well…" Pippin was cut off by Merry's cell phone vibrating in his pocket.

Merry said, "Excuse me, Pippin." He pulled out his cell phone and opened it. Putting his cell phone to his ear, Merry spoke into the receiver, "Hullo?"

"Mr. Merry, its Samwise Gamgee," said Curtis on the other end.

"Sam, it's only been a couple of hours since we last saw you," said Donovan.

"I know, but I'm over at Hadrian's house. He says he found a way for us to go back in time, only I think it might be dangerous," said Curtis.

"You can tell me, Sam. What did Aragorn find?" asked Donovan.

"I'll tell you when you get here," said Curtis. He hung up the phone.

Pippin, not helping overhearing, asked Merry, "Aragorn's made a breakthrough in our woes here in Storybrooke."

"If Sam says it's important, then we…"

"Let's just wait until after we get our food," said Pippin.

"We might as well, Pippin," said Merry, just as their meals arrived.

* * *

Neverland

Hook soon caught up to David, asking him about his wound. David, at first, thought it was only a wound that the Lost Boys nicked him. Then he saw the wound was worse, with small black veins moving past the wound in all directions. Hook wondered when David would tell Mary Margaret, but David kept quiet about it. He did ask Hook how long the poison would take to kill him. Hook said days or weeks, but he doubted David would see summer. David and Hook continued walking, doing their best to catch up to the women and Asher. All the while, Asher's head filled with another voice.

 _Baggins…_ The voice belonged to Sauron.

 _Go away_ , thought Frodo, repeating in his mind.

 _Come to me NOW!_ Sauron berated.

 _I'll get you out of me. I promise you I will_ , thought Frodo. He kept walking without complaint. The voice faded away in due time.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

A couple of hours passed before Merry and Pippin arrived at Aragorn's house. They were greeted by Sam and Aragorn, who led the three men into his parlor. Aragorn offered some food, but Merry and Pippin declined.

"So, what did you want to show us?" asked Merry.

"This," said Aragorn, pointing to the clock still sitting on the table. "If we can find a way to use it properly, it just might do us the trick to bring us home."

"Sam, do you know about this?" asked Merry, turning to his friend.

"Aragorn already showed me. I still think this isn't a good idea," said Sam.

"Yes, but if we use it properly…"

Pippin stopped Aragorn, by saying, "Well, if we were to use it, we wouldn't know what time to place to go to. We could end up changing our own pasts that way, and that would be dangerous."

"You don't think it could work?" asked Aragorn, saddened.

"No, I'm sure it could work. The problem is getting there. We don't want to screw up if we use time travel," said Pippin.

"Like what Aragorn said, we wait for Gandalf to get out of the hospital before we decide on anything," said Sam.

Aragorn heaved a sigh. "I do hope you're right, Sam."

Merry ended the conversation. "Well, if that's all you need us for, then we'll get going."

"Thank you for coming," said Aragorn.

Merry waved to him, before stepping out of the house. Pippin followed in suit.

Sam told Aragorn last, "Aragorn, I know you're just as desperate to get us home. But if there's another way, then I'm sure we can use that instead of this."

"You may be right, Sam," said Aragorn.

"Good luck to you, Strider," said Sam. He walked out of the house a moment later, leaving Aragorn alone with his thoughts.

Hadrian was certain the clock was a useful means of getting back home. But Merry and Pippin were also right, as was Sam. Time travel was a dangerous tool, and very few people succeeded at it. What if he was wrong and the clock didn't work? There was only one way to find out and that was to ask Michael what he thought.

* * *

Neverland

Regina, lagging behind, eventually found a log to stop at and rest. Emma stopped to have a conversation with her about Tinker Bell and eventually Henry, or what Regina was calling their search as Operation: Henry in respect to her adopted son. Emma then left Regina alone, and walked away in search of the others.

Regina waited until she heard a rustling sound in the bushes behind her. She called out to whoever was following her. Out from the brush came a woman with blonde hair and wearing green wilderness clothes. The woman was Tinker Bell and she was not in the mood to see Regina. In retaliation, Tinker Bell blew poppy seed dust into Regina's face, causing the Queen to fall into a deep sleep. Tinker Bell then took Regina away into the jungle.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

The next day, Arwen and Elrond spent time at Elrond's house, discussing many things. They laughed merrily and ate whatever food Elrond's servants cooked. Elrond also brought out the best wine he could find in Storybrooke, which he and his daughter enjoyed immensely. By nightfall, Elrond and Arwen sat in front of the fireplace, drinking tea. Elrond neared the end of his tale by that time.

"After the curse broke, I spent time waiting to see when you would show up. Gandalf has alerted me of these outsiders coming to Storybrooke. People who do not belong here, who only think of us as myth," said Elrond.

"What did you do then?" Arwen asked.

Elrond drank another sip of his tea. "I waited until Gandalf gave me word that the outsiders had left Storybrooke. Then of course, I heard from Gandalf about the Ring-bearer chasing after the outsiders, all the way to this island realm called Neverland." He asked her then, "What kept you from finding me?"

"I'm sorry. I was spending time with Aragorn that I hardly noticed or remembered if you were here, too. Anyway, it's all in the past. I'm surprised Gandalf found you first," said Arwen.

"Well, Teresa Shriver, after the curse broke, Gandalf went to search for me. He seemed to have found me," said Elrond.

"Who were you before the curse broke?" asked Arwen, curious.

"I was Ben Shriver, an insurance consultant. It was a steady job, but I prefer work in lore and scholarly ambition. What about you?" asked Elrond, also curious.

"I was a florist, working for Moe French. I understand he's Maurice from the Enchanted Forest," said Arwen.

"Yes. It seems Frodo Baggins was right about those from the Enchanted Forest. I never imagined coming here, when we should be sailing west," said Elrond.

"Father, I'm married now to the man I love. I'm afraid, after we get back home, I won't be heading West with you," said Arwen. "I'm sorry."

Elrond sighed. "Well, to each his own. I'm sure you have more important things to do than spend time with your father."

"Ada, I love you too. But this is my life. Sooner or later, you have to let me go," said Arwen.

"I already have, dear one," said Elrond, patting Arwen's hands.

The two sat in silence for a while. When Arwen was ready to leave, she embraced her father and kissed him on the cheek. She also promised Elrond that she would come and visit him sometime. The two parted on good terms, as Arwen drove out of the driveway.

* * *

Neverland

At Tinker Bell's tree house, Hook told David the pixie dust wasn't there and apologized for it. Emma, Mary Margaret, and Asher came up as well, wondering where Tinker Bell is. Mary Margaret informed the group the tree house was only a place to sleep, telling Emma she used to sleep in a tree stump when she was running from the Queen. Then David found Regina's handkerchief, which Mary Margaret recognized. Emma informed the others that Regina was lagging behind and decided to fall back. That's when they realized Regina was in danger. Asher, realizing what was happening, informed the others:

"Great. Now we have to find Regina?" asked Asher.

"That's my guess," said David.

Hook turned to Asher with a grin on his face. "Look on the bright side, lad, you're still young in years."

"Thanks," said Asher, shrewdly.

Knowing they were in the wrong place, Hook and the others climbed down the ladder. They now searched for Regina, who they realized was held captive by Tinker Bell.

o-o-o

Regina woke up a few hours later. Tinker Bell told Regina what she knew, how Regina was looking for her son Henry. Regina wondered if Tinker Bell was there to kill her, after the fairy admitted she was the last person she would help after what happened between them. After Regina realized Tinker Bell had no magic, Regina freed herself from her bonds. That was when Tinker Bell brought an arrow dipped in dream shade to Regina's throat.

Thinking of an easier way for Tinker Bell to kill her instantly, Regina pulled her blackened heart from her chest. Using some convincing, Regina watched Tinker Bell take her heart, but not before Tinker Bell told Regina what she did cost her her wings. Tinker Bell then asked Regina why she didn't go into the inn to meet her true love, but also why she lied to her. Regina spilled out the truth: that she, at the time, thought anger was her only power and weak without it. Tinker Bell told her Regina would have found happiness if she let go of her anger. Regina gave Tinker Bell a choice: either crush her blackened heart and become that in the future or choose hope and help Regina find her son. After some consideration, Tinker Bell gave Regina her heart back, but told her it was too late for her and Henry had been with Pan for too long.

o-o-o

Back at Pan's campsite, Peter Pan informed Henry that he could do whatever he wanted in Neverland: there were no rules, no one telling them "no". Pan also informed Henry that he and the Lost Boys were waiting a very long time for him, long before he was born. Henry didn't believe him, but Pan told him that magic was dying in all worlds and Henry was destined to save magic. Pan also told Henry that he was born from the greatest of light and of dark, that it wasn't a coincidence. Telling Henry he had something to show him, Pan pulled out a folded parchment. When Pan wasn't looking, Henry tossed the parchment on the other side of the log, telling Pan he didn't believe him. Pan told him he reminded him of his father and walked away.

Henry looked at the parchment a few minutes later, surprised to see his face on the drawing. So, maybe Pan was in the right after all? Somehow, Henry now believed him.

o-o-o

Minutes passed. As Tinker Bell came out from her cave, she was ambushed by Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Hook, and Asher. Regina came out afterwards, telling the group that Tinker Bell wasn't going to hurt them. The five lowered their weapons, much to Hook's surprise. Upon Hook wondering whether Tinker Bell was going to help them, Tinker Bell was also surprised to meet him again. Regina informed the group that Tinker Bell wasn't going to help them, since she had no magic or wings. Tinker Bell said it was because people stopped believing in her. After some convincing, and making a deal that if Tinker Bell got them into Pan's camp that she could come with them back to Storybrooke, Tinker Bell informed them of her plan but told them they only had one shot. The group brought Tinker Bell back to their camp, where they could talk more about her plan.

Asher stayed with Tinker Bell as they walked. He decided to tell Tinker Bell his own affairs.

"Miss Bell, I'm Frodo Baggins," said Asher in introduction.

"I've heard of you: the famous Ring-bearer who defeated Sauron. All the fairies know the story," said Tinker Bell.

"Right. I'm guessing my journey is in the past," said Frodo.

"What do you want, Frodo? I can't help you," said Tinker Bell.

"Maybe you can," said Frodo. He pulled out from his pants pocket the ruby.

Tinker Bell looked in surprise. "Where did you get that? Those rubies are hard to find in Neverland, unless you know which cave to go to."

"Pan said something about this being a way to get Sauron out of me," said Asher. "I can tell you more at the camp."

"Oh," said Tinker Bell. "There may be something in these jungles that could assist you. If what you say is true and Sauron is back… look, I'll help you after I help the others get into Pan's camp. Do we have a deal?"

"Done," said Asher, glad someone was going to help him.

The hollow voice, Sauron's voice, spoke to him again in thought, _Frodo…_

Frodo shooed the thought out of his mind.

o-o-o

Minutes after returning to their camp, as Hook passed to Emma a coconut he cracked open with his hook before taking a coconut of his own, Tinker Bell spoke with Regina over her soul mate. She told Regina that she not only ruined her life, but also her true love's life. Regina's true love was a man with a lion tattoo, who Regina avoided when Tinker Bell sought him out for her.


	31. 27: Finding the Cave

The events in this chapter coincide with the episodes "Nasty Habits", "Good Form", and throughout the episode "Ariel", from Season Three of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

 **Finding the Cave**

Neverland

At their campsite, Emma laid out the plan using rocks and sticks. When Tinker Bell asked if they had an exit plan, Mary Margaret told her it was something they thought of last minute. Unwilling to help any further, Tinker Bell walked out of the camp. She grabbed Asher and told him.

"Come on, Frodo. It's time I helped you out anyway," said Tinker Bell.

"You do know Sauron is inside me. It'll have to take something potent to get him out," said Frodo.

"That's where I come in," said Tinker Bell. As they walked, Tinker Bell informed Asher of her plan. "There's a cave that takes rubies, such as the one you've got. As I've said, those rubes are hard to come by and not everyone knows where they are on this island."

"Will this cave help me get Sauron out of me?" asked Frodo.

"We'll see, won't we? The cave has magical properties. If there's a way to help you, that should be the place, but it's far. It'll take us time to get there. Perhaps a day or two, depending on how slow or quick we are. Hours, maybe," said Tinker Bell.

"Great. Lead the way, Miss Bell," said Frodo, politely gesturing his hand ahead.

"You're quite the gentlemen, Frodo. I'm sure you must have the ladies swooning over you," said Tinker Bell.

Touched, Frodo admitted, "Actually, I don't have anyone. I doubt any woman, any lass, would be interested in me. I can't find love because I've been wounded."

"Here, let me see," said Tinker Bell. The second she touched Frodo's left shoulder, Frodo winced in pain. "You have a shard from a blade still inside you. Someone should take a look at it, get it out of you."

Frodo chuckled guiltily. "No. You see, the healer's tried, even Lord Elrond. They couldn't get it out of me." He changed the subject. "So, where is this cave?"

"Follow me," said Tinker Bell, leading the way.

"You are my guide, after all," said Frodo, following after her.

o-o-o

As they talked about their escape plan, Hook spoke about his ship and how they could use it as a way out, if they had magic to make a portal. After some consideration, Emma and the others agreed to Hook's wishes of finding the place where Baelfire, or Neal, stayed at while growing up in Neverland. Hook led the way out of their campsite, retracing the route as he remembered.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

When Michael De Witte was released from the hospital the next morning, he and Hadrian Basile went to Hadrian's car. Although Michael wanted to return to his house, Hadrian convinced him to come over to his. Once Hadrian drove into the driveway, he led Michael inside his house and into the parlor. There, the clock stood on the center of the table. Michael looked it over with intrigue, but then realized what it was.

"This is a time traveling clock. I thought they had been destroyed during the Ogre Wars," said Gandalf.

"I thought so, too, but this one survived. I found it in a warehouse in this town," said Aragorn.

"Aragorn, I am your friend and your counselor. To have one of these time traveling clocks is dangerous. It's hard to time travel. Even if we could use it, where would end up in time. We don't even know what Age or time it is in Middle-earth. We'd be lost," said Gandalf.

"That's why I was hoping you could help solve this conundrum for me," said Aragorn. "Gandalf, I need your help with this. None of the hobbits will assist me, and if we wait for Frodo to come back…"

"Which is why you called me," said Gandalf. He picked up the clock, examined it for a few moments, and then gazed up at Aragorn. "I'll look into it, but I can't promise you we'll return home right away. We don't even know what has happened since our passing, since the curse brought us here twenty-eight years ago. I'm sure those in Gondor miss you. They need their king." He changed the subject. "Have you seen Arwen lately?"

"She called me yesterday. She found her father, Elrond," said Aragorn.

"Yes, I expected as much. Elrond was looking forward to meeting her. Now it seems they are reunited," said Gandalf. He paused, and said last, "You were going to take me home. I have work to do with this clock."

"Oh, yes I can," said Aragorn. He led the way, pulling his keychain out of his pocket.

o-o-o

The morning passed into afternoon. Curtis looked out the window at Granny's Diner. When Donovan and Edric got his attention, Curtis rejoined them at their booth. Ruby returned with their orders, passing each dish to the right customer. Once Ruby left, the three men talked more.

"Sam, you have a distant look on your face," said Donovan, picking up his fork.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Merry. I was just thinkin' about Mr. Frodo again," said Curtis.

"You miss him. Don't you?" asked Edric. "No, it's fine. You and Frodo have been close friends since the journey to Mordor."

"I just wish that Mr. Frodo hadn't gone without us," said Curtis.

"There was nothing you could do, Sam," said Donovan.

"Thank you, Mr. Merry, but that doesn't change things. Besides, even if Strider has this clock, he might not get it to work," said Curtis.

"I don't know. Aragorn did look desperate," said Edric.

"Pippin, even if Aragorn wanted to use time-travel, we wouldn't know what time to go to. It's a pointless trip," said Donovan.

"I do hope Mr. Frodo's all right," said Curtis.

"At this rate, he could be in more danger than we are now," said Donovan.

"But Mr. Frodo's bound to return. Right?" asked Curtis, hopeful.

Merry and Pippin gave him looks of concern. The three men ate their meals in silence, only talking when the other had something to say. Still, Sam's mind was on Frodo non-stop. He couldn't believe he abandoned him, yet at the same time he wondered why Frodo left on his own, without his Sam around to protect him. Something was up.

* * *

Neverland

When Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, and Hook reached Baelfire's cave, Hook and David pulled the rope to open the door. After Emma, Mary Margaret, and Regina went inside, Hook spoke with David about his wound and how he couldn't keep hiding the truth from his family. Their conversation ended in a cold manner, with David shoving past Hook to get inside the cave.

Once inside the cave, the group searched for something to bring up the map. Emma found a coconut candle, lit it, and closed the lid. Peering up at the cave's ceiling was constellations of stars. They had found the map. Hook informed them that the map was coded, as it was something Baelfire or Neal learned while living on Hook's vessel.

Eventually, Emma left the cave with Mary Margaret and David following her. Emma talked about Neal and the years she didn't get a chance to love him. After Emma walked away, David spoke to Mary Margaret afterwards, telling her that she needed to move on in case something happened to him. Mary Margaret didn't understand what he was saying, but knew she needed him or else she couldn't survive in a world without him.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Phillip Irving and Orville Lusk stopped at the Rabbit Hole bar for a few drinks. Phillip was convinced by Ori to have another drinking game, which Phillip reluctantly accepted. After a couple of rounds, Ori was beside himself and very drunk.

"Gimli, let's stop while we're at it," said Phillip.

Orville shook his head. "I'm fine, Legolas. Fine as daylight on a summer's breeze." He called to the bartender. "Get me another round!" He told Phillip, "You want another?"

Phillip shook his head. "No, it's getting late as it is." He set his tip on the table. "I should go, Gimli. But it was nice to see you again."

Orville nodded, seconds before another round was given to him. "Ah, there's nothing so pleasing than a nice round of beer to lighten your spirits!"

Orville drank down the beer like it was nothing. By the time he finished, Orville toppled over in a drunken manner. Phillip shook his head. On his way out of the bar, Phillip saw a grotesque figure seated at a table close to the door. Two more grotesque figures, in human form, stood in front of Phillip, blocking his path.

"Hello, pretty boy," said one of the grotesque figures.

"Move, please," said Phillip.

"Oh, pretty boy want to play some games. Be my pleasure," mocked the second grotesque figure. He covered Phillip's face with a black cloth bag.

* * *

Neverland

Back at their camp, Emma and Mary Margaret worked on making rope. When their supply was running low, David went off to search for more strands of tree leaves. Hook, making a bequest, led David to search for a certain pool that could heal David of his wounds. The waters worked on David, but the price was that David could not leave Neverland, or else he would die. David understood, and upon returning to the campsite, he told the others that Hook helped him out, but he avoided telling Mary Margaret the truth that he was dying earlier.

o-o-o

That morning, Tinker Bell led Asher straight to the cave's entrance. A door blocked the passage through.

"This is it. Here, you'll find what you need to get Sauron out. The cave's able to help those in need bring back what they lost, or so the legend goes," said Tinker Bell.

Asher searched the walls of the cave, but found several holes on the sides. "You aren't going to help me look for a way in?"

"I got you here. Now, you must figure it out. I'll keep watch until you've come out," said Tinker Bell. "We're not very far from Skull Rock, Frodo."

"Give me time to think," said Asher.

"Take as much time as you need, but you must hurry. If the others figure out their escape plan and leave the island, you may miss your chance," said Tinker Bell, warning him.

"I understand," said Asher. He started his search for the way inside the cave.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

That same morning, Curtis received a phone call from the Rabbit Hole bar. Realizing Orville had drank one too many and ended up asleep on the floor, Curtis drove to the downtown area of Storybrooke. He was joined by Donovan, Edric, and Hadrian. Michael arrived minutes later. When they entered the bar, they found Orville in a dazed state. Curtis walked to him at once, as did Hadrian.

"Gimli, you've been sleeping here all this time?" asked Hadrian.

Orville felt his forehead. "What happened? I must have had one too many."

"Yeah, we can tell," said Hadrian.

"Mr. Gimli, what do you remember the night before?" asked Curtis, hoping to jog his memory.

"I remember having a few drinks with Legolas," said Orville.

"Or one too many," said Edric, not helping the situation.

"Where is Legolas now?" asked Donovan, concerned.

"I don't know. There were these strange men that came here. They were watching us very closely," said Orville.

"Orcs," said Donovan, guessing right away.

"Possibly. I don't remember much, except that Legolas was going home," said Orville.

Donovan turned to Hadrian. "Aragorn, you don't think…"

"I do," said Hadrian.

"Legolas was taken by the Orcs. Who knows where they are?" asked Donovan.

"What can we do?" asked Curtis.

"We?" asked Donovan, surprised.

"Of course. Legolas got himself into this mess. There has to be a way to get him out of it, beggin' your pardon," said Curtis, curtly.

"Let's search around town, in all the usual and unlikely places," said Hadrian.

Michael addressed them, "I could use a locator spell, but then we would need something that belonged to Legolas."

The bartender sat on the bar table a sash. "Here. Phillip left this last night."

"Yes, very good," said Michael. He took the sash and left the bar. The others followed him outside.

o-o-o

Phillip awoke in a dazed state, similar to Orville. He looked around, seeing he was inside a tree. There were at least five grotesque men inside the tree with him, looking at various maps and charts on sturdy wooden tables. One of the grotesque men looked at him with a wicked grin.

"Awake at last. My orcs were good catching an elvish prince," said the grotesque man. From his leather armor, he looked like a leader.

"Where am I?" asked Phillip, confused.

"He he. You're at our hideout. It's no good for an elvish prince to know our secret. That's why we kept you blindfolded, so you wouldn't tell others where we were… hiding," said the orc leader, cackling.

"And why would I tell anyone when you haven't revealed your hideout to those who would kill you? Seems like poor judgment on your part," said Phillip.

"Sneaky elvish prince," said the orc leader, gruff. "You wait. If your friends come looking for you, we'll be ready. Sauron hasn't abandoned us yet. He will return, stronger than ever and we'll be waiting for him."

"I thought Sauron was defeated here and in Middle-earth," said Phillip.

"You're wrong, elvish prince. He took on one last form, his final form, in the shape of a dark ball of light. He'll be back and we'll be waiting," said the orc leader, with confidence. He told his orc troops. "When the enemy comes, stand at the ready. We can't let them find this elvish prince. Then again, cutting him up and eating him would be a better plan. Don't you agree, boys?"

The orc troops screeched in delight.

"Around here, we call that cannibalism. Forbidden to any who are human," said Phillip.

"Yes, but we're not entirely human, are we elvish prince?" asked the orc leader, chipper. "You wait and see, elvish prince. Another war is just beginning. Yes, a war may have ended, but we've only just begun." The orc leader cackled again.

Phillip wondered how he would ever get out of this predicament. Michael and the others were coming for him. He felt sure they would. For all he knew, time was pressing.

* * *

Neverland

Finding the right engraving, Asher pulled out the ruby and pressed it into the engraving. The ruby evaporated into a pink smoke, causing the door to slide up, revealing the opening to the cave. Picking his torch up from the ground, Asher went inside the cave. As he looked at the chalk markings on the walls, Frodo heard screams from inside his head. He was forced against the wall by an invisible pull.

"BAGGINS!" screeched a hollow voice in the air.

Frodo looked at the wall and saw a wooden lever with strange markings on the sides. Realizing the lever might be useful, Frodo pushed the lever down. As he held onto the lever, the darkness inside him pulled out of him. When the darkness left his body, Frodo dropped to the stony ground. He was in a daze for a couple of moments. Managing to push himself up, Frodo felt the Morgul shard slip out of his shoulder. He moved his jacket, right as the Morgul shard fell to the ground. The darkened shape reached for the Morgul shard, but immediately felt a burning sensation in his arm. By the time he released his grip, the Morgul shard fell into the shape, making him screech in pain. Frodo watched the shape as it fled the cave. Seeing Tinker Bell, Frodo left the cave looking down at his hand. The marking on the lever rested on his left palm.

"What does this mark mean? And why is it still on my hand?" asked Frodo.

"It means you're cursed. It also means you're trapped in Neverland, forced to do Pan's bidding. Yes, you may have gotten Sauron out of you, but you cannot leave Neverland, not while Pan is in charge," said Tinker Bell.

"What? No," said Frodo, disbelieving the truth. A moment passed when he let the truth sink in. "You must be joking."

"I'm afraid not," said Tinker Bell. "I knew this was a dangerous trek."

"Pan said the cave could help me," said Frodo.

"But not without a price and you paid it," said Tinker Bell. "We should return to that camp of yours."

"No, I'll stay for a while," said Frodo.

"You don't even know the way back. Not without my help," said Tinker Bell.

"If only I had my gift of foresight here. I would know what lies ahead, or that Emma and the others were coming this way," said Frodo.

"Time is frozen here. I doubt you could do that," said Tinker Bell. "You know where to find me, back at the tree house." She walked away.

Frodo, staying put, looked again at the mark. He still could not believe he fell for that, but the only good news was the shard was out as was the poison in his neck. He knew his wounds would heal, but the cost for the trip there was great. The last thing he wanted was to serve Pan, who he couldn't afford to trust.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

A banging sound was heard from the outside the tree. This startled Phillip and the orcs, who held their ground.

"Steady, orcs," said the orc leader.

"Bring Legolas out of this tree! You can't hide forever! One way or another, we will come in!" cried Michael.

The orc leader said, gruffly. "It seems your companions came after all." He turned to the two orcs standing next to the door. "Guards, if you'll please." When the guards opened the front door, the orc leader came out of the tree. He spoke to Phillip's companions, "I must say, for a wizard, you certainly know a thing or two on how to rescue a friend." He called, "Orcs, attack these scum."

As the orcs fought against Phillip's companions, the orc leader retreated inside the tree. Donovan and Edric snuck in just before the door was sealed. While Michael and the others fought the orcs outside the tree, the orc leader sensed he and Phillip weren't alone.

"So you think you can hide in the shadows. That's bad form, Halflings," said the orc leader.

"We won't let you take our friend," said Donovan.

"Such a pity. Orcs, kill these two," said the orc leader.

The orc guards charged towards Donovan and Edric. Merry and Pippin fought the orc guards with all their might. They managed to knock down and kill the orcs they fought, out of self-defense. When the orc guards were down, the orc leader looked enraged.

"Fine. I'll do this myself," said the orc leader, pulling out his knifes from his belt.

As knocking could be heard from the door, Edric opened the door to let the others inside. He then helped Donovan with the orc leader. The orc leader proved a challenge for the two men. While they were busy with the orc leader, Aragorn, Sam, and Gimli worked on untying Legolas. Gandalf assisted Merry and Pippin with the orc leader, who fought hard and skilled in his blows. Merry was knocked to the ground, with Pippin and Gandalf left to fight against the orc leader. Aragorn soon stepped in and attacked the orc leader, using his sword. Aragorn's skills were unmatched and the orc leader was cut down in a flurry. Knocking the orc leader down, Aragorn made the final blow, killing the orc leader where he lay. Relieved the fight was over, Aragorn pulled out his sword from the body.

Panting, Merry said, "I think that's all of them in this area, but I saw a couple of orcs setting a camp in the woods."

"We can attack that campsite another day," said Pippin. "Meantime, what are we to do in here?"

"Look over what the orcs were planning, of course," said Gandalf.

"Thank you for rescuing me, my friends. I don't know how long I would have lasted against those orcs," said Legolas.

Gimli patted Legolas across his back. "It was no trouble, lad."

"What were they doing in here?" asked Merry.

"I reckon they were planning on Sauron's return, if he ever had one," said Sam.

"That orc leader did say another war was brewing. He even said Sauron had one final form," said Legolas.

"Yes, I guessed as much," said Gandalf. "Should he be defeated, he won't be able to take on another form. That's for certain. This will be his last form and I'm guessing he'll want to make his presence known. So he may challenge the Ring-bearer to a final showdown when he returns, to prove his worth and to see that he isn't a coward. Sauron is sly and tactical, but he doesn't know the meaning of bravery, sacrifice or love."

"All true. We must prepare for the fight to come. We cannot afford to wait until Frodo's return," said Aragorn. "We need to train now."

"Let's rest, Aragorn, at least for a while. We can begin training right away, but remember this: Sauron is tricky. He will have something up his sleeve," said Gandalf.

"Then let's knock down Sauron's defenses while we can. Take down his allies, our enemies, here," suggested Merry.

"Well said, Merry," said Gandalf.

"Well said indeed, cousin," said Pippin.

"I only hope Mr. Frodo's not in danger," said Sam, concerned for his master. Merry patted him on the back. As they continued searching around for any useful information, Sam wondered how Frodo was faring. The odds already weren't looking good.

* * *

Neverland

In the evening, as Asher attempted to make fire, he was caught off-guard by Pan's voice. Asher didn't look in the mood to see him.

"So you did it. You got Sauron out of you. The only problem is now there's a dark lord roaming Neverland. I'm sure he won't miss you, but he may find you again and kill you," said Pan.

"My wounds are healing. That's the only thing that matters," said Frodo.

"And what was it you did to earn you your relief from Sauron?" asked Pan, thinking out loud.

Frodo tossed the stones he had as he stood up and faced Pan. Bravely, he told the fourteen-year-old boy, "And what do you get out of it? I've been marked, thanks to you."

"In a curse that was just waiting to happen," said Pan, finishing his thought. "Did you really think you could get out of this in one piece? Remember this: you're mine now, which means you get to do as I command. You know what I'm going to do first: bring you to the Lost Boys. Let's see how you can handle yourself with them."

"I'll never join you or your band of teenage boys. You're going to fail, one way or another," said Frodo.

"How could you know that? Your foresight doesn't work here. On this island, time stands still. You have no choice, Frodo," said Pan. Using magic smoke, Pan brought Frodo to his campsite. Frodo looked stunned to be there, but he was unhappy. Pan called to his band, "Lost Boys, we have a new guest: the famous Frodo Baggins. I think it's time we tested him, see if he really is a true lost boy."

"I don't want this," said Frodo, in denial and nervous.

"You don't have a choice, as I said before. The game has changed. I believe you know Henry, sitting over there," said Pan, pointing out a pre-teen boy with cropped brown hair, wearing a red plaid shirt and blue jeans.

Frodo looked surprised to see him. "Henry?" Henry looked at Frodo with a saddened gaze. "How is this possible?"

"I told you: I never fail," said Pan, talking in Frodo's ear.


	32. 28: Building the Barracks

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Dark Hollow", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

 **Building the Barracks**

Five Days Ago – Storybrooke, Maine

Sam, Merry, and Pippin watched the ship, the _Jolly Roger_ , depart by magic bean for its destination. They heard voices, followed by an entire group asking Belle what happened. Merry and Pippin turned to Sam, unsure what they were overhearing.

"A cloaking spell," said Merry.

"Mr. Gold must be desperate. Others can't know we're here," said Pippin.

"For Mr. Frodo's sake, there'd better be hope that it works," said Sam. "The last thing we need is people pokin' their heads where they shouldn't." He added, "We can watch them cast it from here."

"And Frodo's fate?" asked Merry.

"It's unknown Merry, but he did entrust that we and the Fellowship protect those that need help," said Sam.

"No. Sam, he entrusted us to be with the Fellowship. He said nothing about protecting those in need," said Merry, correcting him.

"Then I'm counting we helps others as well, no matter the cost," said Sam.

"I only hope this cloaking spell works," said Pippin.

"It will, Mr. Pippin. I have faith, even though I don't trust magic here. Mr. Gandalf always terrified me in the past, before the journey to Mordor," said Sam, admitting how he felt.

Minutes passed before the three men watched the cloaking spell shield Storybrooke from any outsiders. When the shield was finally down across the town, Sam felt convinced they were safe. Now his only hope was that Frodo was working on completing his mission.

* * *

Today – Neverland

Frodo did not know how long he had been kept Pan's prisoner. He knew it had been a while now. Still, the bright side of things was he finally caught up to Henry, who had many questions for him. Most of his questions related to his biological mother, Emma.

"So, you really came here on Hook's ship?" asked Henry, curious.

"I did, as did your mother, Regina, Snow, and David. Rumplestiltskin was with us, too, but he left the ship before we reached land," said Asher. "Sauron was inside me before we got here, but with luck, I managed to get him out of me."

"So, Sauron's here on this island?" asked Henry.

"Sauron is in his final form. He's now a dark shadow, but one far grimmer than anything that I have seen yet. If he gets to me, things could turn ugly," said Asher. He showed Henry the mark on his left palm. "Unfortunately, this mark is keeping me Pan's prisoner."

"So, you're trapped here, too?" asked Henry, discouraged.

"Well, whatever Pan has told you, he's probably lying. There's something he's not telling," said Asher.

"I know he's lying. I just want to get back to my family. Thank you for telling me they're here," said Henry. "Maybe, with luck on our side, we'll find a way to free you."

"Do you think so?" asked Asher. "I hardly know myself." He looked down at the dirt ground, depressed. "I sure hope there's luck on our side… but it's hard to say."

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Donovan and Edric entered the hunting lodge shop, where they picked up as many axes, bows and arrows, and other assortment of weapons. When they were ready to leave, Merry paid for the weapons, at which the clerk was surprised.

"Hunting something, lads?" asked clerks.

"You know us. Something is always up," said Pippin.

"Pippin, it's the least we can do to help Aragorn and Gandalf," said Merry. "You never know what's out there until you find it."

The clerk gave them the receipt. "Here you go. Have a nice day."

"Thank you very much. We'll take those lightly," said Pippin, grabbing one of the bags. As he caught up to Merry, who was heading towards the door, Pippin asked him, "So, what's next on the agenda?"

"First, we find Sam. Then we meet up with the others," said Merry.

"Can we be certain this will be a friendly meeting?" asked Pippin.

"It better be," said Merry, outside the hunting lodge store.

o-o-o

Sam waited by the shore until Merry and Pippin showed up. Aragorn and Gandalf spoke to Legolas and Gimli within that time. When Merry and Pippin returned with the bags, the others joined them.

"Have you got everything?" asked Curtis.

"Oh yeah! We cleaned them out from top to bottom," said Edric, excited.

"We didn't get every weapon, Pippin. We left some for other customers," said Donovan.

"I know that, Merry. I was just emphasizing in a manner of speaking," said Edric.

"Well, we saved Legolas yesterday, but we've only trained a little since then," said Donovan.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that," said Hadrian. "I'm sure you three have had enough training over the years to handle orcs."

"It wasn't so hard getting back into the swing of things," said Donovan, admitting freely. "It was just like riding a bike."

"Focus, lads. We don't want to mess up, when we're close to our target," said Phillip.

"Now, where would the orcs be? I'd like to slew them before dinner," said Orville, ready for action.

"Let's go," said Michael.

Sam looked out at the bay. For a moment, he could see something splashing in the water. Just as he saw a mermaid with ginger hair poke her head up on the water's surface, he followed the others, remembering his part in getting the orcs out of Storybrooke. He saw the dwarves eating lunch, but didn't stop to say hello.

* * *

Neverland

While sitting by himself, close to the fire, Asher overheard Pan talking to Henry. Henry believed as well as he that Pan was lying, for Henry knew now that his family was in Neverland, finding a way to bring him home. Asher's attention was thrown back by Felix.

"You may think you know him, Pan, but you'd be far wrong," said Felix.

"I don't know what you mean," said Frodo.

"No, you know exactly what I mean," said Felix, looking straight at him. "Whatever plan you had before to escape is hopeless. You're Pan's puppet now, which means he'll tell you exactly what he wants from you."

"Even if I'm Pan's… bait, as you say, that doesn't mean I won't still fight to stand my ground. I'm getting off Neverland. I'm taking Henry with me. And all you lost boys will do is suffer, unless you were to get off this island, too. Come with us. Surely, you don't want to stay abandoned forever," said Frodo, doing his best to convince the lost boy.

"Cunning words for one who is also orphaned," said Felix. Seeing that Pan and Henry were almost done talking, Felix told Frodo, "You may think you know Pan, but you clearly don't."

"I know he's been keeping secrets. I can sense it. That part of me hasn't changed," said Frodo.

"This isn't over between us," said Felix.

"It's far from it. You'll see!" called Frodo, as Felix approached Pan. As Henry walked off into the jungle, Frodo overheard Pan and Felix talk about someone in a cage. Whatever Pan's intentions were, Frodo could sense right away they weren't good.

Pan approached Frodo, kneeling next to him. "I know. This is all new to you, but you could stay in Neverland. Be the lost boy you've always wanted to be. Neverland runs on imagination. Anything is possible here."

"Except for the one chance of having something you lack: friendship… a strong friendship," said Frodo.

"Who says I don't have that?" asked Pan, confused. "Frodo, you clearly miss the point of Neverland."

"Oh, really. What's your plan? You were obviously egging Henry to do something. What is it?" asked Frodo.

Pan looked stricken in frustration. "Listen Halfling, you're not the one in charge. You're under my jurisdiction. Even if you wanted to escape, you can't." He added, "Here's an order for you: go get more firewood. The campfire's dying."

Frodo winced in pain as the mark on his left palm singed his skin. Having no choice, Frodo ran off into the woods in search of firewood. Pan watched Frodo with suspicion, as Felix joined him.

"The Halfling is trouble," said Felix.

"That's why I didn't tell him the plan," said Pan. "Now let's get on with the next phase."

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Over at the Toll Bridge, Legolas and Aragorn shot a couple of orcs with their crossbows. Sam, Merry, and Pippin moved in to ascertain the area. When all was clear, Gandalf and Gimli made their way into the river. The eight companions made their way inside the forest, where they found the orc camp. Merry used a satellite walkie-talkie to uncloak the other camps.

"Okay. There's about three orc camps around this region, but they're spaced out in such a way that if one camp hears danger, the rest will help. It means we don't have a lot of time," said Donovan.

"We stick to the plan, Merry," said Michael, gruffly.

Hadrian whispered, "We attack this camp first, then make our way to the other two." He told the others, "Got it?"

Orville nodded in agreement, before saying, "But what if they attack us first?"

"Oh Gimli, you used to love the sense of adventure," said Phillip. "Where's your spirit?"

"Well then, may the best dwarf win," said Orville, flashing his axe.

In one charge, the eight companions made their way to the first camp. As they attacked the orcs and slew them, Legolas and Gimli kept count of their kills. The first orc camp was done in a couple of minutes. Upon finding the other two camps coming out of hiding, the eight companions gave charge, with Aragorn at the lead. Pippin saved Gandalf and Merry more than once in the nick of time. Once the three camps were taken care of, Merry heard a beep on his device.

"There's another orc camp a distance away from here," said Merry.

"Let's take care of that, too," said Gimli.

"Do you think he always behaves like that?" asked Pippin, curious.

"When doesn't he?" asked Merry, holding his sword in the air.

"Oh, Mr. Frodo. I hope you're faring well. We'd be lost without you," said Sam, concerned.

Nevertheless, the eight companions attacked as many orc camps as they could find that day. They were successful and Storybrooke would be safe from them for a while. They were glad, because this meant, in case Sauron returned to Storybrooke, they would be ready for them. His defense was weakened, but would he when the time came?

* * *

Neverland

As Frodo returned with the firewood, he saw Pan giving Felix supplies for the other end of the island. He didn't say anything, but he knew something was up. He watched Henry miraculously come out of his hiding spot, before he sneakily followed Felix. Pan returned to Asher with a keen look in his eyes.

"Now what?" asked Frodo.

"I know you can keep a secret, but you're forbidden to tell Henry about it," said Pan.

Frodo winced in pain, due to the mark on his hand. He managed to say, "What is it?"

Pan lowered his voice. "I'm dying. Henry has the Heart of the Truest Believer. It's something I need to regain many more years of my life. Neverland has a timer for when I can stay a boy."

"You mean you're not a boy," said Frodo.

"No. I'm a middle-aged man, but thanks to Neverland I have my youth back and I intend to keep it that way." Pan threatened, "If you tell Henry any of this, I'll make sure you pay the price. But you shouldn't, not with that mark burning you. So, you'll have to keep it secret." He added, "I can show you Skull Rock, as soon as we find Henry. That's where the hourglass is."

"You're a monster," said Frodo, glaring at him.

"Yes, and you're a sapless Halfling who doesn't know when to stop being brave," said Pan. "I'm sure that bravery will come in handy when you defeat Sauron, _if_ you can defeat him. I doubt he'll want to stay on Neverland if you plan on leaving, but you can't. Not without my permission. It looks as if you're stuck here." He added last, "I make the rules, Baggins. Remember that."

Frodo said nothing afterwards, but gave Pan a suspicious look.

o-o-o

As they trudged through the jungle, Emma noticed a little spat between Neal and Hook. Emma spoke to Hook shortly after, telling him that the only one she cares for is Henry and getting him back. Neal returned with good news: he had found Dark Hollow. The three, under Neal's lead, walked through the jungle and found the darkest part of the island. The place was in a blood red color. When the shadows showed up, Neal and Hook were caught by two shadows. Emma, using her light magic, brought the coconut candle to light, sending the Shadow inside it. Neal and Hook were released. They were both relieved their shadows weren't ripped from their bodies.

Afterwards, Emma told Hook and Neal that if she had choose someone, she would choose Henry. She admitted he was the only person she cared about. The three returned to Tinker Bell's tree house, where they found David, Mary Margaret and Tinker Bell herself. This time, they had their escape plan and were ready to set out.

o-o-o

As Henry walked through the jungle, he was stopped by Pan, who was waiting for him. Henry admitted he believed his story. Pan decided then to show Henry how he was going to bring magic back. He led Henry straight to a cliff, overlooking Skull Rock which was in the distance. Henry told Pan he was ready to take on the task, but not before Pan mentioned something else:

"There's one more thing I forgot to mention. Someone else will be accompanying us to Skull Rock," said Pan. He called, "You can come out now! No one here will hurt you."

Approaching the cliff came Asher, who looked determined to stay away from Pan. Asher said, chiding, "You called me."

"There's where we're heading: Skull Rock," said Pan. "I told you I would show you where we're going."

All Asher could say was, in a depressed tone, "Oh boy." When Pan wasn't looking, with his gaze fixed on Henry now, Asher gave him a cold look. Although he didn't want to do Pan's bidding, he knew he had no choice, at least for now. The last thing he wanted to see was Henry to get hurt, but he feared that's what would happen.


	33. 29: Rescuing Henry

The events in this chapter coincide with the episodes "Think Lovely Thoughts" and "Save Henry", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

 **Rescuing Henry**

Neverland

Back at Pan's campsite, Pan laid the girl Wendy Darling on a bed. He pulled the blanket over her, before telling the Lost Boys that Henry was going to save magic. The Lost Boys cheered in chorus. Pan looked back at Frodo, sneering at him in understanding. Once Frodo got Pan alone, he warned him.

"Listen, if anything happens to Henry while we're at Skull Rock…"

"You'll do what. Frodo, you can't beat me. No one's dared. I told you, I never fail," said Pan. "Did you think your friends were going to save you?"

"No, because I told them not to come. However, Henry's search party is on their way and I'm sure they miss Henry and me," said Frodo.

"Keep quiet. What I told you will be our secret or it will be your undoing," said Pan.

Frodo watched Pan walk away. Frodo then approached Henry. "How are you holding up?"

"Magic has to be saved. That must be the reason why I'm here," said Henry.

"No, Henry…" Frodo was shushed by Pan.

Pan told Henry, "Frodo's just concerned about you, but I know you will save magic. Even Frodo has faith, doesn't he?"

"I guess," said Frodo.

"Good. Now that's settled," said Pan. He led Henry away from Frodo, but before giving Frodo a knowing look.

o-o-o

Emma caught up to Tinker Bell, asking her, "What happened to Asher? I thought he was with you."

"Who's Asher?" asked Tinker Bell, confused.

"Asher is… Frodo Baggins. He was with you and now he's not. Did something happen to him?" asked Emma.

"An excellent question deserves an answer," said Hook.

Tinker Bell explained when they stopped. "Look, I led Frodo to a cave near Skull Rock. I thought it could help him, but in doing so Frodo's cursed. He had this mark on his left hand, so I knew he would be captured by Pan."

"He's now forced to do Pan's bidding," said David.

"Unless we succeed, right? We can get Henry and Frodo back at the same time," said Mary Margaret.

"Wait. You mean Frodo Baggins from 'The Lord of the Rings'?" asked Neal, confused.

"Long story," said Emma. "The fact is we don't have either right now. Let's keep moving." She followed Tinker Bell through the jungle.

The group met up with Regina and Mr. Gold, who were busy searching for Henry. Tinker Bell became surprised that Neal's father was Rumplestiltskin. Neal warned the group then about the prophecy that Henry was Rumplestiltskin's undoing. Everyone became suspicious of Mr. Gold, drawing out their swords and pointing them at him. Mr. Gold gave his say on the matter, not to Regina's surprise. In the end, Rumplestiltskin gave his son Pandora's Box, but not without warning him about Peter Pan.

As the group continued to follow Tinker Bell closer to Pan's camp, Emma asked Hook if there was a way to cure David, so he could leave the island. Hook warned that any who leave the island will break its connection and die. Rumplestiltskin then spoke of a way, after his incident with Hook, of making an antidote for the dreamshade, for a favor. Neal told Rumplestiltskin to do it because it's the right thing to do, which didn't involve making anymore deals.

Tinker Bell returned with David and Mary Margaret. They had reached Pan's campsite. When they were ready, the group drew closer to the camp, hiding in the brush just in case. Regina used a sleeping spell to put the Lost Boys to sleep. Entering the camp, they searched for Henry, but found no sign, nor was there any sign of Frodo. Instead, Emma heard a voice up ahead and ran towards the sound. The voice belonged to the girl named Wendy, who Neal recognized. After getting Wendy out of the cage, the two embraced.

At the camp, once Wendy was wrapped in a warm blanket, she eventually told the group that she was helping Pan so he could get what he wanted. She told them Pan was dying and needed Henry's heart to absorb the magic of Neverland, making him immortal. She also said it was a trade: Pan would live but Henry dies. Once Wendy told the group Pan took Henry to Skull Rock, but Frodo as well, the group parted ways, planning on getting off the island once they had Henry.

o-o-o

Pan rowed a longboat to Skull Rock. Asher sat in the front, while Henry sat in the back. When they arrived, Pan tied off the boat and cast a protection spell before the stairs. He led Henry and Frodo up the stairs, climbing into the rock itself.

They were followed minutes later by Emma, Regina, Neal, and Mr. Gold. Once the boat was docked, Emma charged towards the stairs. She was thrown to the side by the protection spell. In spite of Regina using a fireball spell, they were still blocked by the protection spell. Knowing what to do, Mr. Gold crossed over the protection spell, making it to the other side. Rumplestiltskin told the group the protection spell worked for those who had a shadow. As he did not, he was able to pass through, knowing that he would have to face Pan alone. Rumplestiltskin asked for Pandora's Box back, which Neal pulled out but Regina took from him. After the box was handed to Mr. Gold, Mr. Gold went his way up the stairs, leaving the other three to figure out how to break through Pan's protection spell. As they thought, Emma figured out the moon was what cast their shadows. Using a spell of their own, Regina and Emma cast an eclipse over the moon, allowing them passage past the protection spell and a way to find Henry.

Upstairs, Pan, Henry, and Asher reached the top. In the chamber stood a massive hourglass with gold dust running down inside. The hourglass stood on top of a mountain of skulls. Pan told Henry and Asher that there was the center of Neverland's magic. Upon hearing someone, Pan hid Henry but told Frodo to stay where he was. When Pan returned, Frodo stood perplexed.

"Your scheme will fail," said Frodo.

"I told you, you have no foresight here," said Pan.

"I may not, but I can always tell when there's a villain in the room," said Frodo.

"Do you think me wicked? That's shocking coming from my working boy," said Pan.

"After this is over, I won't be your slave. Rescue is coming and…"

Pan shushed him. "I think it's best to save whatever you thought for later."

Pan turned to Rumplestiltskin, greeting him. Frodo listened to the heated conversation intently. What caught him by surprise was when Pan said that Henry was his great-grandson and Rumplestiltskin his son.

"What? You two know each other?" asked Frodo, stunned.

"Stunning, isn't it? His son is Henry's father. Although I am surprised he didn't tell you either," said Pan. "If he wasn't a coward himself, I would already be in that box he carries."

Pan then went on about how he traded Rumplestiltskin for youth as Rumplestiltskin traded his son for the power of a dagger, admitting they were very much alike. Rumplestiltskin denied the accusation, but Pan persisted. Pan attempted to convince Rumplestiltskin about making a fresh start. When Rumplestiltskin refused, he did his best to unlock the box, but failed. Pan revealed he had the real box and, unlocking it, sent Rumplestiltskin inside. Frodo stood shocked.

"Why did you do that? You could have made amends…"

Pan covered his mouth. "You see, laddie, that's where you yourself don't get it." He moved his hand away from Frodo's mouth. "I gave my son a chance to make a fresh start, but he refused. Now we both saw the consequence of that action." He asked, "Do you really want to scare Henry, when there's a chance he'll save magic?"

"I don't know what your scheme is, but I doubt its saving magic. You told me yourself and I've already figured out what you'll do," said Frodo.

"Oh, have you now?" asked Pan. "Shall we test your obedience further?" He ordered, "Beg for mercy."

The mark singed again, forcing Asher to fall to his knees.

"Go on, beg," said Pan.

"I'll do what you want," said Frodo. His palm relaxed, as if the pain was never there.

"That's better," said Pan. "Remember who you work for, Frodo. You may not get my mercy again."

Frodo stared up at Pan with a determined look in his eyes. How long would the torture last? He only hoped the others made it, as Rumplestiltskin did.

Henry returned to Asher and Pan. While Henry stared at the hourglass, Pan set Pandora's box on a flat rock. Pan then explained to Henry that he needed his heart, the Heart of the Truest Believer, and that he was going to stick the heart in him.

"No! Henry, don't…"

Pan shushed Frodo. "Quiet you!"

Frodo felt immense pain on his left hand. When the pain stopped, Frodo witnessed Pan helping Henry to take his own heart out of his chest. Frodo was glad to see Emma, Regina, and Neal, who arrived right on time. As Emma, Regina, and Neal tried to convince Henry that he was making a mistake, Henry told them he needed to save magic. Then he placed his heart in Pan's chest, causing a green ripple smoke to shoot out from Pan. Asher cried out as Emma and the others did. As Henry fell to the floor, unconscious, Pan flew up in the air, already feeling his power renewed. Frodo went over to Emma, Regina, and Neal, where they were trying to wake Henry. As soon as Pan landed, Emma and Neal threatened Pan to give Henry's heart back, but Pan refused. He looked at Frodo and warned him:

"I have a warning for you, Frodo Baggins. You can stay with these heroes all you want, but you're still mine. No matter where you are, I will find you. If you stray out of Neverland, you'll be sorry. That mark will keep you alive only in Neverland, and should you leave you'll die." Pan flew off out of Skull Rock.

As Regina said she wouldn't lose Henry, Neal turned to Asher. "So, you're Frodo Baggins."

"That would be me," said Frodo.

"I'm sure there's a way to get you out of here, too," said Emma.

"What do you mean me also?" asked Frodo. "Is someone else trapped here?"

"David drank some water, after being poisoned by dreamshade. He says he can't leave Neverland, but I think there's a way…"

"Half a minute, what else have I missed while I was gone?" asked Frodo.

"That's not important now. All that matters is finding a way to get Henry's heart back," said Neal.

Regina then put a preservation spell over Henry's body, which would keep him stable for a while longer until they reached Pan. Emma asked Neal, since he had been a lost boy before, if he knew Pan's compound. Regina figured that was the first place Pan wouldn't go to. As Emma spoke to Regina, Regina told her that all she had is Henry while Emma has her parents and Neal. While Neal doubted on finding Pan, Regina pointed out blood on Emma's cutlass which she figured then that they could kill Pan.

"Look, I'm sure we have some nerve wanting to kill Pan, but killing him isn't the best way to go by this," said Frodo.

"There. Someone with a conscience," said Regina, snide.

"Listen, whatever plan you three have for catching Pan, let's hope it works," said Frodo. "I'm in with whatever actions you have, just not the ones involving violence."

"Right. Then let's leave this place," said Neal.

Neal picked up Henry's body and carried him out of Skull Rock. Emma, Regina, and Asher followed, back to the longboats. As they reached the longboats, Frodo saw a shadowy presence, wearing a dark cloak and hood, standing against the wall. The shadowy figure looked at him with a pair of glowing, fiery eyes. The moment Frodo got in the longboat, allowing Neal to row the boat, he noticed the shadowy figure following him.

"Frodo…" said a hollow voice in the air.

Frodo could only assume the shadowy figure was Sauron in his final form. However, he felt no pain or darkness, but instead could sense the darkness coming from behind him.

o-o-o

Back on the island and at Pan's camp, Mary Margaret sorted things out aloud: Mr. Gold was inside Pandora's box, but also David and Frodo could not leave Neverland which the two were clear on. Regina told the group they had an hour before the preservation spell wore off, which didn't give them too much time to search for Pan. Hook thought it was plenty of time to begin the search. As Regina threatened Felix over where Pan was located, Emma reasoned with her, saying that the lost boys needed a mother. Emma then convinced the lost boys, against Felix's wishes, that Pan was at his Thinking Tree, where he goes to be alone. Emma thanked them for their help and promised to take them with her back to Storybrooke. Once they had the directions, Emma, Mary Margaret, and Regina set out in search of Pan.

While the three women were off, Frodo joined Neal, Hook, and Tinker Bell in bringing the lost boys and Wendy onto Hook's ship, the _Jolly Roger_. On their way back to the shore, Asher and Neal spurred a conversation of their own.

"So, you also came to save Henry?" asked Neal.

"It's true. I did, but I also came to free myself from a dark lord who was working his way to killing me from the inside," said Frodo. "I'm glad he's gone, but I fear he may still be here on this island, watching my every move."

"You faced a dark lord," said Neal.

"No. My first encounter with Sauron was in the Storybrooke. It wasn't at all pretty," said Frodo.

"We should keep moving," said Neal, last, following Hook and the others through the jungle.

When they arrived on the shoreline, Hook took the first couple of children on his boat. Frodo and Neal waited with the group until they returned. Tinker Bell was next with the next group, followed by Neal, and Frodo last with Felix and the few lost boys that were left. He looked back in time to see Emma, Regina, and Mary Margaret return with Henry's heart and Pandora's box.

"You won't win. Pan will," said Felix.

"Keep telling yourself that," said Frodo.

"Bold words for a hobbit, but you'll always be weak and helpless," said Felix.

"I've survived danger far worse than you can imagine. I know what it's like to feel pain all the time," said Frodo.

Hook returned with another boat to take Emma, Regina, and Mary Margaret to the ship. They talked briefly before stepping aboard. When everyone was aboard the ship, Emma and Regina reached Neal with Henry's glowing heart. Frodo witnessed Regina putting Henry's heart back in his body. When this happened, Henry was still for a moment before inhaling and opening his eyes. Everyone was glad to see Henry awake, including Frodo.

While Regina put Henry to bed, Neal opened Pandora's box. A red mist came out from the box, transforming back to Rumplestiltskin, who looked confused. The box then closed itself up. Neal made amends with his father, who admitted he was a lot like his father Pan. David, Mary Margaret, and Emma realized that now Rumplestiltskin was there, David could have an antidote for the dreamshade. Frodo looked at his left palm, which showed the mark fading.

"Your hand. The curse is wearing off," said Mary Margaret.

"That means I'm free," said Frodo, stunned with realization. "I guess it was only temporary."

However, Rumplestiltskin sensed someone else aboard the ship. Entering the crew quarters, Rumplestiltskin found Pan ripping Henry's shadow from his body. He opened Pandora's box, but by doing so Pan and Henry switched bodies. Pan, now Henry, was pulled inside the box, which closed after this happened. Regina went to check on Henry, now Pan, to see if he was safe. Henry, now Pan, told her he was fine, at which Rumplestiltskin commented that he was a brave lad and that Regina raised him well.

Back on deck, everyone prepared for the Shadow to lead them back to Storybrooke. After shooting a cannon, the Shadow, thanks to Regina's magic, landed on one of the sails. The ship took flight, leaving Neverland and sailing on the clouds. Frodo checked his left palm, but saw no mark. He looked relieved and felt free. Tinker Bell and Wendy spoke, while the ship was in the air. Wendy passed to Tinker Bell pixie dust. Even though Tinker Bell had no magic, not since she lost her wings, Wendy told her she would figure it out because she believed in her. When Tinker Bell approached Regina, she could tell that Regina had found someone she loved. At the same time, Regina and Tinker Bell noticed that Tinker Bell still had magic after all because she herself believed. When Henry came aboard, he spoke to Neal before approaching Felix with a bowl of food. Felix didn't think Henry was Pan until Pan-Henry said something familiar. Pan-Henry was plotting on something else and he knew he needed Felix's help. Felix agreed in understanding, taking the food from him.


	34. 30: Showdown

The events in this chapter coincide with the episodes "The New Neverland" and "Going Home", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

This chapter ends the first part of Episode III, or Season Three. The idea for the showdown came from celticank.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty:**

 **Showdown**

Storybrooke, Maine

Before the ship left the clouds, Asher checked the crew quarters to see if he lost something. Finding his sword again, Asher strapped the sword to his belt. A hollow voice drew his attention off his sword. After buckling the sword, Asher looked up again. Standing before the man was the cloaked shadowy figure, except he looked between a shadow and a darkened spirit.

"You think you've won, Baggins. You're as good as mine," said the shadowy figure.

"Who are you?" asked Asher, growing nervous.

The shadowy figure chuckled deeply. "You don't know? I am Sauron, in my final form. Word is I won't be able to take another. So, this will be my final chance of taking you down for what you did to my Ring."

"Sméagol destroyed the Ring. I forgave him long ago," said Asher.

"Indeed you did, but you were the second to last Ring-bearer to have my ring," said Sauron.

"What do you want?" asked Asher, concerned.

"I want you to challenge me to a duel, a final showdown three days from now. The winner gets to kill the other. Only, you wouldn't know how to do that," said Sauron.

"You want to bet?" asked Asher, pulling out his sword Sting.

Sauron sneered at the weapon. "You have an elvish sword."

"Indeed I do," said Asher. "Fair enough. We have that duel, then you stay out of my sight."

"You're still marked, thanks to our… separation," said Sauron, pointing to the mark on Asher's left palm. "I will have that duel and you will be dead. Then you'll have nothing to show for it." In retaliation, Sauron bolted in a dark shape out of the crew quarters.

Hook cried, startled, "What on earth was that?"

As the ship sailed down towards the shield, Asher told Hook, when coming up on deck, "His name is Sauron. Seems he challenged me to a final showdown, me versus him. I'm not at all looking forward to it."

Asher met Henry's gaze, yet he recognized the look as the one that Pan gave him. Asher thought for a moment that he was seeing things. He looked up and saw Sauron's shape also passing through the shield. When the ship docked in the harbor, everyone filed one by one across the ramp. A crowd awaited them, cheering at their safe voyage home. Upon leaving the ship, Asher spotted his seven companions waiting for him. Asher rushed up to Curtis first and embraced him. The two stayed that way for a couple of seconds. Once they released, Asher embraced his cousins, Hadrian, Phillip, and after acting proud Orville gave in. Asher embraced Michael last, but the moment was short.

Donovan shook his head. "Frodo, next time consider us coming with you. Don't abandon us like that again."

"I'm sorry. Really." Asher added, "Okay, I'll admit what I did was wrong. Neverland was a treacherous territory."

Curtis asked Asher, upon seeing his left hand. "Mr. Frodo, what happened to your hand? Why is there a strange mark on it?"

"I don't know. It kept me Pan's prisoner. The good news is got Sauron out of me," said Asher.

"You did what, cousin?" asked Edric, stunned.

"I should have told you all what was inside me to begin with," said Asher.

"That might have been a better idea. What happened to you that we didn't know about?" asked Donovan.

"I can tell you at Granny's. How does that sound?" asked Asher, making an open suggestion.

"We were going to celebrate your return, when you decided to come back to us," said Michael.

"Great," said Asher. "So, what happened here that I missed?"

Merry and Pippin explained how they managed to cut down orc camps while Frodo was away. They told him they had been warned in case Sauron returned, since they heard the source from an orc leader. As the companions spoke to Frodo, the shadow of Sauron followed him cautiously.

* * *

That evening, a party was held at Granny's Diner. Those in town celebrated the group's return, as did Frodo's seven companions. Frodo talked to his friends for most of the night. Eventually, Asher noticed Henry was acting different. Asher had a feeling Henry was behaving like Pan, yet it seemed strange that his mark wasn't burning. After the party, Asher returned to his apartment. He was greeted by Shiloh, who looked as though he already went for a walk and did his business. Asher got ready for bed and turned out the lights. As he climbed into bed, Shiloh jumped up and rested beside him. Asher petted him in a comforting manner, before he fell asleep. The dream he had was strange:

 _Frodo was back in Neverland, witnessing a bonfire dance done by the Lost Boys. He approached the campsite, only to witness Peter Pan playing his pan flute. Due to the pan flute's music, Frodo began dancing alongside the Lost Boys. Pan eventually pulled Frodo off to the side._

" _You know you're better than this. A lost boy should never feel left alone," said Pan._

 _Frodo was confused. "Wait. I thought you enjoyed having the Lost Boys with you."_

" _Magic is dying, Frodo. Dying in all worlds, not just this. Only you can save it, save us," said Pan, desperate._

" _I don't want that," said Frodo, jerking away from him._

" _Like it or not, but there are those evil enough to challenge you. The Dark Lord will return," said Pan. "And you will have nothing to stop him."_

" _At least I'm not a coward, such as you. I can take care of myself," said Frodo, defensive._

" _Bold words for one so young, but your journey's only just begun. It's time you saw the real me," said Pan. "That's a promise." He said last, "Frodo, wake up."_

Asher awoke in an instant. Shiloh was sleeping soundly next to him. As he moved off the bed, Shiloh woke up and yawned for a long moment. Asher peered out the window. He could feel something was not right, that something bad was in Storybrooke. Whether it was Peter Pan or Sauron, all Frodo knew was that he needed to use caution. In an instant, he felt searing pain in his left hand, where the mark was kempt. He only knew what that mean: Peter Pan was in Storybrooke, but how?

* * *

The Shadow of Sauron searched that morning, throughout Storybrooke, for his army of orcs. To his surprise and rage, all the orcs that came to Storybrooke were slain, their bodies spread out on the ground from where they fell. As Sauron checked the tree, he found a burning pile where the orc bodies were in a heap. Even the orc leader's body was in the heap. Sauron checked the inside of the tree next, but found all the documents were missing, including the scrolls and books that came to Storybrooke. Infuriated, Sauron chucked the tables against the wall, smashing some in half.

In a deep voice, Sauron said, "Baggins will pay for this, as will his companions. Now I have more than enough reason to slay him. This will be the end of him, for sure, and his companions. I will not be outsmarted by the Free Peoples. No, not this day or the next." He looked out at the horizon. "Two more days to go, Baggins. When this day is over, the final day will come and with that day comes the end of your reign."

* * *

That same morning, Frodo spent his time at Granny's Diner with Sam and Rosie. Once his meal came, Frodo ate his meal a bit slower than usual. Rosie, or Samantha, noticed.

"You're not hungry, Frodo?" asked Samantha.

Frodo looked up, grinning. "It's only been five days since I left Storybrooke. I never thought I'd miss Granny's meals so much."

Samantha chuckled in delight.

"So, what happened before you got here? You were saying that Sauron is afraid of Sting," said Curtis, changing the subject.

Asher nodded. "Yeah. I don't know why, but it must be the elvish blade he's afraid of."

"Unless he doesn't like blades made by Elves," said Samantha. "It's the only thing that makes sense. Wasn't Gollum afraid of anything made by the Elven folk?"

"Yes, I believe he was afraid of the rope Lady Galadriel gave me," said Curtis.

"Seems we have an advantage against Sauron tomorrow," said Asher.

"You're not worried," said Curtis, concerned.

"I am, but I'd rather enjoy this moment while it lasts, Sam. This is one of the best moments I have: coming back here and seeing all of you, happy. Isn't that what's important?" asked Asher.

"I'm sure there's a way to get rid of that mark, Mr. Frodo," said Curtis, being optimistic.

"I'm sure there is," said Asher, doubtful.

Samantha rested her hand on top of Asher's. "We're here for you, Frodo. We're your friends. If there's anything you need…"

"I know. I'll come to you two first," said Asher, "like I always have."

"Good luck tomorrow," said Samantha.

"I will," said Asher. "We're going to need it. Sauron may not be easy to kill, but I'm certain there's a way."

"How can you be sure?" asked Curtis.

"I just know, Sam. I can feel it in my gut," said Asher.

"We'll look after you tomorrow. You won't take down Sauron alone," said Curtis.

"Thank you, Sam, truly," said Asher.

Sam and Rosie stayed silent for several moments. Frodo continued eating his meal, while spurting one conversation after the next. He had no idea what would happen the next day, only it felt important. He was relieved his foresight was back.

* * *

The following morning, Asher walked to the downtown area of Storybrooke. He met his seven companions on the middle of the street. Sheathed on his belt was the short sword Sting. Frodo pulled out his sword, right as the Shadow of Sauron landed a few meters away.

"So you came," said the Shadow of Sauron.

"I came to end this, once and for all," said Frodo.

Sauron chuckled. "You may have stopped me in the past, but you won't be able to now. I'm too powerful."

"Oh yeah. I heard you don't like any weapon made by elves," said Frodo. He turned to Sam. "Sam now."

Curtis swung his rope around in circles above his head. Sauron chuckled in amusement. When Curtis was ready, he flung his rope at Sauron, catching him in the process. The shadow of Sauron struggled against the elvish rope, which burned at his shadowy skin. In a struggling effort, Sauron shimmied out of the elvish rope, casting it on the ground before him.

"Is that the best you can do? Lasso me in an elvish rope," said Sauron.

Then Asher saw what happened to the shadowy skin. He murmured, "Blood."

"What was that, boy?" asked Sauron, sneering. He pulled out his Morgul knife, as the sheath fell to ground and evaporated. "You were stabbed once by my Nazgul, using a Morgul blade. Let's see what happens when this blade pierces your heart."

Legolas shot one of his arrows at Sauron. Sauron screeched in pain. Though he felt weakened, Sauron pulled the arrow out from his chest. The arrow managed to catch his lung. Heaving, Sauron attacked Frodo. Frodo parried and dodged the Morgul blade.

Sam cried, "Be careful, Mr. Frodo. Don't let that blade pierce your skin."

Frodo jabbed at Sauron, hitting him in the arm. He stepped back as Sauron dropped his weapon. Cringing weakly, Sauron saw the Morgul knife evaporate as well. Enraged, Sauron lengthened his nails and attacked Frodo that way. Blade met claws in a ringing effort. When he had an advantage, Frodo sliced Sauron's nails, causing Sauron to fall to the cement ground, landing on his kneecaps. Frodo held his elvish short sword to Sauron's throat.

"Go on, Baggins. Kill me. It's what I deserve," said Sauron.

"What are you waiting for, cousin?" asked Pippin to Frodo, curious to see how this would end.

Sauron looked at Frodo with a keen eye. "You don't have it in you. You aren't brave as they say."

Stunned, Frodo lowered his weapon. He told Sauron, in all honesty, "I'm not a murderer. I don't kill unarmed foes."

Just as Frodo turned away, Sauron pulled out a Morgul dagger. Frodo fought Sauron in self-defense. In a moment's notice, Frodo stabbed Sauron in the chest, straight to the heart. Sauron dropped his dagger, as it evaporated when hitting the ground, and fell to the ground, face-first. His lifeless body evaporated in a bluish-black smoke, disappearing in a slow, mournful manner. There was nothing left of the shadow, nor could any hollow voice be heard in the air afterwards. The mark on Frodo's left hand also vanished. Merry noticed it first.

"Frodo, your hand," said Merry, pointing out.

Frodo looked at his hand as the mark evaporated. "It's gone. It wasn't Pan at all. It was Sauron. I guess the moment I killed him, the mark faded away. I suppose it was meant to be."

"Yes, Frodo. Excellent observation," said Gandalf, impressed.

Before Frodo felt relief, he saw Peter Pan freezing Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Neal, Belle, and Granny. Asher gestured his companions towards the scene. Leaving no time to rest, the eight companions rushed towards the group. They stopped upon seeing Rumplestiltskin stab Pan in the back. This caused Pan, from out of a flash of bright light, to transform into a middle-aged man. Rumplestiltskin buried the dagger deep into Malcolm's chest, causing the two to vanish in a bright light. The spell cast over the group ended, leaving Belle and Neal in a disarray. Before Asher could ask the group what just happened, Leroy or Grumpy ran towards the group and the eight companions with terrible news.

"It's here! It's here! The curse; it's coming from all sides," cried Leroy, nervous.

"What curse?" asked Frodo.

"The curse that Pan cast. It's the same curse Regina used to send everyone here to Storybrooke," explained Emma.

Regina picked up the scroll. She told the large group that the only way to stop the curse was to break it using the scroll, but the price of undoing the curse meant that Emma and Henry had to leave Storybrooke, since Regina needed to give up the thing she loved most: Henry. As for the town it would be destroyed, as if it never existed, and everyone would return to the Enchanted Forest and any other realm they were previously from, unable to ever return to that realm they were sent. Frodo and his companions knew that meant returning to Middle-earth, back in past Earth's time.

Sam knew then what he had to do. Running off, Sam said, "I'll go check on Rosie."

"I should be with Arwen now," said Aragorn.

"We'll come with you," said Legolas, meaning him and Gimli.

"Pippin and I will stick with Frodo," said Merry.

"As you must. I must now speak with Radagast, since I was with him last before the curse came and struck Middle-earth," said Gandalf.

"I guess we know what we must do," said Frodo. He knew this meant he would have his chance to say goodbye to Henry and Emma, as Merry and Pippin would have their chance.

o-o-o

At the **Leaving Storybrooke** sign, Emma and Henry said their goodbyes to the people they cared about most. Emma and Henry said their goodbyes first to Snow and David. Then the two split up to say goodbye to the others. While Merry and Pippin said their goodbyes to Henry, Emma approached Frodo.

"Well Asher, we've had quite the adventures here," said Emma.

"That we did. I'm glad I met you, but if it would be all right, I prefer it if we were friends, officially," said Frodo.

"Hey. We did solve the mystery of where your pendant was kept," said Emma.

"Yeah, we did," Frodo said, holding his Evenstar pendant for a brief moment. "It won't be the same without you or Henry."

"All we can do is hope for the best," said Emma. She embraced Frodo for a moment, before they released.

As Emma went off to speak with Merry and Pippin, it was Henry's turn to approach Frodo.

Henry asked Frodo, "You okay?"

"Saying goodbye is hard, I'll admit," said Frodo.

"It's okay. You took my advice while you were in your cursed state, but I'm glad I got to know the real Frodo Baggins," said Henry.

"You're quite the handful, Henry. Don't get yourself into too much trouble when you leave," said Frodo, acting paternal.

"I'll try, but that won't be easy," said Henry.

"Come here," said Frodo, embracing Henry. The two stayed that way for a several seconds. A moment after they released, Frodo watched Henry as he approached Regina.

Frodo returned to his cousins, Merry and Pippin, who looked quite beside themselves. Pippin asked Frodo and Merry, "Do you think they'll be all right: Emma and Henry?"

"They're brave, those two. I'm sure they can get through anything," said Merry in reassurance.

"I am going to miss them. As for Emma, we're staying as friends," said Frodo.

"Still haven't found the right woman in your life," said Merry.

"No, but my future may now be brighter," said Frodo, feeling optimistic for once.

Once the last goodbye was said, Emma and Henry stepped inside Emma's yellow slug bug car. Regina broke the parchment from the scroll, before crushing the parchment into a ball. She then looked up at the curse and cast a spell at it, causing the green smoke to turn purple. As Emma drove her car over the sprayed orange town line, Storybrooke and its residents vanished into the purple smoke. Everything in Storybrooke was engulfed in the purple smoke, including the storybook _Once Upon A Time_. As for Emma and Henry, they gained new memories, which erased their old memories of Storybrooke and the events that transpired there.


	35. 31: The New Curse

Here we come to the second half of Episode III, or Season Three. This half of the part will have flashbacks, set in a different time than was in the Episode I.

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "New York City Serenade", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One:**

 **The New Curse**

The Shire, Middle-earth – One Year Ago

Diamond checked on another wounded hobbit. For her, her work was never done. She hadn't seen Folco since the day they spoke, where he admitted his feelings towards her. She knew he was busy, doing bounder work. They only saw each other in passing, but even that wasn't enough to stop the silence. As she checked on the wounded hobbit, Diamond heard voices coming from outside the healer's house. Leaving the healer's house, Diamond saw a purple smoke stretch across the lands. Folco rode into Hobbiton, just as the smoke engulfed the land. When the smoke went away, Folco approached Diamond.

"Diamond, what was that?" asked Folco.

"Smoke, of some sort," said Diamond. "But look!" She pointed out the three hobbits standing by the mill house. She recognized them at once as Frodo Baggins, Merry Brandybuck, and Pippin Took.

The first words out of Frodo's mouth were, "We're back."

"I look like my old self again. A hobbit," said Merry, reveling in the moment.

Frodo looked at his left hand again, which no longer had any mark. He felt relieved, especially after Sauron's defeat led to his mark vanishing. It was another reminder that he was free from something else.

Pippin spotted a familiar hobbit lass, "Diamond!"

Pippin rushed towards Diamond, embracing her in his arms. Merry followed his younger cousin at a slower pace. Frodo followed until he spotted a familiar hobbit man. "Folco." The two hobbits embraced for a moment. "I thought I had seen every hobbit there was where the curse took me."

"I'm a bounder now," said Folco.

"Mr. Frodo!" cried Sam, rushing towards his master and friend. Rosie followed in a slow manner. Sam, the moment he caught up to him, admitted, "So, we're back. Does this mean we're staying?"

"It seems likely. Regina's undoing of the curse led to a reset. I doubt we'll be returning to the future Earth," said Frodo. He turned to Rosie. "Rosie, always good to see you."

"Sam, we have plans to make," said Rosie.

"What do you mean?" asked Frodo.

"Hold on." Sam turned to Frodo, "How are your wounds, from our journey?"

"Healing, finally," said Frodo. "Getting Sauron out of me took a great toll, but it also meant allowing my wounds to heal at last. Shelob's poison is also out of me, same as the Morgul shard that was piercing me inside." He asked the two hobbits, "What are you two planning?"

"Well, Rosie and I talked it over while we were in Storybrooke. We've decided to get married. I proposed to Rosie and she accepted my hand," said Sam.

"That's wonderful," said Frodo.

Pippin asked Diamond, "So, what did we miss, when we were gone?"

"The wolves returned to the Shire, and other creatures of evil. It's all right now, but I'm sure Folco can explain more," said Diamond.

"There were ruffians banding in the Greenfields. The bounders and I have done everything possible to lessen their numbers, same with the wolves," said Folco. "So far, the growing evil is ceasing across the land. Something tells me you four had something to do with that."

"Estella!" called Merry, running up to meet the hobbit lass.

"We may have gotten rid of Sauron's forms along the way," said Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo defeated Sauron, in one blow," said Sam.

"You're exaggerating, Sam," said Frodo.

"No I'm not," said Sam. "Honest, sir."

"Well, it's good to be back in the Shire," said Pippin. "Diamond, we have much to discuss as well."

"I was hoping you would say something," said Diamond.

Frodo noticed the hurt expression on Folco's face. "You like Diamond?"

"While you were gone, Diamond and I became very close. She only sees us as friends, but I suppose that's all right," said Folco.

"Tell us what we've missed here," said Frodo.

"I'm sure we can talk more at Bag End," said Sam.

"Sam. When you and Rosie are wed, you can come live with me at Bag End. I wouldn't mind the company," said Frodo.

"I'll think on it," said Sam.

"What's there to think about?" asked Frodo, grinning.

"Well, I'm in agreement with Sam. Bag End's rebuilt anyway, since you left, so I wouldn't mind discussing things there," said Folco.

Frodo followed Sam, Rosie, and Folco up the hill to Bag End. Folco asked about Fredegar, but then saw Merry talking to Fredegar and Estella on the road. Frodo could see Bag End looked newly furnished, as were the New Row, formally called Bagshot Row.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – One Year Later

"Mr. Jefferson, it looks as if your daughter Grace is improving," said Curtis, looking at Paige's file. "And there hasn't been any family trouble, since you've been reunited?"

"None that I can claim," said Jefferson. "My daughter has been in good hands."

"That's good to hear," said Curtis.

"Mr. Greenhow – I'm sorry, Mr. Gamgee, how long will this take?" asked Jefferson.

"All I'm concerned about is making sure your daughter stays on the right track. This shouldn't take too much longer," said Curtis. "But I would like to know is if Grace is finding her way into social groups, getting to know new people."

"There aren't any new people in Storybrooke," said Paige.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. But remember, it's important that you're able to talk to people, in case there's anything wrong," said Curtis. "We wouldn't want you to end up in another conundrum."

"What happened to your friends? I don't see them hanging around you anymore," said Jefferson. However, Jefferson reached a sensitive issue. Curtis lowered his head in shame, tears nearly falling out of his eyes. Jefferson apologized, "I am sorry."

"No, don't be. It's probably better the subject was brought to my attention again," said Curtis. "Uh… we'll end this session here for today." He stood up at the same time as Jefferson and Paige. Curtis shook Jefferson's hand. "Mr. Jefferson, it was nice meeting you." He turned to Paige. "Miss Grace, good to see you, as always." He told the two, "Thank you both for coming in today." He showed Jefferson and Paige to the door, which he opened and allowed them to leave the psychiatric building.

Curtis couldn't believe that, after just visiting Rosie when the curse struck, he'd end up working as a psychiatrist again. Sam was so content in his gardening business that he wanted to stay on there, but due to this new curse he was forced into being a psychiatrist again. He wondered when Emma would show up, but that always led to false hope. However, if she did come, the curse could break and he'd return to what he'd loved most working on.

What made his dilemma even stranger was, not only because he didn't remember the missing year, his friends Merry, Pippin, and Frodo, especially Frodo, were missing. He wondered their fates, but wasn't sure if he wanted to know what became of them. On the bright side, Curtis had Shiloh, Asher's beagle, to take care of and have as company. Shiloh lay peacefully in his dog bed in Curtis' office. How Shiloh came to be in his possession remained a mystery, but one thing was certain: he'd watch out for the beagle until Asher returned, wherever he was.

During his lunch break, Curtis walked to Granny's Diner. Inside, he found Orville Lusk drinking beer. He sat down next to him at the long white table, where he ordered some food.

"Any sign of Legolas?" asked Curtis.

Orville shook his head. "No. It's no fun drinking alone. Ever since he disappeared…"

"We're going to find him," said Curtis. "Gimli, I'm certain of it, as we will Mr. Merry, Mr. Pippin, and Mr. Frodo…"

"How can you be sure they're still alive? I'm about to lose hope," said Orville, taking another swig.

Curtis peered over at the front door. Hadrian Basile and Michael De Witte entered the diner. The two sat down at an empty table, seated for four. Curtis invited Orville to sit with him at the table. Orville nearly refused, but then brought his drink and plates over. Michael looked beside himself.

"I know it's been rough on all of us. Merry and Pippin disappearing on the exact same day we return…"

"We don't know that, not from the missing year Mr. Gandalf," said Curtis.

However, Michael wasn't finished. "Yes. A few days later, Legolas disappears."

"Last I saw him, he wanted to wander on ahead. I've had no word from him since," said Orville.

"And no one knows where Mr. Frodo is, whether he's alive," said Curtis.

"There are only four of us now, but we're four of the brightest companions in our fellowship," said Hadrian.

"Do you think they're alive, Strider?" asked Curtis. He was handed his food by Ruby. "Thank you."

"It's hard to say, but we've got to keep looking for them. We cannot give up hope," said Hadrian.

"Others in Middle-earth have gone missing, too, not just the Fellowship," said Curtis. "I've done my research, while being a psychiatrist." He added, out of frustration, "If only Miss Emma were here, this new curse would be broken and I'd go back to the gardener's life."

"You must miss gardening terribly," said Hadrian.

"I miss Mr. Frodo more," said Curtis. "I nearly died during the quest, just to make sure Mr. Frodo was all right. We were both weary then."

"What are your plans for tonight?" asked Michael, curious.

Curtis said, "I'm meeting Samantha – Rosie here for dinner. Then we'd go home. We're married, Mr. Gandalf, before the new curse I reckon. That's how it looked, and with a baby on the way…"

"And there's something to hope for: children, the fruits of our labor," said Michael. "But we cannot ignore the fact that people have been disappearing."

"They won't get Rosie or our unborn child. If Mr. Frodo were here, I'm sure he would like to see Rosie and our first child, when the baby arrives of course," said Curtis.

"We'll find them, Sam. Do not lose hope," said Hadrian.

"I hope you're right, Strider. I miss Mr. Frodo terribly. I wish he was here, alive," said Curtis.

"Yes, well my foresight – I'm glad that still works here – told me that Emma Swan was coming to Storybrooke. Captain Hook left town to collect her and her son. If anyone's going to break this new curse it's them," said Michael.

"That's what I've been saying," said Curtis.

"I've run out. I'm going to get some more beer," said Orville, moving to the long white table, getting Ruby's attention.

Curtis ate his meal in silence. He knew Mr. Frodo was out there and alive. He could feel it in his gut that Frodo wasn't dead, nor were his other friends. Something was not right, and they needed to investigate the matter as soon as possible.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth – One Year Ago

"The wolves have fled the Shire for now. The bounders have taken patrols up to Budgeford, the Marish, and the Southfarthing. They won't get in any time soon." Folco told Frodo and Sam other information they missed since their time in Storybrooke.

"So, we're safe from the wolves and ruffians. That's good," said Frodo. "We wouldn't want anymore outsiders coming in that want to attack us hobbits."

"Any news from the Elves?" asked Sam.

Folco said, "The Elves were leaving Middle-earth gradually. The only ones that stayed behind… well, they keep to themselves. I much prefer staying in the Shire, keeping everyone safe here."

"When did you join the Bounders, Folco?" asked Frodo.

"A week or two after the curse broke. I couldn't afford to stay in one place, not with the activity that's been occurring," said Folco. He added, reluctantly, "There's eh… something else I forgot to tell you three."

"Please, go on," said Rosie, setting a bowl of bread and cheese on the parlor table.

"We've gotten very strange sightings in the East and Southfarthings. There's been a lot of talk about these strange flying creatures. Word has it they look like us, but more primitive and animal-like in nature. They have wings and most of them have dark fur," said Folco. "We fear there's a new enemy roaming across the lands."

"Was there anything else?" asked Frodo, curious and concerned.

"Not much more than that about the flying creatures. As for whose controlling them, some say it's a witch with green skin, wearing a black dress and hat, or so says a few sources," said Folco. "We're not sure what's happening?"

"We should warn Merry and Pippin," said Frodo.

"They can take care of themselves, Mr. Frodo," said Sam. He regretted saying the remark.

"Sam, I won't leave them out there. If there's news of flying creatures and a witch, then that's bad news for everyone else," said Frodo.

o-o-o

As Merry and Pippin walked through Bywater with Estella, Diamond, and Fredegar, they were stopped by a witch with green skin, ginger hair, and wearing a black dress. Right away, Merry and Pippin sensed something bad about her.

"I don't need you three," said the witch, casting a spell to push Estella, Diamond, and Fredegar off to the side.

Merry pulled out his short sword, at the same time as Pippin. Merry asked the witch, "Who are you?"

"She's a wicked witch, Merry. I doubt she's any help," said Pippin.

"Touching words from a whelp. You two may prove useful to my cause, but wicked is what I am," said the witch. In a flash, she transformed Merry and Pippin into flying monkeys with dark fur. Feeling a sense of relief, the witch turned to Diamond, Estella, and Fredegar. "Speak a word of this to no one, or the same thing will happen to you."

"What did you turn them into?" asked Diamond, bravely. She was held back by Estella.

"Bravery. Such a waste of my time. If you must give a message to your friends, tell them Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West, came by." She walked away, vanishing into a dark portal. The two smaller monkeys, once Merry and Pippin, flew into the portal after her.

Before Diamond could reach the portal, she was too late. The dark portal vanished before her eyes, leaving her hopeless. Estella asked Diamond, "What did she mean 'the same thing would happen to us'?"

"I don't know, but it's not good. She stole Merry and Pippin from us," said Diamond. "Come on. We need to warn Folco, Frodo, and Sam about this. Maybe they'll know what to do about the witch." She ran off back to Hobbiton. Estella and Fredegar followed in haste.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – One Year Later

That evening, Curtis ate at Granny's Diner with Samantha Willow, or Rosie Gamgee. Rosie was pregnant with their first child. As Sam ate his meal, his thoughts kept him occupied. Rosie noticed and grabbed Sam's hand.

"We'll find him, Sam. I'm sure Mr. Frodo's around here somewhere," said Samantha.

"I have a feeling he's alive, Rosie. I know we'll find him," said Curtis.

"Asher wouldn't give up. He'll come back to us," said Samantha.

"I know, Samantha. I know," said Curtis.

"How are you doing? You have that distant look on your face," said Samantha.

"I was just thinkin'," said Curtis. He continued eating his meal in silence.

Peering up, Sam saw from the window a yellow slug bug car driving into town. He knew the savior had returned. He told Rosie, "Looks like Emma's back in town."

"Did you see her?" asked Samantha.

"Out the window. I recognize her car," said Curtis.

"I didn't see her pull in," said Samantha.

"No, you wouldn't. You're not sitting here, looking out the window," said Curtis.

"Seems all will be well. You may find Mr. Frodo yet," said Samantha.

"Here's hoping," said Curtis, taking a drink.

After dinner, Curtis drove Samantha back to their house. It had been a long night for both of them. There was a lot of explaining to tell Emma Swan and Henry Mills, but Curtis felt sure he could resolve it in the morning.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	36. 32: A Captive Hobbit

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Witch Hunt", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Two:**

 **A Captive Hobbit**

The Shire, Middle-earth – One Year Ago

Folco, before he forgot, pulled out the same rock he dug up on the road between the village of Scary and Budgeford. He showed the rock, written in black speech format, to Frodo and Sam. Frodo examined the rock first, before showing it to Sam and Rosie.

"I found it in a mound of dirt. I'm not sure what it means, but someone must have wanted to keep it secret to have hidden it away," said Folco.

Frodo read the writing aloud, "'Forty glimpses on a blackened moon. Search long and hard to find the star Whose pale light lingers Against a burning sunset.'"

"Do you have any idea what that means? I've been trying to decipher it myself, but I'm having trouble," said Folco.

"It could mean anything," said Sam.

"My uncle was good at solving riddles. Maybe I can try my hand at it," said Frodo.

"Go ahead," said Folco.

"This sounds as if it could lead to the White Downs," said Frodo.

"How did you figure that?" asked Folco.

"Well, it seemed obvious from the pale light. Forty glimpses would mean fortieth time the moon passes over. The blackened moon means the new moon, the one moon that doesn't appear in the sky. Find the star…" Frodo thought for a moment, "The star could mean a hole, opening something. My best guess would be you would have to search in the White Downs for a door."

"And where would that lead?" asked Folco, taking the rock back.

"I don't know," said Frodo.

Just then, Diamond burst in through the front green door. Behind her were Estella and Fredegar. Merry and Pippin weren't with them.

"Diamond, what happened?" asked Folco, concerned.

"Take slow, deep breaths," said Sam.

"I had to… come," said Diamond, out of breath.

Rosie found a few chairs and brought them out to the parlor. "Tell us what happened."

"The witch came to Bywater. The same witch everyone's been talking about," said Estella.

"She came all right, alone," said Fredegar.

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"Merry and Pippin… the witch Zelena, the Wicked Witch as she called herself… she turned Merry and Pippin… she turned them into flying primitive creatures with these long tails. They were small, hobbit-sized, but when Zelena left they went with her," said Diamond.

"I told you, Sam. We never should have left them alone," said Frodo, concerned.

"Well, maybe the riddle in this rock is the answer," said Folco. "Maybe we can search in the White Downs."

"After what we just heard about these flying creatures and a witch in town… it doesn't sound like a good idea," said Sam.

Frodo turned to Folco. "We'll help you find the answer to that riddle in the White Downs."

"Mr. Frodo, you can't be serious," said Sam. "Not while there's still danger out there."

"Sam, let me do this," said Frodo, pleading.

"We can go together," said Folco. "I am a bounder after all. I'll keep you and Sam safe in my charge."

"I'll come, too," said Fredegar.

"Brother, think about what you're doing," said Estella, grasping Fredegar's arm.

Fredegar turned to her. "It's all right, sister. I'll be back before you know it."

"So, it looks like we're traveling to the White Downs," said Frodo.

"Shouldn't we stop and rest for a while?" asked Sam. "I mean, we just got back."

"Sam, I'm doing this for a friend. You're my friend, too… but if this doesn't get done, we won't hear the end of it," said Frodo.

"I'll stay here with Diamond and Estella," said Rosie.

"All right. It looks like we're traveling to the White Downs. I have a bad feeling about this," said Sam, listening to his gut instinct.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – One Year Later

At Curtis' house, Curtis received a phone call from Hadrian. Realizing the night was young, Curtis kissed Samantha and drove to the place where everyone was meeting Emma, Mary Margaret, and David. Curtis, Hadrian, Michael, and Orville made it to the house after Leroy and Happy. Michael explained their situation with the disappearances.

"We've been having trouble, too. Seems whoever is causing the disappearances is picking off the Fellowship of the Ring as well," said Michael.

"Now the Fellowship's missing?" asked Emma, confused but starting to make sense of things.

"The Fellowship is important, at least when they were needed to stop their own threats. It would seem obvious why there are disappearances on their end," said Mary Margaret.

"Mr. Frodo is missing, too," said Curtis. "We don't know why."

"It's no wonder I haven't seen Asher. He would have shown up right away and told me what was going on, the moment he saw me," said Emma.

"We lost our best archer," said Orville, still choked up, "and my friend."

"Legolas was all our friends, Mr. Gimli," said Curtis.

Hadrian checked the numbers on his cell phone. "I'll call Robin Hood. See what he has to say?"

"Robin Hood is here?" asked Emma.

"Yes, he and his merry men," said Hadrian. "I'm going to check on them in the morning, see what they found out."

"Okay, Aragorn," said Michael.

Emma decided then that the only way to break the curse was to get everyone's memories back. Mary Margaret doubted that would happen, but Emma was certain they needed to find out who cursed them.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth – One Year Ago

Within an hour or two, Frodo, Sam, Folco, and Fredegar reached Michel Delving. They knew somewhere in the hills was a hidden door. After a search of the hills, the four hobbit men found the correct door. Folco passed to Frodo the rock with the writing engraved on one of the surfaces. Frodo read the writing as he checked the stone door.

"We should head back, Mr. Frodo," said Sam.

"We wait until the sun goes down. If we're correct, the new moon comes tonight," said Frodo.

"Then we'll find the keyhole," said Folco.

"Maybe Sam is right," said Fredegar.

"Wait," said Frodo. "It's almost time."

The sunset reached its peak, causing a ray of light to cast itself on the stone door. Revealed was a keyhole in the shape of a star. Just when Frodo was in relief, his friends were knocked into a sleeping spell. Frodo looked back at the witch who cast it. It was the same woman Folco had told him about. She looked pleased to be there.

"Looking for this key?" asked the witch, holding up a silver key with a star-shaped blade. She handed the key to Frodo. "It's a shame your friends are asleep. I was beginning to like them, especially this Halfling." She pointed out Sam as she moved around the sleeping bodies.

As Frodo tried the key to the hole, he asked her, "They're my friends, and Sam… he's the closest I have to family."

"Another form of true love: friendship," said the witch.

Frodo looked at her once, "Look Zelena, I know you must think you're doing right, but you're very wrong. Witchcraft is not the way."

"And you think your words will last through an iron fist?" Zelena chuckled, wickedly. As the key clicked, Zelena told him, "You clearly are the last hobbit I would expect sentimentality."

"You don't know me at all," said Frodo, offended.

Frodo pushed the stone door with whatever strength he could carry. The door moved with ease, revealing a vault-like room with one item: green-glowing chains and a note that read:

"He who enters this vault  
Will suffer the price of undoing  
To be prisoner for however long the bond lasts  
To the person standing next to you."

Frodo turned around in shock when he saw Zelena standing behind him. "Yes, this vault holds a curse, one I expected you to take. You're such an easy victim, Frodo Baggins."

Just as Frodo held the chains, the ends changed to shackles, which clasped around his wrists. The shackles locked, leaving Frodo to try anything to break free, but to no avail. Zelena used magic to grab the other end of the chain.

"You're mine now. My servant," said Zelena, cunning.

Frodo looked stunned. "Until when?"

"From what the note reads, you're my prisoner unless I lose my magic. However, that's not going to happen. You fell for your own trap," said Zelena. She pulled the green-glowing chain, jerking Frodo forward. "Come with me. There's much that needs to be done." She cackled as she used a green smoke to disapparate herself and Frodo.

The door to the vault closed by itself.

Sam awoke hours later. Folco helped Sam to his feet. Fredegar attempted to open the door, but failed. The stone door wouldn't budge.

"Where is he? What happened? Where's Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, Sam," said Folco.

"I can't get it open," said Fredegar.

"Maybe he's inside," said Sam.

"We're trying, but we don't hear any voices on the other side, muffled or no," said Folco.

"Help me," said Fredegar to the two hobbits. "The door won't budge."

"Then where is Mr. Frodo," said Sam. It wasn't a question.

"We don't know," said Folco. "But he couldn't have got far."

"Maybe that witch took him. Zelena was her name," said Fredegar.

"There's a possibility," said Folco.

"Why would a witch named Zelena want Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam, confused.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – One Year Later

Curtis arrived at the hospital minutes after Orville called him. Something was wrong with Hadrian, so that was definite reason for Curtis to be there. He arrived right as the ambulance arrived. Curtis met up with Orville as they were heading into the hospital. They followed the nurses that were dragging Hadrian into the emergency room.

"Hang in there, Strider," said Curtis, worrying.

"Do you think he'll make it?" asked Orville.

"How did Strider get bit? That doesn't look like a normal bite," said Curtis.

"Looks more like an animal bite. I've seen bites like those on my travel with the dwarves. Of course, I haven't seen a bite that big before," admitted Orville.

When they reached the emergency room, Curtis and Orville helped the nurses with Hadrian. Hadrian was going into shock violently. Curtis had a hard time sinking in what was happening. How could the Ranger and King of Gondor end up with an animal bite. It didn't seem possible, yet nothing was as it seemed in Storybrooke. From the violent shocks came a thin, long black tail that whipped at the nurses, Curtis, and Orville. When Curtis looked again, in replace of Hadrian was a large dark furred flying monkey. The monkey cried in a shrill manner, before heading towards the window. The monkey shattered the window as it flew away.

"What on earth was that?" asked Curtis, stunned.

"Well, it looks to me lad to be a flying monkey. I never thought I'd see such an animal," said Orville.

"Now there are three of us," said Curtis.

"Yes, unless Frodo's still alive," said Orville.

"You bet he's alive. He's just missing," said Curtis. "We need to tell Michael about this right away."

"What are you doing?" asked Orville, confused.

"I'm giving him a call, that's what Mr. Gimli," said Curtis. "I hope he answers." Curtis spoke into the receiver for a brief while. Once he was done with the conversation, Curtis hung up. He told Orville at once, "Michael's going to meet us at his house. We'd better hurry."

"Right you are," said Orville, chasing after Curtis out of the hospital.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest – One Year Ago

Coming out from the green smoke, Zelena pulled Frodo by the chain; Frodo, having no choice, dragged along. Zelena looked beside herself with wicked joy.

"As my servant, you will do everything I bid. If you refuse, then I'll have no choice but to torture you," said Zelena. To prove her point, she squeezed on the chain. In turn, the squeeze reached the shackles, hurting Frodo's wrists. "I hope you make a valuable servant, Frodo Baggins."

"I wish you'd stop torturing me now," said Frodo, bravely.

Zelena looked at him in surprise. "Why? Already feeling vulnerable? I heard about your quest, and how you failed but another hobbit succeeded you in completing the task. You're nothing but a coward, a weakling."

"I can tell you right now, I'm not a coward," said Frodo, honest. "And I'm certainly not weak."

"Shall we test the theory?" asked Zelena, squeezing the chains tighter, hurting Frodo in the process. "That's better." She then gave her command, "My task for you is to help me take down my sister Regina. Do you know her?"

"Not personally," said Frodo, speaking the truth. "Why take her down? She's turning good."

"All the more reason to make her suffer. She took something from me, my livelihood. So I'll take everything from her until she has nothing," said Zelena, wickedly.

"Revenge won't solve anything," said Frodo.

"Keep telling yourself that," said Zelena. Looking away, she said, "And keep moving." She tugged at the chains. Frodo was forced to follow her hike through the woods.

o-o-o

The Shire, Middle-earth – One Year Ago

Sam returned to Bag End in shame. He was greeted by Rosie that evening, who embraced him.

"Sam, what happened?" asked Rosie, confused.

"Mr. Frodo's gone. He was taken by Zelena," said Sam.

"Oh, that's terrible. Can we do anything?" asked Rosie.

"I don't know. But we need to find him, fast," said Sam.

"Do you know where the witch took him?" asked Rosie.

"My guess: the Enchanted Forest," said Sam. "We need to go out there and find him."

"Sam, it's late. Get some rest," said Rosie.

"But I can't leave him," said Sam.

Rosie reassured him. "Sam, we wait another day. I know you want to find him, but it isn't worth going out there in the dark. It'll be too difficult and you'd be too tired. Trust me, Sam. Trust me."

Sam sighed in regret. "Very well, Rosie. We wait another day."

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – One Year Later

Michael heard knocking on the front door. He approached the door and opened it, revealing Curtis and Orville on the other side. Michael left Curtis and Orville inside his house, where they told him what happened to Hadrian, or Aragorn. Michael was stunned to hear the news.

"Those disappearances mean people are turning into flying monkeys?" asked Michael.

"It makes sense," said Orville.

"We can't assume Mr. Frodo's turned into a monkey," said Curtis. "I can sense that he's not. It wouldn't be possible."

"Well, the Fellowship is turning ape. It is quite possible, Sam," said Michael.

"I'm losing my friends," said Orville, saddened.

"We all are, Mr. Gimli. Now there are only three of us until we find Mr. Frodo," said Curtis.

"It's also possible this is why we haven't found Merry and Pippin," said Michael. "It's even possible the same could have happened to Legolas."

"That still doesn't help us. It looks as if we're trapped here, unable to cross the line," said Orville.

"Oh Mr. Frodo, where are you?" asked Curtis, looking out the window.

o-o-o

Inside Zelena's farmhouse, Zelena called from the dining room, "I'm heading out. Whenever you're ready with the food, you can come out of the kitchen." She pulled on a long chain.

Coming out from the kitchen was man with cropped brown hair and blue eyes. He carried with him a tray, which had a bowl of porridge and a mug of water. The man did not look pleased to see her. He handed Zelena the tray.

"Here you go. Ready for Rumplestiltskin," said the man.

Zelena cackled, taking the tray from him. "Oh Frodo, you're a sight for sore eyes. Actually, I should rephrase that: you're a strikingly handsome man. A shame you don't have a wife."

"Are you done?" asked Asher, sharply.

"No. I've only just begun," said Zelena. She used magic to attach the chain to a metallic rail. As Asher leaned against the wall, Zelena took the tray of food out to her storm cellar. In the storm cellar, trapped in a cage, was Mr. Gold who looked maddened. Zelena spoke to him for several seconds, before leaving Mr. Gold with the food and water.


	37. 33: Facing Fear

The events in this chapter coincide with the episodes "The Tower" and "Quiet Minds", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time". The idea of Frodo being held prisoner by Zelena came from a vivid dream I had a couple of months ago.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three:**

 **Facing Fear**

Rhovanion, Middle-earth – Nine Months Ago

Gandalf and Radagast scoured the land, the forests, in search of clues. Ever since the curse was undone, Gandalf led Radagast straight to the Greenwood, where they found evidence of a wizard doing magic tricks in that land. They searched the first month looking for him, but couldn't find anything. Then Radagast's animals picked up a trail, leading to the Woodland Realm. Gandalf insisted on visiting Thranduil, so he did with Radagast waiting outside the palace. Thranduil's elves led Gandalf straight to the Elven-king, who did not look in the mood to speak to travelers.

"Gandalf the Grey, now the White, I wonder what mischief brought you here," said Thranduil.

"Thranduil, King of the Wood Elves, something is not right. It has come to my attention that you brought a wizard here. Have you any idea who he is, who he might be?" asked Gandalf, cautious.

"If what you speak is true, then you would say I've seen this wizard," said Thranduil. "Yes, I know the one you speak of. He stopped by naught two weeks ago in search of supplies. He said he came from Erebor on business, but I don't deal business with the dwarves. Have you heard word from Legolas? He's expected to return here sometime soon."

"I have not, for I do not know the location Legolas has placed himself," said Gandalf.

"I expected as much. He must be on important business to be so late," said Thranduil. "I sent him to Rivendell to tell news that we lost the creature Gollum. Now I fear I may have lost him for certain."

"You have not, father!" called a fair masculine voice.

Gandalf raised his eyebrows before moving aside. Approaching the throne room was Legolas, accompanied by Gimli. Legolas told his father and Gandalf, "It has taken me a while to return to these halls." He told his father now, "Forgive me for my absence, but I have a guest I would like you to meet, father. His name is Gimli, son of Glóin."

"Ah Gimli. Yes, I remember your father. I locked him up in one of my cells sixty years prior to your arrival," said Thranduil.

"My father hasn't forgotten," said Gimli. "But I am willing to amend what transpired."

"Gimli has become a close friend of mine, as I him," said Legolas.

"And how did you two become such close friends I wonder?" asked Thranduil, curious.

Gandalf intervened. "Pardon me for interrupting this affair, but where did this wizard go?"

"He was making his way back to Erebor. He's assisting the dwarves there. He goes by the name Rider, but his true name is Robin," said Thranduil. "I know this because I overheard him speaking to one of my guards."

"Thank you, and now my business is done, I shall be leaving. I ask your permission King Thranduil," said Gandalf.

"You may go. I'd like to speak to my son now," said Thranduil.

"What kept you, Gandalf?" asked Legolas. "We haven't seen each other since the curse was undone."

"Many things, my friend Legolas, and many more before the year is out," said Gandalf. With that, he walked back to the entrance of the Woodland Realm. When the guards opened the doors, Gandalf found Radagast waiting for him.

Radagast looked pleased to see him. "What news did you learn?"

After the doors were closed, Gandalf spoke to Radagast as they walked back to the Greenwood. "We have another wizard who goes by the name Rider, but his true name is Robin. Whoever this wizard is, he does not belong here. I could tell by the way the Elven-king spoke that this wizard is a cause for mischief. We must be on guard on our way to Erebor."

"Erebor?" asked Radagast.

"Why yes Radagast, unless you expect me to head that way solo," said Gandalf.

"Do you think the dwarves will trust us, Gandalf?" asked Radagast.

"I do not know," said Gandalf. "It would be much faster to travel by horse, don't you think?" He whistled and waited. The _mearas_ Shadowfax answered the call, as did another horse. When the two horses arrived, Gandalf told Radagast, "You see, Radagast. There is a brightness hidden away in the darkness. It's only a matter of finding it."

As Gandalf got on his horse, Radagast said, "This is your mission, Gandalf. Mine lies elsewhere."

"You're not coming?" asked Gandalf.

"Would you expect me to?" asked Radagast.

"No, of course not. I fear your road lies on a different path than mine. Good luck to you, Radagast, and thank you," said Gandalf.

Radagast let the other horse go. "Thank you, Gandalf." He watched Gandalf ride away on Shadowfax.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – Present

The next morning, Zelena called for Asher. "Frodo. Time to wake up… or would you prefer being called Asher Beutel. It would seem appropriate, given the situation, where we are."

Asher, finding the wall an uncomfortable place to sleep, stood up. "How long are you going to keep me chained to the wall?"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," said Zelena, using magic to move the chain off the railing. She thought over for a moment. "No, this won't do." She used magic to set the chain against the wall, but a moment later used magic on the shackles. The green glow appeared until the shackles were freed from Asher's wrists. As Asher massaged his wrists, stunned that Zelena had freed him, Zelena asked, "Better now? You'd be more useful without those chains. Come and sit down. Breakfast wouldn't be ready without you."

"And you're sure it's all right to unchain me? Wouldn't you be scared if I ran off?" asked Asher.

"I count on it," said Zelena. "This would be a big day for you, given your newfound freedom." She told him, "Sit. It won't do with you standing."

Frodo reluctantly made his way to the table, where he sat down to eat. Zelena watched him curiously as he drank the liquid in the mug and ate the contents on the plate.

Zelena told him after a while, "You know, it would be a shame for you to come all the way out here and not get a quest."

Frodo paused. "What do you mean?"

Zelena chuckled. "Oh, don't play daft with me. You've been on a quest before, haven't you?"

"Yes, a perilous one," said Frodo, serious. "Where are you going with this?"

"Oh, enough of the flattery," said Zelena.

"Why are you being nice to me, all of a sudden?" asked Frodo, growing suspicious.

"I just want to make sure you're taken care of. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you?" asked Zelena. "Now, once you're finished here, I'd like you to fetch me some more water. I'm planning on making a stew with it."

After breakfast, Frodo did as Zelena requested, but not before Zelena handed to Frodo his weapon Sting; Frodo was confused, but strapped the sword onto his belt. However, now that he was free, Frodo waited until Zelena was in the storm cellar before dropping the pail and charging off into the woods. Zelena looked up with a grin on her face. She knew the mug she gave Frodo was filled with nightroot, a powerful substance needed to face and overcome fears. She finished with Rumplestiltskin and locked him back in his cage.

* * *

Erebor, Middle-earth – Nine Months Ago

Dwarves in Erebor co-mingled with each other in the first hall. Their conversation was stopped by Gandalf, who stormed into the hall. His voice was fiery and filled with frustration.

"Where is your wizard? Where is he?" asked Gandalf.

"Do you mean me?" asked a man, leaving one of the dwarves. "I'm called Rider."

"Are you the one they say spouts magic tricks?" asked Gandalf.

Rider chuckled. "I think you underestimate what I can do."

"A Man doesn't need magic, nor can he have the will to wield it. That, my dear fellow, is called sorcery and it's forbidden in these lands," said Gandalf.

"I don't think it is, at least not by Alatar and Pallando's standards. Do you recognize them better as the two Blue Wizards? They taught me everything I know," said Rider.

"Then let's have it, since you seemed esteemed with magic," said Gandalf.

The Dwarves moved out of the way as Gandalf and Rider dueled. Rider had some advantage up until he slipped, then Gandalf shot a penetrating spell at him. Speaking in the language he knew, Gandalf overthrew Rider, sending him to the floor in a heap. As Gandalf approached Rider, Rider lay dying.

"Where are Alatar and Pallando now?" asked Gandalf.

Rider coughed. "They're to the East. They keep to themselves, but they perform magic tricks. Please, that's all I know."

"You should have known better than to fiddle with magic. Magic-wielders, such as you, have no place in this World," said Gandalf.

"I know that now. You bested me," said Rider. He drew his last breath.

Gandalf huffed. "Seems I have work to do finding Alatar and Pallando." He told the dwarves that reached Rider's body. "Get rid of this. Burn the body if you must." He turned away. "Radagast must be warned."

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – Present

After wandering in the woods for a time, Asher reached the downtown area of Storybrooke. He climbed up the stairs of the psychiatrist building. Remembering the office he was supposed to go to, Asher burst through the door, shocking Curtis, as well as Paige and Jefferson.

"Well, this is a fine turnout," said Jefferson. "Is this the friend you spoke of, Curtis?"

"That's him, but how…" Curtis approached Asher, who looked bewildered. "Frodo, can it be you? I knew you were alive." He embraced Asher, who hugged him back. They stayed that way for a time.

"If this is a bad time, we can discuss this later, Curtis," said Jefferson.

Curtis released Asher. "No, that won't be necessary. We're done anyway." After Jefferson and Paige left the office, Curtis looked Asher over, "You all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I know, but… it's been a while, Sam," said Asher.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital," said Curtis.

"No, I'm fine," said Asher. "No hospital for me."

"We should go anyway. Come on," said Curtis, walking out of his office after Asher.

o-o-o

In the hospital, Asher was put in the same room as Neal, who also had come from the woods. Michael and Orville arrived a few hours later, and were brought to the room by Curtis. Dr. Whale was checking up on Asher and Neal when the three arrived.

"How is he?" asked Curtis.

"Well, Asher was dehydrated, but we gave him some fluids. If anything, it's best to let him rest for a while," said Dr. Whale.

"And he'll be discharged when?" asked Michael.

"Asher's vitals are good. If anything, he's been overwhelmed by what he been through. He can leave right after we get the papers in order," said Dr. Whale.

"That's excellent," said Orville.

Michael approached Asher. "What do you remember? Do you remember anything of the past year, Frodo?"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry," said Asher, "Although, I do remember being captured by a woman named Zelena. That's all I can tell you really. She's a real witch, I will say that."

"She may be the one causing the disappearances," said Michael.

"She is," said Asher. "I know. I've seen her when she turned Legolas into a flying monkey."

"You've been through a lot," said Curtis.

"Curtis, I think it's wise that we let him rest," said Michael.

"Can't I take care of him?" asked Curtis.

"Sam, there are some things even you can't mend," said Orville.

"Is my apartment all right? Should be," said Asher.

Curtis sighed. "All right. I'll take you back there, after we leave the hospital."

"Thank you," said Asher. "I appreciate it."

Asher looked at the bed across from him. Emma was busy talking to Neal, but she looked in his direction with a smile. Michael and Orville spoke to Asher until he was released. Then Asher followed Curtis to his car, where once inside Curtis drove out of the hospital parking lot. Frodo checked his belt and was relieved to see Sting there.

* * *

Middle-earth – Eight Months Later

Gandalf searched for Radagast, but could not find him. Even though he wanted to find Alatar and Pallando, he found it no use. If what Rider said was true, then that meant not a good sign for the future of Middle-earth. Finding no other way to stay in Rhovanion, Gandalf made his way to Rivendell. There he was met by Elrond, who had much to discuss.

"We went through so much in Storybrooke. It's better this way, Gandalf. We deserve to stay in Middle-earth while it lasts. However, my time here is ending," said Elrond.

"So is mine. What will become of us now?" asked Gandalf.

"We may not know, but whatever evil comes will come without our help. The Free Peoples will have to survive without us," said Elrond.

"It's possible Frodo will accompany us. He wouldn't leave his uncle," said Gandalf.

"If his wounds are paining him, he can come or he can choose to stay. It's his choice, but as Ring-bearer, he is allowed to sail West with us. The same can be said for Sam," said Elrond.

"I think it's time we tell them the news, don't you think?" asked Gandalf, watching Bilbo.

"I think that would be wise. Do you know where they are?" asked Elrond.

"If anything, they're back in the Shire," said Gandalf.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

At his apartment, Asher let Curtis have his spare key. The two men left on good terms. Once the door was locked, Asher went to bed. However, when he was deep in sleep, he encountered a series of nightmares, hinging on his deepest fears. Frodo woke up in a fright. He was startled to see a cloaked figure in his bedroom. The cloaked figure quickly came to his bedside and choked him. Frodo managed to pull off the hood, only to see his face on the cloaked figure.

"Who are you?" asked Frodo, struggling to breathe.

"I am you," said the cloaked figure.

When Frodo managed to get away, he grabbed Sting and unsheathed it. The cloaked figure did the same. The two fought on equal ground, with the cloaked figure motioning Frodo's movements. When Frodo stopped, the cloaked figure spoke:

"You may think you're so special, but what's keeping you from facing me? As far as I can see, you're still the orphaned hobbit from the Shire, wondering when his parents would show up," said the cloaked figure.

"I'm not afraid of you," said Frodo, bravely.

"Or I wouldn't still be here," said the cloaked figure. "Now, what really makes you scared?"

Frodo dove in for another attack, but was bested at about every turn. The cloaked figure continued staring at him in a menacingly proud manner.

"Oh, I see now? You care more for your friends than yourself. You're afraid to lose them," said the cloaked figure. He started choking Frodo again. "But you know something, all you ever were was weak, not taking violence where it meant it. Your friends knew the true meaning of courage, but do you?"

Frodo remembered Sam and his loyalty. "Maybe I am scared of losing Sam. I'm scared of burdening him with my woes."

"Why did you hide your grief when your parents died? You see, you're still the weak whelp who didn't know any better," said the cloaked figure.

"I may have hidden all my deepest sorrows, may have protected myself for Sam's sake, but that doesn't make me a coward," said Frodo. "I can face even you."

The second he stabbed his sword at the cloaked figure, the cloaked figure felt the pain and vanished in a bright light. Asher heard clapping, and saw Zelena was in the same room as him.

"That wasn't so hard, was it Frodo? Facing your darkest fears only gives you true courage," said Zelena.

Frodo sheathed his sword. "Why are you here, Zelena? You won't get away now. My friends know about you."

"A mistake you'll regret," said Zelena. She pulled out the green-glowing chains and shackled Frodo's wrists once more. "Oh, such a pity you couldn't be more useful to me. You're brave, but not brave enough to best me."

"You haven't won yet," said Frodo.

"Oh, I'm about to win everything Regina has," said Zelena. "That I promise you." She cast a green smoke, sending herself and Frodo back to the farmhouse. Once inside, Zelena chained Frodo to the rail. "There. So, you can't escape again. We have bigger problems to worry about."


	38. 34: A Capable Sort

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "It's Not Easy Being Green", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four:**

 **A Capable Sort**

Gondor, Middle-earth – One Year Ago

Balion was glad when Aragorn, King Elessar, returned with his Queen Arwen. As a feast was held for the return of the king, Balion and the rangers told Aragorn all that had befallen while he was away. Aragorn was interested in hearing the news, but also startled by the fact there had been wolves and wargs in Eriador.

Since Aragorn realized his position, he allowed the rangers to find the other Dúnedain and tell them to unite, but also to come out of hiding. That was Balion's mission and he would take it with great care. As for Captain Witlock, he took his search only in Rhovanion and Gondor, which Balion thought was an unwise move. Balion decided to take his search throughout Middle-earth, which Captain Witlock thought was risky alone. Before Balion left Minas Tirith, Captain Witlock told him:

"Be careful and don't you dare go take this task alone," said Captain Witlock.

"I hope the same for you. Are you sure you want to just travel through Rhovanion? It would make a thorough search to travel throughout all the lands. The Dúnedain could be anywhere," said Balion.

"All the more reason to search in a location where they dwell most," said Captain Witlock. "Don't worry, Balion. You'll find your feet soon enough."

"If not sooner," said Balion. He watched Captain Witlock ride off, before taking a horse of his own. Before he left Minas Tirith, he was stopped by Aragorn.

"Before you leave, I have something to give to you," said Aragorn. He passed to Balion a brooch.

"It's a leaf brooch. Why are you giving me this?" asked Balion, confused.

"It's to keep you protected, or so its legend goes. May you find joy on your journey," said Aragorn.

"I will and thank you, King Elessar," said Balion. He rode off down the levels. The last that was seen of Balion was him riding on the way to North Ithilien.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Asher sat at the table, staring blankly at the wall. Zelena returned inside the farmhouse after putting Rumplestiltskin back in his cage. She noticed Frodo not saying two words to her.

"The good news is Mr. Gold is back in his cage. However, your escape attempt was uncalled for," said Zelena.

"Yet you wanted it that way," said Frodo.

"Indeed. You sure have a lot of guts for a man who was once a hobbit," said Zelena.

"I just know what bravery is. You don't have that in you," said Frodo.

"Bravery is another word for weakness," said Zelena.

Frodo grunted. "Like I said, you don't know anything."

"Would you like to know something, pet? I own you. You're my property, servant boy, which means you have follow my orders. Remember who chained you up in the first place," said Zelena, boldly.

"That doesn't mean I won't do anything to break free from these bonds, free from you," said Asher, serious. "I'm tired playing your games. I'd rather go back to my friends, back home. I don't belong here."

Zelena shushed him. "And that is why you'll do anything I want in exchange for your life. Don't you know you can't have everything?" She cast a spell on the chain to make it grow. "There. Now, you can get to work and make sure nobody finds you. I, meanwhile, have a little business to attend to with my sister." She left the farmhouse, leaving Asher to his thoughts.

o-o-o

After Neal's funeral, the group gathered at Granny's Diner. Curtis tried calling Asher, but to no avail he couldn't get through. Orville joined him at the booth he was sitting at.

"Don't hurt yourself too hard, Sam," said Orville. He changed the subject, "I've been working with the dwarves, mining and such. You should come with us."

"Thank you for the invite, but I have work already being a psychiatrist," said Curtis.

"I thought you stopped doing that and pursued your dream as a gardener," said Orville.

"I did, but somehow this new curse made me get my old job back. Until this curse breaks, I'm afraid I can't garden, except as a hobby," said Curtis. "There's no word from Asher. He must be in trouble. I need to check and see if he's all right at his apartment."

"Can't it wait?" asked Orville, confused. "Neal's gone. The least we can do, lad, is respect him."

Their conversation was stopped, as many conversations were, when Zelena showed up at Granny's Diner. She talked to Regina, telling her that they were sisters. It was hard to believe, but to add on top of it, Zelena challenged Regina for a showdown at sundown. Before Zelena left, Curtis asked:

"Zelena, did you by any chance see Frodo Baggins?" asked Curtis.

"Why would you ask me that question? Frodo's only my prisoner. He can't leave my side, no matter what he does," said Zelena, cryptic.

"But I saw him yesterday," said Curtis.

"Oh Sam, you can be such a pain at times. Frodo is with me. He's not here, if you were asking, or at his apartment. Pretty much, I cleaned house." Zelena chuckled. She walked out of the diner.

Curtis turned to Orville. "I'm going to check on Frodo."

"I'll come with you," said Orville, chasing after Curtis.

When they reached the downtown area, Curtis and Orville stepped inside their cars and drove to the apartment complex. They ran up the stairs to Apartment Number 2. Curtis knocked at the door, but heard no response. After the second knock, Curtis pulled out the spare key and tried it at the door. It opened, revealing no one at home. Curtis checked all the rooms, but there was no sign of Frodo or his short sword Sting. Curtis returned to Orville with bad news.

"Frodo's not here, Mr. Gimli. I've looked everywhere," said Curtis.

"Where has Zelena got Frodo, you wonder," said Orville.

"If Frodo's Zelena's prisoner, then that's a bad sign. It could explain what happened during the missing year," said Curtis.

"I have a bad feeling," said Orville.

Curtis followed Orville out of the apartment. After closing the door, Curtis locked it. He then followed Orville back down the stairs, to their cars.

* * *

Gondor, Middle-earth – Nine Months Ago

Balion had managed to find most of the Dúnedain. He told them to head to Gondor and with news that the king was uniting them. The Dúnedain were excited to hear the news. They gathered their supplies, thanked Balion for the information, and set off through the wilderness south, towards Gondor.

One evening, Balion set up a campfire. As he ate some food, his horse was spooked. Balion attempted to calm his horse down, but made no avail, for the horse was frozen by a spell. Balion looked as a woman with green skin, and wearing a black dress, hat, and an emerald ruby around her neck, approached the campsite.

"Oh, poor boy. Did you want me to release him?" asked the witch.

"Who are you, witch?" asked Balion, pulling out his sword.

The witch acted innocent. "Oh, did you really expect to fight me?" Using a spell, she cast the sword off to the side. She got Balion's attention, stopping him before he could pick up his blade. "That sword won't do you any good against me. I'm the Wicked Witch of the West. Actually, Zelena's my name. And you are?"

"I don't have to answer to you," said Balion, bravely.

"Such bravery, yet so foolhardy. If you won't tell me your name, I'll force it out of you," said Zelena.

"It's Balion," said Balion.

"Balion? What a strange name for a ranger," said Zelena. "Tell you what. I'll make you a deal."

"I don't make deals with witches," said Balion.

"But you shall. My deal is if you leave these woodlands now. If you head south and don't stop from there, or maybe you should head east. Heading east sounds better, don't you think? You do this, your entire kingdom will be safe and the Dúnedain with it," said Zelena.

"I refuse. I want nothing from you," said Balion.

"And nothing you shall get. Such a shame. You were a pretty face to look at," said Zelena. In one moment, she ripped Balion's heart from his chest, crushing it in front of him. She tossed the dust aside as if it was nothing. Then she freed the horse from the spell. The horse approached Balion's lifeless body. "Oh, you will need your master, won't you?" Casting a spell, Zelena placed Balion body on the saddle. She told the horse, "Ride." She slapped the horse's rear, causing the horse to flee in the direction it knew. Zelena doused the fire before disappearing in a green smoke, cackling.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Curtis and Orville returned to the downtown area of Storybrooke. There, they found Michael waiting by the clock tower, with staff in hand. Curtis and Orville approached Michael as soon as they could.

"You heard?" asked Curtis.

"This Zelena may be a powerful witch, but I'm an Istari. I think I can handle her," said Michael.

"Yes, but remember: she said no interference," said Orville.

"That's true, but if it comes down to a fight where we have to face her, I'd like to try my hand," said Michael.

"Maybe she'll bring Mr. Frodo. We can rescue him then," said Curtis.

"Do you think that's such a good idea? We're dealing with a witch more powerful than Regina," said Orville.

"Ah, but no one said how powerful she was against me," said Michael.

"That's true, Mr. Gandalf," said Curtis. "At least I was right about one thing: Mr. Frodo's alive after all."

o-o-o

That evening, in the center of downtown, a crowd of people were present, ready to take on Zelena. Michael, Curtis, and Orville were a part of the crowd. When Zelena arrived, she had Rumplestiltskin's dagger in hand with Mr. Gold following. In her other hand was an iron chain, which she held as a shackled Asher approached behind her. Asher looked saddened and exhausted.

"No. This won't do at all," said Zelena.

"Mr. Frodo!" cried Curtis.

As Curtis ran towards Asher, Zelena unleashed the power of the dagger, causing Rumplestiltskin to shoot a spell at Curtis, knocking him backwards. Curtis slammed into Orville, knocking him backwards as well. Michael stepped out of the way in time, but helped Curtis and Orville to their feet. Zelena cast another spell, sending green smoke to engulf Frodo and the chain that bound him. When the green smoke was gone, so was Frodo.

Curtis asked, concerned, "What did you _do_ to him?"

"Relax, he's not dead. I merely sent him away, to a place only I know," said Zelena. "If you want your friend back, you're going to have to do a lot better than that."

Zelena used the power of the dagger again, after Emma warned her, causing Rumplestiltskin to blast a spell at Emma, sending her back and knocking Mary Margaret and David to the cement street. Zelena warned the crowd what would happen if Regina didn't show up. When the five minutes were up, Zelena nearly attacked the crowd until Regina showed up. The Queen and the witch fought until Zelena had the upper hand, sending Regina flying into the clock tower. When Zelena attempted to get Regina's heart, she was stunned not to find it inside Regina. Zelena swore she would find Regina's heart no matter what. She flew away on a broomstick out of the shattered opening, where the clock had been. Regina figured out, as Emma, David, and Mary Margaret found her that David's sword and Regina's heart were ingredients for a certain spell, but what that spell was remained a mystery.

* * *

Middle-earth – Nine Months Ago

The horse returned to North Ithilien. It was found by a ranger, but so was Balion's lifeless body. The Rangers of Ithilien brought Balion's body to Minas Tirith, where a burial ceremony was held in Balion's honor. As the body was put inside a tomb, Captain Witlock announced:

"He was a good ranger. I should have trusted him more. May he rest in peace," said Captain Witlock.

"Whoever did this has no heart," said Aragorn. "We will find the murderer. This I promise."

"Who could do this?" asked one of the rangers.

o-o-o

The Enchanted Forest – Nine Months Ago

Zelena returned to the Enchanted Forest. There she found Frodo chopping firewood. Zelena approached Frodo, looking happy with herself.

"When you've finished that chore, I want a bonfire next," said Zelena.

"Did you accomplish anything today?" asked Frodo, not much enjoying her company.

"My efforts are my business." Zelena noticed Frodo's glum look. "What's the matter? Not enjoying our agreement."

" _Your_ agreement was to have me chained," said Frodo, showing one of his shackles. "This is your doing."

"But finding that vault was yours," said Zelena. "No matter. I have some news that might surprise you… maybe even set you free for a time."

"What is it? Anything you tell me won't lead to anything good," said Frodo, doubting.

"Oh trust me, you'll love this one. Your friend Sam Gamgee and his fiancée are having a wedding in a few weeks. They would like for you to come, be the best man, if you so desire," said Zelena. "Because you've been so good, so obedient, I'll let you go to their wedding."

"So this means you're setting me free?" asked Frodo, curious.

"Only if you want to go. The choice is yours. Don't expect me to make these arrangements all the time. Although, you will need a change in wardrobe," said Zelena. "I could always…"

"No magic. Please. I'll make do finding garments myself," said Frodo, already making preparations in his mind.

"Are you so certain of that decision?" asked Zelena, growing suspicious.

"Please let me go. All I want to see is home," said Frodo, pleading.

"We'll see, won't we?" asked Zelena, cryptic.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Curtis walked into Granny's Diner with the rest of the group. He met Michael and Orville at a booth, where he sat down and ordered some beer. Orville was beside himself, but was recovering gradually.

Curtis reassured Orville. "We're going to find Mr. Frodo. Strider and Legolas won't stay monkeys forever, not until something is done about Zelena."

"I know that, lad. The thought hurts sometimes," said Orville.

Michael started, "The good news is we saw Frodo. The bad news is…"

"We don't know where he is. At least he's still alive," said Curtis, also hurt.

Michael told Curtis and Orville, "I know you're both hurting. I am, too. We won't lose them. There's always hope."

Curtis said, saddened, "Zelena won't let Mr. Frodo go. It makes me wonder what did happen during the missing year to make Mr. Frodo her prisoner."

"Yeah," said Orville, just as their drinks were passed around.

o-o-o

After Zelena put Mr. Gold back in his cage, she stormed into the farmhouse. There, she found Asher sitting at the table, knowing she had arrived.

"Are you going to punish me? After all, I did see my friends. What did you do to Merry and Pippin?" asked Asher, wondering.

"Right now, my business is with you," said Zelena, frustrated.

"You look as if you lost a fight tonight," said Asher.

Using a spell, Zelena forced Asher against the wall. She told him, enraged, "This fight isn't over, Halfling. I will get Regina back and she will lose everything. As for you, you should not toy with me. It's not my fault you're my prisoner, but don't try to run. This time, you're staying until I give the word, but you may not leave for a very long time." She released the spell, leaving Asher to land on his feet again.

"You're not offering me any food? No meat pie?" asked Frodo.

"Our business is not done, Frodo Baggins. Know that," said Zelena. She walked away, leaving Frodo chained to the iron rail she set up in the farmhouse.


	39. 35: A Failed Effort

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Jolly Roger", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Five:**

 **A Failed Effort**

The Shire, Middle-earth – Nine Months Ago

Frodo watched the wedding reception from his place at the bush. In spite of his efforts, Zelena waited until the day of to bring Frodo back to the Shire. It wasn't exactly an easy bargain. Frodo spent that day at the tailor's shop, getting his vest, dress shirt, and breeches ready for that evening. Now all he needed was to wait for the right moment to join in the celebration. The only downside was that he was unable to be the best man at Sam and Rosie's wedding.

"Oh no, these clothes won't do at all," said Zelena, appalled at the color choices Frodo made.

As Zelena cast a green smoke, surrounding Frodo and his attire, Frodo asked in confusion, "What are you doing?" When the green smoke disappeared, Frodo was still wearing a white dress shirt, but his breeches and vest were in black.

Zelena was impressed with her color choice. "There. Now you're fit for a wedding."

Appalled, Frodo inquired, "I'm going to a wedding, not a funeral."

"Would you like something better last minute? Besides, I think you look dashing in these clothes. After all, black works better on me, but on you… we can make do," said Zelena, chiding. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Frodo had been unshackled all day. Now that sundown was drawing near, Frodo decided to come out of the bushes. He arrived at the Party Tree right as Sam and Rosie were coming towards him. They stared at him in shock for several seconds.

"What? The best man couldn't come to the wedding," said Frodo.

Sam embraced him. "I'm glad you came." Releasing him, Sam said, "I wondered what became of you, or that witch Zelena having taken you prisoner."

"I'm here now," said Frodo.

"Indeed you are," said Sam, cheerful. "Come on. I don't want to lose sight of you again."

"Neither would I," said Frodo. He looked behind him, only to see Zelena had moved closer to the pavilion. Yes, she was watching him. That much was clear in Frodo's mind.

"Mr. Frodo, why are you wearing black?" asked Rosie, confused. "You're not at a funeral."

"That's what I said," said Frodo.

Sam told his wife, "Come on, Rosie. It doesn't matter what attire he's in. He's my best friend, after all."

"I think best friend is an understatement to what we became, dear Sam," said Frodo. "So, how much did I miss?"

As Frodo joined Sam at their table, Sam told Frodo all that befell since his absence. While they talked, Frodo also ate whatever food he could find. He was starving, as Sam could plainly see. The reception was blissful and Frodo enjoyed every moment he could spare with his friends. Merry and Pippin were also there, so it was a better party. Overall, Frodo had a great time.

However, when the reception ended, Frodo walked out of the pavilion alone. He was caught off-guard by Zelena, who hid in the bushes.

"Well done. They must have really loved you," said Zelena.

"What are you doing here?" asked Frodo.

"Don't you remember me watching you?" asked Zelena, acting innocent. "If you're planning on staying here, you've got some nerve. You're mine, remember?"

"I'm not chained up, so I can't be," said Frodo.

"Oh, I beg to differ," said Zelena.

Using a spell, Zelena cast the green-glowing chain at Frodo, shackling him. Sam had arrived just in time to see Zelena's face, before she and Frodo disappeared in a green smoke. Sam was astonished, yet he had a feeling he needed to go after Frodo.

The next day, Sam packed for the journey. Indeed, Sam and Rosie were now living at Bag End, but without Frodo, Sam thought, the entire idea was worthless. He was caught by Rosie, who looked concerned.

"You're going after him?" asked Rosie.

"That witch Zelena is keeping him prisoner. I intend to find him," said Sam.

Rosie helped Sam pack. When Sam was ready to depart, Rosie kissed him on the lips. "Be careful, wherever you're going."

"I will and I will come back. I promise," said Sam.

"Good. I'd worry about you if you weren't," said Rosie.

Sam, carrying his pack, opened the green door to Bag End and left. He found a portal and crossed through it, thinking of Frodo but also of the wicked witch Zelena. Somehow, the portal led him to the right location, just a couple of yards away from it.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

In his office, Curtis spoke to Orville. "I just can't understand how Zelena got into Asher's apartment. It wasn't protected by magic."

"Maybe that's how she got in," said Orville, sitting at the couch.

"We haven't seen her or Frodo since last night. We haven't seen Mr. Gold either," said Curtis.

Michael came into Curtis' office through the open doorway. "Thanks to my efforts, in case we find Frodo again, Zelena won't get into his apartment this time. I placed a protection spell around it, a very powerful spell that should keep Zelena out." He sat down at one of the cushioned chairs.

"If we had Frodo back. You saw how he was chained up." Curtis thought, "There has to be a way to free him."

"Can we worry about the curse we're trapped in, lads?" asked Orville. "We still don't how to break it so Sam can return to his gardening."

"Do you have a plan, Master Gimli?" asked Michael.

"True love's kiss," said Orville. "It works every time. That's what broke the last curse."

"You're not thinking…" Curtis pointed to him.

"Well, if you mean a kiss on the forehead, then yes. We can break the curse right now. Why didn't I see it before?" asked Orville, growing excited.

Michael and Curtis shook their heads, thinking the plan was a bad idea.

"What's wrong, lads? It's a great plan," said Orville.

"Well, now that you mention it. We are loyal to each other. A kiss on the forehead is all right. It's nothing bad," said Curtis.

Michael started, "Sam, you're not asking…"

Curtis paused. "The only problem with us three is that we're not entirely close. Gimli, you are my friend but that's all we are, nothing close. Same for you, Gandalf. You probably were closer to Aragorn or Pippin."

"Aragorn is my best friend, yes. Pippin… well, I only got close to him thanks to our journey to Minas Tirith, but it wasn't as close as the two of you are thinking. It was more like an elderly person talking to a younger person," said Michael. He concluded, "We seem to be at a disadvantage. Neither one of us were truly close as we were with our other friends in the Fellowship."

"That doesn't mean we can't get to know each other more," said Orville.

Curtis somehow knew the plan was a bad idea, yet at the same time he couldn't agree with Orville more.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest – Nine Months Ago

Sam ran through the Enchanted Forest, drawing closer to Zelena's camp. When he arrived, he found no one there. Then he looked towards the firewood and saw Frodo, chained up. The end chain was hooked to an iron rail, embedded to a tree stump. Frodo didn't look at him, but he had a sad expression on his face, one that only meant he might not be able to leave.

"Mr. Frodo? It's me, Sam," said Sam, getting his attention.

Frodo realized who was standing next to him. "Sam. Dear Sam." He was embraced by Sam. As Sam tried to unshackle Frodo, Frodo asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you out," said Sam.

Frodo stopped him. "No Sam. Zelena will return. She won't let me go. Sam, you must leave."

"I'm not leaving without you," said Sam.

"I'm afraid you will," said Zelena, walking in the camp. She told Sam, "You see, he can't leave when he's my prisoner. This was his choice, after all."

"I'm not leaving without him. You'll have to come through me to get to him," said Sam.

"Sam, don't," warned Frodo.

"Listen to your friend. It's better than a good lashing," said Zelena.

"I won't leave without him," repeated Sam, bravely.

Sam charged towards Zelena, flaying his sword. By the time he got to her, she vanished in a green smoke. When Zelena got his attention, Sam whirled around, only to find Zelena behind Frodo with a dagger pressed on Frodo's throat.

"Did you really think it was that easy?" Zelena asked. She warned Sam, "Take another step and your friend dies. Now I suggest you walk away, or see the last of your master."

Frodo said, choking, "Sam, just leave. It'll be all right."

Sam sheathed his sword. "I will come back to you. That I promise. I'll find a way to set you free."

"Oh, I doubt it. You can't free these chains that bound your friend. They're protected by magic, as powerful magic as I am. Your task has failed and you know the consequences. Now leave," said Zelena, warning him.

Sam took off, back towards the portal he came through. Once Sam was out of sight, Zelena moved the dagger away from Frodo's neck, before forcing him forward. Frodo looked astonished, yet he still held a grudge against Zelena.

"There, you see. People listen to me," said Zelena. She noticed the glare Frodo gave her. "What? You don't like being trapped under my supervision. You're already my slave."

"Just don't do that again. That was my friend you threatened," said Frodo.

"You two must be very close. No matter, he won't get an arm's length near you next time or anytime soon. I'll make sure of that," said Zelena.

"Is that all I am to you: a servant?" asked Frodo.

"You're small in height. I would have assumed just that. Really, that's all you're meant for. Maybe now you won't judge me," said Zelena.

Frodo knew he had never played the servant before. Now he knew how Sam felt when they journeyed together. The only downside was Zelena, who cackled as she told him to finish his work with the firewood. Somehow, Frodo knew there was hope. It was only a matter of finding it and a way to free himself from Zelena's clutches.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

The next day, during the lunch hour, Orville met Curtis at the long white table. There, he ordered food, but also came to talk to Curtis.

Orville said, "Curtis – Sam, I want to apologize for yesterday. I know it was a long shot to think that we could break this new curse. I just want to say that I…"

"Orville, it's all right. I would have done the same thing, if given the chance. If Mr. Frodo were here, the curse would already be broken," said Curtis. "I know Mr. Frodo and I have a strong bond, which is why it would have worked between us." He added in shame. "Now he's gone, nowhere in sight."

"We could still be friends, right Curtis?" asked Orville.

"We're already friends, Mr. Gimli," said Curtis. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Orville looked at the door. Michael just entered the diner. "You'll have to excuse me." He told Ruby, "I'll be sitting with my good friend Mr. Gandalf, if that's all right."

"Sure," said Ruby, happily.

As Michael sat down at one of the empty tables, Orville joined him. Michael looked astonished to see him. "I see that you were talking to Sam. How is he?"

"He troubles over Frodo's absence. Do you think that's a good thing?" asked Orville.

"Well, Gimli he and Frodo went through a lot. It's only natural that Sam wonders Frodo's fate. At least we know what became of Frodo, and that he's still alive," said Michael.

"I only hope he gets through this. It's unwise to be separated from a close friend. It's not healthy," said Orville.

"I agree. He'll find his feet soon enough. Once Frodo is set free, things will go on as they always do," said Michael.

The two watched Curtis as he drank his mug of coffee in silence. Curtis had a distant look on his face. Even after Samantha came into the diner, Curtis wouldn't let the thought of Frodo go. It persisted him non-stop. Samantha, or Rosie, wondered if there was any way to help Curtis, or Sam, but she feared there might be none.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth – Nine Months Ago

Sam returned to the Shire with a sad look across his face. He had failed getting Frodo away from Zelena. He had failed him, and he knew he would regret it until Frodo was back. But would he? The failed attempt was all he could think about, just like what happened on their journey to Mordor. He couldn't do much to help Frodo with the burden of the Ring. This was twice now he failed him. He swore he wouldn't do it again.

Rosie came to greet him by the stairs. She embraced him in a loving way. When she let go, Rosie asked him, "Are you all right, Sam?" She understood. "You didn't bring him back."

"He's still captured by the witch Zelena. No matter what I did, I couldn't free Mr. Frodo. I feel like I've failed him," said Sam.

"We'll find a way to bring him back. I'm sure of it," said Rosie.

"How can you be so sure? Mr. Frodo's gone and I did nothing. Well, I tried to free him, but it was no use," said Sam.

"Let's go inside and talk," said Rosie.

Rosie led Sam up the stairs to the front green door. Once inside Bag End, Rosie and Sam talked, even after Rosie provided lunch for them. Sam was worried about Frodo, but if there was any way to break him free he would find a way. The only question left was how.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Curtis went for an evening stroll with Shiloh. The night was peaceful and there wasn't much he could do. As he walked, he noticed Hook using a spyglass. He wondered who he was spying on, but he didn't say anything. Curtis hardly noticed the figure standing in one of the alleys. The figure was Asher and he had been chained up to an iron rail. Before Asher could get Curtis' attention, Zelena showed up in a green smoke. Zelena murmured to Asher:

"It's such a painful experience, isn't it? Unable to be with those you love, even close friends. Oh, the torture is so sweet," said Zelena.

Asher then knew why he and Curtis were apart. "You don't want me and Sam to meet. You think a kiss on the forehead might break this new curse."

"I wouldn't dream of the day that you and Curtis would be together, but you're not. If you think of escaping these chains is going to help you, it'll only lead to more destruction," said Zelena.

"Why do you want to keep us apart?" asked Asher, confused.

"Isn't it obvious? You two hold powerful magic together, the power of true love in the form of friendship, the strongest of its lot. The least I can do is keep you two apart. I wouldn't want anything to happen," said Zelena.

"You're afraid," said Asher.

"Let's just call this a night in which you only get a glimpse of your friend. That's all you get," said Zelena. She then sent her and Asher through a puff of green smoke, returning to the inside of the farmhouse. Zelena chained Asher to the same iron rail, where she kept him.


	40. 36: Restored Memories

The events in this chapter coincide with the episodes "Bleeding Through", "A Curious Thing", and throughout the episode "Kansas", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Six:**

 **Restored Memories**

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

One evening, Zelena had dinner with Mr. Gold. Asher was given orders by Zelena to serve them both then. Once his task was done, Zelena cast a spell to throw the chain back on the iron rail, forcing Asher to watch the scene unfold. He looked away as Mr. Gold and Zelena kissed, only to look back when they stopped. Although Zelena promised Mr. Gold he could see his son again, using a time travel spell, Zelena revoked it, sending Mr. Gold back to his cage in the storm cellar. When Zelena came back to the farmhouse, she saw Asher's glare.

"Oh, don't be so surprised. I'm giving you a chance to travel back in time with me, back to when your parents died, so that you may be reunited with them again. Don't tell me you're going to pass that up, too, Frodo," said Zelena.

Asher spat in Zelena's face. "I hope Emma stops you, or better yet when I get free and I'm reunited with Sam. This curse will break."

"Do you really think I care about a curse?" asked Zelena.

Asher understood then. "You're not looking for a curse, but to travel back in time."

"And now you've wasted you're efforts," said Zelena. "Stay there and rot for all I care. You're going to be there when I unleash the time travel spell, but you won't come with me."

"You're a real witch, you know that," said Asher.

"I'm wicked," said Zelena. She left the room, leaving Asher chained to the iron rail.

Asher said to himself, "Being wicked is the same as being evil. There is no difference."

* * *

Gondor, Middle-earth – Eight Months Ago

Aragorn approached Captain Witlock, who was still looking at Balion's tomb. "He was a brave soldier."

"If only bravery had saved his life. I wonder how he died," said Captain Witlock. "I wasn't a good enough captain to protect him."

"Well, you're here now. You're loyal to the people. That's what they need from a good captain," said Aragorn.

"As you are to the Gondorians and to all the peoples of Middle-earth," said Captain Witlock. "It would be nice to have some closure."

"I'm willing to give it," said a woman with ginger hair, green skin, and wearing a black dress and hat.

"Who are you?" asked Aragorn.

"Only the woman who killed your ranger. Balion was his name, wasn't it?" asked the woman. "Excuse me for not making an introduction. I am Zelena."

"If you're the murderer, you'll pay," said Captain Witlock, unsheathing his sword.

"It's not worth fighting an unarmed person, especially a woman," said Aragorn.

"Listen to your king. He knows what he's talking about," said Zelena. She cackled softly.

"Why did you come here? Did you expect sympathy, because there is none for murder," said Captain Witlock.

"Oh, pity. No, I came here because there's a curse coming, one that will make you forget." Zelena turned to Aragorn. "I have memory potion, but only a dose of it left. You can have it and remember everything. But the curse won't come for a while. So I suggest you prepare yourselves."

"I'll drink nothing you have," said Aragorn.

"Then I have nothing further to give you," said Zelena. She vanished in a green smoke.

Captain Witlock turned around as Aragorn walked back up the stairs to the citadel. Captain Witlock followed him. "What are you doing?"

"There's a curse coming. We might as well be ready for it," said Aragorn. He then ordered Captain Witlock to prepare his rangers for a coming curse.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

As Curtis was walking Shiloh, snow began to fall. He was just on his way to returning to his house when a rainbow light smacked him. He remembered the missing year and how Frodo ended up imprisoned by Zelena. That's when it struck him the curse was broken. Taking the newfound memories to his advantage, Curtis walked straight to the Game of Thorns shop. Inside he found Moe French.

"Hello there Sam. It's been a long time," said Moe.

"I'd like my job back, working as a florist," said Curtis.

"I'd gladly give it back to you, anytime. There has been an opening for a while now," said Moe.

"Thank you," said Curtis.

"Where are you going?" asked Moe.

Curtis looked back with newfound dignity. "I'm going to quit my old job as a psychiatrist. I do better working with gardens than talking to people."

"Isn't that point of psychiatry?" asked Moe. He chuckled as Curtis walked off.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest – One Month Ago

Inside Rumplestiltskin's dark castle, as Frodo was sweeping the floors, Zelena made three memory potions for them. She told Rumplestiltskin and Frodo that they were making an unplanned trip, due to the curse. After handing the potion to Rumplestiltskin, she handed the potion to Frodo.

"Don't lose it. You may need your memories in this new land. I will have use of you," said Zelena. She drank her potion and walked away.

After Zelena was gone, Baelfire came out of Rumplestiltskin's body, vowing to give the potion to Emma. Bae whistled for a dove to take the potion to Emma. He glanced at Frodo briefly before returning to Rumplestiltskin. He vanished inside Rumplestiltskin's body, shocking the gold-skinned man. As for Frodo, he hid the potion inside one of his jacket pockets.

Frodo told himself, "For when the time is right."

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Moments after Curtis quit his job as a psychiatrist, he received a phone call from Orville. He had news that Mary Margaret was in labor, but also to come to the hospital right away. Curtis stepped in his car and did just that. When he arrived at the hospital, Michael was casting a protection spell in the hallway that Robin Hood and his merry men were guarding. Curtis met up with Orville and Michael.

"I'm glad you came," said Orville.

"The Wicked Witch could be here at any time," said Robin Hood.

"Any word about Mr. Frodo?" asked Curtis.

"No, but I have a feeling Zelena still has him," said Orville.

"There. That should hold her off indefinitely," said Michael.

"We're hoping," said Curtis.

Curtis had only arrived a few minutes before Zelena arrived at the hospital with Mr. Gold. Leroy warned the others that Zelena was coming. Zelena knocked down everyone in her path, including Robin Hood. The only ones still up were Michael, Curtis, and Orville. Zelena knocked Michael out of the way, before Mr. Gold cast a spell, knocking Curtis and Orville off to the side.

Curtis asked aloud, "Where's Mr. Frodo?"

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's well-guarded," said Zelena, grinning wickedly.

Curtis fell unconscious.

o-o-o

"Sam, lad, wake up! Wake up!" called Orville.

As Curtis came to, he asked, "What happened?" He was helped up by Orville.

"You awoke right on time," said Orville.

"Yes, Zelena's taken the baby and we're meant to follow," said Michael.

"Let's go. We need to move fast, before Zelena casts her spell," said David.

Curtis followed the others out of the hospital. They tracked Zelena down at a barn, where she was performing the time travel spell. Mr. Gold was there, as was Asher, chained to an iron rail. Zelena told them that Emma wasn't going to stop them, since she lost her magic when she gave Hook a kiss. As the others guarded Regina, Zelena and Mr. Gold cast spells at the others, pushing them off to the side. Zelena called upon her monkeys, even the two smaller ones, to stop them. The two smaller monkeys went after Curtis, Orville, and Michael.

"Why are there smaller monkeys after us?" asked Curtis.

"It's hard to say," said Orville.

Asher called to Zelena, worried, "Zelena, stop this now!"

"I've heard enough from you," said Zelena, casting a spell that pushed Asher towards the hay.

Zelena choked Regina, telling her that she was filled with dark magic and wouldn't change her ways. Regina fought against her, revealing that she had light magic. She pushed the light magic towards Zelena, knocking her to the ground, away from where the spell was taking place. Once Zelena was down, Regina took the green pendant from Zelena, leaving her powerless. The time travel spell stopped, but so did the magic on the monkeys. Little John was transformed back to his old self, just before David could attack him with his sword. As two monkeys arrived with the smaller monkeys, they transformed back into Aragorn, Legolas, Merry, and Pippin. Merry and Pippin were still in their hobbit forms.

Orville cried out, "Legolas, Aragorn, you're back!"

"Merry, Pippin," said Curtis.

"Sam," said Merry and Pippin in unison.

As Legolas and Aragorn embraced Orville, Merry and Pippin embraced Sam. As for Frodo, the chain that bound him wore off, causing the shackles to free his wrists. The chain and shackles vanished when they hit the ground.

"I'm free," said Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo!" said Sam, waving to him.

Asher rushed towards Curtis, throwing his arms around him. Merry and Pippin joined in on the embrace, just as Asher and Curtis threw their arms around them. Michael joined in on the hugging by embracing Frodo and Aragorn. The Fellowship that remained was back. Regina admitted to Zelena that she was now a hero, at least for that day, and couldn't kill her. But everyone agreed to lock Zelena up in a cell at the Sheriff's station.

o-o-o

When Zelena was in the cell, Regina told her the parts Zelena missed. Regina gave Zelena a second chance, which she refused. Regina had hopes that she would create a new destiny, or else she would take her heart and crush it. Regina then locked the pendant in her vault. David returned his newborn son back to Mary Margaret, who was relieved to have him back in her arms. Asher walked down the street with his seven companions, who were glad to be reunited. Merry and Pippin wondered at the height differences, which Frodo and Sam listened to, but could do nothing. Rumplestiltskin gave Belle a fake dagger, instead of the real one, before proposing to Belle who she said yes. Instead, Rumplestiltskin used the real dagger to turn Zelena into ceramic, which was her death. The ceramic fell to the ground in pieces. After Rumplestiltskin left the sheriff's office, the ceramic disappeared into a green smoke. As for the green pendant, now with Zelena gone, the green smoke came out of the box, finding its way to the barn, where the time travel spell emerged freely.


	41. 37: Time Travel

The events in this chapter coincide with the episodes "Snow Drifts" and "There's No Place Like Home", from the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

To refresh our memories of where Emma and Hook traveled to in the past, it's also when Frodo meets Snow White, before she gives the jewels to the trolls at Troll Bridge. So, this will also affect how Frodo met Snow White. Some scenes from Chapter 5 also appear in this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven:**

 **Time Travel**

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

At Granny's Diner, a coronation party was held for David and Mary Margaret's newborn son. The coronation was to give the newborn baby a name and announce it to those present. The Fellowship was there as well, enjoying the festivities. Curtis approached Asher, wondering about how he felt now that he was free.

"Mr. Frodo, how are you? I know it must have been rough when you captured by Zelena," said Curtis.

"Sam, she tortured me, even during the year we forgot but now remember. No, I don't like that woman, but I'm glad she's behind bars," said Asher. He approached the group, as he admitted when looking at the pictures, "I remember that time. That was when I met Snow. We met when Snow gave the jewels to the trolls. That was before she met David, of course."

"And it was a meeting to remember," said David.

"That was also when I met Frodo's hobbit friends, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, but they came later, after the jewels were restored," said Mary Margaret.

"And when Snow put my mother's ring on that I knew she was the one," said David.

As the subject of New York was brought up, Emma left Granny's Diner. Henry gave Hook his storybook _Once Upon A Time_ before Hook chased after Emma. A moment passed when Henry noticed the time portal roaring bright orange in the distance. David, Rumplestiltskin, Belle, and Regina went to the Sheriff's station to investigate. When Frodo and Sam arrived, they saw the video tape from the security camera Zelena turn herself into ceramic. None guessed that it was Rumplestiltskin who killed her, since he said that Belle had the dagger.

Meanwhile, Hook found Emma and gave her Henry's book. Emma admitted she only saw the book as only filled with stories. She admitted she wasn't a part of the story and would keep running until she found home. Emma and Hook saw the time portal that Zelena cast and made their way to the barn. Emma wanted to find a way to close the portal, but without her powers back she would be helpless. The barn door opened, sending Emma and eventually Hook through the time portal.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest – The Past

When Emma and Hook fell out of the portal, they landed in the Enchanted Forest, but found out the year by looking at Snow White's wanted poster. As Emma remembered the story Henry and the others were talking about, but also remembering what Asher said, Hook took the book from her and put it back in his satchel.

They were interrupted by the Evil Queen's foot soldiers on horseback. They overheard the Evil Queen threaten the people who were loyal to Snow White. Geppetto pleaded, for the sake of him and Pinocchio, but the Evil Queen warned the people what would happen if they helped Snow White. When one of the guards pulled off a sack, revealing Marian who told the people the Evil Queen was going to kill her. In spite of Emma's intentions, Hook warned her that they couldn't interfere with the past as it would alter the future in catastrophic ways.

Afterwards, Hook waited for Emma to change into a dress. Although Emma didn't like the corset, Hook thought it was better that Emma remained unnoticed, not even by the Evil Queen. Emma decided then to search for Rumplestiltskin, who might be able to help them return to the future.

As Hook and Emma walked down the dirt road, they ran for cover as soon as they heard horsemen and a carriage. While they witnessed the scene unfold on how her parents met, Emma accidentally snapped a limb from a log. This startled Snow White, who fell from the tree she was perched. Realizing she was in trouble, Snow ran off back through the woods before anyone saw her. David returned to the carriage to find the jewels were not taken. Princess Abigail was relieved and the carriage rolled on to the palace they were staying. When Emma told Hook, after the carriage was out of sight, about big changes having consequences. She told him the bandit was Snow White and that was when their parents first met, but that wasn't the only problem:

"Snow was supposed to take those jewels. This is also when Frodo Baggins first met her," said Emma.

"Now we have bigger problems to worry about," said Hook, realizing the need to be concerned.

o-o-o

Out from the puff of the purple smoke, Frodo landed inside a forest. He wasn't sure if he was still in the Enchanted Forest. Finding a dirt trail, Frodo followed it until he came to the edge of the woods. He fled back to the forest as a carriage sped by with four soldiers, wearing black, riding alongside it. The carriage didn't stop, but for a moment one of the soldiers did. He scanned the area. After finishing his search, the soldier rode off. Once the coast was clear, Frodo charged across the dirt road and into the forest. He ran until he couldn't run anymore. Resting his hands on his knees, Frodo stopped and recovered his breath.

Fate led him to a port city. There, he stopped at an inn, wondering how he was going to pay for the drink and food. He bumped into a woman with pale skin and black hair.

"Excuse me. Do you have any money? I'm not from this realm," said Frodo.

"Sure," said the woman. The two parted ways in passing, before the woman spoke to a pirate captain.

Frodo approached the wooden bar table, paying for a drink and some food. He looked back at the woman, who failed to buy her way onto a ship. He looked away as his food and drink arrived. Frodo ate the food greedily and drank to his delight. When he looked back, he saw the woman head out of the inn. Eating as much as he could, Frodo left the inn.

Back out at the port city, Frodo spotted the woman heading towards the docks. Deciding to take his chance, Frodo followed the woman. He wondered then if by doing this he would find a portal back to Middle-earth. The second he reached the ship the woman went aboard, a man with brown hair, donning a brown beard, and wearing a red felt hat spotted Frodo.

"The captain wants to see you, too," said the man.

"What man? Who are you?" asked Frodo, confused.

"I'm William Smee," said Smee, in introduction.

"Who's the captain?" asked Frodo.

"You'll meet him in the brig, up on the ship's bow," said Smee, directing Frodo to an open hatch.

Once Frodo knew where he was going, he climbed inside the brig. There, he and the woman were confronted by the captain, who was hiding in the shadows on the other side of the desk. Frodo found a chair and sat down next to the woman. The captain was really Hook from the present. Hook told the two that in order to give them passage, he needed one of them to obtain a wedding ring. At that, Frodo protested:

"I'm not a pirate, so I don't steal," said Frodo, unsure where this was going.

"The wedding ring is for both of you. If you wish to make port, collect the wedding ring," said Hook.

"Lucky for you, I'm a bandit. I'll fetch the ring and we'll be on our way," said the woman, as if the task was simple.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" asked Frodo, confused.

"An excellent question. Everyone knows who she is," said Hook, unrolling a wanted poster. "Snow White."

"A princess," said Frodo, stunned. "I didn't know. I'm not from here."

"I was a princess. Now I'm a bandit," said Snow, admitting to the truth.

Hook then told Snow White and Frodo what they had to do and where they needed to travel in order to obtain what he asked. The two left before Emma arrived with Hook from the past. Hook of the present knocked out his past self, before the two left the ship. When they left the port city, Frodo introduced himself to Snow.

"I'm Frodo. Frodo Baggins," said Frodo.

"Nice to meet you, Frodo," said Snow, glad to have the company.

"Same to you," said Frodo, grinning.

"So, what land did you come from," said Snow.

Frodo went into an explanation of Middle-earth. Snow was fascinated with every detail. After picking up a horse and a pony, Snow and Frodo journeyed to King Midas' castle. Once Frodo was given the job of looking after the horse and pony, Snow shot an arrow at an opening in the parapet. Once the arrow was secure, Snow climbed up the rope. Frodo only needed to wait a couple of minutes before he saw Snow scale down the wall. The soldiers from the Evil Queen's guard instead found Emma, who had found Prince David's – or back then Prince James – ring. Prince David called out to Snow, as she and Frodo galloped away down the dirt road.

o-o-o

As Frodo followed Snow, he stopped in front of the log's opening. He watched as Snow was careened in the air by a roped net. Coming out from behind a tree was a man who appeared as a prince. He wore a leather jacket and pants, while carrying on him a sword inside a sheath. The prince laughed at the sight of Snow White trapped in the net. Frodo became confused as the two talked, with Snow consistently calling the prince "Charming". Eventually, the two spoke about Frodo, getting the hobbit's attention right away.

"Who is your friend?" asked the prince.

"He's no one. Just someone I met on the road," said Snow, repeating her answer that she gave to the trolls.

"I'm Frodo Baggins," said Frodo in introduction. "I'm not from this land."

"An outsider, are you? It's not often I meet a thief and an outsider," said the prince, chuckling.

When Snow admitted she didn't have Prince David's wedding ring, Hook as Prince Charles came out from his hiding place. He admitted that his friend, Princess Leia – alias name for Emma Swan – had the wedding ring.

"So much for my ticket back home," said Frodo, disappointed.

Once Snow agreed to help the two princes reach the Evil Queen's castle, Prince Charming cut the rope, freeing Snow from the net. The four found their way to a cart, which Hook drove. As Charming looked at the vial around Snow's neck, Snow informed him that it was dark magic, fairy dust that could turn anyone into something that could easily be squashed; she was saving the dust for the Evil Queen. Snow admitted to Charming and Frodo the Evil Queen blamed her for ruining her happiness. When they arrived, Frodo waited with the others as Snow left to check the area, telling the three they would wait until nightfall before pressing on.

Later that evening, Charming, Hook, and Frodo set up camp in the woods. Hook spoke to Frodo first as the campfire was being lit by Charming.

"So what brought you here, lad?" asked Hook, curious.

"A mirror brought me here." Frodo pulled out the mirror from his breeches' pocket. "This mirror. The queen gave it to me."

"Isn't that mirror enchanted?" asked Hook. "Why would you take that from the Evil Queen?"

"Because it gave me hope that I would see my parents again, also have a family someday. In all retrospect, I have nothing but hope to count on," said Frodo.

"Didn't you have a pendant before?" asked Hook, getting Frodo's attention this time.

"How would you know I carried a pendant?" asked Frodo, suspicious.

"I heard from Rumplestiltskin," said Hook, giving an answer.

Frodo paused. In spite of his suspicions, Frodo inquired, "It wasn't easy giving up that pendant. But then my choice was fairly easy collecting the mirror. Rumplestiltskin gave me a key, so that I could unlock the box he put the pendant in, should I find it someday. Without the pendant, I feel like I'm losing hope, the darkness descending once more."

"Maybe you'll get lucky," said Hook.

Frodo grunted. "I doubt it."

Hook turned to Charming and spurred a conversation with him. Charming told Hook the marriage he was set to do with Princess Abigail was a merger between kingdoms. Hook realized Charming wasn't into the marriage, and asked him if he could find another way to receive love. Entering the camp was a woman with brown hair and wearing a red cloak. She said her name was Red Riding Hood and she came to give them the word that it was safe to enter the castle. The four followed Red inside the dungeon, where they found Emma had freed herself and her cellmate, who was Maid Marian. Hook warned Emma about the consequence of her action, but Emma thought she was doing it to save a life.

The group searched the castle next for Snow White. They found her and found her execution. It was devastation when the group saw the Evil Queen set fire to the stake where Snow was being held. When the group returned to the camp, Emma missed her mother. They soon found out that Snow was a ladybug and was calling out to the Blue Fairy, who transformed back to human form. Emma hugged Snow, but Snow became confused. Snow then greeted Marian and Red. Snow, upon seeing Frodo's distant look, told Frodo:

"You'll see home again," said Snow, confident.

"How do you know?" asked Frodo, confused. "It's been days since I've seen the Shire, my friends, home."

"You have to have faith and hope. I have no doubt in my mind you'll return there someday," said Snow.

"Thank you for the advice," said Frodo.

o-o-o

The following morning, Snow and Red parted ways. Emma and Hook told Marian that she was supposed to die the night before. Before Marian could understand what was happening, Emma picked up a large stick and knocked Marian out, concluding that she and Hook were kidnapping her and taking her back to the future with them. David, realizing Snow and Frodo were gone to the stream, he realized as he checked his pockets that his mother's ring was gone, as was the purse which had the ring in. David also realized Snow and Frodo were boarding a ship to take them away from the kingdom, and so he went after the two, hoping to find them at the Troll Bridge. Emma and Hook, realizing that Snow had already used the dark fairy dust on herself, took off after David.

At the Troll Bridge, David fought the trolls as hard as he could. When the trolls searched David, they found the wanted poster with Snow's face on the front. Before the trolls could tell the Evil Queen they had Snow, David fought off the trolls. Frodo was helpless without a sword, but also did his best fighting the trolls. When Snow found a way to get free, she ran off, but not before realizing that Frodo and David were still on the Troll Bridge. Snow fooled the trolls into thinking she had the dark fairy dust. The trolls fell for it, freed David and Frodo, and left the money back on the wall before they themselves fled. Snow, after the trolls were gone, showed David and Frodo that she had used sand.

When Emma and Hook caught up to the three, they stopped and watched the scene unfold. David returned the bag to Snow and Snow returned the jewels to David. Emma allowed the scene to happen, telling Hook it would take more times before Snow and David confessed their feelings to each other. There was one more scene that unfolded, marking a pivotal moment in Frodo's life in the Enchanted Forest:

"The Shire is a beautiful place. Maybe someday, if you should travel to Middle-earth, you can come and visit," said Frodo to Snow.

"I'd like that." Snow added, "I know the Enchanted Forest isn't what you would call home, but it's worth it some days."

"You may turn out to be a close friend of mine, if this keeps up," said Frodo.

"We've only just met," said Snow.

"I know, but I was thinking ahead," said Frodo.

Emma checked the storybook _Once Upon A Time_ , to find that both events returned to the way they were before, with the pictures returning to the story, completing the tale. Emma and Hook were relieved the story was back on track, returning to Rumplestiltskin's dark castle with the good news. Rumplestiltskin wondered about the added luggage, meaning Marian, but Emma changed the subject. Rumplestiltskin handed to Emma a black wand from a fairy, but it could only be used by magic wielders to open the time portal.

After Rumplestiltskin used magic to transport Emma and Hook into his vault, Hook looked himself in the mirror and found he was himself again. Emma was back in the modern clothing she wore when she first came to the Enchanted Forest of the past. Hook, while looking around, pulled out an urn from one of the compartments on a dresser; Hook set it down after Emma told him not to touch anything. When Emma admitted she finally understood what Neal said to her years ago, her magic returned and so the wand was glowing a bright white. As Emma opened the time portal, Hook went through first carrying Marian. Emma was stopped by Rumplestiltskin, who learned from Emma that Baelfire would die a hero and that Rumplestiltskin needed to know that. Rumplestiltskin drank the forgetful potion as he let Emma go. Emma dropped the wand as she flew through the portal.

Once the time portal was gone, Rumplestiltskin wondered what he was doing in his vault. He vanished from the vault, returning to another part of the dark castle.

 _End of Episode III_

* * *

 **Here is where Part 1 of this story ends. I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but Part 2 will resolve that. Let's just say this is one huge story in different parts, with episode blocks. Please forgive me on the telling. When I first wrote this story, and as it was being developed, there is progression in my writing, but I don't know how much showing there is. Luckily with Part 2, I can work on it some more. So with that said, I'll see you readers in Part 2. :)**


End file.
